A Light In The Darkness
by Blue Coloured Roses
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Draco has escaped from his father and hopefully the death eaters. Meanwhile Blaise Zabini has orders to find him...along with a certain redhead...but how can he hand over the woman he loves to the deatheaters? G? R&R. Sorry for my absence!
1. Prologue

Author: Blue coloured Roses  
  
Title: A Light In The Darkness (was Sweet November)  
  
Rating: R.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters settings and just about everything belongs to the wonderful world of J.K, all I own is the plot and a-few odds and ends.  
  
A/N: I think D/G is by far the best ship and I love the whole 'fire and Ice' concept that's floating round! ^_^ . I need a positive number of reviews for the chapter 1 to be published! Don't let me down peeps! Also, this is my first Fan-fic so be patient plz *_*. I am also trying to juggle school as well as this story, so I'm sooooooo sorry if I don't update frequently. By the way people, Blaise Zabini is a man in this, I'm totally fed up with Blaise being a woman!  
  
Summary: 21yearold death eater Draco has escaped from his father and hopefully the death eaters. Mean while, another troubled deatheater; Blaise Zabini, has orders to find him . . . along with a certain beauty of a redhead. What is Draco to do when the single and attractive Ginny Weasley is caught up in the raging storm that is his tragic life? A game of jealous rivals for a past love ensues between a silver-eyed dragon and a golden- eyed eagle. Who will the red siren choose, beauty or the beast? Echoes from the past disturb the dust of lost time, relationships once lost are now found. And what is kept behind that painting . . . the one guarding the end of a long dark corridor that grants access only to one?  
  
A Post Hogwarts romance/horror based mostly around D/G/B. Jealousy, raunchiness, and just about something for everybody.  
  
In this chapter, we will be looking at the story from his P.O.V and for this chapter only, maybe for another using a different character, but only this chapter peeps!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Light In The Darkness ~ Prologue  
  
*~*  
  
Well he can't sleep at night  
And he can't do what's right  
It was all because she came into his life  
It's a deep obsession taking up his time  
  
Things don't always turn out that way - The calling  
  
*~*  
  
November 3rd 2006  
  
It hurt, God how it hurt me, the silvery-metallic coloured blade entering my pale flesh. Father has stabbed me before but this time he went too deep - too far. That bastard, why must he poison my life like this? I have long white scars on my back because of him. I have no mother because of him. I have the darkmark burned into my arm because of him . . .  
  
He is forever my torturer, and I his helpless victim. For so many years he has tainted me with the unspeakable treatment of insignificant slaves . . . he has forgotten how to love - but I suppose that's nothing new, he's never loved me. Never. To him we are all pawns to do his evil biding, to bend to his every whim.  
  
But I'm not going to take this anymore . . . and even if it means fleeing, the trait of a vulgar coward, then I will risk stooping down to common ground if it means escaping him and this life of hollow existence . . ..  
  
For I am a Malfoy, a natural born leader to rule over all . . . so why do I let myself be beaten down by *him* . . ..  
  
*~*~*  
  
10 minutes ago . . ..  
  
It was 2.30 am. The moon was keeping sentry in the mysterious sky beyond, protecting the people and defending them against the mockery of the stars . . . the stars that shone so brilliantly in the sky, taunting us measly mortals by burning brightly far off in the dark heavens just out of our reach, always just out of reach.  
  
Yet in the bleak, icy manor I was safe, I was protected from their ridicule, but I was not safe from him from the husband of my mother - my father. Speaking of my father, reasons unknown to me I was rudely awoken by my personal house elf Poppet, gibbering on in my ear.  
  
"Young master Draco, please to be waking up! Master wants to speak with you in his study, he does!"  
  
Sighing jadedly, I got up and eyes blurry from the absence of light, I pulled on my humorous dragon feet slippers.  
  
Yes, I know I'm a 21 year old man, but they were a recent novelty present from my grandfather Gregory, he, being the *comedian* of the family thought they'd suit me perfectly ' 'they're right up your street' he'd say - yet something told me the reason he'd bought me them was a little closer to home, seeing as though my name actually means 'dragon' - a harmless pun if you will. Still, I'm not laughing. However I cannot criticize his taste, they are indeed a rarity, made out of Chinese fireball scales and even have long sharp authentic gold claws - which indubitably, have also come from the dragon.  
  
I wandered out onto the murky landing, noticing how sinister and ominous it looked with the absence of the golden torches that usually lit the hallway. Sighing for no obvious reason I swept along the hall, noticing how each creak of the flooring made my nerves twinge, how each shadowed crook made my heart race in wild thrill - but I wasn't scared. I couldn't be scared - after all, I'm a Malfoy.  
  
'Why on earth has he summoned me at 2.30?' I quizzed myself groggily 'Yeah, I am asked for all the time, but not at this hour in the bloody morning. Father you bastard - Thank god I'll be moving out on Wednesday!' I contemplated as the prospect of moving out of this hellhole and into the great wide world made me want to jump for joy.  
  
Without even realising she was even there in the first place, I followed Poppet down the frozen marble stairs to where my father was waiting impatiently - I was betting - in his study, by now I could probably walk there blind folded. I'd walked this identical path day after day - to be honest, I'm astounded the thick marble floor hasn't worn away from such treatment.  
  
As soon as I entered that room, all contented feeling left me, leaving only the hatred and disrepute I felt for my father. Looking sullenly around, I realised how much I hated that room. Dark grimy mahogany walls with coal coloured velvet wallpaper, which hung above the horrendous wooden border. Pictures of him and my grandfather were hanging up around the spaces that weren't being occupied by an atrocious weapon of some sort. Half of the filthy weapons hanging there my father hadn't even used - well, not to my knowledge anyway - perhaps he kept them there as a threat or caution not to cross him? Who knows?  
  
There was one wall however, above his parchment-ridden desk that clashed horribly with the malevolent leader thesis. This wall, although decorated just the same as the others, had a portrait of my stunning mother on it.  
  
Mother - my beautiful angel of a mother. I often wondered how he came to having a goddess like her for a wife. She'd tolerated anything he'd done to her, anything and everything. Yet, even the mighty must fall; on one beautifully tranquil day in the summer, his vindictive and inexcusable actions against her - against his wife, the woman he was supposed to be defending against anguish, not causing it, became all too much and as a result . . . she died. She was spared from this hell and was sent to the heavens, to live with the other angels where she belonged.  
  
After her departure I felt truly alone in the world. She had always been there for me, to talk to, to laugh with, to love - as well as to clean me, to mend me again after a confrontation with my father. Oooo how I wish Potter was here right now; I'd smash his face into a bloody pulp about the comment he made about her, the stupid bastard.  
  
As I approached the hunching form, I prepared myself ethically if anything should happen, however most of the time something would always happen; you see it's me who gets blamed for everything - even if it isn't my fault!  
  
Watching my approach through frozen grey eyes he, Lucius, glared at me unusually before turning to face the roaring fireplace, which without a doubt meant bad news for me. He'd always done that in the past - and even now in the present - when I've done something wrong or displeased him in one way or another. I sighed heavily; this would be a long night.  
  
"What's the matter father?" I stated sardonically, rolling my eyes at his turned back. For the first time in a long time, and to my utter surprise, he turned to face me and spoke. In this particular scenario this wasn't normal - trust me, this was new, no sudden pouncing or harsh shouting, just, well . . . normal words.  
  
"Get your cloak Draco, we have pressing 'business' to take care of, this cannot wait - we must grab this opportunity now, whilst we can." He hissed in his superiorly evil way, looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to obey his order. I don't know what made me do it, but instead of obeying, I stood my ground and interrogated as to why; for some reason it felt like he was pissed off at me - nothing new - but this time, he was hiding something . . ..  
  
"Why father where are we going?"  
  
Lucius was somewhat taken aback for a moment. Normally I held my tongue and did, as he ordered - but not today. He raised an irritated flaxen eyebrow, and drew himself up to his full height trying to look even more menacing - if it were physically possible.  
  
"Do not question me boy! Just do as I say! We are already running late, now go and get ready!" came his irate voice, washing over me with unseen vigour. I glared at him heatedly and stood up straight to my full height of 6'4, whereas my father stood at a meagre 6'0.  
  
"I'm not a boy anymore," I spat furiously through clenched teeth "And I would like to know where it is we are going." I countered, astonishing my father as well as myself even more so.  
  
That did it. I'd officially won the gold medal for pissing him off. Just from standing up for myself for once I'd crossed my fathers' emotional and tolerance line; I was in for it now. He gave me the famous Malfoy glare, sizing me up and thinking his insane thoughts - the Malfoy glare that I, myself had often used as a weapon on others, and drew his wand, his eyes never leaving mine.  
  
"Go and get ready," came his harsh hiss, "or I shall make you," he threatened menacingly through gleaming clenched teeth. I considered this for a moment; this was new to him, I'd started standing up for my self a little each day soon after graduating, but this was the first time I'd ever stayed around to find out what'd happen if I didn't stop. Besides, I was having far too much fun to stop now; it felt great standing up to the great big prat.  
  
I took a daring step forward.  
  
"I'd like to see you try" I hissed ominously, eyes never leaving his which drew his attention away from the whilst big, angry fists I was forming.  
  
This was the last straw. I knew what was coming - it was inevitable after all - but I knew that after this night, something would change. For the better or worse, well, we'll decide later.  
  
He raised his wand, but I was quicker.  
  
"Cruci-" SMACK! I hit him square in the jaw. Shocked, he dropped his wand and stumbled backwards to his left and onto his desk.  
  
Unfortunately for me, I failed to see his Black handled knife sitting on the dark wooden surface, and Seeing his fist clench tightly I put up my arm to obstruct the offending punch that I expected to come towards me. Instead of strong bony knuckles, the sharp silver blade pierced my skin, then my muscle creating excruciating pain - more so then normal; I'd forgotten how painful it was.  
  
But Lucius wasn't done there.  
  
He grabbed my wrist and twisted the knife, tearing away at the hard tissues within. I cried out in pain and tried to fall to the ground in an attempt to block his ruthless attack, and furthermore escape his cruelty, but he was still holding on to me. His demonic grey eyes locked onto my wounded silvery-blue ones, he opened his mouth and hissed in a fatal whisper, a whisper that I dared not comprehend.  
  
"Go and get ready."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Lucius let go of my wrist, but the knife was still stuck in my arm, protruding like a long black bone. And for the first time since I'd looked him in the eye tonight, I tore my eyes away from his, gathered my remaining composure and walked as normally as possible out the room - I didn't want father to see me scampering from him, in a rush to tend to myself, he would receive no such pleasure from me. I also made sure to slam the door. Hard.  
  
Finally groping the knife, and ignoring the bewildered looks on the faces of the house elves, I strolled promptly upstairs to my room and collapsed in my high-backed chair.  
  
'Here goes' I told myself slowly, still unable to come to terms with what'd just happened. Carefully twisting it clockwise, the knife came loose and I pulled it out swiftly - all the while fighting back preventable tears of agony; after all, I'd forgotten how it felt to have the cold metal penetrate my flesh and gash my body.  
  
Blinking the tears away as the thick red liquid gushed out of me; I looked agonizingly at the picture of the blonde angel on the bedside table. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I wish you were here mother."  
  
~*Present*~  
  
I winced in anguish as I pulled my Gucci shirt over my scantily bandaged arm. I couldn't stay here another minute, I kept asking myself 'Why? Why didn't you move out straight away? You should of left this place when you had the chance.'  
  
The answer was simple; I didn't want to leave my wholesome, kind-hearted mother alone with this maniac. I shook my head, infuriated at my lack of mentality about the whole situation, I could've been anywhere but here right now, but sadly, I wasn't.  
  
Grabbing my bottomless bag in addition to Kicking open the window - which gave a little CRACK as the pane hit against the wall outside, I mounted my Firebolt, and holding on with both good and bad arm, shot off into the forbidden night.  
  
Where I was going, I didn't know. All I knew was I had to be free for the first time. I wanted to be free and now that I was, a completely new world awaits . . ..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hey there all! My first try, I hope you weren't too disappointed, all reviews are appreciated! I'll be back soon with the next chappie! 


	2. Chapter 1:A Sheep in Wolves Clothing

A/N: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you all rock!  
*~*  
Chapter 1 A sheep in wolves clothing  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The night air was cold with a slight moisture lingering. It was Early November, the weather was preparing for the long wintry months ahead. Meanwhile, in the world below, A certain red head stirred softly in her sleep. The icy wind was coming in through the crack in the window and was disturbing the soft hair on the back of her neck. She sighed harshly whilst rubbing her eyes groggily; she didn't need a guess as to what was stirring her.  
  
"Damn that window!" She grumbled sleepily.  
  
Slowly she rose from the bed. The floor was like ice on her delicate feet, her body yearned for her warm bed again. She cursed flatly whilst locking the latch for the third time that night. The moon was full tonight and Ginny hoped there were no werewolves staying in the three broomsticks. Her thoughts were suddenly on Remus Lupin, the professor that had eventually become her favourite. To everyone's delight, and relief, he'd been accepted back at Hogwarts in her sixth year, looking much happy and healthier. In the war against Voldemort many of the students had the confidence to fight because of the expert and reliable teachings of the werewolf. "Poor creatures" she heaved as she gazed out over the peaceful landscape.  
Ginny Weasley lived in a small semi-detached cottage in Hogesmade. The garden was small and well kept, with a cute white fence. She'd lived here, alone, for 2 years now. In the paper at the time, it was going at an affordable price and she couldn't pass up the charming little building. 2 minutes down the road lay the village of Hogesmade, in the night it looked like a peaceful model village that she often saw in the toyshop.  
  
20 minutes after that, in the distance, stood Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. How she missed her dorm, the red drapes on the beds made her feel like a princess, although she didn't miss the gossiping roommates that much. The haunting beauty of the lake, her saviour for the times she felt alone or wanted to think, it was always, in her mind, there to listen to her. Lastly, not forgetting Hagrids care of magical creatures classes.  
  
A small smile crept up on her face. Apart from those things, she was glad to be out on her own. No more being ignored, no more loneliness and finally no more living in the trios shadow. Voices flashed through her mind every time she thought of them at school.  
  
"Look there goes the only member of the potter posse."  
  
"Why doesn't she get her own life?"  
  
"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad...." Ginny did not have it easy at hogwarts at all; she would often be lonely with no real friend that she could talk to.apart from one.  
  
The trio, were now fully independent adults and worked hard for a living. Ron and Hermione had married 2 months after graduation, which surprised nobody the slightest - and now had a two year-old son named Toby. They lived in London in a huge flat on Diagon Alley; they were - not by a long shot - poor. Ron was working for the ministry; for the department of Magical creatures and Hermione was assistant, and soon to be manager of Flourish and Blotts. Ginny and her sister in law met every Sunday for coffee in the three broomsticks for girly chats essential to a woman's life.  
  
Harry potter- the big fat pillock in Ginny's eyes, was playing as seeker for the Chudley Cannons as well as being a part time auror for the ministry. He was the centre of attention in the wizarding world labelled, as the hero who defeated the dark lord, along with witch weekly's top hunk.  
  
The press followed him anywhere and everywhere, holidays, funerals, meetings and his honeymoon.. Also the centre of attention and Harry's wife - and not to mention most hated woman in the Harry Potter fan clubs of women across the globe - Was Pansy Parkinson-Potter. The couple first announced they were together after the graduation ball at Hogwarts, for 2 whole hours they couldn't top dancing with each other and from that point on had become a couple, much to the relief of a certain blonde haired man and the disappointment of Ginny.  
  
Ginny had tried everything - everything! to get Harry's attention in her 6th year, but he didn't see her for anything but Ron's little sister, even though she had a body of a goddess; which caused many of the male population at school to open their mouths in disbelief and desire. At one point, she even went through the trouble of buying a short skirt from Madame malkins, but even her long legs weren't tempting enough, at least she got someone else's attention; Ron's bright red livid face along with eye popping when she presented herself in the common room that morning still bought a smile onto her face.  
  
At the end of the school year, she gathered the courage to ask him how he felt about her, as she would hardly ever see him. Ginny was heartbroken and not to mention pissed off when he said "He'd never thought of her that way, and only had eyes for Pansy." (o_O)  
  
'The bastard, I can't believe I spent 6 years chasing him!' she cried inwardly. Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up at the bright white moon, remembering a perfect moment.....  
  
'Oh my God' she gasped inwardly as a gloomy form riding a broomstick fly out from behind a soft silvery cloud. Eyes widened in disbelief, Ginny watched as the figure slowed down steadily, yet make a rather wobbly landing in the cobbled road outside the three broomsticks.  
  
'I wonder who'd be wanting a room at 3.20 in the morning?'  
  
Ginny furrowed her curved eyebrow; maybe she was just imagining things, yes that was right - she'd finally gone mad. Laughing at her own craziness, the petite redhead climbed back into bed and snuggled deep into her duvet, a private image still present in her mind.  
*  
"Come on, Come on!" Draco hissed as he hammered on the door of the tavern. His hands were freezing and his feet were numb, riding a broomstick through the air at 3 in the morning wasn't one of his wisest decisions.  
  
'Let me in before someone sees me, please!'  
  
After 2 minutes of pounding, a very annoyed and sleepy looking Madame' Rosemerta appeared with a lantern - and much to Draco's annoyance, her wand. Would he really be banging on the door if he were about to assonate someone, geez.  
  
"What do - (yawn) - you want at this time of - (yawn) - night?" She inquired unenthusiastically through hooded eyes.  
  
"I would like a room, as soon as possible." he snapped in his presumptuous and demanding Malfoy manner, acknowledged throughout the wizarding world. That superior remark woke the landlady right up. Draco winced inwardly as her face contorted with fury. He remembered that look well, that was the look past hotties used when they found he'd been cheating on them.  
  
"Well you don't have to take that tone with me Mr Malfoy!" she shouted back, her face turning beet red. "Just because you're a Malfoy it doesn't-" she stopped abruptly when she saw his blood stained arm - which by now had bled to a point where he'd ripped his shirt arm off. On his upper left arm shone the profound black tattoo of the darkmark, the tattoo of the skull with a snake protruding form its open mouth. She goggled her eyes in astonishment as she saw it and slammed the door shut in his face, he could hear her petrified gibbering on the other side of the door.  
  
'Shit!' Draco punished himself mentally for being so careless. He looked at the cause of the woman's sudden panic. 'You Stupid moron Lucius - forcing this hideous thing on me.' There was no way in hell Madame Rosemerta was going to let him in now. She was probably Flooing the ministry, demanding for the Aurors to come and take him away.  
  
Upon realising this might actually 'be' happening, Draco ran swiftly up the road past the steel gates to the village and hid in a bush near 2 semi- detached cottages. And soon enough, seconds after he had taken refuge in the dark bushes; 5 Aurors apparated into the murky street with their wands held high. They began knocking on doors making hurried inquiries to the sleepy people asking if they had seen anything. 2 of them started blasting the bushes apart and replacing them afterwards in an attempt to stun him if he were there.  
  
'Oh no, what the hell am I gonna do now?'  
  
He looked up fretfully at the building beside him, the house looked undisturbed and shadowy, maybe nobody was home? Checking the coast was clear; Draco jumped over the fence and ran around the back of 'The Haven' - he'd noticed the rustic plaque on the wall beside the front door whilst hiding in the shrubbery. After rounding the corner, he peeked back at the road, which was now swarming with 15 Aurors blasting apart more bushes and firing into trees. He could hear the 2 aurors closest to him shouting over their wand blasts.  
  
"What make yer think 'e aint disapparated Ern?" bellowed the taller of the two, examining a nearby tree. The other man growled in frustration as the holly bush he'd just blasted apart was empty.  
  
"Maybe he has Tom, but if he was panicking he wouldn't be able to would he? He'd splinch himself if he tried.... He's around here somewhere." The man named Ern shouted back as he detonated yet another bush.  
  
Draco frowned at the other mans astuteness, "Damn Aurors, I'll be caught for sure now." he murmured. For the first time, in a long time, Draco Malfoy began to panic and Malfoys did not panic, they had to remain calm at all times. He knew one thing, he wasn't going back to his father; they'd have to kill him first and he was NOT going to Azkaban for saving himself from that lunatic.  
  
Throwing his bag desperately on the floor, he rummaged around inside it for his favourite cloak, a black all-purpose one with silvery/blue lining on the inside and silver dragon clasp to match. He pulled it on quickly, with pains of protest from his arm, and rolled up the sleeve so not to stain his cloak. Taking a deep steadying breath he knocked on the door.  
  
*  
  
Knock-knock-knock.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, was someone knocking on the door?  
  
Bang-Bang,  
  
Yes.  
  
She jumped and slid out of bed, the floor was still freezing making her pale skin shudder with goose pimples. Grabbing her dressing gown and more importantly her wand, Ginny made her way apprehensively down the oak stairs and through the kitchen to the back door. Raising her hand to the doorknob she hesitated for a moment, did she really want to open the door? She could pretend she wasn't there. However, another impatient bang made her irritated. She raised her wand to the door and pulled it open, her face set.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he saw the wand pointed at his chest, glancing upwards he gasped as he looked into the beautiful lightly freckled face, that undoubtedly belonged to the youngest weasley. Ginny's face paled slightly, her mouth going slack at one corner. She lowered the holly wand upon realising who this person was. No one could forget a pair of piercing grey eyes like that.  
  
"Draco? Draco Malfoy what - what are you doing here?" The red shimmering on his arm caught her eye and she opened her mouth in shock. Draco just stared at her, astonished at how much she'd changed and how small the world really was.  
  
"Weasley? Do you - is this your house?" An exploding bush and an angry cry from Ern around the corner snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Look can I come in? . Please?" he added as an after thought. Not waiting for her answer, he made towards the door. Ginny gasped, somewhat taken aback and stepped aside so he didn't mow her down.  
  
"'Anks" he mumbled whilst dropping his bag on the floor. The deatheater turned around and faced the confused woman taking in her appearance. Ginny however was still in shock and confusion, all she could manage was to frown deeply at him.  
  
"Draco. Why are 'you' here at my house at 3.30 - " A knock on the door interrupted her. Ginny jumped in shock and placed a stable hand on her chest.  
  
"Not again!" she moaned quietly, as she felt her heart race in fright. Throwing him a quick glare and grumbling quietly, she started towards the front door, but Draco grabbed her swiftly by the wrist.  
  
"Look, if they ask you if you've seen me say no okay? You've been asleep all this time got it?" The Blonde man hissed staring into her brown eyes through his grey even ones. Ginny quickly glanced down at his restricting hand and then glared at him slightly anxious as to where this was leading.  
  
"Look, you bang on my door at 3.30 in the morning and show up bleeding all over the place" She looked calmly at his arm, "And now you want me to lie so you won't get in trouble? I can't believe you - "  
  
"Weasley I haven't got any other options at the moment."  
  
Ginny regarded him for a moment.  
  
Draco swallowed unpleasantly, "Please?" He gave her a look of pure panic and she realised she had no choice but to give in to those steely grey eyes.  
  
"Fine," she waved a dismissive hand and walked to the front door. With her hand on the doorknob she turned back to check Draco was well hidden. With no sign of the blonde man Ginny turned the knob and opened the door, a polite smile on her facade.  
  
"Good evening Miss Weasley" wheezed the Auror. Draco frowned irritated at the voice he'd heard outside; it was Ern.  
  
"Good evening, can I help you?" She replied sweetly.  
  
"Yes actually you could, we've been given word that a Deatheater is in the village. He was at the three broomsticks and tried to get a room. Madame Rosemerta said that this was about 5 minutes ago. Now, have you heard any noises or witnessed any disturbances?"  
  
However, Ginny was only half listening, her heart had leapt into her throat at the very words.  
  
"Dea-Deatheater?" She stuttered, swallowing quickly trying to hide any emotion.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley a Deatheater by the name of Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny stared wide-eyed at the Auror. Malfoy was a death eater. She'd allowed a death eater into her home. Her thoughts were instantly on a note upstairs hidden under her diary - she'd forgotten. The red head looked into the street full of Aurors, then back to the Auror in-front of her. She stared blankly at him for a moment before gazing into the kitchen. 'Oh my God, what shall I do?' She bit her lip and sighed at what she was about to do.  
  
"No. No I haven't seen anything. I'm sorry but I can't help you." Ern slouched his shoulders; tonight wasn't his night.  
  
"Okay miss Weasley thank you, but if you do see him floo us straight way please."  
  
"Okay, Goodnight."  
  
"Good night Miss" he doffed his black bowler hat, which had a coat of arms on the front and strode to the house next door. Ginny sighed resignedly and shut the door, suddenly feeling threatened. She leaned her forehead against the wooden surface and closed her eyes, registering what had just happened.  
  
"Thank-God" came Draco's relieved drawl from behind her. Ginny's eyes flew open and she turned to face him, anger welling up inside her. Raising her wand, she pointed it threateningly him.  
  
"You, you're one of-of them." She flinched and stared at Draco as if he suddenly sprouted 3 extra heads.  
  
"Look Weasley you kn-"  
  
"I let you into my house when any normal person would of refused, and then I get an Auror asking me if I've seen a deatheater... I can't believe this!"  
  
She threw up her hands in desperation and slumped to the floor, hugging her knees. Draco stared at her, quite unsure what to do. True she'd taken him into her house and protected him when others would of hexed his ass. She deserved something in return. He walked over to his bag and threw a pouch of galleons in her lap. Ginny looked at leather bag then at Draco, completely bewildered.  
  
"It's rent money for....letting me stay here. I'll pay you that much every week if you.... just let me stay here for a while, then I'll be gone, out of your hair." He smirked as he raked her hairline. Ginny's was tousled from sleep and was stuck up at every possible angle - it closely resembled red tumbleweed. She scowled at him in annoyance and threw the bag back at him; she didn't need his pity.  
  
"I don't want your money and I 'do not' want you staying here. Plotting and doing God knows what." Ginny heaved her-self up and crossed her arms over her chest; her heart was beating wildly at the intense look he was giving her. Draco frowned at her refusal and picked up the moneybag, putting it on the draws beside the front door.  
  
"Weasley," he began.  
  
"It's Ginny." She corrected coldly.  
  
"What? - Oh yeah 'Ginny'. I assure you I wouldn't harm you, unless I had to and for your information I don't want to be a bloody deatheater any more. My father made me become one or -" He paused at his rambling.  
  
'Don't tell her too much' he scolded himself.  
  
"Or... never-mind."  
  
Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow and frowned in inquisitiveness. "Why don't you want to be one anymore?" she prodded curiously. Draco scowled at the wand she was still holding in her clenched fist.  
  
"Because it's no way to live a life... killing people for fun and games, that is logical, constructed. Oh yes, there's a great deal of satisfaction when you slaughter someone whose got it coming to them and if they're mudblood or mug-" He stopped as he saw her horrified expression. This clearly wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"But other then that, serving a rotting corpse with hopes for world domination for no reason whatsoever isn't my ideal way of living." Draco sighed deeply and walked into the kitchen. Ginny pocketed her wand in her rode pouch and followed him slowly to the doorway.  
  
"What do you mean serving a rotting corpse? Voldemorts gone remember, Harry killed him." She said coolly indicating he was slow, Draco threw her a contemptuous look making her recoil slightly.  
  
"He'll never be gone, even now his presence is still in this world. He always survives somehow."  
  
The blonde sat down at the table and put his head in his hands; Ginny couldn't help thinking how unMalfoyish this was, Draco Malfoy was calm collected - snobbish. He rubbed his face wearily and flexed his fingers tiredly. "Ow, shit" he hissed, quirking an eyebrow as the deep red blood trickled down his arm.  
  
"Here," Ginny sighed jadedly, "let me see it."  
  
Draco raised his head and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, surprised by her sympathetic consideration. 'Wow' thought Draco as he noticed flecks of gold dotting the vast brownness of her eyes, even in the dim candlelight he could see it. Ginny blushed slightly as he stared at her, his eyes penetrating and elusive. 'Why do I have to blush whenever he's around!' she whined to her- self, wishing he'd look away.  
  
Draco snapped out of his enchanted trance and let the red head examine his arm. He'd almost lowered his emotional defences; he'd have to be more careful in the future.  
  
"This looks like it was dressed by a child." She chuckled as the red bandages fell away with one tug. Draco glowered spitefully at her and turned his head away from her beautiful freckled face, he wouldn't get angry he mustn't. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked up at the ceiling, regretting that he was going to open up to her slightly.  
  
"I don't usually do this, my mother - " He forced the painful memories to the back of his head and fought back hidden emotions, he couldn't lower his emotional mask, and he mustn't appear to be weak.  
  
"You okay?" She asked genuinely concerned for the blonde man. Absentmindedly, she placed a soft hand on his wounded arm, feeling the anger within her ebb away.  
  
"Yeah, it's just. my mother always used to take care of me after my father- " He paused again, 'why am I telling her this much?'  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to explain." Ginny soothed quietly. He needn't bother; everybody knew what a vile, malicious, wicked creature Lucius Malfoy was.  
  
"Good" he snapped a-little harder then he'd intended, watching the redheads eyes flash with hurt. Ginny got up from the table and began to prepare a bowl of salt water, she couldn't be arsed to use magic on it, and she was exhausted. From his seat at the table Draco watched her, studying her body and features. She hadn't really changed that much, still quiet, still mysterious, still beautiful. He remembered how good she'd looked when they danced together at his graduation ball...  
  
*Hogwarts graduation ball*  
  
The dance-floor was livelier then any of the previous balls, with couples doing more adventurous dance steps to the life giving music. Ron and Hermione were waltzing gracefully through the crowd whilst Ginny and Neville were spinning slowly trying to get Neville into a suitable rhythm.  
  
Crunch. "Sorry Gin," whispered Neville as he stood on her foot for the fourth time that night.  
  
"'S O.K. " she replied through gritted teeth, why did she agree to go with Neville Longbottom out of all the other hotties?  
  
Ginny looked enviously around her. Ron and hermione were still waltzing; Seamus was swaying gently with Lavender, her head on his shoulder lovingly. Dean and Pavati were doing a quick two-step, entertaining the people surrounding them.  
  
A pair of Grey eyes caught her own and she stared back into the paleness of Dracos elegant face. He gave a superior smirk - or was it a smile? - And lifted his left eyebrow his silvery eyes checking her out. Ginny blushed at his scrutiny and looked away, but wrinkled in her nose in disgust when she saw Harry and Pansy swaying slowly together whilst making perfect eye contact. She glared at Harry's back and bought her attention back to Neville.  
  
"I think I might take a small break...... I need a drink, I'll see you in a bit." She lied, wanting to put her hands around Pansy's neck.  
  
"Oh, Okay you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied truthfully, "Why don't you go dance with Padma? She looks s bit lonely." Ginny nodded her head to a table to her left. Neville glanced over his shoulder at the lonely looking girl in a stain purple dress with passionflowers plated into her hair.... His heart jumped wildly in his chest and he walked up to her in a captivated trance, completely forgetting Ginny existed.  
  
Ginny shook her head in amusement and walked up towards the drinks table, at least Neville was out the way. 'Hmmm? What to have?' there was a large amount of colourful bottles covering the tables, many with names she'd never heard of.  
  
"Enjoying our self are we?" drawled a silky smooth voice from behind her. Ginny turned around slowly to come face-to-face with a very handsome Malfoy. She looked him over, taking in his attire. He was wearing black dress robes with small dragons embroided on the bottom. The clasp on the cloak was also a silver dragon with sparkling emerald eyes that reminded her of someone else.  
  
"Ye-yes thanks. You?" She stuttered, blushing slightly. Draco smirked at her coyness and gave her a once over.  
  
Ginny was wearing a burgundy red muggle style ball gown with spaghetti straps that sat lightly on her dainty shoulders. The top of the gown was a lacy burgundy and maroon bodice, emphasising her frontage but not pulled too tightly around her waist. This gave Draco a perfect view of her smooth porcelain skin, and generous sized chest for a sixteen year-old. The only sign of make up was her perfect black eyeliner that emphasised her big brown eyes beautifully giving her that mysterious look. Her hair was half up, half down, with the curly ringlets around her face swept back with burgundy flower slides. Draco frowned slightly as he saw there was no pretty necklace sitting around her neck.  
  
'What a shame, she'd look great with a silver chain of some sort.'  
  
"Ahem" Ginny coughed quietly, having enough of his inspection. She knew - well, hoped that he liked what he saw, as no snide comments had been made. It was Dracos turn to colour this time.  
  
'Damn did I just have a hot flush? OH DRACO you great big prat!' his mind shouted. He coughed disturbing the uncomfortable silence between them, cursing himself for becoming distracted.  
  
"Would you like to dance?...." he asked regally, extending a smooth pale hand to her. Ginny bit her lip demurely and smiled. 'Why not? I'll never see him again.'  
  
"Sure why not." She took his hand, it was strangely warm but not in a hot- sweaty way, the Draco she knew did not get nervous.  
  
Ginny allowed Draco to lead her through the contented couples onto the dance floor. They stopped, she noticed, right in the middle where everybody could see them. She glanced around at everyone. Most people seemed oblivious to the fact a Malfoy was dancing with a Weasley; however a few people were sending them strange looks, and a couple of girls were giving her death glares.  
  
Ginny glanced at Blaise Zabini who was staring at her oddly. His eyes flickered from her confused face to her dance partners, giving Draco a look that would make the dark lord proud.  
  
'Oh Merlin is he jealous?' she asked herself, watching his eyes glisten with hatred for Draco.  
  
Blaise Zabini was just as handsome and popular as Draco; he could have any girl he wanted, so why was he glaring at Draco? Was it because of hers and Blaise's relationship...?  
  
Ginny shook her head inwardly, 'No he couldn't be.' Ignoring Blaise for now she turned her attention to Draco. He smirked sexily at her and put his strong hand on her waist. She in turn put her hand on his shoulder. 'Wow he certainly has been working out' she giggled to herself, feeling his muscles underneath the robes.  
  
They clasped each others hand softly and Draco began to lead her around in a small circle, gazing down at her through his silver orbs. When Ginny's back muscles began to relax, he bought her closer into him so their heads were bout 6 inches away.  
  
Ginny gave a small coy smile when he closed the gap between them even further, she couldn't help thinking how perfect they'd fit together, her petite frame slotting perfectly into his strong body.  
  
The song (Stigmatised - The Calling. Dumbledore insisted they charm the band to play muggle songs as some of the students were reluctant to dance to the dated music and as more of their songs were becoming well known in the wizarding world - and they are better singers.) Finished and the couples started to slow down elegantly, taking heads off shoulders, hands from waists and beginning to swap partners.  
  
Draco glanced around at the muttering couples, but did not let go of her, if anything he bought Ginny closer to him in a possessive manner. A small group of girls nearby were complaining and bitching about Ginny, and some of the male population were saying the same about Draco. A Ravenclaw named Jack smith made towards them, intending to cut in, but thought better of it when Draco sent him a death glare, making the blonde boy recoil slightly.  
  
He wasn't going to let her go..yet, if truth be told he didn't want her to go; for the first time in his life he was seeing Ginny Weasley, Potters No1 fan, the redheaded loner, in a new captivating light.  
  
He noticed, despite not having any music to dance to now, that Harry and Pansy were still rotating slowly keeping perfect eye contact. He knew what was happening, she had that far-away look in her eyes that she wore when she was around him... but had it ever been that far away?  
  
'Oh well, as long as she's off my back, wonder what her father will say if he finds out about this?'  
  
The introduction for the next song came on, the gentle strumming of an acoustic guitar sounded throughout the hall. The slow sultry music cast a blissful magical spell on everyone, and the couples moved closer to each other, swaying and rotating on the spot, unable to concentrate on anything but their dance partners.  
  
Draco moved his hand on her waist right into the small of her back, drawing her in even closer to him. Ginny reddened but only slightly this time, and bit her lip as their faces became even closer. Draco gave a-lop sided grin and continued to stare into her eyes as the song started.  
  
Day light has found me here again, You can ask me anything like where I've been Things that used to matter seem so small When you're looking for a soft place to fall,  
  
Ginny gently moved her hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, her fingertips brushing against the forbidden untouched skin. Draco shuddered slightly as she did so, enjoying her touch. He released his hand from hers and moved it to her waist, where he entwined his fingers, holding his hands at the back of her waist. Ginny placed her free hand to his neck and entwined her fingers together, every so often caressing the soft skin on his nape sending shock waves of pleasure through Draco's body.  
  
Don't miss understand me, baby please I didn't mean to bring back memories You should know the reason, why I've called I was looking for a soft place to fall.  
  
Ginny felt her heart race as he gave her a true smile, this looked so foreign on him, a gentle, even humane smile instead of his trademark Malfoy smirk. She beamed attractively back into his benign face, suddenly shuddering involuntarily as his middle finger rubbed her back unexpectedly.  
  
Looking for a soft place Nothing more then a small taste Of the love that ended, long ago. Looking for a place to hide A warm bed on a cold night  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you no, no, no.  
  
Draco bought her right into his body so her chest and body was on his lovingly. Draco still wasn't satisfied, he wanted her even closer to him - he wanted to taste her. He lowered his head down towards her so now their faces were only centimetres away. Ginny's eyes flickered down to his luscious red lips and began tilting her head up to meet him.  
  
'Wait! I don't want to kiss him in front of all these people, especially a room containing my brother, he'd kill me - I wonder why he hasn't dragged me away from Draco already?... oh well I certainly don't mind!'  
  
Draco noted how she seemed to sigh to herself, obviously in 2 minds about the situation. He licked his lips but Ginny lowered her head onto his chest - he'd missed his chance. Draco cursed himself, why had he constrained himself?. Through his chest Ginny could hear his heart beating quite fast, hers was racing wildly at the mere thought of her having this effect on him.  
  
Looking out your window at the dawn Baby when you wake up ill be gone  
  
You're the one who taught me, after all  
  
How to find a soft place to fall  
  
Draco leaned his chin on her head. Her long red wavy tresses smelled of vanilla and Honey, they were soft and silky on his pale skin. He raised his head up, glancing around the dance floor to see quite a-few people staring at them. In the colourful crowd he caught Blaises eye and gave him a bold wink before closing his eyes, his head peacefully resuming its place on hers.  
  
You're the one who taught me, after all.... How to find a soft place.... to fall.  
  
(Allison Moorer- a soft place to fall)  
  
As the music ended, Ginny opened her eyes and slowly raised her head, looking up at the handsome prince she'd just danced with. His eyes were intense, but they didn't seem as cold anymore, they looked mysterious and haunted somehow. Draco gazed into her eyes that were searching him inquisitively right now; she looked slightly disappointed the song had finished.  
  
He reluctantly removed his hands from her waist, smoothing his hand over her hips as he did so. Ginny unravelled her hands, sliding them down his neck tenderly. Now they just stared at each other, Silver and brown - hiding their emotions.  
  
Finally Ginny broke the gaze and turned to walk away, she felt his right hand clutch her left holding it - was it restrictively? His touch seemed so soft. She looked questioningly to his eyes but saw no emotion, his impassive mask activating its self once more. Still staring at her intensely, he raised the soft hand to his lips, planting an understated kiss on her slender hand.  
  
Ginny, funnily enough did not blush this time and gazed enticingly at him through hooded eyes. He slowly lowered her hand and gave her a sexy wink - as well as the Malfoy smirk - before disappearing of into the crowd. Ginny stared after him, ignoring the probing looks of the people around her before turning around to find herself a very strong drink.  
  
This ball would be the one they never would forget......  
*Present *  
  
Draco sighed again and tore his eyes away from the youngest Weasley who was cleaning and tending to his wounded arm, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Ginny," he said quietly, licking his lips. Ginny flicked her eyes up from her task giving him a pensive look.  
  
"Yes," she sighed, going back to her work.  
  
"Thank-you.... for helping me."  
  
Ginny paused and looked up into his eyes, had she just heard him right? She'd never heard of a polite deatheater before. She visibly relaxed and gave him a small jaded smile.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The redhead and blonde sat there caught in the moment, investigating each other's eyes. Ginny hardly recognised those steely orbs, he'd changed a lot. She blinked, breaking the contact and got up. She summoned some bandages from the cupboards and wrapped them tightly, but carefully around the deep dark gash in the deatheaters arm, noting how he didn't complain or wince as she did so.  
  
"There," she soothed "good as new.... well almost."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders frankly and went to the sink, where she poured away the foggy red substance her face impassive as if she cleaned cuts on a regular basis. Putting the huge black plug in the hole, Ginny filled the basin with hot water, then using her wand she muttered an incantation and bubbles came pouring from the end, making the water smell strongly of lavender.  
  
"Do you have any other garments that have blood on them?" she enquired calmly whilst still facing the window.  
  
"Yes actually, my shirt - but its ruined anyway. My cloak has slightly on the cuff." He replied absently, watching her back. Ginny turned to face him, missing his scrutiny.  
  
"Okay pass it to me and I'll wash it for you."  
  
Draco did as he was told and removed his cloak, pulling it carefully over the tight bandage and holding the cloak out to her. Ginny took it and held it to her chest; her uneasy brown eyes were on his upper left arm, staring numbly at his pale skin. The dark mark was shining like coal in the light, the skull looked menacing along with the green snake protruding out of its mouth. Draco noticed her trail of sight and turned away, thinking how similar Ginny's look was to Madame Rosemerta's.  
  
Ginny shook her head realising she'd been staring at it, the mark fascinated her, intrigued her... Suddenly annoyed at her rudeness, the redhead dunked the expensive cloak into the soapy water. "I can fix that shirt, you know - if you still have the arm?"  
  
Draco raised a careful eyebrow and rummaged in his B.B for the sleeve, he handed the blood sodden rag to her, ignoring her sudden grimace. Ginny took it reluctantly and threw it in the sink. The blonde went into his bag once more and took out a grey sweater. Ginny turned away as he began to undo his shirt buttons, impure thoughts entering her mind... Draco laughed silently at her sudden embarrassment, if it was any other woman she would be the one ripping his shirt off right now.  
  
'Virginia Weasley get a grip! It's just Malfoy for Merlin's sake!'  
  
"Here,"  
  
Ginny jumped at his husky voice, and at his close proximity. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, tickling her delicate hairs. She shuddered slightly, her spine dissolving and took the shirt off him, placing it in the murky water.  
  
"Tha-thank-you."  
  
She waited for him to walk away, but he remained behind her breathing gently down her neck. 'Don't turn around, do NOT turn around Ginny.'  
  
Draco grabbed her lightly on the hips and turned her around, smirking complacently to himself there was nowhere to hide this time. Ginny bit her lip modestly when she found herself facing him knowing what he wanted, trying more then anything to avoid his magnetic eyes. Draco watched her facial expressions change, he knew she was fighting with herself, to him she was an innocent deer caught in the headlights.  
  
He smirked seductively evening his eyes into a feline prowess. Wanting to gaze into the chocolaty brown depths of her eyes again, Draco raised a soft hand to her freckled cheek and began caressing it softly, which caused her to look up at him in slight surprise. Ginny glimpsed downwards to his lips, watching them form a seductive smirk remembering their touch.  
  
"Can I do anything else for you?" She requested smoothly, instantly cursing herself for the way it sounded.  
  
Draco licked his lips solicitously. Beautiful half naked - he was willing to bet under the robe - Ginny Weasley just asked him in a rather delicious manner if she could do something else for him. As Ginny predicted, Draco started little by little towards her lips, but centimetres away from her stopped unexpectedly as though hitting an invisible barrier causing Ginny to raise a bewildered eyebrow.  
  
Draco took a step back from her and stood by his bag, a superior smirk plastered on his face. "No. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep." Ginny gaped at the Malfoy, - he'd just been playing with her! Testing her for emotional faults and weaknesses, the little SOB could be so heartless sometimes.  
  
"Come on, you can take the spare room." She snipped coldly, rubbing her head irritated at the blonde man as she walked down the hallway and lead Draco upstairs. Pissed off at what'd just happened, apparently Draco hadn't changed as much as she'd first thought.  
  
Draco noticed one thing about the cottage as he followed Ginny. It was very small yet it had an extremely warm feel to it. The walls were a soft blue colour and the floor was an old pine-oak colouring with a few blue rugs dotted haphazardly around. Ginny stopped by a white door across from an open one.  
  
'That must be her room.' He mentally noted to himself, eyeing the door inquisitively. Ginny scowled uneasily at his trail of sight, she'd have to lock the door until she could trust him.  
  
The redhead opened the door with a bang causing Draco to snap his head back to her. Ginny glowered at him and stepped aside so Draco could enter first. The tall man raised a confused eyebrow at her sudden anger. Shaking his head at her attitude, he walked into the room and took in his surroundings. The room was a dark African blue with a pine chest of draws, bedside cabinet and of course the bed.  
  
"Oh yeah," mumbled Ginny walking into the room, standing beside him her wand at the chest of draws, "Accio bedding!" Immediately sheets, pillows and a quilt flew from the bottom draw and landed on the bed, assuming their positions.  
  
Draco sighed resignedly and turned to face her. Ginny reluctantly glanced up at him; he looked as though he was pondering something in that uncultivated mind of his. Ginny pursed her lips at him mulishly before allowing him a diminutive smile.  
  
"Well, goodnight... Ginny." Draco said ineptly, still unable to comprehend what the odds of landing himself in Ginny Weasley's house were.  
  
"Goodnight Draco." She replied quietly, walking to the door without a second glance, shutting it carefully.  
  
Draco let out a long relieved breath and climbed into the double bed, he couldn't be arsed to take his clothes off. As he snuggled into it he was pleasantly surprised at how secure and soothing it felt to do so.  
  
Draco rolled over, deep in thought. 'What a uncanny night. My father stabs me yet again, I fly half way across England and Scotland in the freezing cold and end up taking refuge in the home of the youngest Weasley.' Draco snorted at how ludicrous it all sounded. Assuming the foetal position, he closed his eyes slowly before flickering them open for a brief look at the door separating him and the pretty redhead before he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
'Well this is interesting,' thought Ginny from across the hallway, locked in her bedroom in her own house. 'I get woken up by the bastard window again, see a man fly out from behind the moon and open the door to find an injured dragon, who just happens to be a deatheater.' The exhausted red head rolled her eyes sceptically and soon fell into a profound sleep where she dreamt of past events.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Phew, chappie done. I'm sorry about the length and quality of the last, don't worry I've learnt my lesson.  
  
All Review's are appreciated and taken into account! 


	3. Chapter 2:Back at The Dragons Lair

Author: Blue coloured roses  
  
Story: Sweet November  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and my own characters; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 2 Back at the Dragons lair  
  
November 1st: 2.30 a.m 2006  
  
"Zabini!!" yelled Lucius Malfoy into the fireplace. He wasn't in the mood for diplomatic discussion, he just wanted answers and he wanted them now. Seconds later the fatigued head of Alistair zabini appeared in the bright red flames of the huge fire.  
  
"Yes Lucius, I trust you have a good reason for waking me at this time?" He barked, glaring coldly at the blonde man through his spectacular gold eyes, his ebony eyebrow rose questioningly. Any normal person would have been in bed sleeping soundly, but of course, Alistair's life was by not considered to be normal.  
  
"But of course Alistair my friend. I have some news, my son has runaway Why I have not a clue... but I need your sons help. Floo him straight away and tell him to be here in 2 minutes." Lucius replied, his silver orbs rivalling his golden eyes. Alistair Zabini, like his father and all the Zabini men before him, had spectacular golden eyes, their family trademark as it were.  
  
The head of Alistair zabini heaved resignedly, disappeared with a pop, and returned a minute later. Alistair Zabini didn't take kindly to being ordered around in the early hours of the morning. However, when your best friend currently does Voldemorts job nowadays you wisely hold our tongue in these situations.  
  
"He is on his way to you now lucius." He confirmed impatiently. 'What is the imbecile up to now?' he wondered as the expression on the blonde mans face became that of unmistakable satisfaction.  
  
"Good..... I hope I find you well Alistair." Enquired Lucius pertly, sitting in his high backed chair and swirling his large glass of brandy. Lucius had taken to muggle alcohol soon after being burdened with overwhelming responsibilities and tasks set by the dark lord.  
  
"As could be expected Lucius. What of the dark lord? Has he... spoken to you yet?"  
  
"No not yet, I have not had instructions from him for a while..." He scratched his temple with a rough finger, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"I do hope he isn't giving up...." the Malfoy sighed more to himself then his ebony haired friend. Observing his aging hands with distaste he become woebegone and sipped at his drink, hoping his troubles would melt away into nothing.  
  
"Lucius! Do not be so blind! The dark lord would never give up you know that, not whilst Harry Potter still breathes the same air as us." Alistair spat adding malevolent emphasis on Harry's name dangerously as if it were a blasphemous word.  
  
"Yes I agree with you Alistair, I should not of been so blind." Taking a pause for Brandy he continued. "And do not worry about Potter, I know that the dark lord is planning something extra special for him. Sadly he will not enlighten me, to this I am most annoyed. But we need not worry about that" Lucius narrowed his eyes and smiled callously at the thought of Harry's head exploding violently.  
  
"Excellent," agreed the head of Zabini, eyes sparkling his annoyance with the man evidently forgotten.  
  
He looked around Lucius' study, taking in the familiar objects and weapons placed around the room, which was eerily dark. The only source of light within the room was the fireplace, there were no candles or lanterns lit giving the study a ghostly look. His eyes rested on the large portrait of Narcissa above the desk, which seemed to take some of the sadness and despair out of the air leaving a warm atmosphere.  
  
The blonde woman in the picture was smiling gracefully, her gentle cheekbones and dimples defined beautifully. Her eyes were sparkling fondly with hidden warmth and cheerfulness, which she rarely shared with the world. Behind those sea blue eyes there was a gentle soul caged deep within a prison constructed with bricks of deception and mortar of pain.  
  
"I must take my leave, I hope to hear from you soon. Oh, keep me informed your son, I will send Nott to go deal with him." The ebony haired man drawled, stifling a yawn. At this, Lucius smiled sinfully and nodded his head, his long blonde hair shiny dazzlingly and his silvery-blue eyes shining with wickedness.  
  
"Until then." Alistair replied deferentially and with a loud pop, Alistair Zabini - the childhood friend of Lucius Malfoy, disappeared back to his slightly cosier home. Lucius sipped his brandy lightly standing up from his chair. He stepped back from the fireplace as the roaring flames turned from crimson red to acid green. 3 Seconds later, the towering figure of Blaise zabini appeared in the study.  
  
"You asked for me Lucius?" he stated dryly, his inherited golden eyes flashing with disdain.  
  
"Yes-yes I did. Now, I need you to do me a favour. And if you agree which I know you will my faithful boy, I shall make sure the Dark lord pays you greatly for it." He drawled, smirking cruelly as he saw the young mans clogs at work in his mind. However, Blaise was more cunning then the blonde man and could see right through this little white lie.  
  
He sighed inwardly to himself; he didn't really have of a choice. It was either: firmly reply no, stand up for your self and be tortured, or: say yes and find the son of a bitch but get tortured anyway for no particular reason. Either way torture was inevitable.  
  
"What would you have me do?" he questioned in jaded manner, his gold eyes gleaming in hatred for the Malfoy. Mistaking his attitude for that of disrepute, Lucius punched the wall vigorously to regain the younger mans attention. Blaise jumped inwardly in shock, but kept his cool demeanour, he was not going to allow himself to be bullied by a Malfoy, especially the father of a heartless scumbag. As they say, like father like son.  
  
"I want you to look for my son!" Lucius bellowed losing his temper causing his icy eyes to sharpen considerably. Across from him he saw the gold in Blaise's eye begin to tint slightly and then thought better then to shout, he must stay cool around him......  
  
"You see," He continued attempting his normal voice, "Draco has runaway and I need him back. The dark lord has....... big plans for him." Lucius narrowed his eyes coldly and walked over to his drinks cabinet, feeling slightly envious of his missing son.  
  
"Care for some Brandy, only good thing the muggles invented in my opinion." He mumbled to himself more then Blaise as he poured himself a fresh one. The young man stepped closer fascinated by the bright colours of some of the bottles, and fascinating names. 'Lan-sons- Cham-pag-ne.' He dictated to himself reading the big loopy writing on the green bottle.  
  
"No, thank-you." Blaise replied making out the name of a clear bottle with what appeared to be a bat on it. "Why did Draco run away?" he asked absent- mindedly, trying to read a clear blue bottle. Lucius jerked the neck of the bottle up, spilling it slightly and turned to face the younger man, an uneasy expression on his features.  
  
"How the hell should I know? But I need him back." He shouted with a small slur, downing half of his newly poured glass. Clearly, this man was only a novice when it came to binging on drink.  
  
"Okay - do you have any idea where he might be or go?" Blaise quizzed absently, secretly amazed that Lucius could knock back Muggle alcohol like that, although less expensive then wizard liquor, you got drunk after about 1 glass of the mind bending drinks.  
  
"Of course I Bloody well don't! That's - why I asked you - you foolish boy." He garbled hotly, sloshing the brown liquid onto the carpet. Blaise nodded silently holding his tongue, talking to your 'leader' who was in the early stages of becoming pissed, whilst you had a terrible ache in your head from fatigue and anger was a bad idea. The blonde haired man glared at him dangerously, his eyes going in and out of focus. Blaise tittered to himself at the sozzeled Malfoy.  
  
Blaise narrowed his evenly eyes at the offending look and bought out his wand. Lucius blanched slightly as he saw the oak wand, he'd be useless with a wand now he was wasted. Blaise smirked obnoxiously at the slight panic on the older mans face.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He retorted harshly before disapparating out of the room. Lucius cursed the youngest Zabini loudly and stormed out of the study, throwing his glass at the wall as he went. Why couldn't his son's best friend be more like his father, keep your mouth shut, follow orders and never question his judgement?  
  
The manor was dark and quiet, making his spine tingle ever so slightly. Now, only the house-elves presence made him feel at ease. He hated it when the house was empty, and now that Draco had gone, he relied on this pathetic thought alone. A slight pang of regret struck his chest as he wandered the lonely corridors, if only he hadn't....... Forcing the thought somewhere else, the eldest Malfoy reached the top of the black marbled stairs and stormed towards a tall painting on the corridor wall.  
  
The painting was at least nine feet set in a luxurious gold frame, in the frame there sat a picture of a man sitting on a throne surrounded by snakes. Black cobras and jade green pythons were slithering everywhere and one huge Basilisk sat at the man feet.  
  
The head of the man was covered with a big black hood; however he lowered it when he saw lucius approaching him. The man bowed his dark head to him as he stopped.  
  
"Good evening, or should I say morning?" said the man in a sinister derisive tone. He had pleasant young features with a bright mysterious smile and sparkling mischievous eyes that were a dark purple.  
  
"Whatever Anthus, open up NOW." The Malfoy barked at the painting, over come with drunkenness, resentment and the early stages of repentance and culpability.  
  
The basilisk opened its huge yellow eyes and hissed threateningly at Lucius, a sense of nausea and pain washing over him as he looked at it, although it was merely a painting, things aren't always what they seem.......  
  
Anthus stroked the snake's head praising it as though it were a pet dog. The snake stuck out its immense fork tongue for a moment before lying down on the floor where it closed its eyes and went back to sleep on the floor. He studied the look on Lucius' face and curled the corners of his lips upwards into a sneer.  
  
"Certainly 'master', password?"  
  
"Mormantdore" he replied impatiently, the Basilisks receding power bringing him out of his inebriated state and back to earth slightly. Anthus nodded his head solemnly and swung open to emit its master. Lucius stepped into the dark foreboding room. It was pitch black with no windows, nothing, not even fungus would be able to live in a room like this. He clapped his hands together and ice blue flames lit up the candles on the walls.  
  
The door shut behind him deftly with a clunk. The blonde man walked up-to a high backed chair in front of a sinister black painting. He took deep slow breaths, this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Lucius sat down in the chair and stared into the painting as though it were a large TV screen. The black canvas remained rather solitary until it began to bubble and distort. In the receding darkness a shape began to materialise. Ascending from the shadows, a large black snake made towards him, hissing ruthlessly as it got ever closer.  
  
The serpent was blacker then oil from tip to toe apart from a thick silver line weaving its way down its back. The snake grew larger and more ferocious as it got closer; its blood red eyes stared powerfully at Lucius making him feel worthless. The giant snake halted before the blonde man staring down at him callously through even red eyes. Lucius swallowed deeply, the snake's intense gaze sending shivers of foreboding along his spine, making his skin crawl with apprehension. The snake hissed loudly at him, flashing its large white fangs, immediately Lucius bowed his head, muttering, "My lord,"  
  
The snake closed its eyes and morphed into a mass of black robes, spindly pale hands and a gaunt white face with insane red eyes.  
  
"Good Morning Lucius." Came the harsh hiss of his master's commanding, fear- provoking voice - the voice that belonged to lord Voldemort, the darkest and most feared wizard of the 20th and 21st century. Lucius took a deep steadying breath, his commanding poise faltering under his master's superior presence; he looked up into that pallid skeletal face and hid his uneasiness.  
  
"Good morning my lord. I trust that you are well." He added as an after thought, it was his turn to do the boot licking now.  
  
"As could be expected Lucius. To say that I have no choice but to bind myself to this painting, or I will cease to exist then I am as evil and cunning as I ever was." He drawled in a high-pitched voice, glaring maliciously at the whirly black and grey marble frame surrounding the canvas.  
  
"How is the plan pending my lord? I hope its completion is near, for I yearn to see it in motion." Voldemort curled his lips up into an evil smile at his closest deatheaters response and began to speak. He stopped, however, and looked around the room frowning thoughtfully a slight look of confusion and anger on his facade.  
  
"Where is your son Lucius? You promised me you would bring him the next time you saw came to see me." He enquired, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his servant, waiting for his lame excuse. Lucius looked into the shining red eyes that he could not lie to; in the poorly lit darkness they closely resembled rubies.  
  
"Well - I'm afraid there is a problem my lord," he said cautiously, pausing and gulping anxiously. He tried to be strong; the dark lord could smell fear and Lucius did not wish to be tortured.  
  
"My son has..... runaway. I was instructing the boy to don his cloak, as we were about to pay a visit to the Diggorys, but he disobeyed - so I punished him. He went up to his room and I presumed he was preparing himself, but after 5 minutes I went upstairs to find the window open and his clothes and broomstick gone." He shut his mouth quickly; the words had tumbled from him in a great rush to save him self. Lucius bowed his head courteously again and launched into apology.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord I should not of let him out of my sight, I am but a careless old fool I throw myself at your mercy." He jabbered, looking up at Voldemort, hoping this feeble excuse was working its charm.  
  
A wand materialised in front of the dark lords white spidery hand. "Crucio!" shouted Voldemort, a wicked smile tugging his lips.  
  
Lucius writhed about in pain, but did not cry out. His insides were burning with an unseen fire and his blood was boiling in his veins. He was shaking so much that he couldn't see, the dark lords cold face anymore. Then as quickly as it had started, the pain vanished.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you Lucius. Very disappointed," the dark lord purred frighteningly, shaking his head at the Malfoy whilst he fingered his wand. "However.... I am wiling to over look this mistake if you go and fetch me the other person necessary......" Lucius slowly looked into his face, which was still indistinct and hazy, confused at his master.  
  
"Necessary for what My Lord?" he croaked finally finding his voice. Voldemort grinned sinfully and caressed the wand still in his hand.  
  
"Ahh Lucius, all will be revealed soon. Now.... fetch me this girl......."  
  
The painting swirled and a face began to appear within the canvas. An elegant oval face appeared, along with two big brown eyes. Rose coloured lips crept into place and a straight freckled nose. Masses of Red waves sprouted from her head and spilled down her neck stopping at her materialising back. Lucius gasped as he looked into that face, that familiar face.  
  
"Is that?" he gasped as the grim realisation entered his head, "Virginia Weasley?" his eyes widened in horror. Voldemort wanted Ginny Weasley - the minister of magic's daughter.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you remember her. She is perfect for what I have in mind." He hissed laughing a demonic, high-pitched insane laugh.  
  
Lucius felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the mad cackling, but ignored it, gaping wordlessly at the picture projected before him. "But - why my lord? Why her? She-"  
  
"She is perfect because of her past...and mine." His faraway voice hissed, whilst the painting transformed back into the pale devil. Voldemort scowled warningly at Lucius who was about to interrupt. "I am a part of her, which will make everything much - much easier." He ridiculed, smiling serenely as his ruby eyes became hazy and out of focus.  
  
"When my past self possessed her using my diary, I found a mysteriousness in her - a darkness. I tried to encourage her to open up to me more, but when she became resistant I rubbed some my 'true' essence onto hers. You see, Ginny Weasley didn't know that my past shadow came looking for me, it disappeared when Harry Potter destroyed my diary and found me again after 40 years, it helped me grow stronger for a while but it also told me something most interesting...."  
  
"Virginia 'Will' give into me because.... she loved me, she fell in love with my past self the stupid little girl. But because of her reckless love for me she will be a 'very' useful tool in my plans." Voldemort drawled in a silky soft voice, a small insane smile on his face. Still grinning, the dark lord turned back into the monstrous black snake.  
  
"Find Virginia for me and you shall be rewarded greatly." He hissed indicating that the subject was now closed. He flashed his demonic red eyes once more before slithering away into the darkness.  
  
Lucius stared into the blackness, revolted, shocked and intrigued at what he'd just been told. This.... was going to particularly be difficult.  
  
He lay deep in thought for 30 minutes, going over his forming plan repeatedly.  
  
"Yes," he whispered finalising the plan, unfolding in his mind. He jumped up from the chair and strode out of the room. Ignoring the 'Good bye master' from Anthus, he made his way back into his study. He reached inside the dark pot beside the fireplace upon entry and threw the red powder into the fire.  
  
"BLAISE ZABINI!" he yelled into the immense red flames; yes this was going to be perfect. 5 seconds later, Blaises weary head appeared within the fire.  
  
"Yes Lucius, I told you I would think about it." He replied coldly, annoyed at the second disruption from the Malfoy.  
  
"Well have you come to a decision yet?" demanded the worried deatheater, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," Blaise sighed rolling his eyes. "I'll do it." His voice was soft, remorse was present in his voice, and it almost sounded as though he was giving his life away.  
  
"Excellent! I knew you would. Now my boy, I would also like you to find somebody else for me. I think you might know whom I mean. Her name is Virginia Weasley. The Dark lord has asked me to bring her to him." Lucius said in a rushed tone, looking at Blaise expectantly.  
  
The younger man widened his eyes in shock and gulped softly. "Ginny Weasley?" he asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Good you know her! I want you to track her down and kidnap her or..... whatever, just find her okay? I know you won't mind taking on two jobs, there's a good fellow."  
  
Lucius' happy head disappeared from the fire in Blaises dark study, the red flames dying away. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face slowly.  
  
"I can't believe this." He sighed. "I've been given orders to find my old friend... and my lost love...."  
  
*4 years ago *  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Ginny was sitting on the balcony outside the astronomy tower. She came here a lot to think and look out over the beautiful lake whilst doing so. There was a cool breeze tonight and it felt quite refreshing against her freckled skin. Her thoughts were of Harry ( as usual) and she closed her eyes as she pondered what it would be like to be held in his arms.  
  
She was jerked suddenly from her thoughts by the opening of the double doors leading to the balcony. She stared at the door anticipating as to who it might be. To her surprise, out came Blaise Zabini.  
  
Ginny looked him over whilst he still hadn't noticed her, she'd never really had a proper chance to do this. He was 6'2 with amazing ebony black hair, which was gelled up at the front. His eyes, strangely enough were gold with small flicks of brown splashed in them. This was his most eye- catching feature apart from his strong, muscular body with a nice six-pack.  
  
Ginny felt her mouth go dry and looked away, trying to focus on her thoughts and not the cute hottie behind her. Blaise shut the door quietly and jumped slightly as he saw the beautiful redhead - to him this was a 'very' nice surprise.  
  
Un known to all - even his best friend Draco Malfoy, he had a secret fascination with her, but it wasn't just a fascination, it was an obsession..... She intrigued him. Her amazing nymph-like beauty made him go weak at the knees. That charming out-going personality, (apart from her Weasley temper) that caused him to wonder why she so lonely...... Blaise's life seemed to light up whenever she was around him, but most times he could only admire her from afar.  
  
He cleared his throat and sat down on the wall a couple of feet away from his secret goddess. Ginny gave him a sideways glance and pulled her towel robe closer to her, knowing how boys ogle at the odd bit of flesh.  
  
Blaise sat there, trying to forget about her presence, he hadn't been this close to her before; she was always physically and emotionally out of reach. Unable to ignore her any longer he broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Do you come up here often?" he asked casually, as if meeting her for the first time. Ginny turned to look at him, he wasn't sneering, was he attempting to be nice?  
  
"Yeah - quite a lot actually." she replied as she shifted her weight, 'okay no snide remarks so far.' "How about you? Do .. you come here to think as- well?" Her heart skipped a beat when his amazing golden eyes gazed into her brown probing ones.  
  
"I come up here, but not to think," he turned his head towards the grounds,  
  
"I come up here to look at that." The slytherin seventh year nodded his head towards the lake. It was eerily beautiful and relaxing. A mist lingered over the still water giving it a ghostly look.  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" she sighed gazing out over the water.  
  
He turned to look at her, "Yeah... Yeah it is."  
  
Ginny blushed when she felt his eyes on her, suddenly thinking how cold he must be with only his boxers and a tight t-shirt - her mind on what lay underneath the fabric. The couple sat in perfect silence, appreciating the view and secretly, one an-others company.  
  
"I wish you... were like this more often." She sighed whilst tuning to look at his puzzled face. Feeling mildly hurt and confused, Blaise frowned at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'like this more often'? Like what?" He enquired, scooting a little closer to her. It seemed Ginny didn't notice - or mind his closeness, she just smiled at his confusion.  
  
"What I meant was, you seem... well, much kinder when you're not around Malfoy. More, normal... I just wish you'd be like that all the time and not something you aren't."  
  
"How do you know that's not the real me? I AM in Slytherin after all." He questioned raising a penetrating eyebrow. Ginny bit her lip apprehensively; she hoped he wasn't just another carbon copy of Malfoy.  
  
"Well.... The Blaise I see roaming the corridors never smiles or talks too much, but the Blaise here with me seems cheerful and contented - you seem free."  
  
Blaise quirked a stupefied eyebrow, she had him sussed in under 5 minutes of meeting him properly. Ginny laughed charmingly when he gave her an impressed look, men weren't that hard to figure out, well.... Not all of them were. .  
  
"I'm not that bad when I'm with Draco" he argued back, returning to the prior convo. Ginny threw him a sceptical look.  
  
"Blaise, just yesterday Draco insulted me about my 'Weasley hair' and you agreed with him! Then to make matters worse, you joined in his taunting!"  
  
Blaise was about to argue but stopped when he remembered, she was right. 'Oh God I did.' He told himself.  
  
So far he'd kept his fascination about her to himself, because If Draco found out about this then he'd never let Blaise live it down. Nevertheless, how would he tell Ginny this? Ginny looked away back at the water leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.  
  
Blaise stared at her face, the hurt seen in her eyes yesterday returning. 'She's even more beautiful up close.' He thought, trying to ignore the wounded look on her façade. He'd never felt this way about anybody, how he'd first come across powerful feelings such as these he didn't know, but he knew that he cared about her immensely, and didn't want to chop off the hand of friendship she was handing to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," he whispered truthfully, the words sounding bittersweet. Ginny glanced at him, had she just heard him right?  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, astounded that one of the most powerful - not to mention sexiest - Slytherin boys had spoke such thoughtful words. Blaise slouched his shoulders and turned his face to look at her shocked one.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny." He repeated softly, staring profoundly into her eyes - into her.  
  
Ginny smiled at him - a true smile, a friendly smile. Blaise gasped inwardly as she shuffled along the wall so they were right next to each other. 'I'll have to remember to be nice to her in the future.' He thought as she tore her eyes away from his to look once more at the lake.  
  
"So... What were you thinking about?" solicited Blaise, inquisitiveness getting the better of him. Ginny gave a short laugh and opened her mouth to speak, until an angry thundering voice, which was unmistakably the hunting cry of Filch sounded outside the main tower doors.  
  
"Shit!" she cursed loudly, remembering their most recent meeting.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. I SAW YOU SNEAKING PAST THE LIBRARY!" came filches angry roar.  
  
"Quick!" Blaise said excitedly, grabbing Ginny by the hand and dragging her to the small wooden table that was used for reading. He picked up a beautiful silky cloak that undoubtedly was an Invisibility cloak. Ginny had moments to marvel at it before Blaise pulled her to the corner and wrapped it around the both of them.  
  
Ginny stepped in closer to him and leaned against his chest, placing her arms around his waist as though she snuggled up to notorious Slytherin boys on a regular basis. Blaise had to suppress a groan rising in his throat due to her chest resting against his. She cuddled him close, shaking with excitement and nervousness. Blaise wrapped his arms around her as he'd often done in his dreams and held his breath; just being around her had intoxicated him.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Filch burst the door open with his foot and cursed loudly as Ginny was not there.  
  
"Damn - DAMN!" he cursed, feeling like a right fool. "Come along my sweet" he cooed to Mrs Norris. Her red eyes were staring straight at the worried teenagers, Blaise narrowed his eyes at the cat and as if seeing them in a completely new light ran out the door after her master.  
  
"Phew!" breathed a flushed Ginny, "That was close." Blaise reluctantly let go of her and let her slip out of the cloak.  
  
"Where did you get such a beautiful cloak?" she asked marvelling at the quality of the garment.  
  
Blaise smiled smugly at her appreciation of his treasured weapon. He often used it to sneak into Hogwarts dark under belly in the dead of night, or on some occasions out of Hogwarts and down to the three broomsticks.  
  
"It was my big brothers. He passed it onto me after he got married. And now I use it to sneak up to here when I can."  
  
Ginny smiled another dazzling smile at him, 'I wish I had one' she thought longingly, stroking the cloak as though it were a pretty creature of some sort. Blaise grinned happily as she caressed the silky material, finally feeling on top of the world.  
  
"Well... I should be going now, I'll be expelled if I'm caught out of bed again." She said suddenly, laughing uneasily at the silence. She felt herself blush at his smile; this boy she normally knew to be spiteful and cruel was really a nice person, plus he was handsome! She bit her lip modestly, thinking sinister thoughts.  
  
"Goodnight Blaise." Ginny said gently, her eyes flickering to his 6 pack for a moment. She gave him a joyful lop-sided grin before turning toward the door.  
  
"Wait," He called out suddenly. Ginny spun around and gave him a probing look. Blaise marvelled at how gracefully she moved when she walked, plus how cute her arse was.  
  
"Take my cloak, you're already in enough trouble as it is." He said reassuringly, holding the shimmering cloak out to her. The redhead goggled her mouth in surprise, nobody at Hogwarts had ever leant her anything before.  
  
"Go on take it." He chuckled at her apprehensive expression.  
  
"Are you sure?" She enquired, taking the cloak from awkwardly from him and hugging it to her chest.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," He replied giving her a confident smile to show he was sincere. Ginny wanted to hug him, but thought better of it, she wasn't too sure if it'd just stop at a hug if she did so. Smiling warmly, Ginny donned the cloak.  
  
"Wait before you go," he reached in his pocket and drew out a beautiful eagle quill.  
  
"You, err... left this here on Monday." He said, slightly self-conscious, handing her the quill. His muscles flexed absently as he did this action and Ginny felt her tongue melt. To her Blaise was so... perfect. Nice personality - when he wasn't with Draco, handsome features, amazing body, polite, sincere. She shook away particular ominous thoughts as she thought of his six-pack.  
  
"You weren't up here on Monday though..." She started, pausing curiously as he bit his lip and looked away over her head at the roof. It seemed Blaise tended to use this cloak most of the time, after all being invisible had many advantages.  
  
"Okay - " she gave an embarrassed laugh. "Thank-you Blaise." He looked back into her, his golden eyes connecting with hers.  
  
"'S Okay" he mumbled feeling himself redden a little. 'Why am I so withdrawn around her? I've waited to talk to her for months.'  
  
"Goodnight." She said sweetly unintentionally hooding her eyes amorously. Blaise swallowed - hard. "Goodnight Ginny." Ginny pulled the cloak over her head and the invisible redhead gave him and his six-pack one last glance before opening the door and returning to her dorm. Tonight she'd found something she never had; a true friend.  
  
"Maybe I'm not alone after all." she whispered as she closed the glass doors, glancing back thoughtfully at Blaise before rounding the corner.  
  
*Present *  
  
Blaise stared out into the awakening world. It was now 7.00 a.m. and he'd had no sleep, his eyes were heavy with fatigue from the nights events. The sun was rising steadily into the sky pouring its warming rays onto the earth.  
  
He'd always remembered that night, and the others that followed. Blaise would meet Ginny every night in secret, to talk about the world and the events that'd occurred during the day. He loved her down to earth nature, and she his caring advice and witty out look on life, and over the future months before graduation they'd formed a close relationship. However, neither of them knew what this relationship was purely based on....  
  
On the night of the G. ball, Blaise felt as though his heart had been broken when he saw her wrapped lovingly in the arms of Draco, DRACO! - The guy she ranted about repeatedly, not a night went by without Ginny complaining about the blonde boy - his Best friend, who on some occasions Blaise found himself sticking up for when Ginny went that little bit to far. Of course he regretted that now.  
  
2 nights before the ball, Blaise admitted to Draco that he was crazy about her. That - he realised - was his biggest mistake. How was someone as vindictive as Draco to understand how he felt? To his complete and utter disgust - but not surprise - Draco had laughed & furthermore criticised him endlessly for ages about the Weasley's and her love of Potter before asking why.  
  
Blaise had gone into immense detail about the redhead for 20 minutes, without a snide remark or interruption from Draco. He remembered the look on his best friends face as he described how wonderful she was; he left out the part that he'd been meeting with her as he didn't want to be interrogated or teased anymore by his 'friend.'  
  
"That slimy git Draco," he whispered savagely as he changed his robes from black to navy blue.  
  
"I'll be sure to have a little fun with the dragon when I find him." He hissed, smirking wickedly whilst transfigurating his deatheater mask and placing it in his pocket.  
  
"Excuse me sir!" shouted a voice somewhere around his knees. He looked down to see his house-elf Tuppence staring at him with huge blue innocent eyes. He never hit or got too angry with his elf, as she was one of his most trusted accomplices.  
  
"Yes?" he asked the creature rather impatiently.  
  
"Begging your pardon sir, but I has prepared your luggage for you sir." The elf squeaked pointed at a black suitcase in the middle of the floor. "I put your broomstick and cauldron in their too sir in-case sir needed them."  
  
"Oh, thanks." He mumbled whilst picking it up.  
  
"When he wakes, tell my father that I'm away on business, but will be in touch soon." The house elf nodded its head vigorously causing its huge ears to flap comically around its head.  
  
"Yes sir, Tuppence will sure to tell Master Zabini, as soon as he wakes sir." Blaise smiled at the creature, unable to see how some families could abuse such smart creatures. "Good elf, see you soon."  
  
With his suitcase packed, Blaise disapparated in search of a silver eyed dragon and his goddess..  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2. Chapter 3 will probs be on soon as it is already written, but it is being tweaked with at the mo. Any incite is appreciated, Remember people review, review and review!  
  
BBS. Blue x 


	4. Chapter 3:Allies, enemies and old friend

Disclaimer: Sorry! I don't own anything here, apart from the plot and a few characters I juiced from my brain.  
*~*  
  
Chapter 3 Allies, Enemies and old friends  
  
*~*  
November 2nd 2006  
  
*~*  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, scratching his head gingerly before glancing at the vibrant orange Chudley Cannons alarm clock on the bedside table. The bright orange hand was currently pointing to: 'Rise and shine you lazy beggar.' He frowned at the offending clock and groggily rubbed his tired grey eyes. They came into focus on a blue room with a white cupboard and wardrobe.  
  
'My room isn't blue.' The Malfoy thought to himself, mildly confused. Then it came back to him, the staggering events that had occurred only a-few hours ago. Draco groaned in trepidation and anger whilst he propped himself up with his arms.  
  
"Ouch, Damn!" he cursed, as his bandaged arm screamed in protest. Draco scowled irritably at the bandage, but the look soon turned to commiseration as he remembered the pretty redhead who'd helped him.  
  
"The weaslette didn't do a bad job." He admitted to no one in particular, pulling gingerly at the strong bandage that refused to budge.  
  
Rubbing his injury carefully, Draco clambered out of the warm bed to the double paned window. He pushed open the smallest pane and breathed in the fresh country air, all the smells of the countryside stirring in his lungs. The morning air was cool and refreshing, there was diamond like dew on the crisp green grass in the large field across the road, a slight mist lingering over the landscape.  
  
There was a small knock at the door, interrupting his peace. "Draco, are you awake?" came the apprehensive voice of the youngest Weasley from behind the door.  
  
"Yes.... Come in" he added gruffly, swiping a hand back through his tousled hair and sitting down on the bed.  
  
The door crept open and a very stunning looking Ginny walked leisurely into the room. She was wearing a white gypsy style top that was pulled down to reveal her petite shoulders, with an above the knee brown gypsy skirt. On her feet and legs she wore black wedge-heeled knee-high boots, which flattered her shapely legs.  
  
Draco swallowed - hard. He felt his heart begin to race slightly as he noticed her womanly curves and long legs. He tried to take his eyes off her as she was blushing a lot but he couldn't, his eyes were betraying him. This thought irked Draco slightly as he'd seen many other luscious, to die for women in his life, however none of them had stirred him like this.  
  
'She looks much better in the daytime' he told himself mentally as he raked her bodyline for the 12th time. Above him, Ginny managed to fight off her reserved blushing and interrupt the awkward silence.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked politely, looking curiously into his steely grey eyes that held so much obscurity and furtiveness.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I did actually..." He replied truthfully, attempting to be civil for once. "How...about you?" He responded in a gauche tone, Draco clearly wasn't used to this 'small talk', especially with someone who was making him think about taking a cold shower right now.  
  
"Fine..... The bathrooms free if you want a shower." She said impassively before raising a clandestine eyebrow, admiring his sexy rugged like state and walking out of the room and going hastily down stairs.  
  
Draco smirked knowingly at the spot where Ginny had stood. 'Is it me? Or was Ginny checking me out again?' he quizzed himself, a wicked grin creeping onto his face.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a back shirt; a grey t-shirt and some black slacks and went along the small landing into a cute yellow bathroom. Smirking pompously at Ginny's interested behaviour, the blonde deatheater stripped off and had a relaxing hot shower.  
  
Downstairs, Ginny sipped delicately on her cup of tea. She needed to do something, anything to take her mind off the sexy blonde man having a shower up stairs. The water running down his - .  
  
Cursing herself for the illegal images creeping into her mind, she took out Draco's ripped shirt and sleeve from the blood-ridden sink, and used a quick drying spell to make them bone dry.  
  
The redhead, still cursing herself, then went into the living room and took out her sowing kit from the bottom shelf on her huge pine bookshelf. Sowing was one of her unusual muggle interests - she found it disturbingly peaceful.  
  
Settling down in her favourite chair, (a blow up one, a present from her father whilst doing business in London.) Ginny began to mend the torn Gucci shirt as more steamy thoughts entered her mind. This time Ginny gave in and smirked naughtily at the images for her eyes only.  
  
'Perhaps ill take a trip to the village today to hear what the people are saying about Draco.' She pondered thoughtfully, imagining what it'd be like to strip this shirt teasingly off Draco. 'Oh why did he have to show up here! Why wont the past stop taunting me?' Her thoughts inattentively lingered to an incomplete letter sitting up stairs..  
  
Ginny absent-mindedly hummed a familiar tune from her past whilst bringing the expensive fabric back together. She could imagine Draco walking into the posh muggle shop and buying this shirt, snapping at the assistants to fetch him different colours and styles. Ginny was rather surprised actually that Draco would wonder into muggle London just for a shirt, but being a Malfoy, it didn't surprise her that he only wanted the best. 10 minutes later, the shirt looked as good as new. She smiled to herself and draped it over the back of the sofa.  
  
"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you." Drawled a lazy voice in the doorway behind her; 'speak of the devil' Ginny thought rolling her eyes and sighing resignedly.  
  
"No its fine. Draco, what exactly are you going to do all day?" she questioned in a careful manner. What was he going to do all day? Stare into space? Hide under the bed? Some thing told her though, that he had something planned.  
  
"I was thinking about going into the village," he replied whilst scratching his chin thoughtfully. Ginny stared at him as though he'd gone insane.  
  
"You're kidding right? I mean, how on earth is a wanted and well known, death-man going to walk around the village in broad daylight." She retorted shrewdly, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow.  
  
"Simple," he replied in a superior tone, "Using one of these."  
  
Draco held up a silver invisibility cloak, or was it? It looked a lot like one, the colour and similarity was the same as the one Blaise used to have, but this cloak had a glossy shimming surface. It looked as though it was made of silver water; that rippled at the slightest touch.  
  
"What is that? Is it an invisibility cloak?" she murmured inquisitively, walking forward and touching the silky texture of the cloak. "It looks like it's made of water."  
  
Draco watched her stroke the cloak, her face turning to that of awe and admiration. Suddenly a feeling of extreme proudness enveloped him at her fascination with the cloak, unexplainably it mattered deeply to him what she thought about it.  
  
"It's called an impostors cloak. When I put it on I give the impression that I'm someone unknown. An excellent little gadget for spying on people, if you ask me." He said, stroking the fabric too. His fingers brushed Ginny's causing her to blush; he smirked at her and carefully put on the cloak.  
  
Instantly the form of an unknown man replaced the masculine form of Draco. He had short brown hair; which was spiky and green eyes, which looked dull and downcast. The stranger was wearing a blue cloak with silver stars dotted about randomly. Although unrecognisable, there was a likeness of Draco around the smile.  
  
Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, awaiting her approval of the cloak. Ginny nodded her head whilst giving him a once over.  
  
"Can you do everything in that cloak? I mean, can you eat and drink?" She inquired curiously.  
  
"No I can't actually, because I would have to take down the hood. I suppose that's the only minor detail, that and not being able to kiss any body with it on as-well." He raised his left eyebrow and gave her a-lop sided grin. Ginny blushed and laughed. She covered her mouth and bit her lip playfully.  
  
"Not bad, but what should I call you? You're name isn't exactly common." She countered slightly flustered.  
  
"Hmmm, you can call me." He frowned for a while then smiled. "I know you can call me Leo Walker. I'll be a friend visiting you from London." Draco smiled smugly proud of his quick thinking. Ginny bit back a laugh.  
  
"O.k. 'Leo' it is then. Just let me get my cloak and we'll go into the village." She rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door. Ginny grabbed her cloak. It was a stunning Emerald green and on the chest, there sat a silver rose pin. She slipped it on and went back to the living room to fetch 'Leo'.  
  
Draco was looking through her record albums. 'Hmmm she hasn't got bad taste.' He thought as he spotted a couple of his favourites.  
  
"Ahem." Came a cough behind him. He sighed and turned to face her. "I've just thought if we see anyone we know you have to be polite or they'll see right through that disguise." "Don't worry Weasley, I'll be on my best behaviour." He pouted mockingly whilst crossing his heart. Ginny scowled and pointed towards the door.  
  
"Oh no ladies first." He bowed regally whilst smirking. She pursed her lips and stormed out the room.  
  
'She needs to lighten up' he observed whilst following her out of the door. *  
  
"So where are we off to?" 'Leo' inquired cheerily as they approached the village. It was 11.00 and the long road was quite busy.  
  
"Well I need to get a-few things, but we can take care of that after I -"  
  
"Fine, fine" he waved it aside. "We can do your thing later. Now I want to-" Ginny glared at him, he was pushing his luck.  
  
"I really need to get these things." She pointed out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well you can wait Weasley! I need to take care of-"  
  
Suddenly she stopped and grabbed the front of his cloak, pulling him towards her. Draco gasped expecting a kiss, but flinched as her eyes became hard. The brown in her eyes was indistinguishable due to the gold rings in the centre widening as her pupils were dilated. She gave him a commanding stare.  
  
"Look Malfoy, if you want to stay in my home and stay hidden. I suggest you take that stick out your ass and start acting civil. Or the next time a Auror comes I shall turn you in." She shook her head quickly and the anger vanished from her eyes. Ginny gasped and let go of him. The redhead turned and stormed towards the village. A shocked Draco stared after her.  
  
"Bloody hell." He whispered completely astonished and strode after the angry Weasley. He caught up with her as she entered the three broomsticks. "Good morning Ginny, oh I see you've bought a friend with you." Called Madame Rosemerta from behind the bar.  
  
"Good morning! Um yes this is Leo Walker, he's an old friend of mine. Leo, this is Madame Rosemerta the landlady."  
  
Draco put on a fake smile and took the older woman's hand. "Charmed." He replied whilst stroking it gently. The landlady blushed and let out a schoolgirl giggle as he planted a soft kiss on the back of the ageing hand. Ginny was surprised at his charming demeanour and sent him an impressed look. He gave her a sharp glance whilst raising his eyebrows and lowering the woman's hand.  
  
"Come on Ginny dear, let us take a seat. It was a pleasure meeting you." He said to Rosemerta whilst steering Ginny towards a booth in the corner.  
  
"I must say very convincing." She jested sitting down gracefully. Draco sent her a death glare and sat down beside her. He took out his wand under the table.  
  
"You must of ha-" she stopped when she felt the wooden object poking in her side. He leaned in closely so his mouth was barely touching her ear.  
  
"Listen Weasley, if you ever-ever talk to or threaten me like that again, then I'll do something I'll probably regret. Got it?" The blonde hissed in a snake like matter. He poked her harder.  
  
"Got it?" He hissed again.  
  
"Yes." She responded quietly. Draco removed the wand and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Now that we've got all that sorted out." He chimed assuming his previous cheery voice. "I don't want to have to do anything to you but if you're not careful I shall have to." Ginny pouted and looked away from the table. Draco glanced at her. He noticed something shining on her chest. 'That looks familiar.' He told himself as the silver rose sparkled in the light. 'Where have I seen that before?'  
  
Ginny elbowed him in the side.  
  
"Oi what did you do that for?" he demanded as he rubbed his ribs.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my chest like that." Draco blushed slightly.  
  
"I wasn't looking there I was looking at that pin. May I ask where you got it?" Ginny's eyes flashed quickly with mystery.  
  
"You could, but I wouldn't tell you." She retorted lazily. Draco frowned at her.  
  
"Why the big secret? From your lover boy Longbottom?" he teased smirking at her. Ginny glared at him. "For your information, I haven't seen Neville since your graduation ball-" She blushed slightly as she remembered the dance she shared with the blonde man. Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly. She sighed slightly annoyed.  
  
"Fine, I.err got it as a present from. from a friend." She finished lamely. Draco crossed his arms and leant back against the bench.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Ginny." He stated smugly. Ginny scowled at him.  
  
"Oh yes I proved that last night didn't I?" she countered. Draco frowned and sneered at her.  
  
"What can I get you?" Came the waitress' chirpy voice.  
  
"One butterbeer." Smiled Ginny sweetly, "and a strong tea." She added.  
  
"O.k., coming right up!" The brunette waitress smiled sexily at Draco and wandered off.  
  
He rolled his eyes and suddenly found the salt and pepper pots very interesting. Ginny watched him narrow his eyes dangerously as if they were shouting abuse at him.  
  
"Look, 'Leo'. If were going to be living together for a while, I guess we should try to be nice to each other?" Ginny stared hopefully into his eyes. She could see he was trying to keep his emotional mask from cracking. He pursed his lips,  
  
'Why does she have to look at me like that?' his insides were fluttering. Ginny's' eyes looked doe like with big long flirtatious lashes. She gave a small smile and raised her eyebrows awaiting his answer. Draco relaxed slightly, letting out some tension and sighed impatiently.  
  
"Fine! Fine, I shall try to be 'nice' to you."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly upon hearing his answer.  
  
'Please stop looking at me like that!!!' he cried out to himself mentally. Draco coughed quietly and shifted in his seat, he was feeling something for the youngest Weasley. 'No, I shoul-couldn't be.' The red head blinked and bit her lip.  
  
"So.why did you come to Hogesmade?" Ginny prodded attempting civilised conversation. The man opposite her glanced at her pin and then back to her eyes. "I knew that everyone would think I've gone to London- due to my luxury money being kept there. So I decided to come here." He replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, I would of thought you'-"  
  
"Where did you get that brooch?" He interrupted hoping to catch her off guard. Ginny stared at him and sighed a longing sigh.  
  
"Okay, okay.Blaise gave it to me." Draco raised his eyebrows and blinked at the woman. 'Of course, that crush he had on her.' He suddenly felt his stomach pang slightly with what? Disappointment? Pity? .Jealousy.?  
  
"Why did he give that to you? You do know that that's his families crest don't you?" He smiled knowing what the answer was. Ginny looked away from his eyes and down at the table.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this, please don't ask me to." Draco quirked a curious eyebrow and looked into her pained eyes.  
  
"Why?" he said as he watched her eyes move around the table. She glanced at the floor to the right of her.  
  
"I just don't" she finished quietly. Draco could see she was pushing the memory to the back of her head.  
  
"Okay we wont." He scratched his head, "Have you seen Blaise recently?" Ginny looked back into his eyes. They reminded her of Harry.  
  
"Hello again! One butterbeer-" The waitress placed it in front of Leo. "And one tea. There you go, enjoy!"  
  
"Excuse me," interjected Draco, "But could I possibly have a straw?" Ginny looked at him curiously. The waitress raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Of, of course sir." She flashed them a smile before disappearing again. Seconds later she returned with a long purple and green straw. Draco snatched it off her. She scowled at him and turned to walk away.  
  
"Thank you" Ginny smiled.  
  
"You should really eat something," Draco lectured whilst he tucked it under the cloak, where it disappeared. He sucked the straw. If any body were to walk by now you'd think he was miming. She stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing. Draco looked up.  
  
"What?" He demanded oblivious to the image he was making.  
  
"You- you look like you-you've been sucking on a lemon." She gasped between laughs. Draco scowled at her and curled his lip.  
  
"Ha, Ha you're such a comedian." He retorted. "Aren't you eating at all?" He asked whilst examining her skinny arms.  
  
"I'm not hungry, and since when did you care?" she shot playfully. Draco 'tsked, "I don't care, but you look like you could use some food."  
  
"No I think I'll pass, I'm fine." She sipped her tea 'A bit weak, oh well.'  
  
Lots of people started turning their heads towards the doorway; some of the younger witches were giggling insanely.  
  
"Oh hello Mr and Mrs Potter! It's been a while!"  
  
Ginny snapped her head to the door. Stood in the doorway were Harry and a contently happy Pansy.  
  
"Indeed it has, I hope you're well." Harry returned in a husk warm voice.  
  
"How's it feel to be married to this charmer?" Laughed Rosemerta to Pansy. Pansy hugged his chest,  
  
"Wonderful, he's a sweetheart, soul mate, friend and sex machine rolled into one." Harry- as did a-few punters-laughed loudly at Pansy's explanation of married life and he shook his head. He did a double take when he saw the redhead in the corner sitting with a man he did not know.  
  
"Oh no," muttered Ginny as he finished his conversation with the landlady and made his way towards the booth.  
  
"Ginny!" he exclaimed happily sitting next to her. Ginny put on a fake smile and gave Draco a quick glance. He was trying very hard not to curl his lip in dislike.  
  
"Hello Ginny," chimed Pansy in a happy tone. Ginny gave her a smile that did not reach her eyes.  
  
"Hello Harry, Pansy. How are you both." She asked politely. Pansy took a seat next to Harry and eyed the man sitting opposite her curiously.  
  
"Fine, fine." He sighed and glanced at Draco, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"  
  
Draco flashed his eyes and gave them a small smile. He reluctantly raised a hand to Harry.  
  
"Names Leo, Leo Walker." Harry took the hand and noticed he hand a very firm grip.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry potter, and this is my wife Pansy." Pansy raised her hand to him expectantly as though she was royalty.  
  
"Nice to meet you both." He replied in a pained voice ignoring Pansy's hand. Ginny smiled quickly and glanced at the dancing green eyes of Leo. He twitched his eyebrow and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Harry eyed the pair suspiciously,  
  
"So Leo, how do you know Ginny?" Draco scowled at the pepper pot and put on his polite face.  
  
"We met each other about 1 year ago and have been in contact since." He drawled and stared around the pub in a bored grimace.  
  
Pansy frowned as she saw the rose pinned on Ginny's chest. 'That's Blaises.' She reminisced, 'He had that rose pin on his bedside table all the time at Hogwarts.' She frowned once more, and shrugged to herself.  
  
"So what are you doing in Hogesmade?" Ginny quizzed breaking the suspicious atmosphere.  
  
"We're doing some shopping before we go to Hogwarts to watch Percy and Penelope's son play quidditch; Griffindor verses Slytherin." Replied pansy demurely.  
  
"I miss quidditch so much," sighed Harry. "I remember our last match; Griffindor V's Slytherin. I'm telling you it felt good beating that git Malfoy. Not that he ever got the snitch in our matches anyway." He finished smugly. Pansy laughed and nodded.  
  
Ginny did not laugh until he looked at her strangely. She stopped abruptly at the slight hurt in the green eyes of the man next to her. He was staring straight at Harry, his hands either side of him were twitching dangerously as if about to place them around Harry's neck.  
  
"How about you Leo? Did you go to Hogwarts?" Draco's eyes flashed with worry. 'Shit! You damn nosy bugger Potter!' "I was.transferred to Durmstag in my second year. My parents had to move due to. business." Ginny breathed again, 'That was too close.' Draco sat there in a bored stupor whilst the other 3 adults did the 'small talk'. He rose from his seat leaving 3 Galleons on the table.  
  
"Come on Ginny, we best get going." He said pointedly.  
  
"Okay, nice seeing you again. See you soon." She slid out of the booth and joined Draco. Harry frowned at the man, but quickly gave a smile when he looked at him.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well I'll see you soon. Nice meeting you Leo."  
  
"Yes nice seeing you both." Pansy concurred in a singsong voice. 'Leo' gave a hard smile and steered Ginny towards the exit.  
  
"Goodbye Ginny, Leo." called Madame Rosemerta.  
  
"Goodbye see you soon." She returned with a smile. Draco nodded his head in a polite manner.  
  
Ginny winced as the door behind her banged in pain.  
  
"Stupid bastard Potter." Mumbled the annoyed deatheater.  
  
"Yeah he gets that off Hermione." Ginny added thoughtfully. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently, "He does."  
  
"I take it you don't think he's gods gift to mankind anymore then?" he shot evilly. Ginny reddened slightly, "Shut up Mal-Leo. For your information I think he's an egotistical, big headed pillock and the same goes for his wife."  
  
Draco laughed at her good word use and applauded her mentally. Ginny looked into his emerald green eyes and saw the dullness fade away ever so slightly. She flashed her alluring brown eyes and forced herself to look away.  
  
'I wish she'd stop looking at me like that. Next time I'll have to give in to temptation.' He smirked inwardly.  
  
"And why would you say that?" "Oh come off it, he walks around like he's some sort of god because he defeated Voldemort. Then he shows of his pug of a wife like she's the next miss world. I think even you'd look good next to him." Draco made a face and scowled.  
  
"I suppose you argue a good point." He conceded. The brunette and the red head walked and talked down the busy street towards Madame Malkins, unaware that they were being watched. * Pansy and Harry made there way towards the Griffindor guest supporters stand. "Grrr, Damn stairs!" cursed Pansy as her eyes followed the path of the wooden stairs heading high into the wooden rafters.  
  
Harry laughed at her grumbles.  
  
"Wasn't that Leo guy weird. He was all friendly one minute and snippy the next." Pansy remarked with distaste.  
  
"Yeah. he was suspicious but he must be okay if Ginny knows him."  
  
"I suppose." Pansy's mind flashed to the rose brooch.  
  
"Did you see that rose pin Ginny was wearing?" She asked thoughtfully. Harry turned to look at his wife.  
  
"Yeah briefly, why?"  
  
"Well, that belongs to Blaise Zabini. He always kept it on his bedside table in his dorm. It's his Families crest. So why'd you think he'd give it to Ginny?" Harry raised his eyebrows. They were slowly reaching the top of the ever- lengthening stairs.  
  
"Really? I don't think she knew him at Hogwarts. Maybe you've seen it somewhere else and you think its Blaises." Harry suggested.  
  
"No. It is Blaises. The poor dear used to have a crush on her." Pansy shook her head sadly. Harry gasped loudly.  
  
"What? That Slytherin bastard. - No offence. Have a crush on Ginny. What did you have to drink?" He eyed the blonde woman curiously. Pansy hit him softly on the arm, the black haired man laughed and poked her side.  
  
"I'm serious Harry. I heard it from Eloise Midgeden. She said that a couple of nights before the ball, Blaise was going on and on for ages about her. Apparently they'd seen each other secretly too, but I'm not so sure about that. Blaise wouldn't have associated with a Weasley. He was too much like Draco." She sniffed coldly.  
  
"Maybe, but you wouldn't of associated with me would you in the past? But now look at us we're married." He grabbed her waist, kissing her softly on the neck. Pansy smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Harry stopped and frowned at the blonde.  
  
"How do you know what Blaises dorm looked like anyway?" The slytherin gave him a grin and an evil look. Harry widened his eyes in shock; no explanation was necessary. Pansy laughed and kissed his lips. Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and walked out into the lively Griffindor supporters box adorned with its red and gold banners. 


	5. Chapter 4:Beauty, the beast and a wither...

Chapter 4: Beauty, the beast and a black withered rose.  
  
November 2nd 2006  
  
"That's seven galleons please." Smiled the cashier. Ginny's eyes widened in astonishment. 'Bloody hell! They're ripping me off!' She opened up her B.B and took out her purse. Ginny counted out the huge golden coins and, frowning in annoyance, gave them to the grey haired lady behind the counter.  
  
"Thank you my love,"  
  
She picked up her shopping bags full of food and put them in her B.B, and then made her way over to Draco, who was reading his purchased 'Daily Prophet'. She glanced at the front cover. On it, the main heading read:  
  
WARNING WANTED DEATHEATER SPOTTED IN HOGESMADE.  
  
There was a picture of Draco in his seventh year taking up most of the front page. He looked sulky and bored and was scowling at the curious Ginny. Draco looked up as she approached and absent-mindly opened the door for her, whilst still reading the newspaper. Ginny smiled and slipped past him before he had a chance to register what he was doing.  
  
"Thanks," she said amused.  
  
Draco looked at her happy face; then at the door he was still holding. He released it abruptly and stalked past her. She gave a silent laugh and hurried after him. Now that Draco had inspected all the shops for people talking about him and asked around, he was reading the newspaper Ginny had bought for him. This was one way to shut up his insistent babbling about him.  
  
The pair walked silently along the cobblestone road. It was about 4.00 p.m. now and the sun was setting slowly. Many people had cleared the streets early due to a warning posted in the paper; sales must have been high today:  
  
'Do not to venture out into the village after dark, the notorious deatheater could be anywhere, lurking down a dark alley way or hidden coven. Be on the lookout! Arthur Weasley - Minister of Magic.' Read a notice under the large paragraph bitching happily about Draco's colourful life.  
  
They approached Madame Malkins (In association with Diagon alley) and Ginny's pleasant walking slowed as she laid eyes on a beautiful cloak hanging as the centrepiece of the window display. It was doing a very good job at putting all the other wonderful cloaks to shame. The attention grabber cloak was a shimmering metallic navy bluish, which shone beautifully in the light; it turned a fetching purple as you moved or if the light radiated on it from certain angles. It had a soft looking furry lined hood, which was, 100% water, storm and wind proof. She sighed wistfully at it as she passed the window.  
  
Draco heard her heave, pausing from the paper and stopping a couple of feet away; he followed her trail of sight. Ginny was still staring at the cloak longingly. 'What's so great about it?' he wondered as he looked at the to-die for gorgeous cloak up and down. He glanced at the luxurious item, then back to her, 'Dream on Ginny bean.' She groaned mournfully. Ginny reluctantly tore her eyes away from the expensive garment, and caught up with 'Leo'. She looked at him pensively, why was everything always out of her reach? She Sighed heavily. Draco cocked his left eyebrow in silent question at her longing attitude.  
  
She'd been very patient with him this afternoon, he had to admit that, tolerating being dragged from shop to shop and listening to him moan and complain about his brutal father. He noticed she kept glancing back over her shoulder at the magnificent garment, longing and yearn present in her eyes as she did so.  
  
"Come on Ginny I'm not that bad am I?" He teased as she caught up with him. Ginny allowed him half a smile; he was only trying to be nice after all.  
  
"No it's not you, for once," she chuckled as they resumed their walking,  
  
"That hurt me ever so much! Honestly it did-" he mocked as he threw a hand to his forehead in a false swoon. Ginny laughed at his sarcastic but playful behaviour and poked his side; surprisingly he smiled lopsidedly and elbowed her softly back.  
  
It was beginning to get bitterly cold, she shuddered as an icy breeze hit her face lashing her nerves and making her eyes run. Winter was approaching faster then usual the winds and the frosty mornings were unbearable. Raising a hand she slipped it through Dracos left arm and linked it hugging his arm closely.  
  
The deatheater glanced down at her cold form. Ginny looked up into his surprised face and smiled warmly; so far she hadn't shown him any affection as far as he was concerned. He noticed that she hadn't put on her winter cloak as a). The weather this morning looked too fine and sunny to be cold, and B). she didn't have one.  
  
He returned the look with a soft lopsided grin and kind understanding eyes. A thought crossed his mind, he never actually smiled this much, these last couple of hours he'd grinned, laughed and jested more times then in 6 months. But he couldn't help not laughing at her, she was everything she proved herself to be: kind, affectionate, tolerant, humorous, pretty. She was everything that Blaise had said she was all those years ago..  
  
They walked past the gates to the village and made their way up the dirt road towards the isolated cottages in the distance. From this point onwards there were only cottages, remote farmhouses and miles of fields resting from their long summer of growing wheat and grains.  
  
"What was all that about outside M.Malkins?" asked the brown haired man curious as to her fascination with the cloak. Of course he understood why she'd looked at it, it was an eye catcher, but the extreme longing was un- miss able.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, you know just longing over something I could never have." She replied simply, it was the true she couldn't of afforded it on her wages; maybe in a couple of months, but no doubt someone would of bought it by then. She moved in closer to his arm cuddling it tighter,  
  
"I wish, I wish I had better job," She breathed "Working for Fred and George does have some advantages, but I don't expect they'll be giving me a raise anytime soon. I just feel like I'm missing out on some of life's luxuries."  
  
Draco tried to concentrate hard on his walking and her chatter, but was finding it very hard due to the fact that her chest kept bumping into his limb unintentionally.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that for the moment. You'll be getting extra money off me won't you? And that's going to be for as long as you can stand me." He said softly with some slight teasing creeping in. Ginny laughed cheerfully at him and shifted the weight of the bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you apply for another job somewhere else? You could probably do any job you wanted, or if not, ask you're father to get you a position at the ministry, seeing as he's acting minister-"  
  
(Arthur Weasley had taken over from Fudge for a year, as the minister was still coping from the loss of his lovely wife, pregnant daughter and his son-in-law to the power hungry deatheaters. Over come with panic and grief, he gave the job to his good friend Arthur.)  
  
Ginny snorted. "I did, but the jobs on offer were either too advanced, poorly paid or crap hours." She heaved again, 'Why is my life so crappy?' she asked herself rhetorically. "But never mind. I think for the moment I'll keep my options open." She added as she sighed wistfully once more.  
  
Ginny in the past, had applied for numerous jobs all over the country and hadn't found anything ideal, she was either too good or not good enough for the demanding jobs. Then last summer, her brothers had offered her a job at Weasleys Wizards Wheezes working on the till, and now she worked for her family the way everybody had planned.  
  
Draco soon became bored with her moaning and returned to the paper. He couldn't listen to her another minute, what happened to the lively red head I left the house with this morning? He thought listening to her sigh longingly again.  
  
"Must be nice having all those millions." She spat sulkily out of the blue. Draco rolled his eyes, normally happy to brag about his money, this conversation was going now where.  
  
"Yeah it's o.k." he shrugged reading an advert on the back.  
  
'WIZARD WILLIES WONDERFUL WHITE WASHING WORLOCKS!' 'We wash the most stubborn stains out of your clothes! Including dragon blood and grindylow slime.'  
  
"Okay? All you can say to being a wealthy, problem free rich bitch is okay!?" She stared at him horrified, how could this man talk about money so casually? Draco frowned innocently at her, confused.  
  
"Yeah." He widened his eyes in a 'big-deal' way. "Or would you rather I brag about it and rub it in your face hmmm?" He added shutting her up instantly.  
  
Ginny moaned frustrated and got out her wand. They opened the gate to The Haven and went up to the front door. She detached her arm from his feeling warm and comfortable on one side.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll check nobody has tried to get in or disturbed anything." Said Draco as he headed around the back way. Ginny nodded her head. She tapped the covered brass keyhole and it faded away leaving a black keyhole, she inserted the key and went into the cottage.  
  
Draco inspected the doors and windows muttering the odd spell to check there was no magical residue or traces of incantations. Over his shoulder, the sun was just touching the mountains in the distance. It was now no more then an orange ball bouncing on the hard stone pyramids.  
  
After five more minutes, he was satisfied nothing was out of place and went to the front and walked in the front door.  
  
"Where did you say they got in?" Came a high nervous voice- it was Ginny's he could tell; there was a teary answer, "Oh mum that's awful."  
  
Draco paused at the conversation. Should he stay there or investigate, this conversation was one of those you don't walk in on. However curiosity got the better of him, he walked slowly along the corridor and peeked around the rustic doorframe.  
  
Ginny was talking quietly to a plump ginger-haired woman sitting on the sofa across from her. The kind looking woman's eyes were red raw from crying. Angelina Johnson, he recognised as the old Griffindor chaser, was sitting with her arms around her shoulders in a comforting way.  
  
"There- there." she soothed as she stroked the older woman's arm, "Don't worry Molly, the boys and ministry's round there now searching the place. They'll have answers for us."  
  
Ginny looked up from her distraught mother to the searching green pair of eyes peering around the door. She warned him off with her eyes, it was best that he wasn't seen. Getting the message he started to move away.  
  
"Who's that Ginny?" added Angelina curiously.  
  
Damn not quick enough.  
  
Draco slowly appeared around the door and walked into the room. He gave the three women a charming, but worried smile. This didn't look good.  
  
"Oh yes, mother, Angelina; this is my friend Leo Walker. He's staying with me for a while. Leo, this is my mother Molly and my sister-in-law Angelina." Angelina gave him a quick nod and welcoming smile, whilst Molly was eyeing him up suspiciously. She turned her head to her daughter and glared at her warningly. Ginny ''tsked loudly at the fierce look she gave her. In this kind of conversation words weren't necessary, her expression spoke for her: 'Ginny who is this handsome young man, and why is he staying in your house with you alone?'  
  
Draco watched the woman's expressions change the 2 redheads seemed to be locked in silent conversation. He noticed that Ginny's eyes were watering dangerously. Frowning with concern, which slipped and crept into his emotional mask he sat down in the vacant place next to her.  
  
"Are you alright Ginny?" he asked consideration and regard getting the better of him. Ginny turned to look at him, there was so much anxiety and sorrow leaping about her face; her eyes were like huge dams threatening to overflow onto her soft face.  
  
Finally she let the tears she had been fighting against fall and dropped her head into her hands. Draco wanted more then anything to embrace her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but that wasn't his nature, that wasn't him. He was annoyed slightly at the fact that he was concerned for her. Since his youth he was taught not to feel emotion too much, but of course, he was a rebel and felt things that were sometimes indescribable.  
  
"Mum and Angelina came-came home from shopping to find the dark mark over the Burrow-" Molly let out a huge sob and resumed her doleful crying.  
  
"There were dead chickens scattered everywhere, about 10 minutes later Penelope turned up to-to the house scared stiff because there were strange men stopping outside the house eye-eyeing it up and talking. And- and after that Ron flooed mum to tell-tell her that someone had entered the house but-but nothing was taken." Ginny gushed through gasps. This was like her worst nightmare come true, words that her father had spoken on the way to the qudditch world cup 8 years ago filled her head:  
  
"Just picture coming home, and finding the Dark mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside . Everyone's worst fear.."  
  
Draco hesitantly put an arm around her shoulder and drew her into him. She made no effort to stop his actions and cried sadly into his chest. He felt his heart ache slightly with a terrible guilt. So many times had he conjured the mark without feeling any emotion or remorse for the helpless victims to be inside, but he would of given anything to stop the terrible feeling right now.  
  
"Its ok Ginny," he soothed gently stoking her long wavy tresses. Across the room, Molly was giving Draco both a death glare and a 'oh bless him' look. A soft humming noise shattered the uncomfortable silence. Angelina removed a magical black pager from her cloak pocket; that flashed red, green or yellow if the call was bad, good or warning. It was currently skimming green writing along the small screen.  
  
"Come on Molly, The house is fine now we can go back, Arthur's waiting for us." Molly allowed herself to be picked up off the sofa by her daughter-in-law and taken over to the fireplace. Angelina threw the green Floo powder into the fire and immediately acid green flames rose above their heads.  
  
"THE BURROW!" she shouted whilst giving Molly a tiny shove through the fire.  
  
"I'll keep in touch Gin," she reassured as she threw in more powder before shouting 'THE BURROW' one more time and disappearing.  
  
Ginny sniffed and snuggled into Draco's masculine chest, it was hard but comforting. He stroked her back and sighed heavily. For once in his life he knew what the people on the inside of the house had said before dying their painful deaths.  
  
"Why them?" she whimpered quietly, "What did they ever do? Is it pick on the Weasleys day or something?" There was a long silence after this.  
  
'Shit, I don't know what to say.' He thought harshly, he searched for something to comfort her with but nothing but guilt and confusion was present in his mind.  
  
"I don't know. maybe they thought. you're father would be at home. But they must have been extremely stupid or blind to do something in the daytime. It must have been something very important if they checked out your other families houses." Draco suggested firmly.  
  
"Do you think they'd have anything that w-um.they could want?"  
  
Ginny laughed through her nose at the question and got up. "Yeah, like anybody's going to want to rob the Weasleys," She spat sadly.  
  
She walked to the window and looked out into the setting sun. It was sinking slowly into the commanding Scottish mountains. Now it closely resembled an orange crescent moon peeping over the mountains.  
  
Draco watched her stare at the yellow circle, the last golden beams of the day were lighting up her hair and melancholy face. Blonde streaks were noticeable in the mass of red waves and the light defined her high lightly freckled cheekbones. She was beautiful, not in a pretty schoolgirl way; the way she used to be, but a womanly radiant way that no man could miss.  
  
He rose wearily from the sofa and took off the cloak carefully, being somebody else for the day was very confusing perhaps she saw too much of someone else. Draco walked out the room and hung it on the cloak hooks next to the front door then went back into the living room.  
  
"Did they take anything from any of them?" he inquired standing in the middle of the room awkwardly not knowing what to do. Ginny turned to face him.  
  
"No," she swiped at her eyes, "But they totally trashed my room, all my draws and cupboards were turned inside out. My clothes were all torn and tatty and my burgundy ball gown was. ripped to shreds." She replied sadly, whilst a-few stray tears rolled down her face,  
  
"Nobody else's rooms were touched or disturbed, not even at Ron's or Percy's."  
  
Draco moved forwards and embraced her in his arms. Her body was tense and was shaking like a leaf, her skin felt cold and clammy; she'd looked so innocent so vulnerable just then much like she did in the past.  
  
She leant against his shoulder and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. He hugged her whilst allowing her to snuggle into him. They fitted together perfectly blocking out the cruel world surrounding them creating a harmonious mould.  
  
"Mum told me that they were looking for something. Because they'd opened all the doors to the rooms." She said quietly. "Diaries and address books were opened or creased, the page corners were bent from frantic searching."  
  
Draco frowned deep in contemplation.  
  
"Was anything other then that disturbed?" he asked just as soundlessly as her trying to figure out just what the deatheaters had been searching for.  
  
"No, but.I've just had a disturbing thought.." Draco quirked an eyebrow at the window; as if it were waving somehow at him.  
  
"What if that something.wasn't a something but was a someone.? MY room was trashed and emptied completely.the doors were all opened in every house in a investigative way. The diaries and address books were violated.."  
  
She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his melting grey eyes. Sparks radiated from them, drawing her to him; they were 2 separate souls searching for solace. Their mouths were inches apart, he glanced into her eyes then down to her rose coloured lips. She closed her eyes slightly,  
  
"Draco. what if that someone." She pouted her lips slightly and examined his lips ".was me?" Ginny asked unbelievingly.  
  
Draco removed a hand from her waist and ran a smooth finger down her beautiful cheek then cupping it gently. He decreased the space between their mouths making them closer together.  
  
"If they were, I won't let them do anything to you." He replied quietly. Draco moved his head towards her going in for the kill. Ginny blushed and touched his lips with her index finger, staring at them intently. She looked up into his magnetic eyes and saw passion and lust; this was a window into his soul. Draco wanted-needed to kiss her she knew it, she herself wanted to smother him passionately- but the red head blinked and stepped away from him.  
  
The tall flaxen haired man looked disappointed for a moment before creating his emotionless mask that her wore every day time and again. He glanced down at the floor, looking hurt. Why did he suddenly feel so disappointed?  
  
Ginny sighed resignedly. He was giving her an I-was-looking-forward-to- that look.  
  
She moved towards him and gave him a kiss on the side of his mouth. Draco just realising what was actually happening, reached out a hand to her waist but was just out of reach as she turned and strode into the kitchen smiling to her-self before he could make a move. Draco watched her go with a floaty, but smug look on his face.  
*  
Clunk clunk clunk. Came echoing footsteps along the landing in the three broomsticks. They came to an abrupt halt outside room number 8 and a hand materialised out of thin air and inserted a rustic golden key in the worn keyhole. The hand pushed the door open and prodded it closed.  
  
Footsteps sounded on the old wooden floor and the bed creaked as it took the weight of its owner. Two hands slipped out of nowhere and shrugged the cloak off.  
  
The tired face of Blaise Zabini dropped into his hands. He looked doleful and tired as though he had no sleep in a while. He'd completed his first task: Search, and locate. Then once found report to Lucius.  
  
He'd found Ginny, that wasn't much of a challenge. As the only daughter of the acting minister of magic, and one of the countries well known batchelorettes, someone had to know her whereabouts. The information had come to him in the unlikely form of Padma Longbottom. The wife of the school klutz had given the address to him no questions asked.  
  
'She'd forgotten about me that's why like everyone else' He scoffed to himself as he remembered the woman's foolish trust.  
  
Blaise breathed a heavy sigh. Just seeing Ginny from a mere 2 metres away had made his heart race wildly. What amazed the ebony haired man even more was that she was wearing the pin he gave to her. He contorted his face into jealously as he remembered seeing her slip a friendly arm through that of the unknown handsome man.  
  
'No matter about him though, I'll kill him very soon indeed once I find out who he is.' He rubbed his weary face slowly letting his thoughts gather. Ginny's face flashed in his mind. He needed to speak to her again; he was yearning for it.  
  
'I wonder if she read my letter..'  
  
*1 Year ago*  
  
Ginny awoke on the morning of April the 3rd to a beautiful tawny owl tapping on the window. She pulled a puzzled face and hurried out of bed to it. The huge owl swept in gracefully and landed with a 'flump' on the white bed sheets. Hanging from its beak there was a white envelope with golden edging. She frowned at the post curiously. The bird raised its leg to her and attached to its yellow scales there was a red rose. Ginny untied it and raised it to her nose where she inhaled the fresh scent.  
  
SCREECH! She jumped out her skin at the impatient owl.  
  
"Okay, okay." She grumbled and walked over to the dresser where she found 10 sickles lying on the wooden surface.  
  
"Here!" she said defeated as the money was deposited into the leather moneybag. After giving its delightful feathers a quick and gentle stroke, it spread out its long wings and soared out into the morning. Ginny shook her head amused as it let out another large screech. She read the writing on the front carefully:  
  
Miss G. Weasley. Address unknown This letter was sent on: February 16th  
  
Ginny frowned at the golden writing. This letter was sent to her about 2 months ago. 'Poor owl.' She thought sadly 'no wonder it was so grumpy'. She flipped it over to open it. On the back there was a red seal and imprinted in the centre was a rose.  
  
Frowning again she tore it open and carefully teased it out with her nails. Un folding it she read the loopy graceful golden writing.  
  
Dear Ginny, I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I find that it is truly amazing that the mere mention of some-ones name compels you to get in contact.  
  
The last time I saw your beautiful face was on the platform as we arrived back at Kings Cross. I remember you looked truly happy as you stepped off the train. Free from living in the trios shadow at last. I came up to you and said a heart-wrenching goodbye. I really wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you senseless, as I never did get the time during our meetings. I gave you a quick hug and asked you to hold out your hand. You did so reluctantly and I gave you my families crest, The Zabini rose. I remember your face lighting up with shock and marvel at the sight of it. "No I couldn't take this off you." Were your exact words, as I wouldn't take it back. "No I insist." I persisted, "Think of it as a sign of our friendship and trust."  
  
As I spoke those words you smiled your beautiful smile and kissed me. As you did so my feelings for you intensified to a point where I felt I would be lost without you. You pulled away from me and hugged me once more. "See you around Blaise Zabini." And with that you picked up your trunk and walked away out of my life.  
  
Days, weeks and months after that I missed you terribly. I wanted more then anything to see your beautiful face again. I remember after one lonely night, my father came into my room and awoke me. He took me downstairs and sitting in the middle of the living room was the devil himself Voldemort. I looked horrified at my father who told me that this was the day I was to receive the deadly Dark Mark.  
  
I went numb after that. I allowed my father to steer me before him. The frightening white spidery hands were like ice on my flesh. He pointed the wand at my arm and I received the mark. As the darkness flooded my veins my last human thoughts were of you.  
  
Now I live my life as a deatheater, killing people and taking orders. I guess the only thing that kept me from going to a demonic like insanity all the time was reinforcing the fact that you were there for me. My human side, my personality remains with you for as long as you wear that pin.  
  
I will make it so that I see you again Ginny Weasley, this is hard for me but here goes. You see I love you and I always have. You stole my heart on that rooftop long ago and I shall be back to retrieve it one day.  
  
Please reply to me, I know that this is probably one of the hardest things you've ever had to read God knows it was hard to write, but I need to know how you feel.  
Yours, Blaise Zabini XXx  
Ginny read the last paragraph another 3 times before breaking down into tears. She collapsed backwards onto the bed and wept and wept. The letter floated gracefully to the floor and lay on the floor listening to the crying of its recipient.  
  
Blaise took some red powder out of his pocket. The fire in front of him was beckoning it. He raised his hand and went to throw it in, but as if an invisible hand was stopping him he paused.  
  
'Do I really want to do this? I've found her, I know now where she lives. Maybe I should leave it for a couple of days.' He rubbed the powder in his hands and put it back in the tin in the darkness of his pocket. Blaise turned and walked away from the flames.  
  
Suddenly a burning pain ensnared his left upper arm. He ripped off the cloak sleeve and clutched his flesh tightly. The dark mark was bleeding a green liquid filling the colourless tattoo making it turn green.  
  
"No," whispered Blaise, "No not now."  
  
He started to tremble violently, there was a cold flame licking the inside of his body. Veins clogged up with unseen evil and deception. He felt the last ounce of conscious thought being pushed to the back of his mind. Light turned to dark. Love turned to unbridled evil lust.  
  
The excruciating pain vanished quickly and Blaise stood up very, very slowly. He walked with shaking hands and wobbly legs to the mirror.  
  
In the reflection stood not a man, but a merciless servant, whose eyes were alight with pure hatred and a face that was contorted in fury and vindictiveness. This was not Blaise Zabini; this was a demon from the devil. This was his other poisonous nature, a deatheater.  
  
He grabbed his mask from the coat on his dresser and pulled it on slowly. Smiling insanely the demonic man kicked the door open wand raised.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh" Came the evil sound from his lips as he kicked the door to room 10 open with a force stronger then a bullet from a gun.  
*  
Draco leant back in his seat and breathed in a long deep breath. "Hmmmmm that was quite good actually.." He admitted. The dinner to him had been very tasty, normally he relied on the work of the house elves but the young red head cooked exceedingly well. The blonde Malfoy was expecting it to be of a low standard but was pleasantly surprised at the texture and taste of the food. Ginny cocked an irritated eyebrow.  
  
"And what does that mean exactly?" Draco laughed contently.  
  
'Her face looks so sweet when she's ang- Draco stop thinking that!'  
  
"What I meant was.that was tasty for the dish you made." He finished lamely. The woman opposite him crossed her arms studying his features. He was always pissed off when put on the spot.  
  
"Draco I made spaghetti carbonara, it's not exactly a hard dish to make."  
  
"Well.Um." He bit his lip in defeat. Ginny laughed coolly at him.  
  
"Yes I know what you meant. You're welcome anyways." She flicked her wand at the dishes and they flew into the sink and began work of washing themselves.  
  
"So what's for dessert?" Queered Draco, leaning forwards to get a better look at her. Ginny cursed her self.  
  
"I didn't bring any, I knew I forgot something! Oh well, I guess you'll have to make do without." Draco smirked at her in a sexy I-could-suggest-a-couple-of-things way.  
  
"Oh. I guess we'll have to find a substitute." He raised a suggestive eyebrow. Ginny blushed coyly at the blondes flirting.  
  
"And what would that be?" she replied softly in a sexy-husky voice that surprised even herself.  
  
Draco pouted thoughtfully and rose from his seat. Ginny watched him approach her side of the table through seductive hooded eyes. He sat down gracefully next to her on the tabletop and cupped her face with his left hand. Ginny smiled sweetly at his touch remembering the closer encounter with him earlier.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' He thought instantly as she leant her cheek into his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled provocatively whilst opening them again looking up into his mysterious grey orbs.  
  
Draco bought his head down towards her gorgeous oval one wanting her. The red head closed her eyes awaiting his sweet kiss; she could feel his breathing on her lips. The man watching her smirked slightly, 'You're not getting away from me this time.' He thought sharply. Draco smiled insanely to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
An inch away from her rosy lips he felt his upper left arm sear with a blinding pain.  
  
"Arggghhh." He hissed as the attacking force on his body and mind became unbearable. The blonde man released Ginny's horrified face and keeled over on to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Draco?" She questioned, panic invading her voice and thoughts. She jumped off the chair and bent down next to the man writhing about in pain on the floor. Hot tears stung her eyes at the look of extreme discomfort on his face because of the unseen torture.  
  
"DON'T! GET AWAY GINNY NOW!" Shouted Draco when he felt her shaking hand touch his arm. She flinched sharply frightened at his sudden roaring, and got up taking 2 steps back. She could do nothing but watch the helpless Malfoy grimace and contort in pain.  
  
'NO NO LEAVE ME ALONE!' screamed his mind, 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' It was no good; the evil was strangling his soul, feeding off his thoughts and sucking the remaining goodness out of him.  
  
'LEAVE ME, I WON'T OBEY YOU THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT CONQUOR ME!' He screeched inwardly to an unknown force.  
  
'YOU CANNOT ESCAPE IT. YOU WILL BE MINE! RESISTENCE IS POINTLESS, GIVE INTO ME!' Hissed another voice. Draco tried to ignore the foreboding taunting but to no avail, it was taking him over; he was becoming another mindless monster; a demonic servant.  
  
Ginny backed up slowly, watching his psychological battle. She jumped and screamed when her back reached the counter.  
  
Then with out warning, the man on the floor stopped and lay still, only his breathing was any indication of life.  
  
"Dra-Draco?" she spluttered softly. She got out her wand. A hand slapped the kitchen floor, so did another. Draco gathered himself up off the floor keeping his shaking hunched back away from her. He rolled his head and groaned slowly; behind him Ginny was shaking in fright.  
  
"Draco?" She sought again watching him crack his knuckles and roll his shoulder. The blonde man stopped his threatening stretches and turned to face her. His face was etched with fury and an evil smirk was implanted on his mouth. Ginny knew one thing; this was not the Draco she knew.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Ginny," he murmured, "But I've had a slight change of heart." Draco began to walk slowly towards her; the smirk was still there, fierce and seductive. Ginny widened her eyes in fright as he approached; to him she was a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"You- you don't come any closer." Draco threw back his head and laughed darkly. The delicate hairs on the back on Ginny's neck stood up on end at the sound piercing her body.  
  
"Or what?" He took another step, "You know you want me to." Ginny swallowed hard and raised her wand.  
  
"Stop now or I'll make you." She spat defensively. On the inside she was screaming for a saviour, anything to protect her from him. Draco chuckled deeply.  
  
"Hmmm strong instinct for survival, I like that in a woman." He took 2 more threatening steps.  
  
"You won't do anything to me, you don't have the guts." The blonde man smiled smugly and stopped a couple of feet away.  
  
"Go on Ginny, I dare you."  
  
Ginny lowered her wand slowly. Draco smiled claiming victory. She was paralysed; he was rooting her to the spot, his eyes were hypnotic making her freeze. Draco started towards her again; there was only a 2 feet gap between them. He stopped and reached for her waist.  
  
"STUPERY!" She shouted raising the wand quickly. Draco gasped and flew backwards into the wall. He blinked his eyes before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Phew! Another chappie done! Please review and tell me what you think of this one before I publish the next, you ain't talking to me peeps! 


	6. Chapter 5:Searching of The Souls

Chapter 5: Searching of the souls  
  
November 3rd 2006  
  
The study was alive with the swishing of black cloaks giving it the image of a fearful cave of bats fluttering aimlessly about. This was a grisly meeting of lost souls where the adrenaline charged men would come together after their gruesome killings of the night.  
  
Many of the older or more privileged Deatheater had apparated here once Lucius had used the newly enlisted son of McNair, for transforming them into mindless killing machines for Voldemort.  
  
They huddled in a large circle talking animatedly, waving their arms in mock battles and miming with their wands the murders that they had committed. Some were even dancing about on the spot, still full of adrenaline from their kills two hours before.  
  
The door opened quickly with a bang and Lucius swaggered in confidently holding his head high like royalty. Now that Voldemort had put him in charge he was strutting around like the head cock. Everybody paused in their conversations and stood as still as statues eager to hear the accomplishments of the night's deeds.  
  
Everyone hushed as he sat in a chair at the head of the circle, once he had taken his seat, chairs sprouted like roots from the floor. Lucius, being a Malfoy, insisted on having a throne as his chair, much to everyone else's disgust. They gracefully and quickly, sat down; some of the chairs made unhealthy creaks of pain as they did so.  
  
"Welcome my fellow deatheaters." Lucius boomed, "I hope tonight's assassinations, disturbances and, of course, mischief's were successful." He added whilst laughing shortly. Many of them nodded their heads in silent answer, a few of the more insanely- confident men, laughed loudly.  
  
Lucius glanced to his right, normally, sat in the modest seat was Draco. He frowned menacingly at the black velvet chair as though it were shooting daggers, and looked slowly around the haggle.  
  
"Nott." He spat at a man sat 3 seats away,  
  
"How, my friend, did the attack on the Diggorys go? Good I hope for I wish I could of done it myself." He flashed his eyes at the chair next to him as he remembered Dracos stunt.  
  
Nott stood up and walked into the middle of the circle. He was very tall and looked very much like the grim reaper under his foreboding cloak.  
  
"I'm happy to report sir, that it went exceedingly well, perfect in fact. They put up a courageous fight, which was most annoying at first, but I soon enjoyed it as it kept me stimulated, I fought well. And." He giggled insanely like a schoolgirl. "I also taunted them with their sons killing as- well as you suggested."  
  
Lucius smiled insanely at him and clapped his hands in approval, as did everyone else. Nott grinned proudly behind his mask at the applause. He'd finally done something right; For once, his normal clumsy like state had abandoned him tonight.  
  
"Well done Nott, well done indeed."  
  
Nott smiled even wider at the praise. He then nodded his head and sat back down. Lucius looked around the circle again, his sight landed on a podgy man struggling to fit comfortably in the chair he was occupying.  
  
"Parkinson, I have been informed that you failed to intercept a one Pavati Thomas. Now why is this may I ask?" Lucius drawled slowly.  
  
Parkinson widened his eyes in horror and looked at Mcnair across from him, gapping like a goldfish at him he got up nervously and approached the centre.  
  
"We-well Lucius, it was impossible for me to do so. as she is in close contact with my daughter, and sir, if I, or any of us killed one of her friends she would never forgive me."  
  
The older man wrung his hands nervously and itched his wrists. Some of the others shifted in their seats, they knew, from experience, what was coming.  
  
Lucius stood leisurely, making sure to show his muscles as he gripped the arms, they were visible under his baggy robe. He took 2 steps forward towards the short man.  
  
"Is that so? Well." He stared into the terrified eyes of the man before him. There was a flash of a hand, and a flick of a mahogany wand.  
  
"CRUCIO" shouted Lucius. The man before him shuddered and fell to the floor trembling in agony. The observers around the fearful scene stared emotionless at the torture before them, a few were laughing.  
  
This was quite disconcerting; they normally were the people performing this curse not receiving it; McNairs son scooched a little closer to his father.  
  
"Love," hissed the torturer,  
  
"Love is a huge weakness." He smiled slightly as a few specks of blood leaked from the man's mouth.  
  
"You do not let love get in the way of your duties. It makes you venerable to anything.. Including defeat." He flicked his wand sharply at the man writhing about like a spider without legs.  
  
He looked up through his mask, which surprisingly hadn't fallen off, at the man towering threateningly above him.  
  
"Sit down Jacob, NOW!" Spat Lucius harshly.  
  
Parkinson scrambled to his feet despite the pains in his limbs, and slumped back into his chair. The Malfoy glared around the circle, now he wasn't in the mood to continue. It seemed he still hadn't truly forgiven Jacob Parkinson for letting his daughter marry that Potter and not Draco. For Draco to inherit all the Malfoy riches including the estate here and in Spain; he had to be married to a pureblood witch; she had to be a loving and strong wife and provide a suitable heir as well.  
  
"I tire of this meeting." He whispered angrily. He looked at each deatheater in turn before he spoke again.  
  
"Has anybody got anything to add? And yes before you say so Blighton I know about your 'attempted' attack on Mad Eye Moody." He shook his head in annoyance. "YOU Foolish boy you shall be punished severely for your lack of knowledge and intelligence."  
  
The head of Jack Blighton dropped onto his chest grievously. The masked faces looked excitedly around the circle for anyone with a raised hand. To their disappointment, nobody wanted to speak; Lucius' attack on Parkinson was fresh in their minds.  
  
"Good. I know this has been a very short meeting, but I need to talk to my friend Alistair here." Everyone glanced at the bored Zabini before rising.  
  
"KILL, COMMAND, AND CONQUER!" They shouted in perfect unison before apparating.  
  
Alistair zabini sighed resignedly and pulled off his mask. "Need I ask what this is about?" He inquired slightly annoyed. Lucius removed his mask and rubbed his fore head wearily with his fingertips.  
  
"No you don't, but you're son has disappointed me slightly. The last time I asked him to find someone for me he bought them intact, alive or in some cases dead to me at least 5 hours later."  
  
Alistair raised his eyebrows at the blonde man before him. The insufferable bloke had asked his son to give up his spare time to look for his son, and then had the nerve to stand there and criticize.  
  
"My son does a good job every time; he doesn't know how to fail. But you should know of his progress! Honestly don't you read the paper Lucius?"  
  
Lucius frowned at him confused. Alistair rolled his eyes angrily and apparated. He appeared a second later with the day's copy of 'The daily prophet'. Lucius jumped as he thrust it into his hands.  
  
"I think you shall have your son back very soon." He chuckled as the silver haired man before him widened his eyes in shock. The picture of his son dominating the front page became glum as he stared at it.  
  
"So Draco you think you can hide from me? I must admit you must be quite resistant if you failed to appear here once you were all summoned.."  
  
He threw the paper back to Zabini and strode towards his liquor cabinet.  
  
"By all means sit my friend, would you care for a drink Alistair?" He questioned simply looking for the closest bottle of brandy. The greying ebony haired man sat down in the high backed chair opposite the crackling fire.  
  
"Aye go on then Lucius; but none of that muggle brandy, gives me heart burn." He replied whilst tapping his chest. The Malfoy shrugged sharply and poured a glass of wizards fire whisky for his childhood friend and glass of Napoleon brandy for himself.  
  
"Here." He said as he seated himself in the other chair holding out the jade green drink. Alistair took it kindly and had a sip. As he knocked it back the portrait of Narcissa caught his eye. This curiously was like a muggles as it was still and silent. Why did a man who killed muggles on a regular basis have one of their style pictures hanging on the wall?  
  
The woman in the picture had amazing dark blue eyes which sparkled warmly even in the stillness. Her hair was a long curly golden blonde and was pulled back off her face with a lily clip. A few stray ringlets outlined her high cheekbones and warm face, but even though she was smiling beautifully something was hiding deep within the exterior.  
  
"You know I hated you for months when I heard." Sighed Alistair lightly. Lucius followed his trail of sight to his wife.  
  
"What? Why?" he queried whilst knocking back some of his drink.  
  
"When you started dating Narcissa. I Err. I used to have a crush on her." He laughed whilst sipping slowly. Lucius raised his eyebrows at his response.  
  
"I never knew, why didn't you ever tell me?" He demanded calmly. "You never made and gestures that you were interested." The man opposite him laughed loudly sloshing his drink around the glass.  
  
"You're joking aren't you? You would of ripped my head off if I'd done anything! . I just kept my head down and let you get on with it." He sighed dolefully.  
  
"True, true." Said Lucius simply. He stared pensively at the portrait. Although he could never admit it, he longed for his wife. He missed her presence -her calm nature and most of all, her love that she showed him everyday of her life. Alistair sighed grievously; this conversation would never last without lucius getting up set. He drained his remaining whisky, savouring the strong and sweetness of the liquor, and got up.  
  
"I should go, I needed to talk with my son." He rubbed his chin and rummaged around in his pocket for floo powder.  
  
"Ah, of course. Oh! Ask him if he's had any luck locating one Ginny Weasley will you?" He heaved himself up and went once again to his cabinet. The Zabini raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Ginny Weasley? Why on earth would you want the ministers daughter?" he asked confused. Lucius slammed the bottle down on the polished wood where it broke into jagged little pieces causing the expensive liquid to trickle down the side of the wooden surface. He swung around spilling a bit of the liquor down the glass.  
  
"The only reason that-that muggle lover got the job was because fudge adored his 'honest conservative nature'. He couldn't of picked another person less suited to the job in my opinion." He barked harshly.  
  
Alistair raised his hands apologetically; he didn't like the look the blonde man was giving him, and he didn't want be on bad terms with his leader.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I bought it up. But yes I will ask Blaise for you." Rubbing the powder in his hand, he nodded his head to Lucius.  
  
"Until next time." He heaved throwing the green shimmering flakes into the fire.  
  
"Yes until then." Retorted the Malfoy lazily. Alistair Zabini rolled his eyes at his eldest friend. This was nothing new to him, Lucius Malfoy had always been bad tempered and commanding. 'Poor Draco.' He thought, pitying the younger man wherever he was.  
  
"ZABINI MANSION!" He yelled firmly, and without a backwards glance; he walked in to the acid green flames and out of sight.  
  
In the dark foreboding study Lucius sat quite alone. Staring around the threatening walls, he stopped when he saw a picture of him and his father holding fencing swords. How he'd hated doing the pointless exercise, trying to stab someone with a harmless sword seemed like a pretty pointless thing to do. The pair in the frame scowled and looked around the room they were in. Lucius sighed flatly at the image in his mind  
*~* Smack, smack, thump. The soundings of a person being beaten filled the silent corridor. "What (smack) have I told you (smack) about speaking (smack) out of turn!" Yelled his fathers' furious voice through beatings. The face of a young blonde boy appeared, it was bruised and blotchy. He was sitting strapped into a high backed chair; fists kept coming into contact with his chest and head.  
  
The beating of his heart was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious. *~*  
"Stupid bastard." He mumbled whilst downing the last of the brandy. He rose and took the picture off the wall; it was in black and white and was fading slightly. The malfoy stroked the glass tentatively and threw it fiercely at the wall.  
  
Instantly a house elf appeared and began work of cleaning the mess, squeaking away in fear as she went. Lucius placed the glass on the counter and locked the cabinet with a security charm. Another house elf was busy cleaning the Brandy from the floor and the wooden surfaces. He cracked his neck and made towards the door to retire in his lonely bed for the remainder of the night.  
  
***  
  
Ginny awoke in the morning to the sound of grumbling, creaking and curses of pain. She glanced at the clock:  
  
'MIGHT AS WELL GET UP.'  
  
She groaned fairly annoyed and got out of the warm pleasing bed. Now freezing cold, she shivered and noticed she was aching heavily from fatigue. The door opposite hers was shut, but indistinguishable mutters were sounding from the other side. Grabbing the handle, she slid the door open. An unusual sight met her eyes.  
  
On the bed lay Draco-normal enough, until you noticed he was bound to the bed with a rope; movement was virtually impossible and he was trying desperately to wriggle his way out of his isolation. He snapped his eyes up to hers when she entered completely and gave her an angry and confused look.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" he snarled at her sharply. Ginny shut the door and approached the bed.  
  
"I tied you up so you wouldn't try to hurt me again." She replied softly.  
  
Draco softened immediately and grimaced in an Oh-shit way. It seemed he had already forgotten, or had no knowledge of what happened the evening before.  
  
"What do you mean try to hurt you again? I told you I wouldn't unless I had to." He replied sincerely looking up into her chocolate eyes. Ginny surveyed him carefully, unable to tell if he was being truthful. She stared deeply into the blue-grey depths of his eyes and saw no obvious signs of deception.  
  
"Why.did you act like you did last night?" She asked quietly sitting down on the bed next to him.  
  
Draco frowned at her question and closed his eyes, he sighed heavily. Allowing his head to flop comically on onto the pillow, he proceeded to tell her.  
  
"Us deatheaters, we aren't controlled by evil all the time. We have a evil planted deep inside us, it lies dormant most days and we are allowed to carry out our daily business."  
  
He fought to struggle out of his imprisonment, but gave up after a sharp pain in his arm.  
  
"Go on," Ginny prompted.  
  
The blonde man heaved and closed his eyes again.  
  
"But. we are always under control of our master, he possesses our minds so we can do his treacherous tasks."  
  
Ginny stared at him fascinated by his account. Draco opened his eyes.  
  
"Can you untie me now? It is rather uncomfortable you know."  
  
Ginny flashed her eyes from his to the tight binds on his body. She raised a curious eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"No, not until you tell me how he controls you. You see.last night I saw you trying to fight against. well something." Draco sucked his teeth and frowned at the ceiling.  
  
"No Ginny, now untie me, it hurts." He glanced at her face hoping to find sympathy there; instead he found a cute imploring look.  
  
"Please Draco?" She simpered softly through pouted lips. He frowned at her annoyed by the Ill-give-you-something-good look she was giving him. Ginny smiled as he sighed defeated.  
  
"When Voldemort, or his chosen head crony wants us to do his biding, he does a special spell that only he knows, this is the initiation of evil." He examined her face hoping that was enough. Ginny nodded wanting him to go on.  
  
"The original way of doing this was for Voldemort to touch his finger to the mark and make it turn jet black. Then, we would apparate to his location and do his bidding." Draco looked away from her face to the white ceiling again.  
  
Ginny nodded knowingly, she remembered Harry's account of what happened when Lord voldemort rose again on that fearful night in the graveyard.  
  
"Now that Voldemort . err. isn't around anymore, my father, being the dark lords right hand man and most trusted and loyal of the deatheaters, was the obvious choice to take over from him and, now we are controlled by him."  
  
Draco closed his eyes as though he remembered the pain, the intense memory its self was painful enough, and continued reluctantly.  
  
"When my father calls us he does it very differently. Firstly, he uses his wand. Placing it on the mark, he says 'morsmordrentie'; this sends a small shock wave through our bodies creating mind-wrenching pain and awakens the dormant evil. Instead of turning black, the mark turns green as the spell only works for 3 and sometimes even 4 hours. When we turn, instructions are sent to our minds through the shock wave given to us. After we have completed our mission, or not as the case maybe, we return to my father to talk about the nights successes, and losses."  
  
Draco shuddered as he finished, this, he realised, was the first time he'd told anybody how the deatheaters became their evil selves. He studied Ginny's face. Her brown eyes were sad and scared, she was giving him a look, was it pity?  
  
Immediately, she went into the other room to retrieve her wand, a simple flick and the ropes vanished giving Draco the freedom to move.  
  
He rubbed his arms; hours of being strapped to the bed had left deep imprints in them making them red. Ginny sat down on the bed and hung her head slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't realise how much you go through," She looked at her toes unable to look in his eyes.  
  
Draco stopped examining his arms and observed her hunched back, she looked so fragile; her arms were thin and her back and waist were small. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat next to her. Rubbing his face, he lent forwards on his knees holding his head.  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry Ginny, it's my fault. If I hadn't arrived on your doorstep at 3.30 then you'd be living normally and not having the pain of lying to your friends and family. Its all my fault." He finished quietly still holding his head.  
  
Ginny glimpsed across at his face; his expression was that of regret and anger. 'Why would he be angry? He surely doesn't care about me.' She shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on his knee. The blonde man peered at her hand then up to her warm face.  
  
"Don't be sorry Draco, remember I let you stay and-" she smiled coyly, "I don't regret it. just yet." She added teasingly.  
  
Draco gave her a-lop sided grin and took her hand in his. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Draco snapped them back to reality. He cupped her face gently with his left hand and stroked it softly with the pad of his thumb. Ginny smiled, her eyes watching his lips.  
  
She tilted her head upwards and gazed alluringly into his eyes. Draco smiled and, slowly, covered her mouth. She smiled into the embrace and her eyes fluttered shut, he watched her do so and repeated the action.  
  
They explored each others mouths, hungering for the passion and lust buried deep within their souls. Ginny bought her hands up to his neck and rubbed his nape gently with her fingernails; she grinned into his mouth as shock waves of pleasure went through his body, and a small moan escaped his mouth.  
  
Draco cursed himself; he was supposed to be in control here. Releasing his hand from her face, he sat her sideways on his lap and stroked her back, touching the hidden skin carefully. Ginny shivered at his warm touch.  
  
Then as if she were an electric shock, he pulled away from her and looked at the floor to the right of her. Ginny frowned, slightly disappointed and moved her head forwards to his bruised-red lips. Draco reluctantly turned his head away and placed her back on the bed. The red head gaped at him and stood up to face him, Draco continued to look away. She studied his face, he looked sullen and almost bored; she threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"I can't believe you Draco Malfoy! One minute you're all over me and the next you don't wanna be in the same room!"  
  
She waited for him to retaliate somehow, but he looked away at the wall as though enchanted by it. She glared at him heinously,  
  
"It isn't anything new." She hissed watching his face. Upon hearing this he snapped his eyes up to hers; there was no emotion what so ever in those silver orbs. Ginny scowled and went over to the window. Why was this man so difficult?  
  
"You don't understand I-"  
  
"That's exactly right I don't understand! Why must you be an insufferable prat all the time!" She exclaimed turning her head and examining the field across from her. Draco stood and walked over to her.  
  
"I haven't forgotten what happened you know." Ginny whispered quietly.  
  
The blonde man behind her bit his lip thoughtfully and reached out for her waist. He recoiled thinking better of it and ran his fingers through his tousled hair.  
  
"Neither have I." He said softly as she turned around.  
  
"Then why do you push me away?" She whispered, her eyes watering slightly.  
  
Draco looked out the window for a moment; he scowled at the rising sun and stared back into her big brown eyes. Illegal images from the past crept into his mind; he studied them momentarily forgetting her.  
  
"Because it was wrong." He replied regretting it instantly. Ginny stared at him in shock.  
  
"Wha-what?" She stammered unable to believe his answer. "But-But you-" Ginny gulped quietly and a tear escaped from her eyes. They turned cold and became alive with fury.  
  
"I won't believe it." She breathed staring into his face. Draco smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well you better had Ginny, can't have you getting the wrong idea now can we." He retorted menacingly. Ginny winced at the words escaping his horrifying mouth; truly this man was evil.  
  
"You have no Idea how painful it is to hear you say those words, especially after.that." She hissed. Draco sneered at her and became livid.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU, I THINK IT IS YOU WHO HAS NO IDEA HOW PAINFUL THIS IS! YOU, YOU WHO GREW UP BEING LOVED DEARLY BY YOUR PERFECT FAMILY, WHILST MY INSANE FATHER SUBJECTED ME TO BE TORTURED EVERYDAY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH. YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT PAIN." He swallowed hard, anger coursing through his body. Ginny just stared at him frightened and shocked by his unexpected out burst. Several tears fell down her face and she walked past him to the doorway.  
  
"I'm going out today, I don't know what time I'll be back." She sniffed at his turned back. Draco made no sign he had acknowledged her, and continued to stare out the window. Ginny glanced at the untidy bed before leaving the room.  
  
Upon hearing the door click, Draco kicked the bed in frustration with his heel. It creaked noisily at his stress. He sat down on the window seat and stared out into the distance.  
  
'She doesn't understand at all.' He told himself. 'I shouldn't of said I'd stay here. Shouldn't have said I'd stay with her, not after what happened.' He stared at his hands examining them for no apparent reason.  
  
Down stairs, the front door closed and Ginny walked down the garden path to the gate. Opening it quickly, she set off at a fast pace down the road towards the village. He watched her walk down the cobbled lane until she disappeared. Draco grabbed a top and a pair of black trousers and cursed the red head.  
  
He walked down the small landing to the bathroom and had a quick shower.  
  
After cleaning himself thoroughly, he did a simple drying spell with his wand. "Heatenthus." Soaps and shampoos were lying around on the shelf next to the bath. 'Essence of vanilla.' Read a marble white shampoo; reaching for it he flicked the cap.  
  
As he breathed in the scent, images of Ginny's beautiful face flashed through his mind, her long luscious wavy tresses flowing around her. Draco shook his head and forced the image away, to the back of his mind where it belonged.  
  
He flicked the cap back down and walked out of the warm yellow room. His eyes flickered to Ginny's door, yesterday it had been shut, but now it was wide open for the entire world to see. The blonde man strode to the doorway and took in the room.  
  
It was, of course, a soft baby blue with daisy white curtains and a marbled white wooden floor. The ceiling was the best feature; it was enchanted to look like dusk falling. The pinks, oranges, purples and light blues were romantic and calming.  
  
Picture frames sat on the desk opposite the bed; a double he noticed, he took a step inside the room and instantly felt relaxed. The calming colours of the ceiling soothed the mind.  
  
Picking up the nearest picture frame, he examined its contents. A happy and smiling Ginny sat in the middle of six other red heads, which were all pulling faces or poking each other.  
  
'They must be her brothers.' He thought watching the twins give a huge wedgie to a boy in glasses. Under the picture there was a small plaque reading:  
  
'Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny Last summer in Egypt.'  
  
Placing it back on the desk he moved onto the next. In this picture Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all sitting on a log next to the lake at hogwarts, this was taken he guessed in their seventh year because on Hermiones left hand sat a gold engagement band.  
  
Ginny was blushing slightly at the arm around her waist belonging to the boy who lived. Draco scowled at the black haired boy and put it back with a thump.  
  
He picked up the next one; this picture was in a powder blue frame and was long and thin. Draco instantly recognised it as his graduation ball. Ginny was smiling sweetly and looked happy and care free. The couples surrounding her kept kissing each other and cheering contently.  
  
'I never noticed that before.' He thought as he saw the head of Blaise watch her laugh and smile at Seamus' jokes; he also noticed that he was doing exactly the same.  
  
Frowning he put the picture back and reached for the next, he looked at the one he had just examined and turned it over. An envelope was attached to the back, and what felt like 2 letters lay inside.  
  
Curiosity egging him on, he carefully pulled out the letters. He unfolded the first and recognised it as Blaises handwriting.  
  
Having no decency, he began to skim the loopy writing. Reading it slowly his face became that of amusement, but as he reached the 2nd paragraph he widened his eyes in shock.  
  
Blaise had been meeting her in secret? He had told Draco when he caught him once that he had snuck down to the kitchens for a midnight snack and had been doing so since. Sitting down on the bed he read on.  
  
As he reached the last paragraph, he realised his knuckles were white from clenching the letter. Anger and a dark jealousy ached at his heart. He folded the letter up and reached for the next. A dry red petal fell into his lap, and as he opened it up a handful more fell out.  
  
He eyed them curiously and rubbed a smallish petal that had landed in his hand; it crackled and turned into a reddish powder. Rubbing it on his trousers, he proceeded to read.  
  
Dear Ginny, I hope you are well, as you did not reply to my first letter. I understand it must have been a lot to take in, but it every word and every detail was true. Life for me at the moment is hard. Just yesterday I had to destroy a family of 6; 4 were children under 4 years of age. I often wonder why I let myself become like this but I know I have no choice in the matter.  
  
I wish you were here so I could talk to you. I miss our midnight meetings at the astronomy tower, I could tell you anything- things I couldn't even utter to Draco. Speaking of Draco, something awful has happened to the creep. His mother has bin murdered by Lucius.  
  
Draco had screwed up big time and Lucius had locked him in the dungeons for a month, anyways, Narcissa asked where Draco was and he refused to tell her. She got very upset and they had an argument. Lucius lost all self- control and killed her with a pointy reckoning. When Draco was finally let out, Lucius told everyone that she had passed away. But Draco, as much as I hate to say it, was no fool and informed him that he heard her terrified screams. Lucius threatened him and tortured him once more.  
  
If anybody ever tried to hurt you Ginny.  
  
Anyway, I should finish now. But I just want you to know that I care about you more then anything. Please would you reply a.s.a.p, as I don't know what will happen to me in the future. I just want to know how you feel.  
  
I love you Virginia Weasley, remember that I always have and will.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Blaise Xxx  
Draco curled his lips in a cold sneer as he finished. Stuffing the rose petals in the envelope and folding the letter up he placed the picture back on the desk.  
  
Pure anger coursed through his body, his hands shook and formed fists. Images of Ginny and Blaise laughing at him entered his head.  
  
Needing to vent his rage he kicked the desk; then he realised he wasn't wearing any shoes.  
  
"Ow! Shit!" He cursed rubbing his toe. He sat on the floor and examined the bleeding skin either side of the nail. He glared at the desk as though it had started it.  
  
Something in the desk caught his eyes, a small nail shaped groove was cut into it leaving a golden pine imprint. Frowning curiously he slide over to the desk, you could just-just make out lines in the wood forming a square. His eyes widened in realisation, this was a secret draw.  
  
Pulling it open with his thumbnail, he examined its contents.  
  
An eagle quill, paper, single white rose and some white envelopes lay in the small draw. Picking up the paper, he searched both sides for signs of writing. Presuming them all blank, he picked up the last piece but he noticed that black swirls were dancing on the other side. He turned it over and found, another letter this time written by Ginny.  
  
His eyes flickered to the date on the top: 28th September 2006.  
  
She'd obviously hadn't finished or refused to send the letter. Draco rubbed his fore head and read the 3rd letter that day.  
  
Dear Blaise  
  
In answer to you're first question, I'm well thank you. I don't quite know what to say, you certainly gave me a shock. I had no idea you felt that way about me, really I didn't. Well, I might have had a feeling sometimes during our meetings, but other then that I was totally oblivious.  
  
I remember the platform, I also remember the look that you wore, and it closely resembled that of Ron's when Draco had actually caught the snitch on that foggy day in April. He thought it was the end of the world and held the biggest grudge against Harry for days.  
  
You're not a bad kisser by the way Mr Zabini. (Chuckles). I missed you too, I was lonely for weeks and quite depressed also as everyone around me had someone to love.  
  
I couldn't really believe you when you said you had become a deatheater. Although deep down we both knew that you would eventually because of your family. Your life as a dark servant must be unbearable; I feel for you really I do. I'm glad that I can be of some assistance when you feel life cannot go on, you always seemed to help me to relax when I was around you; must of bin those warm golden eyes.  
  
Your pin that you gave me is with me all the time. I wear it when ever possible; I enjoy the way it sparkles in sun warming up my soul. As for your heart, I keep it in a safe place until you come for it.  
  
Blaise, I don't really know how I feel anymore. I cannot lie to you I never could. I just want you to know that I care for you but I'm not sure how, I think I will need to search my soul for the answer.  
  
I pray that you find a way to break free for your imprisonment and spread your wings he who has the hawk eyes.  
  
Take care my golden eagle.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ginny 'Ginger' Weasley XXx  
  
P.S. Your owl is very sweet and it has your eyes.  
  
Upon reading the last paragraph another 3 times Draco had had enough. Jumping up off the floor he stormed out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
An uncontrollable surge of jealousy enveloped him. He knew he shouldn't be jealous but he couldn't help it, he felt something for Ginny. Images of the red head on the night of the graduation ball flashed through his head. The way she fitted into his strong body, the way she smiled at him.  
  
The way she looked at Blaise.  
  
He punched the wall leaving a small indent on the blue surface. Pulling on his boots roughly he cursed his childhood friend and winced as the leather came into contact with his throbbing injury.  
  
Looking around the hallway he stared at the door and opened it, he slammed it shut when he left and looked around the landscape; there was a slight mist on the air and a soft cold breeze.  
  
He spotted the tree in the distance and walked towards it as though hypnotised by the object. His boots crunched along the path creating noise in the eerily quiet lane.  
  
He crossed the cobbled road and did a fence volt over the thin wooden perimeter. The field was long and wide with a small rise in the middle, which was home to the tree. There was meadow hay growing in it and walking normally was virtually impossible with out tripping, but for Draco, whose mind was else where, barely noticed the difficulty.  
  
He reached the tall tree; it was a huge oak with high roots curving into the ground creating grassy banks against the vast trunk. Sitting down under it Draco re-read the crumpled letter in his hand and thinking long and hard about past events.  
*  
Ginny cursed loudly as she entered the deserted Public house, the argument she had just experienced was still ringing loudly in her ears making her angry, and though she hated to admit it, frightened.  
  
She scanned the silent pub for any sign that her brown haired friend was waiting for her then she realised that she must be in bed like any normal person would on a Sunday morning.  
  
"Morning Ginny." Chimed Madame Rosemerta happily. Big bags were lingering under her eyes.  
  
"Morning Rose." Ginny replied whilst seating her self across from the landlady. The older woman smiled sweetly and took out 2 cups from under the bar followed by a large stripy teacup.  
  
"I see your friend isn't with us this morning." She said whilst pouring out the lady grey tea.  
  
Ginny frowned at the teapot.  
  
"Yes, well he's ill at the moment and cant' go out the house-" she shot harshly. Rosemerta grimaced at her tone and Ginny softened immediately,  
  
"Sorry rose, he's ill. Got a bad throat, can hardly talk." The older woman nodded knowingly.  
  
"Ah I see." She handed Ginny a cup of tea. "Here you go love, I don't mean to intrude, but you look awful, is everything alright?" Queried the landlady.  
  
Ginny sighed and took a sip of the piping hot drink wincing slightly as the boiling liquid burned her throat.  
  
"Everything's just fine, I . had a late night that's all." She heaved whilst stroking the rim of the teacup with a long fingernail.  
  
Rosemerta smiled and nodded her head slowly. Ginny bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Would it be possible to use the fire place Rose? I'd like to speak to 'Mione now rather then later- that's if you don't mind."  
  
"No, no not at all." She instantly produced a red pot on the table. "There you go Gin, take as long as you need I think I smell the eggs burning." she added as the strong smell of rotten egg filled the bar.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her retreating back and went over to the fireplace.  
  
As soon as the red powder hit the copper flames, they turned into a small inferno of crimson red fire. Ginny stepped before them and shouted:  
  
"HERMIONE WEASLEY"  
  
Into the red fire like screen that was the fireplace. About 10 seconds later, the tired weary head of Hermione appeared amongst the dancing flames.  
  
"(Yawn!) Ah morning Ginny." She heaved as a yawn escaped her mouth. Ginny smiled at her friends patience, any other person would of given a lecture about getting a goodnights sleep and yada yada yada.  
  
"Morning Mione. I'm sorry I woke you." She said apologetically. Hermione gave her a-lop sided smile and shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry you didn't, Toby beat you to it. Came into mine and Ron's room again, he's become quite the little escape artist." She chuckled contently and sighed at the 'joy' of motherhood.  
  
"Anyway, I can see you need to talk to me y-" she paused and squinted her eyes examining Ginny's face.  
  
"Have you been crying?" Ginny opened her mouth to speak but the other woman interrupted her.  
  
"I'll be right there Ginny, one mo." The brown haired head disappeared from the fire. Ginny sighed loudly and stepped back as the flames turned from red to the acid green necessary for flooing.  
  
The tall womanly figure of her school friend/sister-in-law appeared in the silent pub bringing a shower of soot and dust with her. Immediately she bought her into a tight hug, knocking the air out of the smaller woman's body.  
  
"Oh Ginny its great to see you! Now you just tell me what's troubling you." She said as her embrace grew so tight Ginny couldn't breathe.  
  
"Only - if -you -let- me- go" Ginny gasped into her untamed hair.  
  
Hermione immediately let go of her and sat down in the nearest booth to the fireplace. She placed her head in her hand expectantly.  
  
"Go on then Gin, I'm all ears."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly and sat opposite her sister-in-law.  
  
Where should she begin? From the day before when he arrived? from the night of the ball; from her relationship with Blaise. Somehow telling Hermione about that wouldn't help the situation very much.  
  
"Well. firstly- 'Mione you cannot under any circumstances utter another word about this to a soul and secondly, you mustn't freak out."  
  
The woman across from her nodded her head frowning curiously, "Of course I won't tell anyone, and I'll try not to freak out; but it depends on what you're going to tell me."  
  
Ginny nodded slowly and took a deep breath, then another-then another. 'Just tell her Gin, oh well here goes.'  
  
"On Friday night I was sound asleep in my bed when I heard an insistent knocking on the door. I got up and went downstairs to see who it was and what their problem was." She paused so her friend could take this in. Hermione nodded understandingly.  
  
"Well," she continued "I opened the door with my wand raised and, get this- Draco Malfoy was standing on the doorstep with a deep gash in his arm looking absolutely shit scared."  
  
Hermione widened her eyes in shock opening her mouth to preach but thinking better of it, let her continue.  
  
"So I sort of let him in. Then the next minute an auror knocks on the door and asks me if I've had any disturbances because there was a deatheater in the village. I was astonished and even more so when he said his name was Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione gasped loudly and Ginny was glad there were no other customers otherwise they'd of been staring at her like she was gone out.  
  
"OH MY GOD! What did you do then, please tell me you booted him out." Ginny looked away from her eyes at the floor, her sister in law gasped again but much quieter this time.  
  
"You didn't?! But then-he's not still there is he?" Ginny looked back into her friend's eyes and slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, um he is actually."  
  
Hermione finally lost it. "I cannot believe you let a deatheater stay in your home! And I'm even more shocked that you let Draco Malfoy into you're house in the middle of the night! Honestly Ginny, he's a dangerous guy and not to be trusted!"  
  
Ginny was about to jump to his defence, but remembering their last encounter avoided it.  
  
"He's not all that bad, and would you mind shouting a bit louder this time, I don't think the people in Australia heard you clearly enough!" She spat hotly. Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ginny-" she continued in a softer voice "How can you say that? Draco is nothing more then a killer and a liar."  
  
"But he doesn't want to be anymore. On the night I let him in, he told me he didn't want to be a deatheater anymore, but trailed off before he gave me a reason." Hermione sniffed unbelievingly.  
  
"He also told me, he wouldn't hurt me unless he had to, and I believe him Mione, I really do. He could have killed me by now; taken me hostage but he hasn't. In fact, bar this morning, he's been.well really nice."  
  
The woman across from her gave her a worried look, and took Ginny's hand in hers.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" She asked looking her straight in the eyes. The red head stared back at her and answered her-  
  
"Yes. I'm telling you how it is, you know I wouldn't lie about something like this." Hermione gave her a short smile and bit her lip.  
  
"If you say it's true I believe you."  
  
"Good." She sighed and tucked a stray tress of hair behind her ear. "It's like the past's coming back to haunt me Mione, really it is." She rubbed her face softly.  
  
"You mentioned something about 'bar this morning'. What happened this morning?"  
  
Ginny glowered slightly and looked down at the candle on the table. She proceeded to tell the brown haired woman. Leaving out the part about Draco's transformation, she'd defiantly break her promise and tell Ron if Ginny was put into any danger.  
  
"This morning we had an argument." She said quickly pouting comically. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Asked the older woman whilst holding back a chuckle. The red head sighed and bit her lip.  
  
"I err, well I kissed him.everything was rosy until he sort of, until he urm, stopped and ignored me. When I asked him why? we both got angry and he shouted at me. I got upset and stormed out the house to see you." Ginny looked into Hermiones face for a reaction, she was surprised when she saw a cheeky smile.  
  
"What?" She demanded at the look on her face. Hermione licked her lips and made a straight face and resumed holding her head in her hand.  
  
"So. is he a good kisser?"  
  
Ginny frowned before giggling and leaning back into the bench letting out some of the tension and weariness that had over whelmed her in the last hour.  
  
*  
  
Draco read the letter for the 13th time. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was actually jealous of Blaise.  
  
He'd never noticed her around school before that; apart from when she followed potter aimlessly about and that she was Weasley's sister, but apart from those things she'd bin a nobody.  
  
He put a hand through his rugged blonde hair and smoothed it back out of his face. No woman had ever made him get this worked up before, not one of them, not even when he was in the presence of an enchantress.  
  
Crumpling the letter up and throwing it onto a clump of grass a few metres away, he leant his head back on the tree and fell into the void of the past.  
  
He woke abruptly to the sound of a branch snapping near by, he sat up quickly and scanned the landscape for any sign of a person or animal but there was nothing but fields.  
  
He resumed his reminiscing- until he felt the presence of someone standing near by. Draco opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.  
  
Staring at the space before him, a hand materialised out of thin air and slipped off their camouflage.  
  
The Flaxen haired man gasped loudly as the cold golden eyes of Blaise Zabini bore into his Silver ones.  
  
The ebony haired man smirked and grinned maliciously, "Hello there Dragon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Dun-dun-dun.. Cliffe!! Heya people! A big hugglez and kiss to everyone that reviewed, you guys rock!! This chapter is really meant to have more in it but its already 15 pages long now and it's dragging on a bit. Chapter 6 is will be in your grasp soon enough don't worry. You can expect more insane plot twists in the coming chappies, and don't worry Tomato soup you'll find out soon enough. 


	7. Chapter 6:The Gods of War and the Goddes...

A/N: a big sowwe once again to rebuky, I was typing whilst falling off my chair from sleep deprivation! o_O This chapter is carried straight on from chapter 5 so basically it's part 2. And don't forget to review, review and review, I am quite chatty and might reply! Anyhoo, onwards, CHARGE!  
  
By the way people, this is a very long chapter so prepare accordingly with a bag of popcorn, sleeping bag and pillow!  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The gods of war and the goddess of passion.  
  
November 3rd 2006  
  
Golden eyes locked on to silver.  
  
Draco stood up slowly, staring unbelievingly at the man standing there before him. It had been so long since they had last met.  
  
"Blaise? what are you doing here?" He demanded becoming very annoyed, suddenly he remembered the letters.and all the anger and jealousy, he'd momentarily forgotten, hit him like 1000 volts.  
  
"If I were you-" Draco hissed through gleaming gritted teeth, "Then I'd disappear and never come back again, before I kill you."  
  
The ebony haired man laughed haughtily his gold eyes shining with mirth. He'd had more death threats from Draco then hot dinners.  
  
"Is that so. Then why am I not scared of you Dragon."?  
  
Draco sneered at his word usage and made towards Blaise; however, he had come prepared and raised his long mahogany wand to Draco's chest. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and cursed under his breath, his wand was currently sitting on the bedside table back at the haven.  
  
"I see you replaced that wand of yours. At our last meeting, I remember snapping it in two, so you couldn't stand up to me anymore."  
  
Blaise glowered, "Maybe, but did you honestly think that I'd go through the rest of my life without one? Perhaps it's true what they say about dumb blondes." He chided laughing elatedly afterwards.  
  
(A/N: Hi, just like to apologise for this, I am actually blonde myself but I just couldn't help it! Rock on all u blondes, brunettes, red heads and all the other wonderful colours!)  
  
Draco growled deep into his throat and made towards him fists raised. Blaise shook the wand tip threateningly at his chest.  
  
"Ah bup bup no you don't. I just came up here for a chat. I haven't seen you in quite some time Dray; I'm quite offended." He sneered through a silky taunting voice.  
  
"And by the way," he added walking over and picking up the crumpled letter off the ground, "You really shouldn't litter, remember 'protect the world' and all that shit."  
  
Draco curled his lip in dislike and suddenly widened his eyes at the letter; Blaise didn't know it even existed. Blaise frowned at his sudden change in appearance causing him to glance at the paper; he saw from the layout that it was a letter.  
  
"Who's this from your bit on the side?" he cackled lowering his wand, unfolding the letter quickly with his hands whilst all the while watching Draco. Seizing the chance, the Malfoy took a step forward.  
  
Blaise raised his wand again. "Oh no you don't Dray," He looked at the letter, "Lets see who this is from huh?" He snickered again and read the crumpled letter whilst still pointing the mahogany wand at the blonde haired man.  
  
As his golden eyes moved along the lines of the letter, his face became emotionless and the wand in his hand drooped slightly. Draco took advantage of this pause in concentration and stepped forwards again, but Blaise raised the wand once more.  
  
"If you take on more-step-Malfoy, then I'll kill you."  
  
Draco stood still and sighed angrily, he knew he would do it too. Those were the last words Gregory Goyle heard before Blaise Aveda kedarva'd him when he broke into the ebony haired mans mansion.  
  
He watched Blaise, interested in his facial expressions. The way they changed and were emphasized as he read the message-it was like there was an amazing battle being fought by his emotions. By the time he had finished, an uneasy expression was jumping across his features.  
  
Suddenly he lunged forwards and punched Draco Square in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards into the tree. Forgetting the wand, Blaise grabbed the front of Dracos top and forced him up against the trunk pushing his head back against it in an attempt to knock him out.  
  
Draco swore loudly flailing his arms around trying to get the insane man off him, but Blaise apparently had grown stronger since their last fight.  
  
Deciding not to take the kill now ask questions later approach, Blaise stopped his assault letting the blonde man regain some of his lost composure. If he couldn't kill him then he'd force him to answer a few questions.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he demanded, his wide golden eyes livid. Draco smirked the famous Malfoy smirk and then scowled at him.  
  
"That- is none of your business," He gasped, as the hold on his top became stronger. Blaise raised his wand and held it against his head as though it were a loaded gun.  
  
"Where-did-you-get-it" He hissed slowly losing his temper completely.  
  
Draco sneered coldly at him and glared menacingly, now he remembered why they hated each other so much-the fight to be the most powerful, to be in charge.  
  
"I found it in Ginny's bedroom." He whispered but it came out more like a sharp hissing, due to his strangulation by the Zabini.  
  
Blaise widened his eyes at the most uncomfortable image that entered his mind. This image, plus the words spoken from the dragons' mouth made him quite insane.  
  
His pupils dilated causing his eyes to become completely gold; they now closely resembled 2 shiny galleons gleaming in the light. He scrunched up Dracos top some more, causing the back of the t-shirt rub on his pale skin, chaffing it.  
  
"What do you mean you found it in Ginny's bedroom? How on earth did you manage to do that?" he roared in his face helplessly.  
  
Draco smirked; this would certainly piss him off.  
  
"I'm staying with her for a while." Came his simple reply as though merely commenting about the weather.  
  
Blaise frowned in confusion and pushed himself away from Draco, standing opposite him.  
  
"And you honestly think that Ginny Weasley would let 'you' into her house." He spat coldly. Draco rubbed his neck cursing the other man under his breath,  
  
"I'm staying in Ginny Weasleys house Blaise, and why do you think she wouldn't let me in?" He said scratching his chin; this was a force of habit in amusing situations. He grinned disdainfully  
  
"After all we have slept together before." Drawled the Malfoy now smirking wildly.  
  
Blaise just stared at Draco, taking the words in nice and slow, realising what had just been said for the better part of 2 minutes. He then contorted his face into unmistakable fury; his hands resting limp at his sides became shaky as though longing to place them around Draco's neck, then he formed them into rough fists.  
  
"Gin- Ginny Wea-Weasley," he stuttered slowly trying to control himself, "Would never sleep with the likes of you." His knuckles turned a deadly white due to his hold on the wand and letter.  
  
Draco smiled vindictively,  
  
"What's the matter Blaise? Jealous that 'I've' had a piece of your pie? You see I also found some letters from non-other then eagle eyes. Cooing about how much he loves her- that he wished he could of felt her sweet kisses whilst sitting in the cool breeze. Wishing that she'd write back in a feeble attempt to make her love him."  
  
The flaxen haired man sneered at the way the Blaise's mans fists were shaking uncontrollably, and the way his face was contorted in fury and loathing-which he saved only for Draco. He loved pissing people off- especially Blaise as he could never keep a firm hold of his temper.  
  
He licked the tip of his fore finger, "She tastes" He paused searching for the right words to describe the Red haired siren.  
  
"Just like strawberries.." Breathed Draco with a smug look on his face, remembering the sweet taste of her lips.  
  
The words sounded in Blaises ears as though Draco had screamed them in his face. Blood began to trickle from his fists, running off his knuckles onto the ground, he shook his head violently as though he was about to explode.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"  
  
Blaise lunged very quickly at Draco, wanting nothing more then to smash his head into a bloody pulp.  
  
The blonde man from experience was ready and dodged out the way in time and as a result, got the ebony haired man with a right hook. Blaise tripped on his heals at the blow, and raised his wand.  
  
"Big mistake. Night, night Draco. STUPERY!"  
  
Draco gasped loudly, as he watched the large white lightening flash home in on his body; he shot backwards hitting his head on a small lump in the trunk and crumpling to the floor in a heap. Letting out a soft moan he slipped into a dark deep unconsciousness.  
  
Blaise watched him fade into the dismal coma and took a step towards him; the letter was still clutched in the hand that he used to punch Draco.  
  
He read it once more letting the information sink deep into his thoughts, before kicking the injured Malfoy in the chest making his body lurch, then doing it again- and again.  
  
After one more solid kick, he was satisfied enough damage was done to last for a few days. No one would come out here in the winter it was much too cold. He'd leave him to die, nobody would know.  
  
Blaise had to have her now, his yearning for the read head had grew to a deep intensity of desire. Smoothing out invisible wrinkles in his robes and combing back his unruffled hair, Blaise went in search of his secret temptress.  
  
Whilst behind him under the tree, tiny spots of blood leaked from Draco's soft red lips.  
*  
Ginny sipped her butter beer delicately. So far this morning she'd managed to steer the nagging subject about her and Draco away, by starting up a fresh conversation every time Hermione paused.  
  
However, Hermione Weasley was no fool, this everybody knew; she was head girl and a prefect in her days at Hogwarts, plus top of all her classes.  
  
"Ginny, you can't run from this forever. We've been talking about irrelevant subjects for well over an hour, and the whole time you've seemed- distant. Now," She leant forward on her elbows,  
  
"Just tell me why this is affecting you so much, you kissed him big deal? Can't you just move on."?  
  
Ginny stared at her sister in law. This woman knew her too well, but how couldn't she, they'd been friends for over 9 years. 'Damn you Mione!'  
  
"Oh Hermione I don't know why this is getting to me but it is!" She lowered her voice when 2 men at the bar gave her a crazy look.  
  
"Every time I sit and think about the situation, his handsome face pops into my mind." She held her own face in her hands softly. "Am I doomed to be taunted horribly by him, the past and fate for the rest of my life?" Ginny asked helplessly.  
  
After this comment the pair sat in silence for quite some time. Hermione, for once didn't know what to say.  
  
Ginny leant back against the bench and slipped into a deep stupor replaying a secret and pleasing image from the past.  
Night of Hogwarts Graduation ball  
"Smile everyone!"  
  
Shouted the old wrinkly photographer at the giggling, whooping-joyful crowd stood before him, dressed up in all their wondrous glory. Everyone smiled widely and had to blink rapidly as the bright purple light of the flash stung their eyes.  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
Folding up the camera, he quickly went over to talk to professor Dumbledore in a far corner of the hall-about his payment.  
  
Professor McGongall's stern but happy voice sounded over the crowd.  
  
"If everyone could make their way back to the dormitories please! Come on seventh years move along!"  
  
She shooed the remaining scraggliers away with her wand, using a simple tickling charm that resulted in sending them into fits of laughter, and soon everybody filed out into the entrance hall.  
  
Couples were stopping on the stairways, or heading for the doorway wanting to say their secret goodnights, cherishing the moment that some of them would never share again. It seemed that everybody wanted the ball to last another good 5 hours before traipsing up the stairs back to their dorms.  
  
Ginny and Neville made their way towards the stairs heading back to the Gryffindor tower, they hadn't spoken in a few hours and seemed a tad uncomfortable around each other. Ginny was about to strike up conversation, when she felt somebody watching her.  
  
As though she knew who was watching her, she looked down the vast staircase to the far right of her and saw Dracos sparkling grey eyes inviting her over. Smiling bashfully, and embarrassed by his magnetic stare, Ginny gazed back into those silver thunderstorm eyes.  
  
"Neville you go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute okay?"  
  
Neville didn't seem to have heard her, she looked to the left of her-he wasn't even there! Padma Patil was currently leading him away through the crowd heading towards the entrance hall doors. She laughed to herself and walked back down the stairs to her prince charming waiting patiently at the bottom.  
  
He walked carefully forwards at her descent, taking a few more gentle steps as she stood before him. Ginny gazed into his amorous features and bit her lip enticingly. She couldn't believe that she was saying goodnight to one of the most handsome boys in all the school.  
  
Draco smirked sexily as if reading her mind- he obviously knew this look well. He took her right hand bringing it gently to his lips as he'd done earlier, planting a soft questioning kiss on her pale skin.  
  
She blushed slightly at this sweet motion and took a step closer to him, wanting more then anything to feel his warm pleasing body against hers again-to be held carefree in his arms.  
  
Draco smiled sweetly and continued holding her hand whilst bringing it down to her side. Many of the people in the hall disappeared outside up stairs or outside and Ginny and Draco stood alone infont of the marble staircase.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He requested gently. Ginny knew he was secretly referring to their dance they shared hours ago; at least she hoped he was.  
  
"Yes, very much thanks." She clenched his hand with her fingers not wanting to leave this place in time.  
  
"How about you?" the red head asked awkwardly, "And where's your date got to? Shouldn't it be her handing you're holding right now and not mine?" She giggled stroking his finger with the pad of her thumb.  
  
Draco glanced down at her delicate hand he had laced with his.  
  
"Surely you wouldn't want Pansy to come up to me right now and snog me senseless?" He queried looking back into her big brown eyes. "Anyway, she's busy at the moment kissing Potter in the rose bush outside."  
  
Ginny giggled sweetly never breaking eye contact with the tall blonde boy towering over her height of 5' 7. This to her was a respectable height-not to small and not to tall.  
  
She knew- even though they'd only shared one perfect dance- that she was falling for him, weakening before him; she was helpless to his charms. The way his lips pouted in that I'm bad and I know it way; how his eyes held so much mystery and secrecy that she'd kill to find out what it was about.  
  
Biting her lip she thought it over; she would only have tonight, she wouldn't have another chance to be in this situation, to be alone, with him.  
  
Tilting her head up, she moved slowly towards his lips, giving him a chance to stop her if he wanted. To her surprise, Draco leant forwards and covered her mouth softly; Ginny bought her left hand up to his neck and caressed his nape touching the sensitive sensual skin.  
  
Draco shuddered as her fingertips massaged his neck teasingly touching the soft untouched skin. He could taste her- she tasted like butterbeer and something else; was it strawberries?  
  
Pulling away very slowly so not to disappoint her, he stared into her chocolate eyes leaning his forehead on hers.  
  
He licked his lips a couple of times opening his mouth nervously; was he trying to ask her something? Ginny put a soft finger to his soft luscious red lips, halting any interruptions from his conscious.  
  
"Shhhhhhh. No questions, just us." Came her low husky voice. 'Wow, that was certainly a shock, where had that come from?' The small niggling voice in her head let its self be heard.  
  
Draco smiled warmly. Cupping her face with his right hand, he embraced her in another kiss; but this time it was passionate, urgent- it was lust. They bought their arms around the others waists decreasing the space between them.  
  
Ginny stood on her tiptoes to reach him, leaning into his body, hugging him close; her eyes fluttered shut as she did so.  
  
His heart was racing wildly; strangely she was calm and collected. This was the boy she complained endlessly about to Blaise cursing how he was sly and cruel to everyone. But tonight, all that was forgotten.  
  
She opened her mouth so he could explore every inch of it with his tongue, tasting her; she was like a drug intoxicating and addictive.  
  
Ginny broke the kiss needing air; she had never been kissed like this before. When she first kissed Neville it was sweet and restricted. But when she felt Draco's soft red lips on her own, there were no boundaries; there were no limitations- just a lustful yearning.  
  
She bit her lip decisively, and started to back away down the corridor pulling him slowly with her. Draco smirked sexily as she took his hand again, allowing himself to be lead away. She headed for the entrance hall doors, leading Draco along with her.  
  
As the soft wind hit their bodies, Draco caught up with Ginny. They walked quickly hand in hand towards the lake; on the way they spotted a few rustling bushes and dark shadows lurking along the castle walls. Draco grimaced completely disgusted, as he saw Potter and Pansy snogging passionately next to the fountain in the courtyard.  
  
Ginny's heart was racing apprehensively. Draco Malfoy had a notorious reputation for being a ladies man, having a new bimbo attached to his arm every 2 weeks; often Ginny would see Dracos ex crying sadly in the corridor whilst he paraded the new girlfriend around school.  
  
Was that all he would remember her as? A quick fondle down buy the lakeside?  
  
Something else popped into her mind, Draco would defiantly not be a virgin. Her mother had warned her about boy's only being after one thing, and advised waiting for the right guy and not to taint herself. It certainly looked like all that advice would be going right out the window tonight.  
  
Suddenly she heard the crunching of gravel and before she even realised what she was doing, they were down at a small cove quite far away from the castle. There were small oaks surrounding it and big boulders that looked great to sit on and sunbathe in summer.  
  
Draco stopped abruptly causing her to bounce into his body like a spring. He pulled her towards him twirling her as he did so causing Ginny to giggle nervously.  
  
The blonde man stared down at the girl he had in his arms. The full moon was illuminating her features, shining light into his eyes. He knew she was nervous; she kept looking at the foliage around her then glancing back to his face.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered causing her to look him in the eye, then to the ground. Draco raised her face up to his, cupping her chin gently.  
  
That was the moment-the look she gave him-the way her soul was touching his.  
  
That moment he became bewitched by her beauty and gracefulness she was enchanting. That was the moment he realised he..  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Huh?" he shook his head, "Oh um sorry about that. I.urm, I-"  
  
Ginny laughed nervously at his staring at her for the second time that night. Draco gave her a lopsided smile and held his hands around her waist bringing her into him, into his life. Ginny moistened her lip and her eyes dropped down to his; she tilted her head up to him as the red lips yearned for hers.  
  
Draco kissed her softly but yet passionately. Ginny's lips opened up for him and she shuddered involuntarily at his tongue sought her own. His soft hands were travelling up her waist and then up her back to her dainty shoulders. The pad of his thumbs slid under her spaghetti straps working them down her upper arms.  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open; she put her arms up around his neck so he couldn't pull the straps down anymore. Draco frowned slightly, but he continued to kiss her. Trying another approach to the situation, he grabbed Ginny's waist and placed her around his own, making himself a Ginny belt.  
  
The red head gripped his hair gently for support until he wrapped his arms around her back and walked over to the nearest tree. Leaning her against it, he moved from her mouth to the pale neck planting soft kisses on her collarbone, moving upwards to her cheek.  
  
Ginny looked to the moon and the stars in the inky black-blue sky. Was this how she would lose her virginity under the stars? It seemed like a romantic idea, like dinner under the under the full moon in Paris. Something was still bugging her though, was she just a quickie to him?  
  
She needed to know just what he was thinking.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered gnawing her lip at the shock waves travelling through her body at his touch and suppressing a small moan.  
  
Draco sucked her neck gently before bringing his face up to hers, looking at her through sexy hooded eyes. She felt blood rush to her cheeks at the intense look he gave her.  
  
"Yes Ginny?"  
  
She bit her lip again, by now it was chapped and bruised from her constant chewing.  
  
"You're- well- this isn't just some, quick fling to you is it?" She inquired in a small voice.  
  
Draco stared at her for sometime rather emotionless before unfastening her from his waist and placing her back onto the ground. He swept a hand back through his neat-and tidy slicked back hair making it messy and rugged, Ginny smiled at the mess.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." He said in a pained voice.  
  
Clearly Draco wasn't used to giving the girl a choice in the matter, normally he would just ravish the girl regardless of how she felt, but with Ginny he didn't want to-  
  
'Strange' he thought to himself.  
  
Ginny regarded him for a while. He was physically fighting back the urge of grabbing her and pushing her against the tree and snogging her senseless. Nevertheless, what was going on on the inside, she couldn't tell. Was he hurt that she thought he'd just use her? Was he angry for being stopped? Did he actually care about her?  
  
She hesitantly raised a hand to his face and cupped it gently. "I want to" she said, barely.  
  
Draco stroked the side of her oval face gently still unsure about her feelings, his hand travelled down her neck to her shoulder and he slipped the spaghetti strap off her arm.  
  
Ginny tilted her head upwards and kissed him passionately, all the lust, yearn and need resurfacing.  
  
Draco steered her back to the tree and leant her against it. His hands travelled down her waist, pulling the dress down and her closer to him. Ginny glanced up into the warm greyness of his eyes and thought how much they looked liked the observing moon.  
Present  
  
Ginny smiled at the image. That night was unforgettable for both of them. However, the morning after Ginny had gone down to breakfast expecting to see him sitting there at the Slytherin table, but there was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
She didn't see him in any of the corridors or anywhere around the grounds. At lunch, she had even gone to the cove where they were the night before, but he wasn't there.  
  
That night she met up with Blaise with the night before still fresh in her mind. The ebony haired boy informed her that Draco had last been seen talking to his father through the fireplace in the Slytherin common room and that he hadn't turned up for classes later that day.  
  
Ginny was worried and assumed he was missing. But a day later, a big black owl appeared at her dorm window with a message:  
  
Dear Ginny, I'm sorry that you haven't seen me around school the reason is I've been taken back home to the manor early for special purposes- I might as well tell you. I've been made a Deatheater; I had my initiation ceremony into Voldemorts inner circle yesterday.  
  
I won't ever forget what happened, we will always have that. I can never see you again or anybody for that matter.  
  
That night I loved you Ginny we didn't have sex- we made love, remember that.  
  
Take care,  
  
Love Draco.  
  
~  
  
"Um-" Hermione said looking around the pub uncomfortably. "I think I better go its nearly 11.30, Ron and Tobes will want an English breakfast doing, god forbid Ron actually does it himself-"  
  
Ginny nodded her head and smiled. "Thanks for talking to me today 'Mione, I really needed to get a few things off my chest."  
  
Hermione smiled and rose from the table. "It's okay Gin, anytime- see you at Molly's later?" She inquired her voice sounding hopeful. Ginny shook her head sadly.  
  
"I can't Hermione-unless you want me to bring a certain blonde haired man with me."  
  
"Well, what about that cloak you mentioned he had, he could just come in that."  
  
Ginny stood and walked her over to the fireplace. "Best not risk it, he could jump on Ron and throttle him, or punch Harry. Actually.."  
  
They both laughed at the image of Dracos cloak slipping off and him, Ron and Harry fighting each other in the tiny kitchen at the Burrow whilst the others stood there horrified.  
  
Hermione hugged her sister-in-law lovingly and removed a pot full of green Floo powder from her pocket.  
  
"See you Gin. Same time week if I don't see you before?" Ginny grinned and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Don't let err, 'Leo' trouble you anymore. If he gets out of hand just give me a call-I know a good torture charm, if you know what I mean." She flashed her brown eyes and threw the powder into the fire.  
  
Ginny frowned hard before finally catching on. "HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione laughed loudly and shouted "THE GALLERY". Ginny watched her go with a mix of disgust and amusement on her face.  
  
Shaking her head at the other woman she walked towards the door. "Bye rose, thanks for the tea," she called to the lady serving a table near the door.  
  
"Bye Gin. Anytime, I'll see you."  
  
Ginny walked out the huge oak doors and down the cobble road humming a little tune as she strolled slowly along. Madame Malkins was coming up on her right. Slowing right down, she stopped before the killer cloak; to her it was sitting high upon a pedestal out of her reach.  
  
If she couldn't buy, it she had to try it on at the very least.  
  
Her mind made up, she walked into the shop. It was a colourful place with silks and velvets of every variety hanging on the wall to her right. To her left there was the entrance to the changing rooms and a small counter, currently where a small kind looking witch was sat.  
  
"Good morning miss! Come to try on the cloak haven't you?" She inquired coming around the counter to Ginny's side.  
  
"Good morning- how did you know that?" she frowned at her suspiciously. "Can you read minds?"  
  
The small lady laughed loudly. "Of course not my dear. I've seen you walk past this shop everyday this week and look at that cloak." She nodded her head to the window.  
  
"And you haven't tried it on yet, so I knew that when you walked in today that-that was your purpose."  
  
Ginny goggled her eyes at the woman. Was she that predictable? She must be she was just 'simple Ginny'.  
  
"Come on dear, let's see how it fits you." She walked over to the window and flicked her wand at the cloak. It fell from its position in the centre into her arms, lying there looking wonderful. The assistant folded it carefully and went back over to Ginny.  
  
"Into the changing rooms M'dear, you first." Ginny smiled and walked through the canopy entrance. The room beyond was full of mirrors and curtained cubicles, in the centre of the room stood a small pedestal in front of a big mirror.  
  
"Up on there my dear." She said indicating the small box. Ginny took off her boots and emerald cloak putting it on a small hook on the wall. She stood gingerly on the box admiring her curvy body in the mirror.  
  
"Right, lets get started! Oh, by the way my name is Wendy, for future reference." The assistant chimed clapping her hands together. She walked once around Ginny and handed her the cloak. Ginny gasped marvelling how soft and light it felt in her hands.  
  
Wendy smiled at the way she handled and admired the cloak as if it were made of fragile glass. "Pop it on then um, oh I've forgot your name!" She cried shaking her head trying to remember.  
  
Ginny smiled. "I haven't told it to you that's why." She giggled at the old woman. "It's Virginia Weasley, but all my friends call me Ginny."  
  
Wendy laughed and shook her head.  
  
"So you didn't. Ginny" She recited, "Okay then Ginny dear lets see how beautiful you look in it."  
  
Ginny reddened slightly and slipped carefully into it. She pulled it carefully over her top and let it drop down to the floor. The arms were soft inside and they felt lovely on her skin.  
  
Ginny adjusted the cloak to the shape of her body and observed herself in the mirror.  
  
Wendy gasped and held her hands. "Oh ginny it suits you perfectly!"  
  
Ginny had to agree, the cloak fitted her nicely complementing her legs, waist and chest making her look womanlier. It flowed down her body like a waterfall shimmering beautifully in the light, making her look like a princess from a muggle fairytale book.  
  
"Ginny this cloak must have been made for you! How will you be paying? Cash upfront or a deduction from your account at Gringotts?" Asked Wendy excited by Ginny's appearance.  
  
The red head slumped her shoulders and sat down on the edge of the box.  
  
"Neither" She concurred sadly, "I won't have enough money to buy this, that's why I've only been looking and not touching. I don't have enough money for it." She said to Wendy's sad, pitying face.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." She sighed, feeling sorry for the younger woman. Suddenly Wendy jumped and sat down on the animal print chair next to her. "I know you can work here full time for me! I'll pay you excellent wages and you can buy the cloak."  
  
Ginny glanced up hopefully into the older woman's face, but then remembered her job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  
  
"I can't. I already have a part time job with my brothers they said I'm not allowed to quit. I owe them money for the bed I bought and I need to work off the payment." She sighed deeply, "But thank you anyway Wendy."  
  
Ginny stood up and carefully began to work her way out of the cloak, taking extra care not to rip the soft fabric.  
  
"Here," she said handing the cloak back to the black haired woman. "At least I know it fits, so that just makes it even more ironic."  
  
Wendy forced a smile and they walked back through to the front of the shop. Ginny took one more look at the cloak before the other woman placed it back in the window.  
  
"That offer's still there if you ever want it M'dear. I tell you what, I'll keep it in the window for another 7 days, and if no-one buys it then, then I'll give it to you as a Christmas present."  
  
Ginny stared at the woman wide eyed. "You-you'd do that for me?" She asked astounded. Wendy smiled kindly and nodded.  
  
"I don't know what to say. Thank you." Wendy wafted it away, going red. "I'd better get going now. See you around Wendy, maybe we can meet up for a drink sometime?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"That'd be wonderful. Take care Ginny." She replied happily.  
  
"You too. Bye." With that, Ginny walked out the shop she'd walked past for months on end considerably happier then she was when she left the house this morning.  
  
She walked cheerily up the road saying the odd hello to a few people she knew. As she approached the gates to the village, she grew slightly tense; when she got home there was the angry Draco to contend with.  
  
"Don't worry about him Ginny." She told herself aloud walking towards the cottage.  
  
It was growing closer and closer and she was getting more anxious with every step. Upon reaching the gate, she noticed that it was open slightly and frowned, but thought nothing of it, maybe she'd just forgot to shut it.  
  
However, when she looked up at the front door she noticed it was open. Her happy mood evaporated into thin air and she became very frightened; was Draco okay?  
  
She walked slowly up to it and peered down the hallway, there was no sign of a struggle or anybody lurking. Ginny crossed the threshold and walked into the small living room. It was empty. Frowning slightly, she sauntered into the kitchen; there was nobody in here either.  
  
"Draco?" She called out uncertainly going back down the hallway.  
  
Ginny eyed the stairs suspiciously and took an edgy step on the first one. After walking up the stairs carefully, she looked at the 3 doors. Hers, the one opposite that-Draco's room were open. The bathroom opposite from where she was standing clearly had no one in it.  
  
The red head crossed the hall so she could see into both the rooms and examined them both. There was no sign of the blonde man anywhere.  
  
What if the deatheaters had captured him? What if the aurors had seen him and come bursting in, wands held high? Ginny panicked.  
  
"Draco!" she shouted walking back down the stairs and out the front door. She scanned the road and paced out into the middle of it. There was no one for miles, only the cottage next to hers and the one after that-but Mrs Skelton, the woman next door was staying at her nieces for the week and Mr and Mrs Lovejoy were on holiday in America.  
  
BANG! The gate belonging to the field next to her slammed shut and she heard what she thought was a gasp. Shaking her head and cursing herself for jumping, she walked up to the gate and stood on the first panel searching the landscape.  
  
There was nothing-apart from- wait; there was something under the tree. She squinted her eyes trying to focus on the object, it looked like..  
  
She climbed the fence and walked towards the shape still squinting her eyes trying to make out the thing lying there. As she got closer she recognised it as a person and trudged faster curious as to what it was.  
  
5 metres away from the towering oak, she saw the unmistakable glimmer of light on the blonde hair and that's when it dawned on her; it was Draco.  
  
She gasped loudly and tried to run through the thick crops, but it was no use. It was making it hard for her to do anything apart from step one foot after the other. As she got to within 3 metres, she saw a pool of blood lying like a small pond around his head.  
  
Ginny felt her eyes prickle from tears gathering and then falling down her concerned face.  
  
Finally she reached him. There was blood trickling from his mouth making its way down his cheek onto the ground. His head was bleeding quite badly and there was no doubt in her mind that someone had meant to kill him.  
  
She sobbed covering her mouth with her hands before dropping to the ground next to him grabbing his hand. She had to help him; she couldn't let him die in this field.  
  
Taking out her wand, she stood up and took 2 steps back wards.  
  
"Wingadardrium leviosa" Ginny cried at his body. Draco rose slowly into the air, his arms and legs dangling by his sides and his head flopping backwards. She started to cry again and wiped away the tears savagely, this was no time to lose ones nerve.  
  
Flicking her wand twice at the lolling form of Draco she managed to float him over the crops back towards the house all the while keeping a steady pace and her nerve. Ginny knew she had to get back quickly or he'd be in serious trouble.  
  
Exhausted and covered in bruises she reached the front door. Manoeuvring carefully through the door, she directed his body up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Draco floated along coming to and abrupt stop above Ginny's bed. She flickered her wand and he dropped carefully onto the bed, his blood-ridden head staining the daisy white sheets.  
  
"Think Ginny, think!" she whimpered studying his body. Deciding to sort out his head injury first she summoned the bowl from downstairs and filled it with water. Then she went into the bathroom and fetched 3 towels and a flannel and disappeared back to draco.  
  
After turning him over and cleaning the cut stopping the bleed with a towel, she summoned her sowing kit from down stairs. As it landed with a soft flump on the bed she pulled the lid open and looked for some thing suitable to close the cut up.  
  
She spotted some wiry string she used for attaching buttons to her cloak and threaded it up to her sterilised needle she had prepared in salt water. Taking a deep breath and wincing slightly, she began to bring the skin back together on his hairline and forehead.  
*  
Draco was trapped in the darkness and whilst he was there he was having a very strange dream.  
  
He and Ginny had been riding 2 horses along a sandy beach. The horse he'd been riding was black and Ginny's was a bright white, almost like a unicorn. They were looking straight ahead and around the landscape. Ginny, he noticed, was laughing and suddenly she kicked the horse's flanks and it broke into a gallop.  
  
"Race you!" she cried happily over her shoulder. Draco laughed and made the black beast gallop after her. The white horse disappeared through a dark tunnel in the cliff ahead and he went in after it.  
  
Then before he knew it, it was a different dream. The beach was gone and instead he was stood in the middle of a vast ballroom. The people around him were wearing masks; they were all deatheaters. The men had Black tucks on and the women black ball gowns.  
  
Confused he walked through the waltzing crowd until he came to the middle of the floor. Here there were a couple swaying slowly on the spot out of time to the eerie music playing around him. The woman however, was wearing a white wedding dress and she had long wavy red tresses.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked uncertainly. The woman's face came into view and indeed it was Ginny. She looked unreal, her skin was flawless and rosy, and her eyes were a beautiful hazel brown emphasizing the gold hidden with in their depths. The couple rotated around so Draco could see whom she was dancing with.  
  
He gasped when he saw himself wearing a suit and long black billowing cape that seemed to be caught in a wind surrounding his body. There was something wrong with his appearance though; his hair was its natural blondeness but his face was contorted into a sexy sneer. Then he noticed his eyes; they were red.  
  
They were that same demonic red that Voldemorts were. Then he saw a light coming through the crowd. He glanced at the approaching person and saw they were radiating light from their skin. The people dancing around them seemed to shrivel up as the person walked past.  
  
Suddenly there was a piercing scream and everyone shrivelled up into a black powder, falling to the floor and blowing away. Draco turned his attention back to Ginny and himself dancing blissfully away oblivious to the carnage around them.  
  
The person radiating the light was tall and strong looking and he realised that it was a man. The man of light reached them and he slowly reached out for the dancing Draco's shoulder.  
  
As he placed a bright hand on his shoulder, the dancing Draco cried out in pain. Ginny screamed as he turned to face the man, his red demonic eyes widened as he recognised the pain giver; it was Blaise.  
  
Then everything slowed down into slow motion.  
  
"GINNY!" he cried swinging around and reaching for her with his hand. Ginny stretched out her left hand and the observing Draco gasped as he saw a platinum ring resting on her ring finger. He slowly moved his eyes to his own out stretched left hand and saw that he had a ring identical to hers.  
  
"DRACO!" she screamed horrified as his hand turned to a black ash and he withered to the floor blowing away in the wind. Ginny looked up at the man above her and frowned. Blaise offered a shining bright white hand to her; she looked down to his hand then back up to his face.  
  
She smiled and took it without question. As she gripped his hand, the light shining from him transferred some of its self to her making her the same. Draco covered his eyes as the light became brighter then before and just had enough time to make out the shapes of 2 people kissing before they exploded.  
  
Draco screamed and fell to the floor where it fell through and he felt himself fall into a light.  
  
~  
  
Ginny watched as the blonde man on the bed stirred. She went around to his left hand side and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered stroking his cheek with the back of her right hand. Draco moaned softly and blinked his eyes open.  
  
They came into focus on Ginny's sad tearful face; he blinked a few more times until he could make her out. She was crying and was currently stroking his cheek with her hand; her long wavy hair was on one side over her right shoulder out of his face.  
  
"Ginny?" he moaned groggily squeezing her hand. Ginny sniffed and stroked his lips with the pad of her thumb that had been stroking his cheek.  
  
"Shhhhhhh its okay, I'm here." She cooed softly wiping her eyes. Draco tried to raise his head but it felt like heavy and sore.  
  
"Help me up" he whispered through clenched teeth. Ginny placed the pillow next to him against the wall and helped Draco prop himself up. His chest was aching like he'd had the wind knocked out of him, which he had.  
  
Once lying carefully against the headboard, he took a deep breath. Every breath he was taking was like being stabbed with a sharp cold knife. Ginny sniffed again causing him to look at her.  
  
She squeezed his hand tightly and tucked a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Oh Draco I was so scared.." She sobbed sniffing again, "I was afraid you'd been captured when I got back to the house, I looked everywhere and couldn't find you. Then I went outside and searched the landscape and then.."  
  
"Shhhhh Ginny it's okay." he whispered stoking her hand with his thumb. Ginny hung her head and sniffed again. She wiped away the tears with her spare hand and calmed herself down.  
  
After 2 minutes of regaining her composure, she spoke, "I though you were dead when I found you," she whispered in her normal voice. "I was so scared and worried. I levitated you back to the house and cleaned you up."  
  
Draco looked down at the floor to his right and saw the blood sodden towels and water. He frowned and gazed down to his lap looking pensive. Ginny cupped his face with her hand and made him look at her.  
  
"Who did this to you?" she asked quietly never taking her bloodshot eyes away from his.  
  
Draco's mind flashed to all the things he'd seen and heard earlier that day; the letter from Blaise.the letter from her.Blaise punching him.the dream with the ball.the wedding rings they'd been wearing.  
  
He swallowed and said emotionlessly, "Blaise Zabini. He was here earlier. I was under the tree and he appeared from under his cloak. We talked about the past and he punched me, then I punched him."  
  
Ginny just stared at Draco with a look of pure horror on her face. She swallowed hard. "And wh-why did h-he do th-that?" She requested in a choked voice.  
  
Draco glanced at his lap and then back to her nervous face. He continued as though in a deep trance.  
  
"It was because of the letter I found from him. I was angry this morning and went in to your room. I was looking at the photos and felt something on the back of the Hogwarts one. I found the envelope full of letters from him and I read them. I got angry and kicked your desk," he nodded his head at the wooden desk.  
  
"I saw that you had a secret draw and I opened it. I found your letter to him and read it. By this time I was very angry and stormed put the house with the letter in my hand. I was under the tree and I crumpled it up and threw it, then he showed himself. We were talking and he picked the letter up" Ginny widened her eyes and began to cry again.  
  
"He unfolded it and read it. Then he punched me and I taunted him, then I told him we'd slept together. He went mad and we got in a fight. He stunned me then I fell into unconsciousness. And then I woke up here."  
  
He hung his head and looked back into his lap unable look at Ginny's face. Ginny just stared at him through the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I can't believe you just told me that." She whispered unbelievingly. "I can't believe Blaise was just over the road."  
  
Draco looked up into her face and became jealous again the dream he just had was fresh In his mind.  
  
"I was thinking about that night." She said suddenly watching the window, "That night we had together and I realised something."  
  
Draco frowned curious as to what it was. "What?"  
  
Ginny sighed, "That I hate Blaise. When I met up with him I would rant and rave about you, Blaise was understanding and loving he treated me right; He was a friend, but he tried to get my love all the time." She became very quiet.  
  
Ginny hung her head her hair falling down hiding her face.  
  
"On that night- when you danced with me, you were yourself and opened up your soul to me. Then when I was going up to bed I felt you watching me, I knew it was you. Just being with you on that night was bliss Draco."  
  
Draco smiled and reached for her chin under the waterfall of hair.  
  
Ginny looked into his grey eyes, then down to his lips. He smiled again trying not to look too smug, bought her towards him and covered her mouth softly. All the anger, jealousy and loathing left him- He felt like Ginny would be his forever- then he remembered the dream, what did it mean?  
  
He didn't have time to think about it as Ginny stroked his nape with her fingertips. She climbed into his lap and they crept back into the Bliss between the god and Goddess of passion.  
  
A/N: HELLO!! Sorry about the length, I've been writing this for ages O_O. Therefore, you must review!!!! If you don't review people then I'll take forever on the next chapter like I did this one. Tell me what you think people!!! Plz? There are many more wonderful plot twists a comin' so check it out! 


	8. Chapter 7:Blackening of the Souls, and t...

A/N: Hey there guys, did you all have a merry Christmas? I hope so! I got this book called 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' by Newt Scamander. It was really written by J.K. Rowling, it tells you about the magical creatures you find in the books and some that you lot have used in your stories. Its fabbo and I'd recommend buying it!  
  
Anyhow, I read through my last chapter about 5 mins ago and I realised how many mistakes I'd made, I know we all make mistakes, but I didn't understand where the plot was going. I am so retarded sometimes.  
  
I'd like to reassure Tomato Soup that Ginny will NOT be turning into a slut so do not worry my friend, although something awful almost happens to her.  
Chapter 7: Blackening of the souls, and a great escape  
  
November 3rd 2006  
  
~  
  
I'm alone yeah I don't know   
  
If I can face the night  
  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do  
  
Is for you  
  
I want your love   
  
Let's break the walls between us  
  
Don't make it tough   
  
I'll put away my pride  
  
Enough's enough,   
  
I've suffered and I've seen the light   
  
Angel - Areosmith  
  
~  
Ginny awoke to the sound of gentle breathing in her ear. Slightly confused, she rolled onto her side to find Draco, resembling some kind of heavenly angel. She examined his face, taking in all the little details she missed when he was awake.  
  
His cheeks were flawless and as soft as a baby's bottom- with twice the strokability. His lips were slightly pouted and were the colour of fragrant red roses. His hair was flaxen and more stunning then the brightest phoenix feather.  
  
She smiled to herself, feeling mildly possessive as well as glad that he was sleeping soundly beside her. Even though nothing had happened between them - due to Draco's injuries - she appreciated being held securely in his arms and kissing him to a point where her lips were numb.  
  
The curtains were still open and the sky was its normal powder azure with pallid fluffy clouds. Of course! It had only been about 1 pm when she found him; she must of only been sleeping for around 2 hours - with the exception of 1 hour of kissing. Rubbing her eyes (and smudging her mascara in the process) she glanced back to the man beside her.  
  
Deciding to let sleeping Dragons lie, she kissed him tenderly on the cheek before rolling out of bed. The flooring on which she now stood on was covered in blood and towels; why hadn't she thought about eventually drying?  
  
Sighing at the condition her white and blue room was currently in, Ginny began to clean the room with a scouring charm. "cleanseatus." Was sufficient to wash away the red Goo, leaving the room spotless and a sparkling white once more.  
  
On the bed Draco stirred from his deep slumber and rolled onto his side, his face grimacing slightly in pain.  
  
Ginny sat at the window seat and watched him for a while, recalling everything he'd told her regarding Blaise.  
  
Now he knew how she felt, would he be able to deal with it? When she was younger she loved to read muggle fairy tale books and story's of romance. In these story's, the princess would always have more then one admirer, but in the end she would always be with prince charming.  
  
Yet, Ginny was having difficulty in deciding who her prince charming was. She did dislike Blaise that was true. However, what if she saw him again after all these years - and now that he had confessed his devotion to her, would her feelings change?  
  
The blonde man on the bed took in a deep breath, causing Ginny to trail away from her scrutiny. Releasing it, Draco resumed his peaceful slumber.  
  
Ginny returned to her thoughts. Now there was Draco. He was back in her life digging up lost memories from the past, causing her to deny her feelings. She knew that he cared about her, but was uncertain as to what his intentions were. Was he just going to hide out here for the rest of his days away from the world, and the deatheaters?  
  
Sighing profoundly, Ginny walked up to Draco and planted another kiss on his face. She needed to go out and be in the midst of the people, away from him where she could think.  
  
Picking up the towels off the floor and the bowl of salt water, she cast one final affectionate look at Draco and went down the elderly oak stairs into the deposit the towels and water into the sink.  
  
Placing the towels in the hot water, she went to the mirror in the hallway and reapplied her eyeliner and mascara, wiping her eyes of the black smudges she had created earlier.  
  
Ginny grabbed her emerald cloak from the cloak hook and set off into the village, needing to reflect about the past more.  
*#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"THAT BASTARD!" The table and chairs currently in the middle of the room came crashing into the wall.  
  
"I SWEAR THAT WHEN ALL THIS NONSENCE IS OVER, THEN I WILL KILL HIM!" bellowed Blaise throwing the small vase on his desk at the mirror, causing it to smash and shower him with shards of glass.  
  
Upon reaching the 3 broomsticks 3 hours ago, the Zabini had been screaming, shouting and cursing Draco whilst smashing all of the furnishings - bar the bed- into little pieces. The last thing the blonde man had said was buzzing in his ears.  
  
Had Ginny slept with him all those years ago? Or had they met up somewhere after graduation? - Were they a couple now?  
  
These questions, and others, raced through Blaise's mind making him even more insane with jealousy. He still wanted her more then anything - and he was prepared to do anything to get her. Even if it meant selling his very soul to the devil himself, in a desperate bid for her love.  
  
However, there was an alternative for Satan now: Voldemort.  
  
Grabbing the floo powder from his pocket and ripping off the lid, Blaise threw it desperately into the fire and shouted, "MALFOY MANSION," into the towering green flames. The strong wind flew him past fireplace upon fireplace getting Blaise ever closer to his destination until finally he found himself arriving in the dark study.  
  
Lucius was sitting in his armchair across from him frowning at his grimy coloured Brandy. Blaise cleared his throat causing the Malfoy to glance into his face.  
  
"What do you want? This had better be about your mission or-"  
  
"I want to talk to Voldemort." He blurted keeping his poise and fixing Lucius with a severe steely gaze.  
  
The man opposite him stood up and threw his glass past Blaise into the fire, causing a small blast.  
  
"You what? You - you want to talk to the dark lord? But he is n-"  
  
"I know that he is alive, otherwise you wouldn't have contacted me twice in one day about a woman that has no union with us apart from she was taken into the chamber of secrets."  
  
Lucius stared at the ebony haired man before him a minute smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You're a clever one Blaise Zabini. Very clever - you have all the merits that made your father the brilliant man he is today."  
  
Blaise felt a surge of superiority on his father's behalf. "Can you take me to him now Lucius? I must discuss something with him." The blonde man regarded him for a moment, and nodded his head. "Okay Blaise, I shall take you to him."  
  
Shaking his head at the younger mans ingenuity; Lucius led Blaise through the mansion to the grand staircase and up to the picture of Anthus and his snakes.  
  
"Good Afternoon Master." He called through the door as it fastened behind them upon their incoming. Blaise had never seen a room quite as dark and begrimed as this. He was quite interested as to why there was a chair in front of a big black canvas, which was set in a marble frame.  
  
"Sit down in the chair Blaise" Lucius instructed walking him up to the picture. "And don't speak until you're spoken to."  
  
Blaise nodded, sat down and turned apprehensively to the canvas. Focusing his mind he stared at the picture. Then he saw them- two red eyes in the darkness making their way from side-to-side towards him. He gasped vaguely as a monstrous snake came into view and arched up onto its lower body.  
  
The snake hissed loudly and Lucius bowed, Blaise watched the Malfoy and repeated the action. The serpent swayed from side to side twice before transforming into the mass of black robes and white spindly arms with spidery hands; a gaunt white face was protruding the hood.  
  
"Good afternoon Lucius." Voldemort hissed turning his head towards Blaise and scowling at him. Blaise swallowed hard and bowed again, feeling the little hairs on the back of his neck quiver with horror.  
  
"Good afternoon my lord." Lucius replied glancing at the young man in the chair. "My lord, this is Alistair Zabini's son Blaise. He has requested an audience with you as he wishes to converse matters as regards to the plan."  
  
Voldemort raised a curious eyebrow and snapped his fingers, making Blaise jump slightly. He raised his head and dared a glimpse; Voldemort was currently sitting opposite him on a throne an irksome expression on his face.  
  
"Well, speak up Blaise. I'm sure Lucius has gone against my instructions and informed you of what is occurring."  
  
Blaise found his voice. "No my lord, Lucius did not clarify anything with me. He ordered me to find Draco for him and - and Ginny Weasley, but he did not say anything as regards to a plan."  
  
Voldemort glanced coldly at Lucius for a moment before returning his gaze back to Blaise.  
  
"Extraordinary eyes you have my boy. No doubt you inherited them from your father." Whispered Voldemort, examining the younger man from head to toe. Blaise frowned somewhat taken aback, what was wrong with his eyes?  
  
"Th-that is correct my lord. My ancestors doing, each and every one had golden eyes, although it is most prevailing in the male gene." He replied hesitant as to where this conversation was going.  
  
Voldemort nodded calculatingly. "I shall enlighten you of my plan Blaise, as I sense you wish to discuss that and leave out irrelevant subjects."  
  
Blaise shifted uneasily in his chair and nodded his head. "As you wish my lord."  
  
"As you can see, I am trapped within this canvas." He waved his hand at the obscurity surrounding him.  
  
"When I fought Harry Potter at Hogwarts all those years ago, we were once again locked in Priori Incantatem. As the phoenix song sounded in my heart I felt myself weakening - the song of the phoenix strikes fear into hearts of the impure and courage into those whose heart is wholesome."  
  
He added seeing the confused look on Blaise's face. Blaise nodded understandingly.  
  
"With a heart filled with courage, Potter was capable of forcing the beam of light against me and I was conquered. I returned to the state I was left in when I first met Harry Potter on that dark night in Godrics hollow, I was a mere spirit - but I was still alive. Lucius was watching from the sideline and offered himself to me. He was enthusiastic for me to possess him, and in doing so I remained alive."  
  
Voldemort flexed his fingers on the throne arms and seemed to drift off for a minute, and then coming back to reality.  
  
"I then used Lucius' wand to apparate here to the mansion. I couldn't possess him for long because if I did, then I would have damaged his mind, and I needed him alive. Therefore, I cast an ancient spell on a blank canvas I found in his wife's study. I made it so the canvas was a void to another space in time and enchanted it so I would continue to exist; this is what is done to all wizard paintings so they are able to move and interact with those before it."  
  
He stood up and walked from one side of the mount to the other.  
  
"Now you're wondering what all this has to do with my plan? I need a new body so I can become Lord Voldemort once more."  
  
Voldemort sat down on the throne and breathed in deeply.  
  
"What I propose to do is to create a child of my very own and that, is where Miss Weasley comes into play."  
  
Blaise widened his eyes in revulsion; he hoped to Merlin he hadn't guessed accurately to what was coming next. Voldemort smiled eccentrically as though sinking into some elusive dream.  
  
"You see my young Zabini, Lucius' procreation has come to my advantage, he has benevolently volunteered his son for my usage in the plan."  
  
The golden-eyed man gripped the seat arms slightly tighter.  
  
"And what usage would that be my lord?"  
  
Voldemort paused for a while pulsating his fingertips together before he spoke again.  
  
"Possession. Draco is going to have the privilege of being possessed by me, and in doing so; I can father a baby with Ginny Weasley. The child, when it is born, will be a pureblood wizard and he will contain all my powers instead of Draco's..... as I have occupied his body. That, Blaise, is when I will pour essence - my very being into it..... Subsequently I will become a pureblood wizard and once again be Lord Voldemort."  
  
Blaise stared at Voldemort, incapable of understanding the information he had just been told. One of the most evil wizards in a century had just informed him that he was going to utilize Ginny - the woman he loved - to father a child that was to be deprived of its soul and to accomplish all this, use Draco's body....  
  
"W-why must you use Ginny my lord? Surely you can use another pureblood witch." Blaise stuttered only just finding his voice due to the anger coursing throughout his body.  
  
"Ginny Weasley helped me when she used my diary. She helped me to inflict terror amongst Hogwarts by progressing the work of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Thanks to her I almost succeeded in killing Harry Potter once more. In performing all of this, she created a wizards debt between us and as we all know, debts must be repaid."  
  
"What makes you believe Ginny will co-operate my lord?" Requested Lucius, who until this point in time had remained quiet listening to what his master was telling him.  
  
"Ginny will help us Lucius, because when we talked to each other through the diary, she told me secrets and fantasies she wouldn't dare reveal to anybody else. She told me that she had never had a friend as kind and compassionate as me. She was foolish enough to fall in love with me."  
  
Blaise seemed to lose every bit of self-control at these last few words. His arms and legs shook so ferociously that the wood held in his killer grasp on the chair arms were splintering. Lucius widened his eyes at the other mans building ferocity -Blaise didn't know it, but if he got angry then something terrible would happen.  
  
"My lord-" he said interrupting the disconcerting silence, "Blaise has been searching England for 3 days now and has some news of at least one of their were-bouts."  
  
Blaise took a deep lungful of air and nodded his head. "That is correct. I know where Ginny is."  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrows in revelation, "You do? Well done my young deatheater, well done indeed y-"  
  
"However my lord- and please hear me out. Might I ask something of you? - Please my lord?"  
  
Voldemort scowled through his crimson red eyes but nodded his head tersely. "This better be of the up most importance Blaise."  
  
The ebony haired man nodded his head, "Of course my lord."  
  
"Firstly I must tell you that these past 3 days, have been pure torture of my part. Because I - I, that I -I am in love with Ginny my lord."  
  
Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow and Lucius gasped a diminutive stunned gasp.  
  
"I have been ever since my Hogwarts days, not a day goes by with out me picturing her beautiful face in my mind."  
  
"Blaise, you remember what I told you about love." Hissed Lucius, "It makes you irrational and careless you could be led astray by her."  
  
"I know Lucius, but I was in love with her before I became a deatheater, I tried to forget her but it was no use. My feelings have never got in the way of my work though my lord, I am still as loyal as the next deatheater."  
  
Voldemort scowled coldly at him. "Get to the point!" he barked.  
  
Blaise swallowed hard,  
  
"When she is captured my lord, could you, force her to - to marry me."  
  
The hooded man across from him sneered coldly and was about to snap his fingers when Blaise hurriedly continued.  
  
"If I married Ginny my lord, then I would let you possess my body to make the child also you may stay within my body until its birth. It would be much easier then tracking down Draco, which could waste what valuable time you have."  
  
Voldemort rubbed his fingers; clearly he was thinking this through,  
  
"I am a pureblood wizard and the magic runs strong through my veins, I am no different from Draco, apart from my Gold eye lineage which would be present in the child if you were to use me."  
  
Blaise bowed deeply and closed his eyes taking another deep breath.  
  
"Please my lord? This is the only thing I will ever ask of you I throw myself at your mercy."  
  
Lucius looked horrified, and was preparing a quick explanation in his head for Alistair explaining why his son's body was currently being placed in a coffin, when-  
  
"Alright Blaise. I agree to your proposal. You bring Ginny before me and I will force her to marry you. Then I will use her to produce my self a body, becoming more powerful then ever before. After a duration of 10 months, I shall release my being from you and you and miss Weasley may live your lives as my loyal subjects."  
  
The Zabini raised his head; an expression of pure joy was dancing across his features making him look like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"Do you mean it my lord?" He asked unable to believe that he would finally have Ginny all to himself.  
  
He bowed his head again and curled his lips into unmistakable evil. "I believe you wish to know her location." He inquired disdainfully.  
  
Voldemort scowled darkly at Blaise's newfound confidence.  
  
"She is currently living in a cottage just up the road from the village of Hogesmade. I saw her leaving it hours ago In search of. of - urm, of her cat. We should have no problem in acquiring her my lord, if I leave now we should have her this evening."  
  
Voldemort smiled malevolently and drummed his fingers together once more. "Superb. Leave us now Blaise, I wish to converse with Lucius alone."  
  
Blaise cast Lucius a curious glance prior just before rising from the chair. "As you wish my lord. I will make contact with you shortly Lucius when I have Ginny. Good day to you, my lord."  
  
He stooped slowly and turned to leave the room, giving the pair one more probing look before departing.  
  
Once the door had closed, Voldemort waved a hand at the chair parallel to him and Lucius took the seat.  
  
"You have surpassed my expectations Lucius. That is a dependable servant we have there, you are fortunate to have such a astute - yet thoughtless boy." He said shaking his head in wretchedness.  
  
"Undoubtedly he needs to comprehend the risks of possession a great deal more before sacrificing him self like that. I'm afraid, Lucius, that young Blaise Zabini has just handed me his own head on a gold platter."  
  
Lucius approved shaking his head dejectedly.  
  
"That is true, clearly he has no awareness about the extent of survival after one has been possessed. I myself had trouble walking around following your occupation within me my lord. My wife was most wary as to my sudden alteration in behaviour."  
  
"Yes, well. I need you to send somebody to recover your son. After I have inhabited Blaise's body I will merely have 6 months to survive within it. His brain will modify to a point where there is severe brain damage and he will undoubtedly die."  
  
Lucius nodded his head showing that he understood the risk the young man was taking.  
  
"When this happens, I will require your son's body so I can stay close to Ginny pending the birth. Then when the baby is born I shall release myself from your son and destroy my own son's soul. Draco will have minor damage to his mentality but he can continue to live his life as normal as feasible."  
  
Lucius bowed his head. "All right my lord, I shall dispatch someone at once. Nevertheless, what if Virginia refuses to co-operate? What will you do then? "  
  
"If she will not assist us then I will strike out at those she loves the most until she cooperates properly. Unfortunately I cannot risk harming her or she will be unfit to bear the child. Do not be apprehensive Lucius, the plan will be in motion soon enough."  
  
Lucius simply blinked inertly at this justification, and rubbed his jaw solicitously.  
  
Even though he disliked his son - and if he saw him right now would possibly slaughter him himself, Lucius if truth were told, needed his son alive. The Malfoy family held a high amount of respect in England, and were known to be a proud - not to mention one of the most feared - wizarding families.  
  
As soon as the first-born offspring of a Malfoy became of age, he was obligated to marry a pureblood witch and produce an heir to the Malfoy riches. If a girl was born, the couple would attempt pregnancy all over again until there was a baby boy. Lucius' mother had given birth to a boy (him) but regrettably died during childbirth to his sister, soon after named Gemini.  
  
Lucius had lived in the company of his father and grandfather at the mansion in Kent, although his grandfather decided that England was becoming too dreary and moved to Spain where he constructed a vineyard on the Mediterranean coastline.  
  
Subsequently, whilst Lucius attended Hogwarts, he bullied certain individuals, along with his childhood comrade Alistair Zabini; consequently creating him self a depraved reputation as a persecutor of the mind. This dominant, vigorous behaviour was bought upon by Gregory's continuous abuse whilst Lucius was growing up.  
  
Then a single golden haired Narcissa Pearlrock came onto the scene and she and Lucius became a couple, much to Alistair's disappointment. Alistair - much like Blaise with Ginny - had had a secret fascination with the Blonde haired beauty, like Blaise, he'd kept this fascination to himself. He knew how the idea of being madly in love with your best friends girlfriend would not go down well at all.  
  
Soon after Hogwarts, Narcissa and Lucius married and settled down in the mansion with Lucius' father, Gregory Malfoy. Much to Narcissa's disapproval, Lucius became a deatheater only weeks after the ceremony and was away for most of the week, leaving Narcissa alone throughout the day and most of the night.  
  
When Narcissa became pregnant some months later, Gregory 'mysteriously' disappeared and Lucius along with his new wife inherited the Malfoy estates. With his father gone, Lucius had full access to the Malfoy trust fund and vowed that he would provide the 'ideal' life for his son that he'd never had.  
  
When Draco was 6, Gregory Malfoy - presumed dead by all - sent the family an owl saying that he was living on the island of Kos in Greece, in his newly built estate made only for him, and strict instructions were given that this particular house was for the elderly Malfoy's only as a 'retirement home' if you will. In the letter he also expressed his intentions of getting to know his grandson better and made frequent visits every month, however these frequent visits soon became few and far between when Draco began to attend Hogwarts.  
  
"LUCIUS!" Bellowed Voldemort his wand raised in a menacing way.  
  
Lucius shook his head in shock and gasped slightly as he saw the wand. "I'm so very sorry my lord, but I need to ask something of you."  
  
Voldemort flexed his long spindly fingers and the wand disappeared. "GET ON WITH IT! I TIRE OF PEOPLE REQUESTING IDIOTIC FAVOURS OF ME!" He barked, his red eyes livid.  
  
"Of course my lord." He cleared his throat importantly.  
  
"When you have finished using Draco's body my lord, we - I will need to keep him alive..... As I have no other relatives apart from my second cousins and aunts and uncles, I need Draco to produce an heir otherwise the Malfoy name will be carried on through their children. As my father was head of his 4 brothers, and Draco is my only son, it is only right that he must marry and produce a child. Then my lord.... we will kill him."  
  
Voldemort blinked once and stood up, the chair vanishing as he did so. "Fine Lucius, I understand, after all blood is thicker then water...... You may keep your sons life - for now." He hissed through gleaming white teeth. Voldemort sighed agitatedly and twisted his spindly form back into the colossal Ashwinder.  
  
Lucius stooped respectfully and stood up after a minute or so. He observed with mixed feelings, as those red eyes became cantankerous slits before slithering away into the shadows.  
  
Lucius flashed his eyes precariously at the portrait then left the room needing to break away from the past events that were creeping slowly into his mind.....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The small, peaceful lake was her only solace. This was her personal concealed place where she came to reflect on matters of the mind. The lagoon - which was found in the tranquil countryside between Hogwarts and Hogesmade - had a small waterfall that trickled downwards between the rocks that created a miniature pyramid.  
  
Usually when Ginny came down here, there were a small cluster of swans ferreting about amongst the weeds for frogs and crunchy water beetles. Sometimes, the beautiful creatures would come and investigate Ginny, who would take her usual seat under a willow tree just near the waters edge.  
  
However, today the charming birds were nowhere to be seen as they were looking for consolation in the warmer parts of the world away from winter's frosty grip. So Ginny contemplated her feelings alone with only the invading darkness as company.  
  
She was sitting beneath her tree staring at the soothing ripples that the waterfall created, when suddenly her spine started to tingle with foreboding.... Something told her that she was not alone right at the moment.  
  
Ginny widened her eyes apprehensively and peered tentatively around the tree. There was no one there, only the small meadow - but she knew somebody was there, she just knew; it was as though the person was.... Invisible..... She stood up slowly and came around the tree into the undersized glade.  
  
"I know you're there. Come out - please?" She invited scanning the clearing neurotically, the thought of someone watching her was unsettling.  
  
There were no signs of movement what so ever - until she saw a slender hand appear out of nowhere and pull off the cloak they were using as camouflage.  
  
The red head took a quick intake of air when she saw the hands owner. The tall mans golden eyes were giving her a swift once over, taking in her appearance. He flushed faintly as his questioning eyes linked with her chocolate, shaken ones.  
  
"Blaise?" she gasped taking an inquisitive stride closer to the Zabini. Of course it was, nobody else had amazing golden eyes like that..... unless he had a twin brother that acted like him in every way; yeah right.  
  
Blaise smiled tenderly and began to walk up to her, maintaining eye contact so not to frighten her. Ginny blushed slightly as he got closer, managing to maintain his cat like prowling perfectly.  
  
"Hello Ginny." He replied softly upon reaching her, and taking her shaking hand with his strong one.  
  
Ginny glanced uncertainly down at his hand, which was stroking hers affectionately and then back to his eyes. Ginny knew she would have to be very careful around the youngest Zabini. Now he knew about her letter - which was worrying at the thought - and in turn she knew about his attempted murder on Draco. However, how could anyone that seemed so caring and compassionate do such a cold-hearted thing?  
  
"It's been a long time," she said quietly whilst trying to keep her tone as normal as possible. Blaise gave her a lop sided grin at the comment - yet Ginny swore she saw something within his eyes flash suddenly making them seem bitter and cold..... Moreover, Blaise had never shown the slightest hint of bitterness before....  
  
"It has indeed. Why didn't you ever try to contact me?" he interrogated calmly whilst stroking her hand gently. Ginny wished he would of shouted, because the hurt and disappointment evident in his voice was crushing her.  
  
"I - I never really knew what to say to you. I didn't really have much to say in the first place." She whispered meekly avoiding his eyes. Blaise narrowed his eyes evenly, something within him hurting because of her lie.  
  
"It seemed as though you had something to say in the letter you never sent me." He replied too calmly for the situation, taking out the wrinkled letter from his pocket and presenting it to her.  
  
Ginny swallowed uneasily and looked down at the letter she had never dared to forward, then back to his narrowed eyes.  
  
"Blaise, I - I wasn't sure about my feelings at that moment in time. I didn't want you - I didn't want you to get the wrong impression."  
  
The ebony haired man frowned at her, slightly bewildered by her response. "And what impression would that be?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip hesitantly, "That..... That I love you when I don't."  
  
Blaise stared emotionlessly at her as the words sunk in.... 'That I love you when I don't'... 'That I love you when I don't'..... It was as though time was slowing down around them, the words still echoing loudly in his head taunting and teasing his soul. He blinked slowly trying to get his emotions in check, and shook his head sceptically at her.  
  
"What?" he croaked. "But - But I love you! I've loved you from the first time I saw you properly in my sixth year. I loved you every night when we met at the tower. I loved you every day since we've been apart....I love you now Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked down to the ground, unable to look at his face any longer, all the hurt and confusion swimming across it. She bit her lip timidly and took a steadying breath.  
  
"I don't love you Blaise..... Maybe, just maybe I felt something for you when we met at the tower - but I don't love you in that way...... I will always love you as a friend, but nothing more......"  
  
Blaise closed his eyes and dropped his head downwards sadly. He felt as though his heart had just been broken in two and all that he was, all his goodness seep out of him and into the ground.  
  
"Then - then whom do you love?" he requested erratically still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"I don't know at the moment." Ginny whispered wanting him to release her hand so she could move away from him.  
  
Blaise sighed irritably and remembered something.... Draco was staying with Ginny.  
  
His eyes flew open, causing her to jump slightly. "You know I met an old friend of mine this afternoon. And do you know who that old friend was?"  
  
Ginny knew what was coming, she closed her eyes, "Blaise I-"  
  
"It was Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy! The boy you used to rant and rave about every night to me - curse and shout about my best friend..... We were having an innocent chat and do you know what he told me."  
  
The red head opened her eyes and bit her lip.  
  
"That - that you two had slept together....." Ginny's eyes welled up with tears at these last 2 words; something within her heart seemed to snap at the hurtful look on Blaises face.  
  
"At first I couldn't believe it, but I know when Draco is lying and he wasn't just then.... And do you know how I felt Ginny?"  
  
Ginny swallowed, and blinked out the tears that had formed in her eyes. She shook her head numbly unable to find her voice.  
  
Blaise cupped her face tenderly and stoked it with the pad of his thumb. "I felt heartbroken, like I do at this very moment. Now, I'm somewhat curious as to why you would sleep with a boy you detested, but wouldn't grant me anything more then a kiss."  
  
Ginny sniffed and tried to draw her head away from him, but his grasp on her head was getting tighter and stronger every time she moved backwards. Blaise dropped her other hand and moved it to the small of her back, pulling her unwillingly against his strong body hindering her escape.  
  
"Blaise, please?" she whispered in a choked voice, "Let me go."  
  
Blaise released the hand from her head and placed his forefinger on her lips, silencing her. He hooded his eyes unpleasantly and covered her beautiful mouth with his own, his tongue working her lip impatiently. Ginny pulled away with all her might, but he put a forceful hand behind her neck keeping her head there.  
  
She tried to free her self by pushing his bulky chest with her hands, but he was brawny and scarcely felt anything her subtle hands were doing. He began to saunter forwards, backing her into the willow and Ginny was powerless to resist.  
  
She felt her back come into contact with the bumpy bark, and noticed his hand moved to her waist and around her back again in a circle. Having successfully trapped her against the tree, Blaise disconnected the hand from her neck and began to work the buttons on her cloak. Ginny gasped into his mouth and bit his lip causing him to pull away from her in pain.  
  
He touched his finger to the injured lip and scowled at the blood she had drawn. Ginny was about to scream when he fastened a hand tightly around her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhh." He cooed quietly, beginning to work the gold buttons once more with his other hand.  
  
With this hand gone, Ginny slowly reached into her cloak pocket and felt for her wand. She gripped it firmly, ready to attack and began to bring it out when he grabbed her wrist forcing her hand painfully against the trunk.  
  
"Oh no you don't." he whispered leaning forward to kiss her all over again.  
  
Ginny was crying very hard and needed air; this guy was like a whale only taking a breath every 20 minutes. Anger, and a need to protect her self began building up inside her. She kissed him back to distract him and raising her knee, got him right in the groin.  
  
Blaise yelled out in pain and Ginny kicked him out of the way and ran towards the road. Behind her, she could hear the immense thundering of Blaise's footsteps.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Draco blinked his eyes open and felt around for Ginny. She wasn't there. He shook his head and sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the pain still lingering in his chest.  
  
The room had been cleaned up, the blood-ridden towels gone along with the salt water. 'Maybe she's downstairs?' he asked himself, glancing around the tranquil room.  
  
Placing his legs around the side of the bed, he slowly rose from it sucking his teeth at the pain in his abdomen. 'Okay Draco, just walk, the pain will go away.' He took a small step forwards then another, wincing slightly as he went. Blaise had undoubtedly done some serious damage to him.  
  
As he reached the stairs, the pain ebbed away ever so slightly putting his brain up a gear. Deciding not to wander off without his wand again, he walked into the spare room and placed it on the bed, then changed into some clean clothes as the blood soaked shirt and trousers were beginning to stick. Once the black jumper had been pulled carefully over his arm and chest, he pocketed his wand and lumbered down the stairs.  
  
"Ginny" he called as he reached the bottom step, his boots felt heavy on his feet and his ankles were sore from having slept in them. There was no reply. Draco frowned uncertainly, "Ginny?" he called once more, walking into the kitchen expecting to see her there.  
  
No sign of her there either. He began to panic, but tried to calm himself; Malfoy's did not Panic.... But then - Ginny wasn't the one they were looking for.... Blaise knew where he was, what if he'd.....  
  
"GINNY!" he shouted running into the living room, ignoring the drum roll his chest was doing. He frantically scanned the room; she wasn't there. He swept a hand through his unkempt hair, growing increasingly restless; she would have told him if she was going out right?  
  
Suddenly, the back door slammed shut and a loud wheezing sounded in the small room followed shortly by what could only be described as fearful crying. Draco frowned earnestly and ran into the kitchen expecting the worse.  
  
As he entered the room, he spotted Ginny sitting slumped on the floor in front of the back door, crying hysterically. Upon seeing Draco, Ginny jumped swiftly from the ground and ran into his arms, sobbing sadly into his chest.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny what's the matter, what's happened?" He demanded hugging her closer. Ginny shook her head into his upper body and continued to weep sorrowfully into his clean jumper. Draco stroked her softly on her back, moving in little gentle circles trying to calm her down. Ginny gasped, reminded suddenly of her terrifying encounter moments ago and pushed him away, backing into the wall.  
  
Draco frowned and made towards her, but Ginny raised her wand to him causing him to stop abruptly.  
  
"Ginny what's happened?" he demanded looking at her body for any sign of injuries. There were no obvious signs that she had been damaged in any way, until he spotted the undone buttons on he cloak and the top of her shirt and the red mark on her wrist......  
  
He scowled darkly at the cloak and looked questioningly into her eyes, pleading with her silently to tell him what was scaring her so much. Ginny took deep calming breaths during sobs and managed to find herself for a moment.  
  
"Blaise - Blaise - he - tried to - to rape me-." She sobbed dropping to the floor once again in a heap.  
  
Draco gaped his mouth in shock, Blaise try to rape Ginny? Suddenly he found himself shaking with anger and uncontrollable fury. He formed rough fists with his hands and lashed out. "ARGH!" he bellowed punching a hole in the cupboard door.  
  
Ginny jumped at his sudden outburst and held her head in her hands. Draco steadied his breathing upon realising he'd made her jump and flexed his fingers, itching to place them around Blaise's neck. He knelt down lightly on the floor before her, and bought her into his chest reassuringly.  
  
"Shhhh Ginny it's okay, I'm here Blaise can't hurt you when I'm here." He cooed soothingly, stoking her tresses. Ginny sniffed loudly and stopped crying, the mention of his name sent her into shock. After taking a few more relaxing breaths, Ginny began to soften up in Draco's arms, finally feeling protected.  
  
Draco sighed profoundly and put an arm around her shoulders and legs scooping her up effortlessly off the floor. His upper body was aching, but it wasn't from physical pain, it was from emotional sorrow on Ginny's behalf. Never would Draco imagine Blaise to do such a cold hearted act, especially to Ginny Weasley, the girl he loved beyond life it's self.  
  
"It's okay Ginny, we're going to be fine. Just stay here a minute while I go do something." He said softly, placing her softly on the sofa upon entry. Kissing her sensitively on the hand, Draco smiled reassuringly and vanished upstairs, cursing the Zabini under his breath.  
  
There was only one thing for it; they needed to leave this place, now it was too dangerous for both of them. Blaise wouldn't be here if someone higher then him hadn't sent him, Blaise wasn't the type to go searching without motive.  
  
Grabbing his bag - which was still packed - he slung it roughly over his shoulder and went into Ginny's room. He gazed emotionlessly around the room and noticed her bottomless bag was sitting on the desk.  
  
He grabbed it and ran hurriedly to the wardrobe. Ripping them off their hooks, he stuffed random clothes and cloaks into the bag making sure Ginny would have everything she needed. Draco hurried over to the oak draws and crammed some of Ginny's underwear - ignoring a particularly kinky pair of lacy stockings - into the bag along with some toiletries scattered randomly on her desk.  
  
Finally satisfied, Draco ran back down the stairs to find the front door wide open. A sudden wrench of foreboding grasped his heart and he shot speedily into the front room to find a most dreadful sight.  
  
Blaise, McNair's son Robin, Angelus and a deatheater he didn't recognise were standing in the living room. They were all wearing long black deatheater robes, and Blaise was looking particularly superior as he had Ginny's petite frame held firmly in his arms. She tried to get to Draco, attempting to reach him a look of utmost terror on her face.  
  
"We meet again Draco," sneered Blaise sinfully, kissing Ginny on the cheek as he pulled her harshly into him, before tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
Draco's chest gave a jealous lurch, causing him to drop the bags callously. As soon as he made towards Blaise, the 3 other men drew their wands to his chest, causing the Malfoy to stop dead.  
  
Blaise laughed scornfully, "Sorry Draco but it looks like I finally got the girl, and now I'm afraid we shall have to leave you now. There are big plans meant for Ginny, we can't keep our master waiting any longer."  
  
Draco scowled menacingly at his childhood friend and smirked maliciously. "I don't think so Blaise,"  
  
Draco jumped forwards into Blaise and in doing so caused two of the men to hit each other with Stupefy. It seemed that McNair and the unknown deatheater had both tried to stun him at the same time and succeeded in hitting each other instead.  
  
Angelus jumped forwards and wrestled Draco to the floor, punching him hard in the chest, causing Draco to cry out in pain from the iron like blows.  
  
Ginny screamed and fought wildly against Blaise, punching and elbowing his chest. However, he picked her up effortlessly around the waist and started towards the fireplace.  
  
Draco winced in wholesome agony at the other mans damage he was inflicting on him and kneed Angelus in the groin, causing him to roll off Draco in pain.  
  
Blaise reached into his pocket and bought out a container of floo powder. Frantically, he tried to unscrew the lid, but Ginny's continuous wriggling was making it hard for him to do so.  
  
Draco grabbed Blaise's shoulder and twisted him around, punching him in the eye. Blaise bellowed in pain and Ginny stepped on his toe causing him to free her of the imprisonment. Ginny started towards Draco, however Angelus had recovered from his previous grievance and stunned Ginny sending her soaring into the sofa.  
  
Draco growled in rage and kicked him in the knee, causing him to cave in onto the other, Draco took aim and booted Angelus right in the head rendering him unconscious.  
  
Blaise threw some floo powder into the fire and shouted "MALFOY MANSION", causing Draco to snap his head up to Blaise.  
  
The ebony haired man swung around, wand raised and shouted, "Rictusempra!" Causing Draco to fly backwards into the wall, and land in a crumpled heap.  
  
Draco squinted, trying to keep himself from becoming unconscious for a second time, he could just make out Blaise picking Ginny up preparing, to take her to Malfoy Mansion. He needed to protect her; he couldn't let Blaise take her - let Blaise win.  
  
Shaking his head in a feeble attempt to stay conscious and clutching his chest, Draco reached into his pocket and drew out his wand. Raising it precariously to Blaise he shouted, "stupefy!"  
  
Blaise flew forwards into the wall above the sofa before groaning softly and crumpling into a heap.  
  
Breathing shallowly, Draco stumbled to the hearth and extinguished the fire, and then reaching into his pocket he bought out a dark blue bottle of powder and threw them into the recently lit flames.  
  
Hauling Blaise off Ginny, he sat her up checking that she was unharmed. Then he quickly grabbed the bags and placed them before the fire. He coughed whilst rubbing his chest, slowly sinking into darkness.  
  
"ANGELS VINEYARD" He shouted kicking the luggage into the fire. Breathing intensely to stable himself, he picked his and her wands up off the floor then finally Ginny - kissing her softly on the lips as he did so.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, we'll be out of harm's way now." He coughed stroking her long tresses tenderly.  
  
Standing before the thriving Blue fire, he shouted "ANGELS VINEYARD" and vanished into the soaring Blue inferno and out of sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Hey people!! Another cliff-hanger there, I know how you all love them (smiles evilly) By the time this is on your screens it'll be New Years Eve. YEY! Roll on 2003! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure how to include everything I wanted in this chappie, but hey, I managed it. Please review? Pretty please? A big hug to everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm not sure as to when the next chapter will be up due to school coming up, but I will work my butt off this remaining week to bring you the next instalment. 


	9. Chapter 8:A Wounded Eagle and A Romantic...

A/N: Heya guys. CHOO CHOO WOO WOO! All aboard the writers block express! Yes I've had an absolutely huge, fat ass sized block of wood hammered into my brain, and I had quite a lot of difficulty progressing, hopefully this chappie is okay. Plz tell me how you think the story is progressing, I would really appreciate any input you have to offer. School is also holding me back, with course work in all. So I will try my darndest to update sooner rather then later.  
  
Big hugglez to all you fabtabulous people who reviewed so far, u rock! *_* ^_^ ^_~ .  
  
Oh yeah, I um, attempt to write parselmouth here, so laugh all you want I don't give a shit! Don't bother trying to say it.  
  
AND ONE MORE THING! IM AM CHANGING THE RATING SOON TO A (R.) this is because I want to do bloody, gory scenes and maybe a sex scene.(?), I undecided yet, give us a buzz and tell me what you think yeah.  
  
Chapter 8: A wounded eagle and a romantic dragon  
  
*~*  
Pain.  
  
Pain is all I feel now, for I am trapped in an eternal torment, bound there by malice and insatiability. My pure soul trapped deep within the enduring obscurity of evil. I am caught in the ever lasting dark, and I am to remain there - for I have no soul anymore, my soul is as good as gone because of my blind promise.  
  
Because that is what I did, I sold my soul. Do you know what it's like? Having your very mortality ripped from your body and crammed in a bottle that is corruption. You never forget all the joy and contentment that leaves you, leaving only the regret, revulsion and misery that is your life - and that, is just promising your soul to someone.  
  
The truth is; I sold my soul for a woman - a fiery temptress who does not share my feelings - my love. Because of her dismissal, I tried to force myself upon her - taint her with my passionate, obsession for her. I'll never stop thinking about the way she tasted - the way her wonderful feminine body felt against mine.  
  
- The look of pure terror and panic she gave me, when I refused to impede my lustful approaches on her body - our friendship and her soul.  
  
(Sighs) I just wanted to feel the softness of her lips - to smell the pleasing scents of her long fiery locks.  
  
Now I am confined within my self - devils snare must be wholesome ecstasy, compared to this barbaric imprisonment of feelings that I'm dealing with right now.  
  
Undetectable walls are trapping my little lingering signs of goodness, and now the wicked suppressed deep down within my withered black empathy, is wreaking disarray upon those I care about the most.  
  
I am merely a shell of my normal self - a pawn, if you will, in the game of life. A man who is desperately in love but has no heart left to feel the love with.  
  
Now, I am fighting my own feelings, deep down in my empty suppressed conscious, with only my mysterious obsession with the woman I worship as an ally.  
  
Now, I am - an Eagle with broken wings.  
*  
"You will be mine."  
  
"Come to me, let your self go." The voice was echoing now, growing clearer and more coherent.  
  
"Be in me, I need you."  
  
Ginny was in the middle of having an extraordinarily bizarre dream; she was standing on the very edge of a precipice wearing a long black cloak that covered her entire body. Beyond the cliff, out in the world, there was the sky and the sea - it all seemed normal enough.  
  
Except, in the vast world of dreams, where your mind runs free - and in this dream - the sky was intense; brighter then the whitest unicorn, home to titanic clouds bordered with shiny silver metallic linings, afloat in the unfathomable cerulean sky.  
  
This - was heaven.  
  
True, it was a wondrous view to behold. Feeling at peace, Ginny sat on the cliff edge, dangling her legs over the side, something below sure felt warm against her legs. She glanced downwards to the sea and screamed a piercing scream.  
  
There was an immense ocean made of fire and molten rock, what seemed to be a sinister fortress loomed in the smoke, towering forebodingly above the sea. Big shots of heat were firing into the air making the air around her stiflingly hot. It was welcoming her - inviting her into Hells warm embrace.  
  
A long timber bridge materialised before her, tempting her further. She walked without hesitation across it as though in a profound stupor; her dainty feet bearing the heat of the orange flames licking their soles. The redhead seemed to float rather then walk to a golden column that stood at the very end.  
  
Once she had laid her petite feet upon the column, there was a blazing sound behind her - the bridge had caught fire. It began withering into black soot, diminishing into the hellhole below her.  
  
Ginny found, that she was at unexplainably at harmony. The inferno around her was strangely soothing. She glanced to the heavens above - mysteriously they terrified her. The luminosity and intensity of the sky was stinging her eyes, scaring her.  
  
Why was she afraid of the good - the light. Was she being judged? Was this what was happening? It was as though she was stood before a grand court, the ostentatious judges good and evil.  
  
Then something new happened.  
  
A colossal black dragon appeared from the fortress, it spread forth its gigantic wings, screeching deafeningly as it did so. Ginny watched the monster beat its huge black wings and climb into the air as graceful as a swan.  
  
Once in the air it headed straight for her, screeching vociferously as it approached her, growing closer by the minute. The dragons scaly skin had a shiny appearance, like that of coal: shiny yet hard.  
  
Ginny simply watched, soullessly, as it landed on the pillar top; which, disregarded by the red head, had expanded to the size of a quidditch pitch.  
  
The dragon snapped its jaws forebodingly and reared onto its back legs roaring dreadfully at her; yet Ginny showed no fear, she was staring her future straight in the face - staring into death.  
  
Unexpectedly the dragon silenced its cries - as if discerning defeat - and closed its eyes, where it began to minimize and change into something else: something human.  
  
The person stretched out their arms and a long black cloak appeared, smothering their body completely. Ginny strained to see the form, unable to tell whom it was.  
  
Then the surroundings changed, transforming into another dream.  
  
She was standing at the start of an aisle inside a church -or was it a house? On each side of the walkway sat women along with men in black mantles and masks; they were deatheaters, and they were all staring expectantly through their masks, apparently waiting for her.  
  
"HATHONRATHAS HACSHUCROO HAKOMORASHINA HATHIHIYONAS HISSTHANIS."  
  
Ginny heard the harsh hissing quite close to her head and turned around to discover her father. Arthur looked terrible, it was like he had been beaten all over his body because his face was cut and bruised. His eyes were bloodshot and they carried a vaguely insane appearance.  
  
"Dad? What are you - I don't understand -"  
  
Suddenly, she felt breathing at the top of her neck from behind her, making her backbone quiver with dread and fear.  
  
Ginny turned around gradually, then screamed, shattering the dire silence.  
  
Stood before her was Voldemort with an impression of unadulterated lust on his face, but it didn't look at all like him. His features were - if possible - much kinder somehow; his body was also large and muscled whereas normally he was rather gangly.  
  
At that very moment she realised who it was. It was..  
  
Something was poking her arm, 'Boy that's annoying!' she looked downward at the poking's source and gasped at her elegant dress, it was the only white object in the room. Long and flowing it closely resembled the gown worn to her Hogwarts graduation ball.  
  
A bright light seemed to emit from the dress, blinding her eyes; she shielded them with her hands, feeling faint and dazed. Ginny closed them securely to obstruct the impressive light that was still visible through her skin.  
  
Then she was travelling, somehow, back to reality, back to her world.  
  
~  
  
"Please Miss, wake up!"  
  
"What on earth? Go away." Ginny slurred rolling onto her side.  
  
"Miss! Young miss!"  
  
Ginny gradually and very carefully squinted an eye open, she could perceive the gloomy outline of her hand. Taking her hands away completely, she saw a curious pointed face with wide brown eyes peeping at her strangely.  
  
'Oh shit!'  
  
Gasping in astonishment, Ginny sat up and took a long studious look at the possessor of the auburn orbs.  
  
Taking in the long ears and red pillowcase toga, the youngest Weasley placed a thoroughly relived hand on her chest and sighed; it was just a house elf.  
  
"Wait a minute.." She whispered frowning at the creature, however the white fabrics hanging down next to her caught her attention, answering her question for her. This obviously wasn't her house. Ginny looked roundabouts her stunned.  
  
She was presently sitting upright - if truth be told she was rather snug - within a gargantuan king sized bed, with white drapes flowing down the sides like bright waterfalls of fabric; it extraordinarily resembled her Hogwarts dorm bed, but obviously much bigger.  
  
Opposite her, there were extremely lofty windows feeding bright sunlight into the room, French doors were locked at the bottom. To the left of her, there was a vast walk-in wardrobe with an impressive vanity mirror along with a huge dressing table; as we all know, it's every woman's 'dream' to have a wardrobe the size of a hair salon in her bedroom, then insisting to her husband that they simply must go shopping, because clearly she hasn't got enough clothes.  
  
Ginny's clothes - 'Where the bejebus have they come from?' - only filled up a tiny quantity of space inside it.  
  
To her right there was the rustic oak double door, and next to that there was a giant fireplace crackling merrily away with small ice blue flames, the mantelpiece above it was crammed with small books, begging to be read. 'Must check them out later.'  
  
Ginny rubbed her eyes, leaving big black smudges on her hands. Was she dreaming? She pinched herself hard on the arm, 'Ouch!' yes, that seemed real enough, was she deluded then?  
  
She turned her attention back to the house elf that was now giggling behind its hand, giving her a cheeky look. Ginny raised an amused eyebrow, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" she demanded curiously, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The red head noticed that she was dressed in a pair of pyjamas, which were made of a rich burgundy silk. The garment front boasted a crest that read: "D.M.".  
  
Shaking her head sceptically, Ginny returned her notice to the giggling house elf.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The elf snorted priggishly and sat on the floor staring at Ginny's face, pointing rudely at her.  
  
"Begging your pardon miss, but you have large black patches under your eyes!" The creature squeaked shrilly.  
  
"Miss looks very much like a muggle creature Hattie was shown once by master." The elf tittered.  
  
Ginny pursed her lips at the misfortune of being laughed at, but quickly she saw the amusing side and laughed too. The elf snorted again and stood up becoming as quiet as a mouse, giving her a solemn look.  
  
Ginny stopped abruptly - these undoubtedly were comical creatures. At Hogwart's they were hiding away in the kitchens and Ginny always knew they were there, but she had only ever seen one up close at the Quidditch world cup when Harry was chatting contentedly to Winky.  
  
'The poor creature mustn't get out much.' She thought watching the elf.  
  
"Did you say your name was Hattie?" Ginny enquired gently. The elf nodded vigorously flapping her huge bat like ears.  
  
"Yes Miss. Hattie the house elf."  
  
"And you mind telling me where I am Hattie?"  
  
Hattie curtsied, benevolently. "Of course young Miss. Miss is at Angels Vineyard."  
  
Ginny gave the elf a questioning look. "Angels Vineyard? And where would this place be exactly?"  
  
The creature cleared its throat importantly. "Angels Vineyard is in this country named Spain." She said pointing and indicating to the floor. "Hattie has served here for 6 years now!" the elf squeaked egotistically.  
  
Ginny smiled and got out of the cosy bed onto a cool marble floor, this without doubt made a change from frosty floorboards.  
  
"Good for you. Um, Whom do you serve here?" she asked warily, trying to memorize what happened before she woke up.  
  
She remembered seeing Blaise next to the lake, and that he tried to -, well she didn't want to remember that particular part of their meeting.  
  
She remembered going back to the house and seeing Draco, he reassured her about the incident. Somehow she ended up in the living room, she didn't remember that, and Blaise and 3 others came bursting in, then - then-  
  
'OH I can't REMEMBER!" she cried to herself. The house elf's voice bought her back to reality.  
  
Hattie sighed sorrowfully. "Master died 30 years ago. But we have a new master now."  
  
"Huh? Oh how unfortunate. Your new master, what's his name?" Ginny requested sitting back down on top of the bed.  
  
"Well, *we* call him master, but his actual name Is Dri - Draco Malfe, um Malfi, um well, Hattie does not know how to say it."  
  
Ginny gasped eagerly. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy? Really? May you take me to him please?"  
  
The elf stooped sincerely. "That is why I is waking you up miss. We cannot rouse him, so we thoughts, perhaps the pretty miss can."  
  
Ginny smiled slightly embarrassed by the complement and stood up for a second time. Hattie bowed leading the way out the door, her ears flapping comically as she rushed along.  
  
The corridor they were walking along was lengthy as well as impressive. The wall was covered with portraits of fair-haired people Ginny guessed were the Malfoy ancestors. There were at least 10 identical dark oak doors on either side of the landing; this place could get confusing fast.  
  
They approached the very end of the corridor and stopped outside double doors that matched Ginny's.  
  
Hattie opened the entrance with an out stretched hand and bowed Ginny in. In return, Ginny smiled kind-heartedly as well as nodding her head in recognition. 'Bless her.'  
  
The room was extremely similar to hers; apart from the door and wardrobe were the opposite way around. She took one lingering look at the portraits, admiring their contents prior to focusing her attention on the flaxen man sound asleep on the bed.  
  
She grinned audaciously; glad that it was Draco she was waking up right now. Walking up to him, Ginny gave Draco a once over before sitting down lightly next to him. He looked similar to the same cherub she woke up to last time - still handsome and perfect; although he had a bruise on his left cheek, and a slightly swollen eye.  
  
However, sometimes, well, most of the time - that cute little angel could be turned into a sly devil.  
  
Ginny could still remember his teasing from Hogwarts. At least 3 times a week he would make some snide comment, or try to snipe Ginny about her: family, brother, crush on Potter and most frequently; Weasley hair. Even so, every time she remembered the bad, a little bit of the good crept in too, like the dance they shared and the special "occasion" down by the lake.  
  
Chasing these memories to the back of her mind with a pitch fork; The red head stroked his face warmly with the back of her hand expecting him to stir - Hattie was right, there was no movement what so ever.  
  
Frowning at his unwillingness to wake, Ginny cupped his face with the hand and leant down leisurely. Swiping her fiery mane over the other shoulder, Ginny kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Even after this treat Draco still wasn't waking, so Ginny deepened the kiss making it more powerful and intense whilst stroking his cheek delicately. Abruptly she felt a response to her kisses, his lips opened slightly returning the sweet kiss. Seizing the chance - and getting some revenge - Ginny nipped him delicately on the lower lip, causing him to jump slightly.  
  
The red head sat up and tucked a few wandering locks out of his eyes so she could see his thunderstorm eyes. Those, Ginny thought, were his best features on his handsome face, but those eyes could turn as hard as stone if provoked. Draco blinked quickly and smiled, he hadn't woken up to a sight like this for a while.  
  
Rubbing away the pain lingering in his chest, he sat up gradually and gazed around his room, utterly astonished. Ginny let him get a good look at his surroundings before she interrogated him, but did she want to hear what was about to be said?  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes hastily, and grabbed Ginny pulling her onto the bed. He rolled onto her groaning in pain slightly, which caused her to giggle and snap out of her worried thoughts.  
  
He stroked her lips with his right hand before embracing her in another kiss. Ginny blushed slightly and allowed her eyes to flutter shut, enjoying his alluring embrace. Her lips opened up for him and she shuddered as his tongue sought her own, teasing and tasting. After 2 minutes of soft hearted- breathless kissing, Draco finally broke the embrace smirking slightly.  
  
Ginny smiled appealingly, blushing somewhat noting the lustful look he gave her. Woah! That look could make even butter melt with pleasure. She stroked his rugged hair admiring its colour and shininess.  
  
"What was that for?" she purred playing with a strand of hair, twirling it around on her forefinger.  
  
Draco gave a lopsided smile at her absent-minded action. "I simply wanted to prove I wasn't dreaming that's all."  
  
The red head bit her lip cheekily at his response, why did she always do that when he was around? Raising a suggestive eyebrow, Draco licked his lips intent on kissing her again. He closed his eyes then leant forwards expecting to taste her sweet lips. Ginny smirked sinfully and rolled out from under him causing him to get a face-full of duvet.  
  
Ginny snorted into her nose and laughed openly at his hard luck, these men can't assume they'll get everything now can they? The cheeky red head jumped off the bed, undertaking a modest pirouette on the marble floor, whilst on the bed Draco glowered scornfully at her and rubbed his chest.  
  
"Tease." He pouted sitting up, and swinging his legs out of the bed, patting his torso.  
  
Ginny laughed, wrinkling her nose cheekily and blowing him a kiss. Somehow, she could always be her self in front of him. Although she didn't actually 'know' him that well, Ginny couldn't help but feel as if they had known each other for ages.  
  
"Aren't I just," she sighed simply.  
  
Ginny shook her head and went over to the window, which had the same elegant French doors. "The house elves had to wake me up just so that I could get you up, you're a heavy sleeper." She chided trying to undo the latch on the window.  
  
"How on earth do you open this thing??" she huffed when it didn't open, resorting to twiddling the latch dumbly.  
  
Draco laughed openly at her and came over to the window. "Here," he said, twisting it to the right and pulling it open. Ginny jumped slightly at his close proximity and shuddered involuntarily. Damn! Why was he capable of doing that to her? Making her spine turn to jelly at his very touch.  
  
Ginny felt her cheeks glow and noticed how the breeze outside caught in her chest, the warm salty sea air swimming in her lungs. She gasped at the vibrant shades of blue out in the world and walked slowly out onto the balcony, staring around at the vast landscape materialising before her eyes.  
  
There was no other word to describe the view; it was beautiful, outstanding, extraordinary, enchant- well ok maybe there was more then one word.  
  
The immense balcony backed onto a stunning view of the Mediterranean Sea, the calm clear water stretched across the horizon for miles and was sparkling brilliantly, closely resembling an azure blue crystal. Coral reefs were hiding beneath the calm water, like untouchable gemstones locked away in a museum. The rock pools lingering near by were also begging to be explored.  
  
The sand on the beach was littered with huge rocks and clumps of seaweed that had washed on shore the night before. There was a small arch in the cliff side about 20 metres down the coastline, which revealed more cerulean blue sea.  
  
The beach stopped and sloping rocky cliffs stole the view, boasting hidden caves and ivy covered crevices. Above the cliffs there was a small field of wheat, then row upon row of luscious green grape vines. It truly was an amazing site.  
  
Each row stretched on for at least a mile, sprouting vines of delicious green and red grapes. There was a small dirt path separating each row like a small system of roads within a vast city.  
  
Ginny's eyes wondered on further and rested on an attractive garden growing from below her, there were hundreds upon hundreds of flowerbeds each sporting blues, purples, reds and oranges, hell there was every colour known to man! She noticed that right at the back of the garden, growing up the side of the sun house, that a huge bush of red roses were enjoying today's sunlight. There were tall palm trees planted every few feet setting the boundary for the garden.  
  
In the very centre of the garden there was a huge fountain, it was even more spectacular then those at Hogwarts when the triwizard tournament was held. As the most fetching feature in the garden, you couldn't help but look at the fountain, it basically screamed attention seeker. The statue in the middle was cut to revel a grand Pegasus, rearing up onto its powerful hind legs and spreading out its huge eagle wings in preparation for flight. Big jets of sparkling water were being shot up silently around it creating a cage of water around the winged horse.  
  
At head height, miles and miles away to the left in the distance, there was a huge mountain range, and what appeared the be a small village was peeping through the vastness of green; many of the small rustic houses were camouflaged behind the tall palm trees and olives.  
  
Ginny finally turned her attention back to Draco, who was watching her expectantly.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" he enquired scanning the landscape quickly with superior eyes.  
  
She took another breathtaking look around the scenery before answering.  
  
"Its wonderful," she breathed taking his hand in hers. "It like some amazing fantasy."  
  
Draco smiled proudly, at least being related to Lucius had some advantages. But now wasn't the time for thinking about him, they were away from all that. Sighing he stroked her hand with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"But how did we get here? I barely recall anything." Ginny requested after a moment in a quiet voice, a little confused.  
  
"Well as you know, Blaise and the other 3 men were in the living room when I came down the stairs."  
  
Ginny nodded her head in answer; Blaise's 'illustration of love' was still fresh in her mind.  
  
"I didn't recognise one of them, but the tall guy with Brown hair was McNairs son, Robin and the other man with golden eyes and ebony hair was Blaises cousin, Angelus. Well, we fought each other and Angelus managed to stun you."  
  
Ginny shivered involuntarily again, and moved forwards towards the balcony a tad more, dropping Draco's hand. The blonde frowned at her, slightly hurt that shed dropped his hand, but he couldn't blame her. These last 4 days had been the most tiresome, frightening and confusing of her grown up life.  
  
"Look, Ginny I could stop if you -"  
  
"No, just tell me. I want to know." She replied quietly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at the back of her head, but continued with his story.  
  
"Well if you're sure. Blaise lit a floo fire and called for Malfoy Mansion. Then after that, tried to render me unconscious, but I managed to remain awake long enough to stun him and get me and you safely to here."  
  
Ginny's eyes were widened in amazement when he finally finished; undoubtedly she was relieved she hadn't been awake.  
  
"But, how did you get us here? I mean - Regular Floo powder can't be used to journey to other countries." She enquired inquisitively.  
  
Draco sighed knowingly, reminiscing something undoubtedly from the past.  
  
"When I was 16, my grandfather, Gregory gave me a bottle of blue powder once when he was visiting us. He told me to keep it with me at all times for when I was in dire need of escape. I was totally confused, but took it without question. Later that nigh I was still unsure as to what it was, and did a test with a book. I threw it in the fire and managed to send it to Blaises house, he flooed me back saying asking me why I'd just sent him a book about potion making. I was excited that I'd discovered it was floo powder, and told him it was none of his business."  
  
"Then I thought, maybe - just maybe, I could go further then England. I got another book from my bookshelf and sent it to my grandfather's mansion in Greece. I waited, there were no obvious signs it hadn't worked. But then he flooed me back saying I received your book ("which broom?") Telling me not to let anybody - even my father - know that he'd given it to me." The blonde man swept a hand back through his hair; obviously he hadn't divulged this information to anybody before.  
  
"So I kept it a secret. Nowadays I always take the bottle with me wherever I go, it's been surprisingly useful in the past when I - err - well, when I needed to escape from the aurors. They almost cornered me once. but never mind about that, it's called long-range flooing powder."  
  
Ginny arched an impressed eyebrow. This man certainly had an endless supply of useful gadgets.  
  
"Very Interesting." She whispered guardedly, trailing off into her immense thoughts.  
  
Something was bugging her, why did they - the deatheaters - want her? What was so unique about Miss Virginia Anne Weasley? Well, what ever the motive for her capture was, she couldn't return to Hogsmeade, it was too hazardous there. If they were after her, then she might of placed her family in jeopardy, and they say times were supposed to be safer not dangerous.  
  
Next to her, Draco was thinking along the same lines too.  
  
Why did they desire Ginny? When he saw the deatheaters he thought they were there to detain him. Furthermore, what did Blaise mean 'Our master has big plans for Ginny?' why did his father, Lucius, require her.  
  
One thing was obvious, they mustn't ever go back to England; otherwise they would certainly be captured. Nevertheless, how would he tell that to Ginny? She had nephews and a niece, at home, back at the burrow. Her brothers, sister-in-law mother and father also, she couldn't just stop seeing them unexpectedly, and they'd suspect something for sure.  
  
"Come on. I want to go exploring." Ginny declared pulling on his hand, her normal voice resumed. Draco jumped faintly at her disturbance.  
  
"Come on Draco!" she chortled, giving him a mischievous smile.  
  
Draco glimpsed downwards at her PJ's and upon recognising them as his, he grinned charmingly. They were at least 2 sizes to big for her; the legs were baggy and long and the sleeves were like small wings, but the sumptuous curves hidden beneath were doing her justice.  
  
Ginny noticed his scrutiny and reddened faintly, "What? I'm as surprised as you, I woke up with them on." She chuckled, giving him a small twirl.  
  
Draco stopped her, holding his hands together on her waist. Then he slowly walked towards her, his eyes narrowing evenly. "I know, I put you in them." He smirked bringing her into his strong body. Ginny gasped in addition to giving him a look of absolute disbelief.  
  
"You're joking aren't you?" she demanded feeling embarrassed. Draco laughed freely at her; wow, he had hardly laughed at all before Ginny wandered back into his pointless existence.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes I am. But," he added snaking a hand under her top to the soft skin on her back, stroking it sensuously. "Its nothing I haven't already seen before."  
  
Ginny chose to ignore this and pouted at his bantering, she pinched him hard in the chest.  
  
"Hey!" he glowered, rubbing his sore fair flesh. "That hurt."  
  
The red head pursed her lips, before sighing resignedly. "Oh poor baby," she cooed, "Show me where it hurts."  
  
Draco raised an arrogant eyebrow and smirked, he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to the afflicting area. "Here," he said pointing to the red mark throbbing on his pale skin. Draco gaped at her in awe as Ginny bent down and kissed his skin above his toned six-pack, causing him to groan into his throat. She stood up again and gave him a lustful pout.  
  
"Does it hurt anywhere else?"  
  
Draco smiled darkly, "Here," he said pointing to his collarbone. Abruptly Ginny planted a soft kiss on his neck, sucking his skin gently.  
  
"Here," he pouted, pointing to his cheek. Ginny placed another soft kiss on his red cheek, unfortunately a deep purple colour was now appearing. The red head knew where this was leading, but she'd play along for the moment. He licked his lips playfully, "And. here," he whispered, pointing to his lips.  
  
Ginny smiled attractively and embraced him in the 3rd kiss she'd shared with the blonde man that morning.  
*  
"Bring them in!" Shouted the grisly haired judge, above the hustle and jeering of the crowd surrounding him.  
  
The people sat on the benches and chairs surrounding the high bench in the courtroom were whispering furiously, angry mumbles and shouts could be heard from the minister's box next to the judge's throne.  
  
The light coming in through the window was young; it was only the early hours of the morning. Some of the people sitting in the courtroom were still in their nightgowns or Pyjama's. This was an emergency hearing called by Harry Potter, and if it was an emergency - as it was right now - then you came dressed how you were when you received the call.  
  
Harry's report, made only 7 hours ago, had been an interesting tale indeed.  
  
Suddenly, the door in the corner opened and 4 Aurors came bustling into the hall. The first to enter waved his wand at 2 chairs sitting solitary in the middle of the room, causing them to glow a bright gold for a moment before returning to their normal colour.  
  
Behind this auror was McNairs son, Robin. He was hanging like some grotesque puppet about 6 inches off the ground and was deeply unconscious. After Robin, there was another auror, this time flagging the unknown deatheater, who was also floating in the comical puppet fashion.  
  
The bailiffs lowered the comatose men into the chairs, making sure their arms were resting on the chairs arms, and their floppy lolling legs were in line with the wooden chairs legs. Finally satisfied, the first Auror flicked his wand at the chairs and huge gold chains snaked their way out the back of the chair binding their torsos, arms and legs to the wooden seats.  
  
The judge looked down upon the men, immense dislike present on his features. The door behind him opened slowly, snapping him back to reality. 6 important looking men filed into the room, taking their seats in the comfortable looking box beside him. Then everybody in the room stood as the minister of magic, Arthur Weasley, entered the room nodding his head curtly to the judge and seating himself between 2 old men in the centre of the box.  
  
"Be seated." boomed the judge plopping down in the red throne. Everybody obeyed, keen to get on with the trial.  
  
"Rosemont, wake the prisoners!"  
  
Rosemont - one of the bailiff Aurors, - stood before the deatheaters and pointed his wand at Robin and cried, "Enervate!" immediately Robin began to stir, Rosemont moved to the other man. "Enervate!"  
  
Robin tried to rub his head, but his arms were currently being forced against his side by the chains. His eyes flew open and he gasped. To his immense discomfort, he found the judge staring coldly at him, and this was enough to scare anyone. The brown haired man scanned the room taking in the observing faces glaring down on him.  
  
"Robin David McNair," growled the judge, "You have been bought before us today to answer the charge of murder. It is my job, along with the jury to decide your fate."  
  
Beside Robin, the second deatheater was struggling with his chains, trying to worm an arm out of his imprisonment like an animal ensnared in a trap.  
  
"DENEATHER ANDRAS! WOULD YOU DESIST YOUR STRUGGLING! YOU WILL BE GOING NO WHERE UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS." Bellowed the judge, fury evident on his character. Deneather sighed vehemently and scowled spitefully at the older man, his eyes narrowing with extreme loathing.  
  
"But - but I haven't done anything!" stuttered Robin, his eyes wide. "I haven't 'done' anything for a while! And on what basis are you charging me with murder?!"  
  
The judge pursed his lips nastily and turned his eyes into small slits, "Harry Potter, one of our finest and most trusted Aurors, visited a Miss Virginia Weasley's home at 9.00 pm. When he arrived, the front door was wide open. Now, unless you are an absolute maniac, you don't keep your front door wide open at night for the world to see! Mr potter then entered the premises and found you and Mr Andras unconscious on the floor. Seeing you lying there, and the furniture in ruins, it was obvious that a struggle had taken place." The grisly old judge cleared his throat, regaining his voice once again.  
  
"Mr Potter then searched for Miss Weasley but there was no sign of her, and upon searching the house more thoroughly, Mr Potter discovered her clothes were all missing!"  
  
He took a long breath and peered down at Robin as though trying to see through him, into his mind and past all the deceit that he was hoping to pass off as the truth. But if he chose to do so, then they always had veritaserum.  
  
"What have you done with Miss Weasley?" He enquired shortly, breaking the uneasy silence after his previous question, hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
Robin looked around the room at the faces staring at him and Deneather. His gaze met that of Arthur Weasley; the older man looked the worse for wear. He was looking deeply concerned and drained; his eyes were rock hard, alarming the brown haired man slightly, apparently Arthur Weasley, minister of magic wasn't always benign and cheerful.  
  
Deneather leant across and whispered into his ear. "Just say it. We don't have to tell them anything. We c-"  
  
"THERE WILL BE NO CONFERRING IN THIS COURT ROOM!" Screeched the judge. "YOU KILLED HER DIDN'T YOU!" he bellowed again, turning red in the face.  
  
"YOU KILLED A DEFENSELESS WOMAN! THEN, IM GUESSING YOU BURNT HER CLOTHES SO EVERYBODY THOUGHT THAT SHE HAD LEFT THE HOUSE! IT MUST HAVE BEEN JUST ANOTHER POINTL-"  
  
"SILENCE!!"  
  
The judge snapped his mouth shut and turned his head slowly to the source of the angry voice. Arthur was standing, giving him a warning look. Impressed whispers sounded through out the court; normally Arthur Weasley was a quite patient man who didn't raise his voice unless it was his own children.  
  
"We cannot assume that these men have committed murder Michael. We do not, under any circumstances, jump to mindless conclusions to get what we want. That, is not our way, this you know."  
  
Michael took a deep calming breath. Feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry minister, I should not of been so blind."  
  
"As these men before us have proved, we all make mistakes." He raised a sceptical eyebrow, not even believing his own words. He just hoped that he was right.  
  
"Now," he said turning back to the deatheaters, Robin flinched slightly as though the minister was brandishing a whip. "Tell me what I want to know and maybe, just maybe I will be more lenient in your sentencing."  
  
Robin and Deneather stared straight ahead, unable to say or do anything. Robin dared a peek at the minister; he was glaring at them expectantly through even eyes, sizing both of them up.  
  
The window was still open, and now floods of sunlight were shining on them both warming their bodies. A bird - a black bird could be heard calling out to the morning, welcoming the new day that was growing ever closer. Robin looked out the window into the light and sighed wistfully. Deneather looked across at his fellow and understood what he was about to do, and he too looked to the window.  
  
The brown haired men looked back to the judge, and then to Arthur. "MORSMENTADRE SEST KEDAVRA!" They cried simultaneously. Suddenly the pair began to writhe around in their chairs, as though their bodies contained live snakes eating away at the organs within.  
  
"Rosemont, Peterson! Stop them! Untie them imm-"  
  
However, what came next was atrocious. Firstly Robin screamed a shrill piercing scream, silencing the hall and abruptly projected a terrifying waterfall of blood from his mouth, spraying it everywhere. His eyes were blood shot and were on the verge of exploding - which they unexpectedly did popping like balloons. Next to him Deneather followed the same fate, spraying blood everywhere, whilst all around him people were screaming in terror and fight.  
  
Then robin hiccupped and his head fell limp on his shoulder, he was dead. Beside him Deneather gurgled and also gave up the struggle. The people around the dead deatheaters were crying or shouting angrily. Some of the younger minority were staring from the blood pooled on the floor, to the dead men; their mouths open in shock and in preparation to vomit.  
  
Arthur mopped his brow with a handkerchief from his pocket; beads of sweat were trickling down his face onto the wooden floor. The men surrounding him looked just like him, beads of sweat forming on their chiselled foreheads. One of the elder men in the box seemed unfazed by what had just happened and just watched simply as the Aurors began the ungainly work of un strapping the blood soaked men from their chairs, and carrying them out of the room.  
  
Michael stood and walked over to the minister, steering him silently into the corner. "What are you to do now Arthur? Now nobody knows where your daughter is."  
  
The greying red head gave him a pensive look. It was true; his only source of finding his daughter was gone. But something told him deep down, or was it hope, that his daughter was alive. It was just one of those 'feelings' like when you go out, even though you've packed every single thing possible, you always manage to leave something behind.  
  
"Where ever my daughter is, she will be safe and sound. After all, she's a Weasley - she can undoubtedly look after herself." Arthur murmured in an undertone to Michael. He wasn't going to let anybody give up; this was his own flesh and blood that was missing.  
  
But - what if they were blowing everything out of proportion? What if Ginny had just gone away for a few days, and the deatheaters were just there by coincidence? Yes, that could be it - perhaps. But it wasn't like the young red head to just disappear, she would of told someone if she was going away. right?  
  
Arthur rubbed his forehead with a weary hand, his eyes hooding in fatigue. He cast an uneasy glance over his shoulder around the hall. The furious and scared faces flashing amongst the crowd, arguments and speculations washing over everybody. This was mayhem.  
  
Shaking his head in slight annoyance, the m.o.m strode past Michael to the bench and banged the mallet on the wooden box. All around the courtroom the livid conversations ceased, in the corner the woman hitting an older man with her bag haltered, gawping at Arthur. The faces once again became tentative and sympathetic, as they were earlier.  
  
The greying red head cleared his throat, feeling over-come with a number of different emotions. Somehow he felt a great wave of thanks to the people sitting before him, after all, they'd given up there spare time to be here, and all they got out of it was a suicide before their very eyes.  
  
"Witches and Wizards. I - don't really know what to say, I am as speechless as you are." He rubbed his head, "It seems that the deatheaters are not to be underestimated, I can tell you now that we were oblivious that they could, well, that they could sacrifice themselves so their information remains undiscovered. We must be extra vigilant now, as some of you know, 2 days ago deatheaters broke into my home, if I'd been home.." He flashed his eyes.  
  
"My fellows and I will hold an emergency meeting after Michael dismisses us all. Good day to you."  
  
Arthur stepped down off the box and held the mallet out to Michael. The grey haired man took it resignedly and struck it on the box. "Case dismissed."  
  
Immediately everybody disapparated, undoubtedly wanting to tell their other halves or colleagues what had just happened. Michael, Arthur and the other 6 men exited the room through the door behind them and strode along the stone corridor, the youngest looking man swayed and fell to the floor, apparently it had only hit him that 2 men had just died a death most horrific.  
  
"What will you do know Arthur?" requested Michael, striding to keep up with the ministers quick pace.  
  
"Well, one thing is for sure, we must question everybody in Hogsmeade about Ginny. I think we have gone about this the wrong way. My daughter may have gone away for a while; we must check the house for any clues to see if she has done so. I'll get Harry and his team to look into this more thoroughly. But in the meantime, we must keep this from the press. Send an owl to everybody at the meeting and tell him or her not to divulge any information of yet, as we haven't enough to go on. Any hurry Michael, we haven't much time before the daily prophet, or worse still Rita Skeeter gets a hold of this."  
  
The older man nodded his head understandingly; everybody knew what Rita Skeeter was capable of when she picked up her acid green quill - nobody was safe.  
  
"Very well Arthur, I will send a stern message to those present today that they will be charged if they talk, for those that all ready have, I will have the D.A.S clear it up." And with that, Michael nodded his head to the M.O.M and rushed away down another corridor.  
  
Arthur paused to watch him go, he hoped - for his sake, that nobody apart from his family and those present today, found out about this. If anybody knew - especially the deatheaters - that he had a weakness, then they could hurt him in ways he could never imagine.  
  
"Minister, if you please. We have business to attend to." Piped a man on his left.  
  
Mr Weasley sighed profoundly, "Yes. Yes we do, let us get down to it."  
  
The man waved a hand to his right, indicating that they should leave. Arthur heaved again and walked off down the corridor, his head swimming with worry and fatigue.  
*  
"Don't worry mum, we'll hear from her soon. Nobody in their right mind would capture the ministers daughter, she's to well known, people would notice if she went missing."  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron, that's a perfectly good reason why they'd 'want' to capture Ginny. She'd be the perfect bargaining chip. I don't know how anybody could be so cold hearted."  
  
Molly gave a small sob as Hermione added more sugar to the tea. Bill waved his wand at the empty plate on the kitchen table and 20 or so more short bread cakes appeared.  
  
"Percy how could you say something like that?" snarled Penelope, nodding her head towards Molly, who was rubbing her left temple emotionally.  
  
Percy opened his mouth to retaliate but the severe 'Percy if you open your mouth again look' Penelope was giving him was enough to shut him up. Hermione placed the tray of tea on the table and took the seat furthest away from every one else. The brown haired woman had felt extremely uncomfortable since arriving here 6 hours ago.  
  
His mother had woken up Ron in the early hours of the morning; Hermione could distinctly hear her telling him that Ginny and Leo were missing. From that moment on Ron, Hermione, Bill Percy and Penelope had come over to the burrow to console her.  
  
"HERMIONE?" shouted Ron, standing in front of her. Hermione jumped and stared at her spouse.  
  
"I'm sorry, what's wrong Ron?" she said gently looking him straight in the eye, Ron frowned slightly at the look she gave him. That look was rather new.  
  
"Well I asked you a question, didn't you see Ginny yesterday morning?" he requested slowly, so nobody missed what he said. Molly and Bill frowned slightly, clearly nobody had informed them about this.  
  
The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, yes in the morning." She replied in a small voice.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us sooner Hermione?" barked Percy, standing before her. "6 bloody hours we've been here and you haven't mentioned it once!"  
  
She looked down at the floor, this was her family and she hated lying, but Ginny was like a sister, best friend and soul mate to her, she needed to protect her.  
  
"I saw her yesterday morning, she was telling me about Leo and how they met. But then she - err - remembered that she was meeting up with him and left."  
  
Ron raised a sceptical eyebrow whilst the others frowned in curiosity.  
  
"Who's Leo 'Mione?" Ron asked crossing his arms.  
  
Hermione stood up and looked out the window out into the morning. There was a light mist lingering over the countryside, and a glistening frost littered the grass giving it that diamond effect.  
  
"Leo. Leo Walker, he's Ginny's friend, nothing more. She's known him for over a year now, and they've - err - kept in touch ever since."  
  
Molly glowered slightly. "There was something I didn't like about that boy, he seemed rather 2 faced, you know something he's not."  
  
"Maybe Ginny and Leo were, um out last night or something, and they got back late-"  
  
"Think logically Ron, maybe Leo captured Ginny. They always say that murderers are always someone you-"  
  
"PERCY WEASLEY. WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" Penelope shouted her blue eyes flashing. "You're not helping the slightest, at least Ron isn't being an insensitive prick!"  
  
Molly gave her daughter in law an appraising look. Across from her Hermione was biting her tongue, she couldn't stand lies. She needed to get out of there away from everyone.  
  
She spun around and they all turned to face her. She bit her lip nervously and swallowed. "Would it be alright if I had a lie down Molly? All this - it's making me, a bit emotional."  
  
Ron frowned at her curiously, as did everyone else. She made her eyes water for effect, pushing the guilt to the back of her mind. Molly stood up and held her daughter in law in her arms.  
  
"Oh Hermione, We all miss Ginny dearly, I dare say she'll be with us soon."  
  
Hermione rested her head on her mother in laws shoulder and sighed sadly. Only one thing was on her mind: What had that bastard Draco done? It must have been very 'very' bad if they had resorted to running away. If she knew Draco Malfoy, he didn't run away from anything.  
  
Molly patted her back lovingly, and sat back down next to Bill. Hermione gave her a small smile and swept out the kitchen and up the stairs to Ron's room. It was still the same old orange, with the walls and ceiling covered in the bright colour.  
  
She searched frantically around for a quill and a piece of parchment. She had to do something, to help Ginny, and eve if that meant lying to everybody. If Ginny and Draco were to survive, then they'd need a helping hand. Hermione didn't know exactly what was going on between him and the deatheaters, and why it involved Ginny, but she knew that she had to protect them.  
  
Finally finding some parchment in Ron's old school trunk along with a quill, Hermione began to write.  
  
'Ginny had better appreciate this. She owes me big time.'  
A/N: WOAH, are my hands tired! Hey all omg how long was this chapter, 16 pages in size 9 font. God knows how much in 11. IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED as frequently as I used to. IM totally swamped with schoolwork and have been neglecting my story. (Tomato thrown from off stage.) Yeah I'm sorry. Oh well enjoy!  
  
O yesh, Reviews would be appreciated. 


	10. Chapter 9:Midwives,

Title: Sweet November.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, locations and anything magical belong to the wonderful world of J.K Rowling. I own Lizzie, Poppy and the children + the plot and that's it.  
  
Anyhoo hoped you all enjoyed reading my story so far. I'm not going to change the rating until chapter 10, so sorry all you 'pg-13 ers', just go on R anyways, you've read the story so far, so why not? In this chapter, we will be witnessing a birth! I don't go into detail; so don't worry all you squeamish people out there.  
  
Oh Yes! Thanks to everybody who reviewed my last chapter and all the others u all ROCK so much! I always say that don't I?  
  
This story is dedicated to ArrA aka. The mistress of frost. (I hope you got my review). Also to everybody who has been kind enough to review so far, nice one.  
  
Oh yes, this chapter is in 2 parts! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9, the first: Midwives and.  
  
Date, November 6th 2006  
  
"How much do these cost?" Ginny repeated slowly pointing to the Diricawl eggs.  
  
The large grey eggs were rather spectacular, grey in colour with large gold speckles, but that wasn't the reason they were extraordinary- each was about the same size as a quaffle.  
  
"Qué? No le entiendo." Replied the lady shaking her head.  
  
Ginny sighed at the woman, clearly the old incompetence had to be bought into play. "Do - you - speak - English?" she asked pronouncing each word bit by bit and clearly emphasizing each carefully.  
  
The Spanish woman smiled, crinkling her kind blue eyes and backed away from the counter in the direction of the back room.  
  
"Espere un minuto. Iré y traer a mi hijo, él habla inglés." She said, smiling again and disappearing around the corner out of site.  
  
"No, wait a - oh." Ginny sighed as the woman's large bulk vanished from site, leaving Ginny alone in the shop.  
  
Whilst walking along the cobblestone path in front of the shops, she spotted a large shop with a red Dragon painted on the side. Intrigued, the young red head had wandered curiously in and taken a careful look around. Upon entering, the shrill song of the fwooper had filled her ears, answering her question for her; this was a magical menagerie.  
  
The red head scanned the large store. She was now left alone in the foreign magical creatures shop, but she was far from bored. Next to her sat a HUMONGOUS toad that was roughly the same size as a small dog. Every so often, the amphibian would croak, and at the same time 4 large metallic orange bubbles appeared from its mouth and float up into the air. Then upon popping loudly, they'd spray sickly orange goo everywhere, which burnt if it touched you. Ginny had made a mental note of this when one of the bubbles popped near her ear, burning it slightly along with her hair.  
  
In the corner there was a playpen holding 3 small Crup puppies. Each puppy was a different colour; a bizarre cream, inky black and iron grey. Ginny couldn't help but pick at least one of them up when she'd first entered, they were just sooooo cute!  
  
Below the playpen was a plaque in Spanish explaining all about crups; below the Spanish there was a brief paragraph in English:  
  
'Crup. This small wizarding dog is born with a fork tail that must be removed with a severing charm at six to eight weeks to protect it from the speculation of the muggles. This wizard dog closely resembles a Jack Russell, (a dog native to England) and can eat and scavenge anything from old tyres to rats. This wizard born dog is ferocious towards muggles and you will need a license of owner ship, which can be purchased in this shop.'  
  
Behind the counter large counter, which was home to many more spectacular creatures, there sat a small fwooper glaring down on Ginny as though daring her to try to steal anything. Its soft plumage was a fantastic shade of lime green with little black legs that were just darling. It was sitting freely on top of a long perch keeping perfectly still, very much resembling a stuffed ornament rather than a living creature. The license for the bird was in a glass frame beside it, showing the date it was purchased and its name, Sniggles.  
  
Unexpectedly, 2 voices could be heard and footsteps were approaching her from around the back of the counter. The older woman was back, but this time she had a young man in tow, dragging him by the arm whilst talking in very fast Spanish.  
  
Ginny couldn't help noticing how extremely handsome he was, around 6 foot with olive skin, short black hair and big brown eyes. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans that hugged his bum rather nicely. He wore, she observed, a silver chain around his neck and sitting in the very middle was a silver dragon breathing a long flame of silver fire.  
  
The woman, who looked the spit of her son, gave the handsome man a small shove towards Ginny, causing him to snap back at her. She laughed rowdily at his would-be-threatening glare and walked off around the back again, shaking her short black hair.  
  
The gorgeous man shook his head at her and finally faced Ginny. He gave a small smirk and raised an eyebrow giving her a quick once over, clearly he liked what he saw. Ginny immediately recognised his scrutiny, but chose to ignore it. She was rather flattered actually that she was getting this particular attention, but tried not to show it too much.  
  
"Um, do. you speak English?" she enquired hopefully gazing into his chocolate eyes; she didn't want to have to resort to tourist sign language - pointing and charades.  
  
The man smiled rather cheekily, "Yes I speak English. How may I help you?" he replied leaning casually on the counter. Ginny bit her lip, trying to ignore the way his muscles were bulging under the top making her -  
  
"Wow.. Um, I'm sorry - yes, how much are these Diricawl eggs?" she asked quickly avoiding his eyes and picking up one of the mammoth eggs.  
  
He smiled and took the quaffle like egg off her so she had to look at his face. "You know your creatures rather well. Normally, these eggs cost 70 galleons, but for you pretty senorita, I will sell it to you at 40 galleon." He purred in a dark voice, handing the egg back to her and giving her a mysterious grin.  
  
Ginny smiled attractively and looked down at the egg pretending to be interested in its shimmering gold freckles. Across from her, the hunk smirked knowingly; perhaps this was Spain's answer to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What's your name pretty lady?" asked the Spaniard, leaning forwards again and staring into her russet eyes. The red head smiled again, feeling more embarrassed this time.  
  
"Ginny W - Erm, Ginny Bloom." She replied hurriedly, placing the egg back on the counter, "And what may I ask is yours?"  
  
The good-looking bloke extended a hand, "Massimo Alandras. Nice to meet you Ginny Bloom." He said in a warm, welcoming voice. Ginny took his hand and smiled when he turned it upwards, planting a soft kiss on her velvety skin.  
  
The bell on the door behind them jingled as it opened then shut again.  
  
"Really Ginny dear, I leave you alone for 20 minutes and you've forgotten all about me." Drawled a silky voice from the doorway. Ginny rolled her eyes and let go of Massimo's hand, then turned to face the tall blonde man who was currently leaning provocatively against the door frame. She was just beginning to enjoy herself!  
  
Draco smirked sexily and prowled in a cat like manner up to her, making Ginny blush and smile embarrassedly. He stood before her, towering above the redhead ominously and to her surprise and delight, he embraced her in a passionate kiss. However, Ginny knew though, that this was for Massimo's sake; clearly Draco didn't want him to think Ginny was available.  
  
Draco's smooth hot tongue sort her own and she shivered involuntarily, enjoying his touch; his embrace was hungry - lusting. Then, as quickly as it had begun, Draco pulled away slowly and turned towards Massimo, grinning wildly.  
  
Ginny pouted childishly, slightly disappointed and turned back to the brown haired man too. Massimo had a look of pure and unmistakable jealousy on his features; also he was glaring malevolently at Draco, as if urging him to explode suddenly. She glanced upwards; Draco was giving him a malicious scowl and an unpleasant sneer. Ginny felt one of his strong arms snake around her waist and pull her into him possessively.  
  
'Men, Really.' She thought biting back a laugh at the stand off.  
  
"So Ginny, what am I buying you?" Draco inquired lazily, looking curiously at the cages and tanks behind the counter.  
  
"Oh, Well, I was going to buy one of these Diricawl eggs for Ron." She replied happily indicating the eggs in the basket in front of her. "I know he'd love a Diricawl, he's never seen one, not even in his line of work."  
  
Draco shifted about restlessly, 'Well, he'll be waiting along time to get it.' He thought to himself. Ginny didn't know this, but Draco had no desire or intentions on returning to England.  
  
"Err, good idea." He said quickly, rubbing her hip. He snapped his head back to the now surly man behind the counter. "Now, Maximo was it? I'll take one of these fine eggs, and make it snappy." He barked in his haughty Malfoy manor.  
  
Massimo sneered nastily, a steely look in his brown eyes. "It's Massimo. And that'll be 100 galleons 'please'." He drawled glaring at the Blonde man, his lip curling upwards in dislike. Draco flashed his eyes and raised a surprised eyebrow.  
  
Ginny watched Draco attentively as he reached into his pocket for his wallet, then turn to look at the Spanish man; clearly his dislike had reached a point where he thought it necessary to over charge the Malfoy, but when all was said and done, you couldn't blame the man. Massimo quickly glanced at Ginny and gave her a small wink before reaching into the basket before her and bringing out the largest egg.  
  
"Now Ginny, you'll have to keep it in this box for 2 months until it hatches. When it eventually does hatch you tell 'Ron' that he must feed it raw meat until its legs turn yellow, then he may feed it small rodents and birds." Massimo purred kindly, placing the egg in a straw filled box and pushing it out towards her.  
  
"Th - "  
  
"How hard can it be to look after it? Here," Draco spat placing a small bag of shiny gold galleons on the counter "Come along Ginny dear, let's get some lunch." He said resuming his 'kind' voice to the red head, grabbing the box and stuffing it roughly into his B.B. Ginny smiled sweetly at the blonde before turning back to the Spaniard.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Massimo. See you around." She said benignly ignoring the cat like glare Draco gave her. The blonde man smiled smugly and led Ginny from the shop, hugging her even closer.  
  
"You too Ginny. Goodbye."  
  
Once they were both outside, Draco abruptly removed his arm from Ginny's waist and stormed off up the road, his fists clenched at his side. Ginny watched him go and sighed, rolling her eyes resignedly; clearly being friendly to other men was out of the question.  
  
"Draco wait." She called catching up with his fast pace.  
  
Draco carried on walking and ignored her, looking surly and mardy. Why did this man make things difficult?  
  
Ginny sighed again in agitation, though much louder this time and stood in front of him causing Draco to screech to an abrupt halt. He stared blankly over her head at nothing before looking into her brown orbs. She stared back, giving him an intense look - brown clashing with silver.  
  
The auburn haired woman bought one of her hands up to his pale face and stroked his cheek gently, taking a step closer so she was leaning against his chest, her generous bosom resting on his. This action caused the blonde to pout slightly before returning to the morose Draco state.  
  
"Don't be like this Draco. Back there, at the shop. I wasn't flirting with him, I was just being kind." Ginny said simply, really she didn't see the need to explain herself. Draco gave her a sceptical look.  
  
"Didn't look like it from where - " but he didn't have time to finish, Ginny cut him off with a hot-blooded kiss, surprising him completely. Draco tried not to react, he wasn't that easy, but all of a sudden he shuddered; his spine was tingling insanely because of Ginny's fingertips stroking his nape, making him shiver with pleasure. Giving in - resistance was futile in this situation - Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her into his body, intensifying the embrace.  
  
Ginny smiled into his mouth and slowly pulled away, smirking slightly herself. At least now she knew how to shut him up and change his mood when he went off on one. "Come on, lets go get that lunch you mentioned." She purred taking his hand, ignoring the pout he gave her and leading the way up the road.  
  
Draco smiled complacently and dropped her hand, placing it protectively around her waist instead as he'd done so before. He made a mental note to go get infuriated more often, that way he'd receive a heated snog fest from the red head.  
  
Ginny grinned, placing her right arm around him holding him tightly, leaning on his shoulder feeling relaxed. This always felt right somehow, when they held each other like this, she always felt safe and cared for. Nevertheless, when you were in the company of Draco Malfoy, he made you feel you were luckiest girl in the world.  
  
Above her head, Draco gave a-lop sided grin and leant his head on hers, getting a pleasing aroma of her vanilla shampoo.  
  
The blonde and the red head walked up the cobbled road, head on head, travelling higher up the mountain. However, they were blissfully unaware that from the shadows, they were being watched by a hooded figure.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"You're joking dad! They exploded right there and then?" asked Ron in awe, handing his father a cup of tea and brandy, sitting down opposite him. The eldest Weasley gave him a pensive look.  
  
"No I'm not joking Ron, they - well - they sort of self destructed, you know, before we could get any information out of them." Arthur replied taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Well that's a trial you'll never forget." Fred concluded, the slightest bit of amusement in his voice. "Exploding deatheaters, what will they think of next? Levitating Aurors? Super goblins?"  
  
Everybody in the kitchen laughed, shaking their heads at the Weasley twin; trust Fred or George to considerably lighten a serious situation.  
  
Meanwhile in the lounge, the Weasley Women: Molly, Hermione, Penelope, Angelina, Alicia and Poppy - were all comforting Molly, reassuring her in soothing tones that Ginny was safe. Ginny and Charlie's wife, Lizzie were the only Weasley women missing.  
  
"Don't worry Mollie," purred Poppy, her deep voice finding some of its native Irish. The shiny black haired woman placed a delicate reassuring hand on hers, "Everything Will' be 'alright."  
  
Molly smiled wearily and glanced up at the window sadly, and then to the beautiful woman sat before her. "I hope you're right Poppy. I only hope that where ever Ginny is right now, that she is safe and happy."  
  
Everybody except Hermione nodded their long silky haired heads in agreement and smiled. The youngest of the women just gave a small smile and looked away, feeling truly remorseful. A terrible quilt was aching in her chest. She knew - or at least hoped - that she was right, that Ginny was unharmed; she was with Draco after all. Nevertheless, even that thought alone made her sick with worry.  
  
However, how could she tell that to everyone else? What was she supposed to say?  
  
"Don't worry Molly, your daughters fine, she's just run off with a wanted deatheater, who happens to be the son of a lunatic, and your own sons arch nemesis. So she'll be gone for a couple of days, that okay with you." Yes that'd go down well wouldn't it? Molly and Arthur would probably disown her as their daughter-in-law - they'd hate her. Not Ron though, Ron would stick by her, he always did through thick and thin.  
  
"Poppy's right Molly, Ginny will be fine. She is, after all a Weasley." Penelope said, biting back a laugh. All the women this time nodded their heads in agreement; contently- amused looks on their faces.  
  
All of the Weasley children were now married, or nearly - Ginny was the only one left.  
  
(A/N: this part is an explanation of when and how many children each couple met/have, so if you don't want to read it that's cool.)  
  
Penelope, 25 and Percy, 26 had been happily married ever since Ginny's fourth year. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry had been allowed to go home early from Hogwarts, so they could attend their wedding, which took place 2 weeks before the Christmas holidays. Both Penelope and Percy like Hermione and Ron, had married in the early stages of their adult life. Percy being 19 and Penelope still 18. They now had a son named peter who was 5 and a younger son named Thomas, who was 3. Thomas had his fathers blue eyes and Penelope's hair, however Peter had his fathers red hair and mothers green eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ron, both 21, had married soon after Hogwarts when Ron and Hermione had both turned 18. 3 months after the glorious day - which took place in the winter - Hermione announced that she was pregnant, and 9 months later, gave birth to Toby Michael Arthur Weasley. Toby looked identical to Ron, down to the last dimple, the only resemblance to his mother was the wavy and bushiness of her youth hair.  
  
Fred, 24 and Angelina who was 23, married earlier this year in the hot summer month of June. However, Angelina had become pregnant when she and Fred were living together in Diagon Alley. He courted her for five years before popping the big question last Christmas.  
  
George who was 24, and his girlfriend since seventh year, Alicia Spinnett 24, became another Weasley couple in Ginny's seventh year - the wedding also in the winter. The gathering had been small with only the closest family members present. They now had a daughter named Leanne who was 4 years old. Leanne or 'Lea' looked exactly like her mother, long brown hair and a straight nose. However, she had her fathers brown eyes and Weasley freckles - not to mention Weasley temper.  
  
Bill, 30 and Poppy ledger, 29 had married 8 years ago, however, a fling they had 4 years before hand resulted in their first child. Poppy was tall and very elegant in appearance. She had long black hair that flowed down her back stopping just above her hips; it was layered around the front emphasizing her oval face. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue, and were cat like. Her skin was tanned beautifully; there wasn't a pale patch on her. The reason she was so stunning was that she was part Egyptian and part Irish. Her mother and father met in Egypt, Her father was working for the Egyptian ministry and her mother had just finished at Hogwarts.  
  
Poppy and Bill had dated through their seventh year and split after graduation. They got back together though, when Poppy appeared 5 years later with their child John. They had two children, John, 12, who was currently attending Hogwarts and Tyren, 6, who was a complete pain in the ass. Like his father, he was a bit of a rebel and loved to run away from his mother when they were out.  
  
Charlie, 29 and Lizzie Brunson, 28, had been married for 6 years, in the summer of 2000. The wedding had taken place at the burrow in the back garden. The couple chose to have the wedding on Charlie's birthday so he wouldn't forget their future anniversaries. Lizzie was short with flicky blonde hair and muddy blue eyes, she had a petite frame even though she had given birth to twins. The twins, named Joel and Stuart, were born in 2003, and Lizzie had nearly died through childbirth because of her size. Stuart and Joel both had blonde hair with brown eyes and freckles.  
  
(A/N: here we are if you skipped.)  
  
Molly giggled, that was true; you didn't grow up with 6 other boys to become a mouse.  
  
"Hermione... didn't you see Ginny yesterday?" asked Alicia thoughtfully. "Don't the two of you meet in the 3 broomsticks for coffee on Sundays?"  
  
The other 4 heads turned to look at the brown haired woman. Hermione stared at them all awkwardly; nobody up to this point had mentioned this, not even Ron who hadn't stopped questioning his father and mother all day.  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip uncomfortably. "Well, y-yes I did, but she didn't mention anything to me. All we were talking about was the disturbance on the house." Hermione said quickly, taking a sip of tea. Around the room the women were giving her suspicious looks, their woman's intuition was playing up. Molly bit her lip and opened her mouth to ask her something, but Hermione cut her off.  
  
"Honestly Molly, Ginny didn't tell me anything. She never mentioned going away or anything. All we talked about was the deatheaters and D-Leo."  
  
"Leo? Who's Leo?" asked Penelope curiously, leaning forwards on her elbows, so she didn't miss a detail.  
  
"Oh, he's Ginny's friend. Apparently she's known him for over a year now." Replied Hermione, taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"Maybe Leo knows where she is, what ever happened to him anyway. He must have been there if the deatheaters did come." Alicia said thoughtfully, frowning at the fireplace. Across from her Hermione widened her eyes slightly in shock, clearly she hadn't thought about that particular detail.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp tapping on the window made them all jump, Hermione especially who dropped her teacup on the carpet causing the hot liquid to soak into the floor. She cursed herself for being startled at something as simple as the post, and cleared it away with the flick of her wand.  
  
"Get that for me Alicia dear." Molly said coolly, rubbing her temples. The mousy haired brunette got up and opened the window. A large barn owl flew in and dropped a letter into Molly's lap, circled once around the room and disappeared out the window into the darkening sky.  
  
The older woman glanced at the letter in her lap and raised a curious eyebrow. She picked it up carefully and looked at the handwriting scrawled on the front. Her eyes widened in realisation when she saw the handwriting. It was Ginny's.  
  
"ARTHUR! Arthur come here quickly! It's a letter from Ginny!" Molly cried shrilly tearing open the envelope and unfolding the parchment. Immediately the kitchen door burst open and the Weasley men came rushing into the room, curious and anxious looks on their faces.  
  
"Read it dear, read it out to us." Arthur ordered sitting down next to his wife. Molly grinned excitedly and cleared her throat.  
  
Dear All.  
  
I hope everybody is safe and well and that nothing else regarding the deatheaters has presented itself. I'm sorry I didn't drop the spare key around, but Leo and I left for his in such a rush, I didn't get a chance to do anything, you know how men are. Well, as I just said, or should I say wrote, I'm staying at Leo's house and can I tell you - you have to listen it's a letter - his house is amazing!  
  
Leo showed me around earlier, this house, or should I say, MANOR. Is stunning. It has; 8 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 4 studies, a library, weapons room (I quickly moved on from that room) 1 huge lounge, 2 dining halls, a humungous kitchen, indoor swimming pool and green house full of exotic passion flowers, a grand staircase and did I mention a ball room. This house could rival Harry on exquisiteness, oh mum you'd just love it here, and I feel like such a princess. Then after the tour inside, he took me outside, which was even more spectacular then the inside!  
  
"Wow that does sound lovely!" Molly interrupted happily, congratulating her daughter's knowingness of her; she was her daughter after all.  
  
There is a giant lake that takes up half of the estate, stables (I'm going riding tomorrow, Leo promised). And - get this dad - he has a tennis court! I'm still unsure as to what you have to do but Leo said he'd teach me; it can't be that hard really. The court looks rather tiny though; I wonder how you'll use your brooms in that amount of space?  
  
Arthur laughed, joyfully. "Oh Gin, you don't use brooms!" He said to the letter shaking his head. "Hang on, I think we have a tennis raquel somewhere, but I think it's broken from hitting all those genomes over the hedge."  
  
Oh yes before I finish, tell Fred and George that'll I'll make the time from work up to them when I get home, I promise.  
  
On Sunday I spoke to Hermione in detail about the events from the day before, I still can't believe it, what if dad would of there.... This is awful, the worlds supposed to be safer not even more dangerous, I hope they don't go too far. Tell dad to be extra careful, you can't trust anyone these days.  
  
I'd better wrap this up now; the swans are getting more adventurous, they've already nicked off with 3 of the tuna & sweetcorn sandwiches. (I'm sitting by the lake at this very moment, writing this.) Give my love to Angelina; how far gone is she now? 39 weeks wasn't it? I can't wait for another niece or nephew to cuddle!  
  
I don't quite know when'll be back, but I will send crofter as soon as I know.  
  
Take care everybody! Owl me straight away if anything suspicious happens. By the way, Leo says "Hi!".  
  
See you all soon!  
  
Love Ginny (& Leo)  
  
xXx  
  
Everybody leapt into conversation after Molly had finished.  
  
"Wow! A ball room, that reminds me of our Hogwarts graduation ball." Penelope sighed taking Percy's hand, and stoking it softly with the other.  
  
"Sitting by the lake, how romantic." Poppy purred, her amazing blue sea eyes glazing over.  
  
"Who's Leo?" demanded Bill, who had always been very protective of the young redhead.  
  
"Dad, what's tennis?" asked Ron, wrinkling his nose sourly at the muggle sport. He remembered Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, who used to have a poster of West Ham football team pinned up in the dorm.  
  
"Oh shit!" whispered Angelina, looking down into her lap.  
  
"That really isn't very responsible of her." Whinged Percy frowning in disagreement, but looking genuinely happy all the same.  
  
"Oh shut up Perce, I don't blame Ginny at all, she needed to get away!" Snapped Ron, sitting down on the chair arm Hermione was sitting in, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Across from Hermione, Molly was staring at the fireplace, a dreamy, floaty expression on her face. "Stables, a picnic by the lake, a ball room, it all sounds very - "  
  
"SHIT!!!!" screamed Angelina grabbing her lump. Around the living room, everybody stopped to stare at her, their eyes widened in shock. The ex Gryffindor beater began to take deep, sharp breaths through her mouth, leaning back onto the sofa. Next to her Fred grimaced as he felt something wet dampen his bum.  
  
"Urgh," he grumbled getting up off the sofa. But as soon as he got up, everybody in the room gasped loudly, staring at the spot he'd just been sitting in.  
  
"Fred really!" Shouted George, looking both horrified and amused. Fred threw his twin an unpleasant glare.  
  
"My - my - waters - ha - have - broken - " Angelina managed to pant through breaths. "The - baby - it's - coming - right now!" she wheezed gripping her knees.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO ST MUNGOS!" shouted Fred, dancing about on the spot, shaking his hands around uncertain as what to do with them. Molly gasped loudly; she leapt from her chair and sat down - in the puddle - next to Angelina.  
  
"It's okay Angie, just breathe deeply." The older woman said soothingly stroking her hand. She faced the other shocked adult faces and frowned.  
  
"RIGHT! ALL YOU MEN OUT NOW! Hermione, fetch me some clean towels, Poppy, will you fetch me a big bowl of salt water now please! COME ON YOU MEN GET OUT OF HERE! Ron - " she snapped grabbing her son by the arm on his way past. "Floo St. Mungos, tell them to send, oh what were they called.... oh yes, tell them to send Freya and Navie over, we'll need their help!"  
  
Ron cast Angelina an extremely frightened look, then his mother but did as he was told. He grabbed the red floo powder pot and ran into the kitchen, where the other men were demanding to know what was happening.  
  
"Molly can't we just take Ang to St Mungos now? We don't know what we're doing!" Alicia cried going very pale.  
  
"No Alicia, it's best to leave her where she is, asking Angie to get up now would be agony on her part." Molly shouted over the growing volume of Angelina's wheezes.  
  
Alicia nodded quickly, she and Penelope began rushing about in the living room, making the coffee table and other chairs turn into cushions. When the last chair was gone, the panicked pair began to Transfigure more objects into large soft cushions and began laying them on the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now Angie," Molly said gently, making the now sweaty woman look at her. "We're going to have to move you onto the floor okay? You'll be more comfortable on these cushions."  
  
Hermione and Poppy came bursting into the room, with huge beach towels and a bowl of salt water, which was sloshing over the side down Poppy's very expensive looking cloak. They deposited them quickly on the floor next to the cushions, looks of the utmost excitement and fear on their faces.  
  
"Right girls, two of you either side of her - that's it, now, one. Two. Three lift!" The five Weasley women picked Angelina up very securely and positioned her on the cushions, placing towels underneath her waist. Angelina screamed in pain and grabbed Poppy's hair, pulling it towards her. Poppy screeched in pain and anger and let go of her shoulder, a murderous glare on her features.  
  
BOOM, BOOM. "Mum, what's going on in there!" demanded Bill, hammering on the door, his wife's scream worrying him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON!" The eldest Weasley screamed back at the oak door to her son.  
  
Suddenly the door she was screaming at broke open and 2 women came bursting into the room, one old woman and one young. They were carrying leather doctor's bags with big red crosses on the side, which were currently flashing fro red to blue.  
  
"Right then! Hello again Angelina, how far gone are you?" asked the older women, whilst opening her bag, bringing out her stethoscope and measuring her heart rate. Behind her the younger woman placed her bag on the floor and kicked open the clasp with her boot. Immediately, a large trolley covered in potions and different varieties and sizes of medical tongs popped up out of the small bag.  
  
"She's 39 weeks and a day." Molly snapped, taking Angelina's hand. The Black haired woman gripped it tightly making the older woman's eyes bulge in pain. "Do. Something. Quick." Molly whispered through gritted.  
  
Freya reached under Angelina's skirt and pulled off her soggy pants, then took a quick peek. "Okay Navie, fetch me the Obtorpesco Potion, quickly now, she's dilated." The grey haired woman said quickly to the young woman, Navie. Navie nodded and began scanning through the colourful potions laid out before her. She spotted it between a sickly yellow potion and a baby pink.  
  
"Here it is Freya, I'm pouring 3 mouthfuls worth." She said hurriedly, pouring a pleasant smelling blue liquid into a goblet.  
  
"AAAARRRGGGHHH! HURRY IT UP WILL YOU!!" screamed Angelina, performing another death grip on Molly's hand. The redhead cried out in pain and tried to pull her hand free, but Angelina was like a leech, she wasn't letting go without a fight.  
  
"No! No Molly, stay with me, I'm scared." Angelina whimpered, tears of pain and fright pouring down her face.  
  
"Okay Angie, I will, but you'll have to loosen your grip." Molly said through clenched teeth, holding out the other hand. Angelina took it gently and bought it to her side.  
  
"Drink this Angelina, it w - "  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" Screamed Angelina, snatching the goblet from Freya and drinking down the blue substance; within quick 3 gulps it was gone. Everybody watched her apprehensively, and at once Angelina began to calm her breathing down, her bright red cheeks began to cool down losing that hot coal look.  
  
"Ahhhh, that's better." She sighed leaning her head back on the sofa. Molly breathed a long sigh of relief too and positioned herself next to her.  
  
Freya smiled at the women's relief and prepared herself for helping the baby when it decided to make an appearance.  
  
In the other room Fred was hopping about like a maniac, rushing room one side of the kitchen to the other, occasionally listening at the door before rushing about again. Angelina's pants could be heard over Fred's pacing, she was that loud. The other men were sat at the table; each had a glass of Ogden's fire Whisky. Arthur, Percy and Bill were watching Fred bounce around the kitchen anxiously, excited looks on their faces.  
  
Charlie, Ron and George were re-reading Ginny's letter, talking excitedly about the prospect of living in a home like that, with indoor pool to relax in and a grand ballroom.  
  
Upon hearing the room next door fall silent, Fred stopped pacing and stared at the door, suddenly going very pale. Charlie, Ron and George fell silent and they too watched the door. 2 minutes of deadly silence followed, all the men concentrating hard on the door.  
  
BANG! The door burst open and Penelope ran in with a bowl of red salt water, scaring the group of male redheads. Penelope rushed to the sink and tipped away the foggy red water, once empty, she began filling it up with hot water again, grabbing the salt pot on the side and pouring in the little crystals.  
  
"PENELOPE! What's happening? Is Ang all right? What's going on?" demanded Fred taking Penelope's shoulders and shaking her roughly.  
  
"FRED! LET GO OF HER! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW ANGIE IS GO IN AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!" Bellowed Percy, pulling Fred away form his wife. Fred nodded quickly and rushed into the lounge.  
  
"Angie!" he cried, ignoring the blood and baby's head sticking out of his wife. He nudged his mother out the way and took Angelina's hand, whispering in soothing tones.  
  
"Don't worry Ang, I'm here, everything will be okay, just keep breathing."  
  
Molly stood up and observed the scene, she was about to get yet another grandchild, another name to add to the Weasley clan.  
  
"Come on." She said to the other 4 women steering them towards the kitchen door. Hermione, Poppy, Penelope and Alicia cast Angelina one last cheerful glance and went through the kitchen door out of sight.  
  
* 2 hours later.... *  
  
"Awwwww isn't she adorable!" cooed Alicia, placing a delicate hand on Angelina's shoulder. Angelina smiled proudly at the brown haired woman until Alicia walked back to George. Angelina examined, for the 18th time, her daughter that lay asleep in her arms.  
  
In Angelina's eyes, she was gorgeous. Chubby little cheeks that were rosy and fresh looking, a little black tuft of hair was poking out the top of the blanket. Her mother's silky dark skin and her fathers creamy pale colouring had combined, giving the baby girl a beautiful shade of saccharine, truly she was beautiful. Her eyes though, were a mystery, as they had not yet been seen.  
  
Angelina looked up from her daughter and gazed at the couples sat around her. Hermione and Ron were sitting on one quarter of the now clean sofa across from Angelina's armchair. Hermione was leaning on Ron happily, gazing back at her through hooded eyes. Bill and Poppy were taking up the next quarter; Poppy too was leaning on Bill, a blissful look on her face.  
  
Percy and Penelope were next; Penelope was sitting in Percy's lap, her head resting on his, pleased smiles on their faces. Molly was sitting in the armchair by the fire, giving a proud grandmotherly poise; Arthur was sitting on the chair arm, his arm around Molly rubbing her shoulder. Alicia and George were standing next to Molly and Arthur, Alicia had her eyes shut and she was leaning into George whilst the redhead held her in his arms. They all looked so peaceful. Charlie was sitting in the other armchair opposite her, a proud I-can't-believe-I'm-an-uncle-again look on his face.  
  
Everybody was still and silent, this had been a very 'very' long day for everyone. She looked up to her right into the deep ocean blue eyes of her husband. They were bloodshot and swollen from all the crying he'd done, her eyes too were bloodshot from the tears of joy, shock and slight pain that had poured down her face from the last 2 hours.  
  
"Well, I think we should go Navie, these people need to rest, they have been through a lot this afternoon." Freya said quietly, placing a gentle hand on her associates shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, thank you for all your help." Croaked Fred quietly, getting up slowly so not to wake his daughter. He extended a wobbly hand and shook the hands of the midwives vigorously. Freya smiled kindly as she released his hand, 40 years of being a midwife meant that she was immuned to the emotional attachment felt with each couple, but glancing around the room again, she couldn't help but let out a small tear.  
  
"You're Welcome Mr Weasley, you take care now, take care of your wife and child too." She said quietly watching Angelina take another proud look at her daughter.  
  
"Have you thought of a name?" Navie enquired, also watching mother and child fondly.  
  
Fred went back to his family and looked at his new daughter. God she was so beautiful. He glanced into Angelina's chocolaty brown eyes, those wonderful kind eyes.  
  
"What do you think love? What shall we name her?" He asked gently, stroking the side of her face with his finger, tenderly.  
  
Angelina gazed at her daughter for a moment, as if staring into some picturesque dream. She looked back to her husband, back into his devoted, compassionate blue eyes.  
  
"Kaitlyn." The new mother whispered, smiling proudly and gazing back to her daughter through satisfied hooded eyes. She was so proud, so proud of what she and her husband had accomplished, what they'd made. All their love, character, obligation and dreams had gone into this child; they couldn't of asked for more.  
  
"Kaitlyn, Poppy Hermione Penelope Alicia Molly Weasley, after all the remarkable mothers in the family, and all the illustrious mothers who helped me bring this little ray of light into my world."  
  
Molly sniffed loudly as tears of elation rolled down her face. Arthur rubbed her shoulder soothingly and allowed her to weep joyfully into his arm. Hermione, Penelope, Alicia and Poppy too were crying with happiness, their spouses smiling knowingly, comforting them.  
  
Freya and Navie smiled widely, and drew out their wands. Freya walked slowly up to Fred, Angelina and baby kaitlyn and looked down at the tiny newborn through pleased hooded eyes. "Goodbye, Kaitlyn Poppy Hermione Penelope Alicia Molly Weasley. May god shine down his love upon you. Take care Fred. Take care Angelina, I hope to see you again soon."  
  
The proud parents nodded their heads in gratitude at the midwife. Freya smiled humanely, and went back over to Navie.  
  
"Goodbye." She said merrily, before waving her wand and disapparating.  
  
"Goodbye, Good luck." Navie said casting another happy glance at Kaitlyn before disapparating into thin air.  
  
After the midwives departed, all the Weasley's sat in stillness appreciating and welcoming their latest member of their vast kin into the Weasley family tree. Beyond doubt today had been eventful for them, 2 lives were taken today, but another one was received, welcomed into the world.  
  
The family bond created here today would be strong, and many more would be created for many generations, as the saying goes: Blood is thicker then water.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The sun was just setting over the Mediterranean Sea, the big bright hot ball sinking slowly into the cool refreshing marine. There were countless couples on the beach, sitting on rocks or big beach towels watching another day dissolve from their lives.  
  
Further along the shore, and 20 metres up the jagged cliff face, a blonde and a redhead were sitting at a table made for 2. A candle in a glass holder was flickering slightly in the playful soft breeze, a bottle of vintage wine was open and 2 glasses were half empty, or were they half full?  
  
Draco sighed agitatedly as he watched the sun set. He'd only ever seen the sun set like this once before, when he was 17. It was his last day at Hogwarts; he'd snuck upstairs to the astronomy tower to watch the sun sink into the mountains. Never before had he taken the time from his hectic, messed up life to appreciate how the world works, how each day ends and another begins.  
  
As he sat there, watching the light and the troubles of his life vanish before him, a great deal of peace washed over him, clearing his mind of thoughts and questions. As the tip of the scorching sun disappeared from view, his memories, life and tribulations at Hogwarts and before that disappeared too, for now it was the darkness, always the darkness and forever more would it be so. His future, hopes and dreams, everything he wanted, were shrouded in darkness.  
  
Nevermore would he be a bully of the weak, now he would be a killer of the innocent. Nevermore would he have independence of psyche, now he would be a servant, a mindless goldfish. Nevermore would he experience superiority as he walked the stone halls, now he would feel remorse and sorrow as he walked the dark alleys.  
  
And nevermore, would he feel the love, the empathy, the passion and lust of a special moment with a special someone. For now the only passion he would get, would be from cheap whores and prostitutes.  
  
He hated it; he hated the fact that - that moment - that special, life- changing moment belonged to the darkness, the darkness that had surrounded them, the darkness of his future, and soul closing in all around them. The happier he'd got with each passing second, the more the profound hunger of the darkness took him.  
  
But, alas there was one savoir, the moon - the moon had been watching, the suns sister was haunting her forbidden realm, watching over those of the light. That sweet moment, when 2 became 1, belonged to the light, the light that he needed, wanted and yearned for everyday since that sunset on the astronomy tower. When everything he was and wanted to be became dark.  
  
That moment, that carefree, ecstasy filled moment in the darkness belonging to the light, that he could never have again.  
  
Across from him the redhead sighed longingly, her features content and at peace.  
  
"Its beautiful isn't it?" she said in almost a whisper.  
  
Draco turned to face her, appreciating her, his light that he would never have.  
  
"Yes, Yes it is." He whispered slowly, causing her to glance across at him. Ginny stared into his eyes, they were different somehow, brighter - more kinder, loving. Draco noted straight away that she was scrutinising him. She knew that something was different, she had seen 'him' the inner him, the carefree boy that died long ago deep down inside.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?" she asked placing a gentle had on his.  
  
'So innocent, so protected. She never saw it, the darkness, the misery.'  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." He replied looking into her deep eyes before turning away to stare at the tip of the warm sun - the light sink into the darkness.  
  
Ginny frowned at him curiously; something was going on inside that mysterious mind of his. How she wished she could explore it, see inside him, into his soul.  
  
"Well, well, Draco Malfoy. I've been looking for you all day, you left this." A silky feminine voice from above them drawled slowly.  
  
Draco widened his eyes at the voice and turned around to look at those dark hazel eyes. Ginny looked from him to the woman and gasped at what she had held in her hand.  
  
But then again, sometimes you have to brave the darkness to see the light.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Hmmmm, what did the woman have in her hand? Yo! Thank goodness I finished that chapter, it's taken me ages! And that's just the first part. I know that chapter sorta sucked a bit, but I have some big plans for chapter 9 part B. I'm going to have something that Nobody has had so far. REVIEW ME about how the story is progressing so far, I need your reviews, otherwise I don't know if I'm writing a load of shit. Reviews are needed with me - I need your reassurance. R & R. Ill be back soon with the second part.  
  
See you soon! Review Plz, Love Blue. xXx 


	11. Chapter 9 part b:moonlight dances and a ...

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling owns everything. So please don't sue me cus I forgot a couple of times to put this on!  
  
A/N: Hey there, I won't say too much. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter; I know it was pretty crap, well I hope 'you' don't think so but I sure did. I am sooooooooo sorry about not updating sooner but I've been ill, I spent most of the day shouting "Eh? What?" Because my ears were blocked! O_O . But here we are, another piece of the puzzle. Ooooooooo in this chapter I'll be attempting a sex scene, its not full on gratuitous sex but it's just the build up, please review and tell me what you think  
  
Before you go any further, THIS STORY WILL BE MOVING TO THE R. SECTION IN CHAPTER 10. SO GO ON THERE AFTER THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!  
  
If you want to read the further chapters in pg-13, then send me an email then I will tone it down and send the chapter to you.  
  
In the coming chapters, we will be uncovering a few mysterious aspects of subjects and people mentioned within the previous chapters! We'll be discovering: what the mysterious darkness within Ginny is, Why Blaise has golden eyes and their purpose (if they have one, wait and see). The hooded figure stalking Gin and Draco and lastly why Draco 'really' recognises Layla Nox, and where she's actually from (If Draco's not mistaken.....)  
  
This is part 2, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9, part B: moonlight Dances and a frolic on the beach..  
  
"Well, well, Draco Malfoy. I've been looking for you all day, you left this." A silky feminine voice from above them drawled slowly.  
  
Draco widened his steel eyes at the voice and turned around to look at those dark hazel eyes. Ginny looked from him to the woman and gasped at what she had held in her hand.  
  
It was an apparation permit, and on the front of the black leather holder printed in golden loopy handwriting, read the name: Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco frowned thoughtfully at the holder, then at the delicate hand that was holding it out to him. Why did this Blonde haired, hazel-eyed woman have his apparation papers? This was an important document, like your wallet and personal identification, which you needed to carry around at all times. If any of these objects were stolen or misplaced, then you'd be in deep, deep shit.  
  
He looked up into the sharp round tanned face of the blonde woman. Hang one a minute, somehow she was vaguely familiar... he knew he recognised her from somewhere.... Was she merely someone he'd seen in the street? Was she a prostitute? He could imagine her to be in that line of work with her very round curves and 'interesting' dress sense. Draco reached back into the recesses of his mind - wasn't she the woman from.....  
  
Above him, the cute blonde frowned, deeply irritated by Draco's puzzlement, an amused or was it an incredulous look on her face. She flickered her sharp hazel eyes across the table to Ginny, taking in the attractive redhead. She scanned her bodyline judging her choice fashion sense.  
  
Ginny was wearing a tight white vest top that showed off her (not too) voluptuous chest, (earlier in the day Draco had reacted immediately with a scrutinising wolf whistle when she came down to breakfast). She was also wearing, Layla noted, a flowing pink and red paisley skirt that stopped slightly above her knees, displaying her long womanly legs. Layla raised a comical eyebrow at her selection of muggle type flip-flops with large red passionflower, separating the big toe from the others. The flip-flops seemed to be magical though as the flower had closed up as there was no longer any sunlight to be had.  
  
The blonde allowed her self another pretentious look at the youngest Weasley before turning back to Draco.  
  
"Don't you remember me Mr Malfoy?" she asked raising an eyebrow and adding a slight purr to her vaguely disappointed voice.  
  
Draco thought deeply for a moment. He couldn't recollect where he'd seen her before, however he still did recognise her.... Then it finally crossed his mind... that it might be her from..... Was she the -?  
  
The round-faced woman sighed short temperedly, "From Gringotts? You know, the blonde lady who served you this morning, Layla Nox?"  
  
Draco glowered slightly at her outburst, was that right? He had been so sure that he'd seen her somewhere else - but, then again, Draco Malfoy had met many a blonde in his life, to him they all looked the same. However, something was still irritating him about her.  
  
"Oh.. oh right. Um, thanks," he muttered taking - or rather snatching the licence from her rather strictly, causing Layla to scowl contemptuously at the Malfoy.  
  
Across from Draco, Ginny gave a small, relieved smile at his rudeness. Upon seeing how pretty the blonde was she'd thought she was one of Draco's notorious slappers, but since Draco didn't recognise her, then that was a great weight off her shoulders. Then again, Draco - having a tarnished reputation for women - probably wouldn't remember the last pretty bimbo he'd draped on his arm. Feeling slightly more confident, Ginny offered a polite hand to the blonde woman, a rather possessive look on her face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Layla, I'm Ginny, Ginny Bloom." She said in a kindly voice.  
  
Layla scowled for a minute, giving her a conspicuous look. The blonde, not wanting to seem discourteous, (hey it could ruin any chance she had with Draco.... right?) then grinned nicely and took Ginny's dainty hand. Across from the redhead, Draco frowned slightly at her name choice, yes he'd told her to fake a name, but really, Ginny Bloom? - However, right now, he couldn't complain as his cover was already blown.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm guessing that you and Mr Malfoy are here on pleasure as well as business." She replied in a strained voice, detaching herself from the redhead and suddenly scratching her lower left arm.  
  
As she pushed up her sleeve, Draco caught sight of a black tattoo, it was only small, but it was shining brightly like coal on her brown skin. Layla itched the area of red flesh around it, this tattoo had only been put on recently it seemed. He squinted at the small mark, trying to get a better look, but Layla pulled down her sleeve too quickly.  
  
"Yes, we're holidaying here for a while." Ginny responded impassively, playing a little game of footsie under the table with Draco's leg. The pale man smirked playfully at her flashing his steely eyes then returned his attention lazily to Layla, wanting her to piss off so he and Ginny could be alone.  
  
Layla glanced at Draco through feline eyes and gave a small flirtatious wink. "Well, I'd better get off, looking for you all day has made me very tired indeed."  
  
"What region in England are you from Layla?" Ginny enquired suddenly, placing her chin in her hand and leaning forwards on the table.  
  
Layla bit her lip and scowled again, but then smiled kindly at her question, "Cheshire. Sorry Ginny.. but I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around." She replied in a like-I-give-a-shit voice, turning back to Draco, a sexy guise present in her hazel orbs.  
  
Ginny watched her lips pout enticingly at the blonde, who thankfully looked disgusted rather then interested. What a cheeky bitch! Flirting openly right in front of her with, well 'her' bloke. With a satisfied smirk, Layla turned and walked away making sure she added a little wiggle to her hips.  
  
Draco frowned contemplatively at her retreating form and returned his attention back to the woman across from him, who now had a very resentful look on her facade. A small smile crept onto his face as he realised she was jealous, now she knew how he felt this morning when that Latin wanker was excessively flirting with her.  
  
"What's up Gin? The panatela giving you stomach ache?"  
  
Ginny pouted sullenly for a moment, she wasn't going to rise to his bait. She knew he was trying to make a point about Massimo, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making her look like a prick. Deciding to ignore him, Ginny took a long sip of her wine, avoiding his eyes, which at this very moment were dancing with mischief and self-satisfaction.  
  
After about 2 minutes of being totally ignored by Ginny, Draco laughed charmingly at the redhead and placed a gentle hand on hers. The youngest Weasley gradually glanced across at him, an enticing look now present in her beautiful brown eyes. What was the point in bearing a grudge now? They had to be together for a couple of weeks yet.... maybe even longer - she hoped. Draco gave a lopsided grin and took the glass from her hand, placing it out of her reach. 'Awwww now he wants attention.'  
  
"Don't be like that Virginia, it's you I l- I'm interested in not some dumb blonde, she's just sloppy seconds compared to you." He said huskily, stroking her hand in a reassuring way.  
  
The redhead gasped inwardly as his eyes became sincere and ...caring. She felt her chest begin to go all ardent and blissful at the intense look he gave her, Ginny could tell he was pondering something deeply as his eyes seemed to betray his emotionless face.  
  
Ginny's eyes left his momentarily to watch him stoke her delicate fingers; again this soothing - affectionate action looked alien coming from a man who was supposed to be malevolent, a deatheater and a disreputable ladies man. She glanced for a second time into his eyes this time more amorously; that famous Malfoy smirk crept onto his face, giving him a cheeky-lil'- devil look.  
  
'Careful Virginia, don't you fall for his charms just yet..' she sighed inwardly, that oh so annoying little voice called 'conscience' let its self be heard.  
  
'Why? He hasn't done anything to hurt me.' Ginny responded reasonably.  
  
'Not yet. But look, since Draco waltzed back into your life everything has been extreme and you know it. Your normal carefree life has become chaotic and treacherous, we both know that something within you enjoys that precarious life style but you must trust your own feelings. Anyway Virginia, he's a deatheater and can't be trusted. Trust me, evil.... Knows.... evil....'  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and ignored the voice... for now.  
  
She blushed at the complement, giving Draco a modest smile; this man could charm his way out of anything - which wasn't necessarily a good thing. Moreover, where had that minor nervous stutter come from...?. It wasn't like a Malfoy to lose his cool poise.  
  
"Is that so?" she purred, a slight soft huskiness to her own voice, which caused Draco to swallow at the intense sexual look she was giving him.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please?"  
  
The voice shook Draco and Ginny, snapping out of their moment. Everybody turned around to goggle at the tall Spanish man in the corner, who was standing on a large wooden stage full of instruments.  
  
"It is my great pleasure and honour, to introduce Palido Domicio, an amazing musical talent and dear friend to me. Tonight he and his wife Maria will be taking requests from you our wonderful audience and performing them for your enjoyment. So please, put your hands together for Palido and Maria Domicio accompanied by the iridescent pearls!"  
  
Everybody clapped politely and watched as 5 men, and a woman came out of the restaurant. 4 of the men were tall with shoulder length black hair whilst the fifth man was shorter with ebony brown locks and the woman was small and brunette. The 6 Walked onto the stage, and took their positions in front of their instruments.  
  
Palido and Maria seated themselves on two wooden high backed stools at the front of the stage; Palido placed what appeared to be a small B.B at his feet and opened it up. He untied the silk toggles carefully and pulled out a shiny black acoustic guitar.  
  
"Expanderous!" shouted the Spaniard announcer, pointing his wand at the stone tiled floor. Immediately, the medium sized balcony that seated 30 now expanded 8 more metres in each direction, pulling the tables with it as it did so. Ginny watched as their table stretched further out over the cliff, so now they were a good 20 metres away from the actual building.  
  
Finally the tables and floor stopped moving, just as well the crashing of the sea on the rocks made her feel seasick. A large wooden dance floor had appeared before the stage, there were large white candles hovering 10 feet in the air at each corner whilst in the centre, giving off soothing ambient light, hovered a candle chandelier.  
  
"Please Senors, senoritas, we play anything you wish." Palido said compassionately, playing a short innuendo to Wet Wet Wet - Love is all around, on his guitar, capturing everybody's attention immediately. He then changed the tune to Nickelback - how you remind me, then Areosmith - sweet emotion. Most of the audience smiled, relieved he knew something other then wizard songs, many of the muggle songs were becoming better known within the wizarding world. Celestina Warbeck's beautiful voice would often drift onto the radio singing classic muggle songs such as some where over the rainbow and they can't take that away from me.  
  
Everybody clapped enthusiastically when he finally finished after 3 more snippets of various songs. A short young man rose from the table closest to the stage and murmured indistinguishably into Palido's ear, an uneasy smile tugging the corner of his mouth. The brown haired musician smiled and nodded excitedly and leaned into his wife, whispering quickly in fast Spanish. She smiled too, turned to the lead base, and told him the song they were to perform, and he in turn relayed the message to the other 3 musicians. The young man gave his girlfriend a successful wink and pulled her to her feet.  
  
Each musician counted mentally to three and began to play; Palido and Maria quickly pointed their wands to their throats and muttered "Sonorous."  
  
Immediately couples began rising from their chairs and making their way out onto the dance floor. The lazy sultry music was casting its magical spell on everyone; bodies leant lovingly against each other, heads rested peacefully on their partners, and hands and arms went protectively to waists, backs and necks.  
  
Draco gave a small smile. The past was resurfacing, forcing a special occasion to the front of his head, the ball that his mind had dwelled on for days after it had happened, analysing and appreciating the memory. That special dance shared with a kindred soul.  
  
He glanced across at Ginny, a lazy look in his eyes. She was currently watching the dancing couples, a content look on her face - maybe, Draco realised, an envious look. Ginny smiled, feeling his eyes on her, those eyes that had rested on her 4 years ago in the entrance hall. Shimmering silver - craving, penetrating eyes that later, turned out to be a magnificent window into his soul.  
  
Slowly, she turned her head towards him. Brown met Silver. Light met Darkness. Fire met ice.  
  
They both leisurely stood up, they didn't need to ask each other to dance, something inside them just knew. The past trapped deep within had taken over, manipulating and commanding them, remembering the old ways. The magnetism, desire, vulnerability, and veto that was their lives - a Weasley and a Malfoy, a Gryffindor and Slytherin - the prince and the pauper - their relationship by every living and supernatural law was forbidden.  
  
Yet, that knowledge was what made it so deliciously exciting. On that cloudless night, down by the lakeside, the ecstasy of being caught - the knowledge and reality that they should, and could never be together.  
  
If her brothers had ever found out ... Draco wasn't scared of them, not by a long shot, some of the spells he knew alone could send him away to Azkaban for life. He just didn't want to be beaten to a bloody pulp was all.  
  
Even worse still, this thought had frightened Draco the most...what if Lucius had ever found out? Draco would have been disowned for associating with such common filth - no not even that low, according to Lucius, the Weasley's were lower then commoners, lower then paupers even. Draco would have been disowned for associating with mere beggars, sewer rat's maybe.  
  
Shutting off from these thoughts, Draco reached the dance floor first and took Ginny's hand lightly; she smiled sweetly as they were heading for the very middle of the floor under the chandelier.  
  
They faced each other, gazing intensely into the other's eyes, silver and brown, fire and ice. Draco stepped towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, bringing her completely into his body. Ginny gave a small blissful smile, his body was warm and strong, she felt safe within his embrace, nothing could go wrong when she was with him; she bought her delicate hands up to his nape, clasping her hands above the forbidden, untouched skin - all the while their passionate gaze never faltered. It was just them again, Draco, Ginny and the music.  
  
'Every endless night, has a dawning day Every darkest sky has a shining ray Yeah it shines on you Baby can't you see You're the only one who can shine for me, oh'  
  
'It's a private emotion That fills you tonight And the silence falls between us As the shadows steal the light And where ever you may find it Where ever it may lead Let your private emotion come to me'  
  
(Come to me, Come to me, Come to me.)  
  
Draco hooded his eyes seductively, a few strands of silvery hair cascading over his eyes. The past was once again repeating its self, and they were lost.... entranced in each other.  
  
Draco was missing within the light that he wanted but would never get; it was too late for him now. The memory of the dance was lost in the past where he'd left himself; the feelings he'd felt were gone. This memory.. what the past was exploiting and granting him right now...... Was a mere echo? The shroud of darkness had enveloped him and would not let him go ever.  
  
'When your soul is tired And your heart is weak Do you think of love? As a one way street Well it runs both ways Open up your eyes Can't you see you and me here? How can you deny? Oh'  
  
'It's a private emotion That fills you tonight And the silence falls between us As the shadows steal the light And where ever you may find it Where ever it may lead Let your private emotion come to me'  
  
(Come to me, come to me, come to me,)  
  
Ginny gazed deep into his troubled eyes, trying to see past the rough exterior, into his soul - into him. Down by the lake, all those years ago, she saw the conscientious qualities within him that nobody ever saw, (Some) gentleness, the ability to care, a beautiful soul encaged in a hideous prison of sin, although most of what the world saw to be Draco was actually the rest of him.  
  
All Ginny saw now was a stranger, no beautiful soul, no kindness. The malevolence that he had become over the years, commanding, esteemed, feared - a high degree of authority and power; Ginny Weasley only saw the persecution and agony he'd endured - that same cruel torture he used on the innocent, and all the cold-blooded murders he'd committed. Draco wasn't the person she'd known anymore, but she refused to believe he was gone. Somewhere within this dragon was a forgotten soul.  
  
However he wasn't the only one who had changed. Unknown to all, but one twisted monster, miss Innocent Virginia Anne Weasley had the same obstinate evil within her, deep down where she could control it. This forceful evil that Tom Riddle had planted, in the soil that was her innocence, and upon its flowering poisoned her essence with... the evil that the tainted, twisted part of her soul wanted back.... She would never allow herself to have it, to give in to the darkness, but how much longer could she hold it back now that a servant of the darkness had found a way into her heart.....?  
  
'Every endless night, has a dawning day Every darkest sky has a shining ray Yeah it shines on you Baby can't you see You're the only one who can shine for me, oh It takes a lot to laugh As your tears go by But you'll keep following me here Till your tears run dry. Oh,'  
  
'It's a private emotion That fills you tonight And the silence falls between us As the shadows steal the light And where ever you may find it Where ever it may lead Let your private emotion come to me.... come to me....'  
  
"Come to me...."  
  
Ginny froze, rooted to the spot. That cruel malevolent voice that she'd heard in her dream was speaking to her right now, in her mind. Above her Draco stopped dancing and frowned at her dazed, drained look. She was still staring into him, but her beautiful chocolate eyes were blank and lifeless as if in a far-away stupor.  
  
"Virginia.... Virginia.....I need you....come to me....be in me.... Your soul is calling me... Let it go... Come to me... it is the only way..... Come to me my fire goddess.... You still remember the old ways... your soul craves me.... let it be free... you desire the power.... I can give it to you..... The darkness is waiting for you my dark queen....."  
  
Another voice came into her head, frightened and panicked. "Ginny.. Ginny save me.. he has me... I've lost you.... I've lost you because he has me.."  
  
"Ginny? ... Ginny what's wrong....?"  
  
She was being shaken, she felt it but it was so far away...the harsh voice was echoing now, but incoherently, the frightened voice was gone. Another voice was bringing her back, away from the voices. Ginny blinked gradually, trying to get her normal poise. A pair of anxious grey eyes came into view, staring deep into her own, a pale face was coming into sight, flecks of silvery blonde hair were beginning to shadow the steel orbs.  
  
"Draco?" she whispered indistinctly, letting her head fall forwards onto his chest, all of her body now leaning on him but not in comfort, she needed support. Her hands at his neck became limp and listless; now feeling like lifeless weights she dropped them to her sides, suddenly feeling very giddy. Her head on Draco's shoulder was becoming even weightier until it was hurting her neck.  
  
Draco held her tightly around the waist with one arm whilst his other hand cupped her clammy cheek. Her face was pale and red blotches were appearing on her cheeks, making them incredibly rosy. Ginny felt his hand cup her countenance; it was like fire on her freckled skin, making her eyes run. Through the gathering tears in her brown eyes, she saw alarm and anxiety envelope Draco's calm grey orbs. He looked strange.. as if these emotions didn't belong there.  
  
"Ginny?!" he demanded his deep voice full of concern, he was now becoming increasingly worried for the redhead. He kissed her forehead lightly, noting how extraordinarily warm it was, she was burning up in his very arms. "I've got to get you out of here." He whispered tucking a few strands of her red mane behind her ears out of her scorching face.  
  
Ginny felt his muscular arms gather her up from the floor, relieving her legs of her body weight; instinctively she wormed a sluggish arm around his neck, whilst the other hand gripped his shirt lightly. Then they were moving, bobbing along; she could hear curious voices and even comical murmurs from a few perverted men, couldn't they see she was fainting here?  
  
Draco stormed through the restaurant swiftly and easily, knocking a few chairs (and their owners) out the way, Ginny was only very light after all. He ignored the livid shouts from the manager about not paying the bill and kicked the door open. Now they were out side again, she heard the soft crashing of waves on the shore; it was soothing her mind slightly so she was able to comprehend what was happening. They were jiggling now, currently going down a small stone flight of stairs that led up to Haruni's place, the location they'd just eaten.  
  
As soon as Draco reached the bottom, he held Ginny tighter and turned left to go to the apparation point nearby, but Ginny took a deep steadying breath, wanting to speak.  
  
"No... Draco.. can we go down to the beach, I feel better now... I don't what to go back yet."  
  
He looked down at the woman in his arms, uncertainly, "Are you sure? You scared me slightly back there you looked so ill. I even had to run out without paying the bill."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, scared? Will wonders never cease? But seriously, I feel better now," she tightened the grip on his shirt and snuggled into him feeling like a muggle princess - just rescued from the evil tower atop the castles keep. "I'm fine now, can we go down to the cove? We haven't even been on the beach yet."  
  
Draco smiled at her head, but it soon turned to a self-satisfied smirk, an image creeping into his mind. Adjusting Ginny's weight, he set off at a fast pace for the beach, absent-mindedly kissing her head as he strolled down the road, whilst occasionally clutching her tighter. Ginny made no effort to stop him, but her mind was elsewhere right now.  
  
She was thinking about the voices... that same callous voice that she'd heard last night in her dream was scaring her. That's where it belonged, in her dreams - I mean, it wasn't real... right. Moreover, where had that other voice come from? Why were these voices calling for her? Was it just an echo from last night, she hoped so. Still, that theory seemed like a load of bullshit, it had affected her badly; the unbelievable feeling of weakness and nausea had over whelmed her. And that..... Had only happened one other disturbing time in Ginny's life....  
  
Draco carried on walking down wards along the stone steps until he felt the land begin to flatten and his feet sink into the soft sand. The sea air was filling his lungs more then ever now the salty clear sea air; he'd felt it gathering in his lungs on his journey down the hill. He started across the beach, the sand shifting about under his weight and hers.  
  
"Draco," Ginny whispered, causing Draco to look down into her eyes. They were hooded enticingly, her long black lashes and dark eyes giving her a mysterious look. His breath caught slightly in his throat - why did she have the ability to do that to him?  
  
His mind was swimming with lust and passion for the woman in his arms. Clouding his rational thoughts, 'She's so beautiful...'  
  
Ginny bit her lip and blushed, modestly glancing down into her lap. "Thank you."  
  
"What? I didn't say anything." He whispered darkly, frowning bemusedly at her shyness.  
  
"Yes you did. You just said 'she's so beautiful." She replied quietly, looking back into his unfathomable grey eyes and stroking his cheek with the back of her right hand.  
  
What? Shit! He hadn't meant to vocalise it. The words must have slipped out...... Nonetheless, he didn't care that she knew how he felt; it was the truth after all.  
  
He couldn't imagine being anywhere else but here with Ginny. He'd treated this girl like a defenceless animal to torment and bully in his school years - the girl that fawned over Potter year after year - the girl with no real friends (bar one handsome Slytherin) However, that was the past, not the present, yet he felt he had to make it up to her.  
  
In the last 4 days he'd discovered so much about her, how she loved being caught in the rain - the way the cold water ran down her back (He'd shuddered involuntarily at the mere thought.); how she hated liars and false character and personalities - after being friends with a Slytherin how could you not, a demand for respectable company became a necessity. And how she absolutely despised potter, just as much as him, Potter and his twat of a wife Pansy.  
  
Despite these facts, Draco was also poignant that she would never really be his - he couldn't express the feelings and emotions that she would give him, the relationship would be one way, with Draco receiving her love whilst Ginny gave it with all her heart.  
  
This was why he couldn't let himself fall for her; Draco Malfoy did not love, did not receive love and did not express it. Ginny was too delicate - innocent to be ruined by him. If she became his, then he would destroy her, he'd misuse her, spoil her chaste soul with his treachery and immorality. Ginny didn't belong to that world - to his world. She was fragile glass held by the wobbly hand that was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco? You okay?"  
  
"What? Yes...."  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly and gently kissed his lips, fingering a stray lock of silver hair near her finger as she did so. Draco returned the kiss softly, he couldn't - shouldn't give in to her gentle kiss; he couldn't taint her....... But - she was so sweet, her flavour, her aroma everything that was Ginny. She was like a drug to him, addictive and bittersweet, he needed her pleasing intoxication to be satisfied.  
  
Ginny pulled slowly out of the kiss, placing a tender finger on his warm red lips. She gazed at them, an attentive yet hazy look in her profound brown eyes. "Draco, I think I could probably walk now, can you put me down please." She said still looking at his lips, which at this very moment were grinning provocatively.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" he replied darkly into her lip, evening his eyes into a feline gaze. Ginny pouted playfully and traced the finger down his chin and even further down his neckline until her slender finger disappeared under his shirt. Finally she looked into his eyes, slightly intimidated by his intense prowess gaze. Draco regarded her for a moment; if she was still in his arms then he could do what he wanted with her...... An evil smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, making Ginny eye him suspiciously.  
  
"My, my Ginny your face looks a little flustered, I think you need to cool off." He said silkily, his leer turning into a ridiculed pout. Ginny frowned at the blonde, deeply perplexed by his sudden statement and was about to ask him what on earth he was on about until he broke into a run - towards the water.  
  
Ginny gasped as she realised what he'd meant, the dark endless looking water was coming ever closer and Ginny started to laugh and scream at the same time. "OH NO! DRACO! DRACO MALFOY PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" However, her screams of fear, frustration and laughter were drowned out by Draco's evil cackling as he sprinted rather astonishingly towards the shoreline.  
  
"DRACO DON'T YOU D - " But she didn't have time to finish her sentence as Draco hurled her 10 feet through the air into the icy cold Mediterranean Sea. As soon as the cold water hit her, the hot flush that had over whelmed her body earlier disappeared, and now her body was completely goosepimply from top to toe, the waters arctic temperature taking effect on her body.  
  
Ginny felt her bottom bump the seabed and immediately she placed her feet on the sand, noting how her flip-flops floated tediously out from underneath her to the surface, if he wanted to play, then she'd play with him all right.  
  
Out on the beach, Draco howled in laughter as her flip-flops floated to the surface, followed closely by some sunglasses. He shook his head entertainingly at the spot where small bubbles began to gurgle at the surface, and slowly his laughter dyed down to sniggers .... then short laughs as the bubbles, instead of a beautiful redhead rose to the surface......  
  
He felt his body tense up in trepidation, his eyes frozen to the spot where the flip-flops floated forebodingly, hoping that anytime Ginny's head would pop to the surface..... A sudden wave of alarm and apprehension gripped Draco's heart, and thinking of nothing but the redhead he'd just sent plummeting to her doom, he ran wildly into the small breakers, goggling his eyes at the flip-flops and sunglasses.  
  
"GINN - " he began to shout, but he felt something tug at his leg and pull him under the water, drowning out his cry. His eyes closed in pain as his backside hit the sand - hard. He squinted them open a fraction to see a mass of red and white rush pass him to the surface through the dark murky water. Rage and infuriation welling up inside him, Draco sunk his heavy boots into the soft sand and rose out the water, gasping and spluttering.  
  
He thrashed his arms for a moment, regaining conscious thought, before he stood up to his full height, glaring down menacingly at the wet redhead before him, who was laughing wildly at him. Draco's fists shaking in unmanageable fury, he grabbed her arms tightly bringing a very frightened Ginny towards him. She recoiled as his grey eyes became livid and piercing as they stared into her own.  
  
His pale face started to redden but suddenly he looked down to her chest and smirked wildly, loosening his grip on her arms, the enraged look vanishing instantly from his eyes and face. Ginny frowned at his leering look and then followed his trail of sight.... To her white see through top, which was currently revealing more then it should be. Ginny blushed furiously and tried to take her arms out of Draco's hands to cover herself from his scrutiny, but the Malfoy held them even tighter so she couldn't escape. Ginny tugged again, but he just smirked and held her there for his enjoyment. Although this frightened her slightly she felt so.... thrilled.  
  
Cold and trapped, Ginny had no choice but to stand there whilst Draco raked her wet bodyline appreciatively, taking in the see through top and white underwear visible through her skirt. She bit her lip uncertainly and looked up into his eyes, which were now on hers. She gazed unblinkingly into his eyes, reading the extreme look Draco was giving her like a book. No one could mistake what was shining within those silver orbs - pure unadulterated lust, The same lust Ginny had seen in those piercing eyes down by the lake before -  
  
What followed next was pure animal magnetism controlled by the desire, yearn and instincts that enveloped them both. Draco grabbed Ginny's waist roughly and heaved her effortlessly around his waist whilst kissing her passionately, wet-hot body pressing against wet-hot body. Ginny gasped and kneaded her hands through his wet hair, opening her lips so his tongue could find her own - tasting her pureness.  
  
She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles, bringing her entire body against his. Draco groaned into his throat as he felt her wet braless chest press against his. He pulled away from her mouth and started sucking savagely on her neck and collarbone, nipping her soft flesh in hunger and yearn for the redhead.  
  
Draco's hands wandered blindly all over her back and through her hair, everywhere he could reach. Ginny groaned quietly as his head wandered lower, pushing her upwards so he could lick her sternum cravingly. He wanted her, he needed her he didn't care about going slow, he didn't care about his father or the fact that he was a murderer or the fact she was forbidden to his body and mind, he just needed Ginny - his drug - his light in the darkness.  
  
Ginny's already wobbly spine turned fully to jelly as he nipped at the soft flesh below her neckline; his passionate kisses were sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body, making her groan and moan his name. She felt Draco hug her closer to his body, turn around and walk back towards the beach; both were anticipating what was coming - it was inevitable. She felt Draco wobble slightly as his waterlogged boots hit the dry sand and he dropped slowly to the ground so she was sitting in his lap, she could feel his 'excitement' as she snuggled into him, wrapping her legs even tighter.  
  
He groaned as a shudder of pleasure went flying up and down his spine as Ginny unbuttoned his soggy wet shirt, rubbing his masculine chest roughly. Draco's mind wandered to the memory that was in his head, indeed history was repeating it's self.  
  
Ginny sighed in ecstasy as Draco trailed his tongue upwards over her steamy breastbone, collarbone and neck up to her lips. She pulled him down onto her, leaning back into the sand, which stuck immediately to her hot sweaty skin and wet hair. Draco grinned into her mouth and lay carefully onto of her, so not to crush the redhead with his immense weight. Whilst he made them both as comfortable as possible, Ginny felt Draco's gentle hands on her back travel downwards onto the back of her skirt and begin to slowly tease it off.  
  
Ginny's hands travelled lower and lower down the blonde's abdomen until she felt the metal buckle of his belt. White, hot pleasure sliced within her as she heard his deep groan rumble through him. Draco smirked smugly into her mouth, having succeeded in peeling off the soaking skirt and he now attempted the white panties underneath.  
  
Nobody had ever made him feel like this, ever. Yeah he'd been with plenty of hot-gorgeous women in the past, but he felt none of the hot-blooded inclination and exhilaration like he did now with Ginny. This seemed much deeper, much closer to the heart; the passion was there, but so was something else - more profound.  
  
Ginny felt his hungering mouth bite her lips tenderly before drifting downwards along her neck and chest, sucking and nipping her delicate flesh as he travelled lower. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to the heavens, a blissful smile plastered on her face. There it was, once again, watching over them was the moon - the suns sister and spy. The bright mistress was watching and protecting them as darkness and light, fire and ice became one once again.  
*  
"Put me through to him now, I need to speak with him." A dark feminine voice called through the fireplace, ignoring the leering the man gave her.  
  
"He isn't here and won't be back for a couple of days, but..... Maybe 'I' can take care of it?" he added suggestively, flashing his golden eyes over the glass of Ogden's fire whiskey.  
  
"Don't you take a hint? I though that slap I gave you the first time would suffice, bit if you need yet another reminder...."  
  
The man groaned menacingly and scowled his golden eyes at the woman. "Fine. What do you want me to tell him?"  
  
The voice snorted disgustedly at him and rolled her dark eyes. "I would not trust you with such vital information, just tell your cousin that I must speak with him at once when he returns, think you can manage that?"  
  
The golden eyes gleamed with hatred for the woman before he spoke, "I believe so, sure 'I' can't help you?"  
  
The woman rolled her eyes in frustration and disappeared from the fireplace with a pop, leaving the man alone with his whisky and thoughts.  
*  
"Come here Miss Weasley," a deep husky voice echoed through the manors vast entrance hall. He reached out for the redheaded woman who giggled raunchily and backed slowly along the hall into the living room.  
  
"Why don't you come here Mr Malfoy?" the redhead whispered enticingly, pouting flirtatiously as she gracefully undid the doors behind her. She licked her lips and raised a suggestive eyebrow whilst still backing away into the extremely large living room.  
  
Draco smirked his famous Malfoy leer and slowly prowled after her, staring deeply into her eyes, they'd played this little 'come and get me game' all the way up to the apparation point and on the way up to the manor; Ginny was successfully winning so far, having lured him all the way here.  
  
The blonde evened his eyes provocatively and continued walking towards her, speeding up slightly as the redhead realised she was trapped against the back of a leather sofa. Ginny grinned devilishly and sat on the back of the sofa, crossing her legs, leaning on her hands and tilting her head backwards to reveal her sucked and chewed neck.  
  
Draco came into the dark living space, he noticed a gentle light was shining on Ginny and six more like it were shining on the floor down the room. The blonde turned his head to the right and saw the silver beams of the moon penetrating the glass, illuminating the room with peaceful ambient light. He stood before Ginny and scanned her neck, taking in the patches of redskin and rather large bite marks that he'd planted there earlier.  
  
'God did I really do that?' he asked himself, stroking her skin softly with his fingertips, admiring his work. Ginny gave a obliging smile at the look of awe and wonder on his face; he was concentrating immensely on touching each mark rather lovingly as though it were a delicate flower.  
  
'Wow he seems surprised - and if I'm mistaken, concerned? I wonder why he cares about a couple of love bites so much?' She asked herself, taking her right hand and placing it on top of his gentle probing hand on her neck. Draco's eyes were holding something back, she saw it; something was stirring within him - his eyes were betraying him a lot recently.  
  
"You didn't hurt me Draco." Ginny whispered soothingly, noting how his inquisitive look softened almost immediately. She laced her fingers reassuringly with his and Draco gave a lopsided smile, allowing Ginny to lead him over to the leather sofa.  
  
Draco sat down first and Ginny sat down net to him, snuggling tenderly into his shoulder. He smiled contently at the peacefulness that surrounded them right now and at the special moment they'd shared together; he longed to know how she felt about it. After their last 'moment' Draco had left immediately for the manor without confronting her, something about their moment had affected him badly - he almost swore he was feeling something for her.  
  
Feeling her shuddering because of the cold, Draco placed a protective warm arm around her shoulders to bring her back into his affectionate body. He was about to ask her how she felt about this whole messed up situation when Ginny spoke first.  
  
"Draco, I've just remembered something, you know - about what Blaise mentioned to us." Draco scowled as he heard his ex best friends name being said so casually in a conversation, he wanted more then anything to smash that perfect little ebony head into a thousand pieces for what he'd put them through. He pursed his lips at the mere thought of his 'friend'.  
  
He turned his head to look at hers questioningly, not wanting to open his mouth otherwise he might bite her head off. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and a small blush crept onto her face as she noticed he was pissed, 'note to self: mention Blaise less in the future.'  
  
"What do you think he meant by 'The dark lord has big plans for her?' I thought Vol-Voldemort was dead."  
  
Draco frowned thoughtfully at the question and stared into the extinguished fireplace, as though the answer was sitting there waving at him. "I don't know Ginny, what ever Blaise meant I'm sure he didn't mean Voldemort, he probably means my fanatical wanker of a father Lucius, he's normally in charge these days. Although - father often did spend a lot of time upstairs, I'd regularly see him wondering down the corridor to a hideous painting kept at the very end, you wouldn't even notice it was there unless you went down there yourself. I went down there once to see what he was up to but all I came across was this really creepy painting, with a hooded man and lots of -"  
  
He glanced downwards to see if the redhead was listening to a word he'd been saying, but found a sleeping siren snuggled into his arm, fast asleep. He couldn't blame her, he'd been babbling. Hooding his eyes tenderly, Draco admired her sleeping form, noting how comfortable and safe she looked lying there next to him. Not seeing the point in disturbing Ginny - he was enjoying being next to her right now, Draco snuggled down into the sofa and prepared him self for a well-earned rest.  
*  
BANG!  
  
Ginny's eyes flew open as she heard a noise louder then a gun shot go off outside. She blinked groggily, glancing up at Draco's sleeping form to see if he'd shot awake - but being a heavy sleeper, Draco probably wouldn't of heard it.  
  
CRACK!  
  
There was another thunderous noise, it was definitely coming from outside. Deciding to check it out, Ginny Slowly wormed her way out from under Draco's arm - who mumbled something indistinguishable and carried on snoozing. Ginny wanted to go and fetch her wand, but she honestly couldn't remember her way back to it, plus she was too tired.  
  
Sighing resignedly, she rolled her eyes and spotted Draco's long yew wand sticking out of his trouser pocket. Dare she take it? (and please, minds outta gutters people!)  
  
(A/N should I leave it here? No I think I'll be kind and keep on going : )  
  
Frowning mysteriously at the yew wand, she made up her mind - the curious side had got the better of her. Clasping her hand tightly on the end, she gave a small tug and pulled the wand from his pocket, watching his face for any signs of disturbance - thankfully Draco merely sighed deeply and slept on. Now that she had it, something that everybody repeatedly told her crept into her mind. Ginny knew that some wands were faithful to their masters and their masters alone, but something about the warm power it was emitting into her hand told her this wand would listen to her - well at least she hope it would.  
  
Deciding to test the wand first, she muttered a simple 'Lumos' and thankfully the bright beam of light shot out the end, illuminating the dark room like a torch. Gathering her confidence, Ginny walked quietly toward the terrace doors behind her, that led out onto a small patio then out onto the vast garden beyond. She knew it was foolish to venture out alone but she couldn't help it inquisitiveness was clouding her mind.  
  
Grasping the handle she turned it quietly to the left and slowly the door swung out wards, permitting her to the outdoors. The garden looked dark and foreboding until about halfway down, where the Pegasus fountain was lit up brightly with brilliant blue lights. Taking a deep breath Ginny stepped out the door and onto the terrace, scanning the dark for any signs of disturbance.  
  
'Oh well maybe I was - wait what's that over there?' she shone the wand to a bush that stood ten metres away up the dark garden path, it looked like something was protruding from it or hanging from it, what eve it was it didn't look right. Squinting her eyes intriguingly, Ginny grasped the wand tighter with her hand and decided to go and inspect the foliage more thoroughly.  
  
Why she chose to do something as thoughtless as this Ginny did not know, but something about the shrub was feeding her curiosity and she wanted to find out what was in that bush. The path to the fountain was smooth and gravel-less, her footsteps were soundless as she placed each foot on the stone - why did she suddenly have a very uneasy feeling settling in her stomach.  
  
Finally she could see what was hanging in there, it was pink or rather a flesh colour with five little....... Ginny gasped as she realised what she was staring at - a severed hand. She widened her eyes at the mangled piece of flesh and turned to run towards the house. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned around and ran - right into a solid form.  
  
Ginny bounced backwards onto the hard stone path, which caused a shockwave of pain to run up her back. She found her vision blurred and obscure for a moment as she tried to look at whatever she'd bounced off, but nothing but a big black shape with billowing cape came in to view...... Ginny found herself shaking in terror and incredulity as she stared into the frightening mask of the deatheater - but this deatheater had a navy blue mask that only covered half of the face instead of a white one that hid everything but the eyes.  
  
"Stun her. Alagan will be very pleased with 'this' little find." Snorted the man darkly, his eyes on something behind Ginny. Ginny tried to scream but found no sound came out, instead a sharp pain was aching the back of her head where she'd been struck, the redhead glared back into the dark eyes of the man as she ascended into darkness.  
  
However....before Ginny completely passed out, she heard the cracking of stone, the muffled cry of frightened men, and a body fall to the floor. Then she fell into darkness, where she was to be accosted against her will.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Woah cliffie!!!! What happens next.....? You'll have to review and wait to find out! REMEMBER EVERYONE, THIS STORY WILL NOW REMAIN IN THE PG- 13 SECTION UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! And I promise I'll try to update sooner, I could of done it last week if I hadn't been ill, COLDS SUCK, sniff.  
  
All reviews are appreciated and taken into account so please do not hesitate to review. 


	12. Chapter 10: deatheaters and dreams

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING. The only thing I own is the plot and a few characters.  
  
A/N: HEY THERE! Blue here, feeling unusually happy and hyperactive.. Note to self, keep OFF the sugar O_O. Anyhoo, on with the story, ahhh yes I left it on a cliffy didn't it? HA HA HA! You don't get to find out what happens (Just yet anyway... lol) Also, That was my first ever sex scene last chapter so, yeah I'm sorry if it totally SUCKED, but now I have a BETA reader - yes I have a beta reader. (Melissa u StAr! ^_* ) I should be bringing more exciting twists and turns to the plot.  
  
Dedications.. I want to dedicate this chapter to Melissa, my new Beta reader! You totally ROCK and I'm sure we'll make a super team in the future! This chapter is dedicated to you girl! ALSO I want to dedicate this chapter to Faxton, who couldn't wait for this chapter to hit our screens! Also to EVERYONE who reviewed and took the time to read Sweet November so far!  
  
Warning! This chapter is very, very long. If you are tired or have school tomorrow don't bother trying, come back when it's earlier in the day..... but if you're up to it, then grab the popcorn, grab a blanket and read on!  
  
Chapter 10: Deatheaters and Dreams  
  
6th November 2006  
  
*~*  
What I needed now is some sweet revenge,  
  
To get back all that I lost then,  
  
I gave you all I had to give,  
  
But I could never reach you....  
  
The calling - Adrienne  
  
Through out the manor it was eerily dark, even more so then usual. That distinguished, notorious long blonde hair flickered from white to gold in the dancing light of the fire, the ballet of flames performing sinister shadows on the dark wall. Lucius Malfoy felt at home in the dark out of the light, it was his comfort and security from the wearisome day - it was his home, his solitude. Here in the mysterious halls of Malfoy Manor, there was no light to revive him from his bitter life; his very being was smothered in darkness, especially now he was in control of the deatheaters, his dark servants.  
  
The air around him had a static charge higher then electricity; he felt it - the power emanating from the house, from the corridor upstairs behind the safe tight door where the evil was kept. The power of authority, fear, supremacy and evil constricted his chest, ever tightening a cold withered grasp around his empathy. This magic was old, decayed; he remembered the last time this sacrament had been executed, he'd forgotten how it felt to be around after such an event.  
  
It had been a day since the ritual had been preformed, and the extreme power remained in the house, casting a black shadow in the greyest corners. It lingered around the hallways, crept stealthily through the walls - this magic was deadly, no more then a spectre haunting the passages. A small smile flickered onto the older mans face, minute worn wrinkles appearing around his aged mouth from the strangely foreign act. Although he'd had his doubts at first, the ritual had been for the best, after all.......... the result so far had been most pleasing.  
  
Suddenly Lucius felt a great surge of power with himself.... He'd arrived, Lucius had felt him - the magic was coursing through his body emanating great spells of power to be felt by all, such magic was intoxicating and domineering: it was daunting to the senses.  
  
Lucius evened his stormy grey eyes into feline slits, feeling immensely pleased by what stood behind him, indeed he would prove to be a most valuable weapon.  
  
"Good evening Blaise." He hissed in almost a whisper, his voice commanding yet powerful with each breath. The Malfoy turned from the fire to face the younger man fully, taking in the confident posture and poise of the powerful man stood before him.  
  
Lucius looked into the golden eyes of the younger Zabini . . . those deep sunken eyes that no longer reflected the humane, obliging soul within. The sinister purple shadows beneath them were darker then the forbidden night, as though he had not slept for days. His mouth was curved upwards into a menacing sneer, his full red lips etched into thin lines in what Lucius could only imagine as hatred and vindictiveness. Blaise's ebony brown hair was slicked back out of his face, with only a few sexy tendrils flowing over his golden eyes, Lucius knew who he reminded him of.  
  
His long, black cloak seemed to billow around him slightly as though caught in a light breeze. The silky black fabric floated around him gently, hiding his large powerful arms and muscular chest that in a fight was no match for even the more competent deatheater. Blaise Zabini was burly, menacing - powerful; he was no longer bound to weakness.  
  
Blaise evened his eyes carefully, surveying the older man with extreme loathing and impassiveness. "Good evening Lucius." Came the Zabini's deep, dangerous voice that he himself knew would strike fear into the weak minded and hearted. Blaise, like many of the others, knew that now he was very dangerous, now he could control it.....  
Lucius smirked pompously at Blaise's attitude and waved a polite hand at the tall black armchairs sat gloomily by the fire. "Please, sit down Blaise. We have much to discuss."  
  
The Zabini pursed his lips in extreme dislike; he knew Lucius would be lenient and extra careful in his ways when he was around him; he didn't want any 'accidents'.  
  
"No Lucius, I prefer to stand." Blaise spat coldly. "Now what did you want to tell me? I must return to my mission, Ginny Weasley is slipping further and further from our grasp." He added just as bitterly, but the older man couldn't help noticing the subtle gentleness in his voice and the slight sparkle in his eyes at the mention of the redhead.  
  
Malfoy and Zabini stood there for a while, surveying each other through malicious gold and silver eyes, a battle between power and authority, the master and the servant being played most deliciously. Lucius' eyes flickered subordinately before he spoke again.  
  
"Fine. We go straight to business." He cleared his throat quietly. "It has been three days since Virginia Weasley disappeared. Nobody has heard anything about her whereabouts, it seems as though she has just vanished off the face of the earth as it were. Even though I have some of my most trusted servants searching for her as we speak, I do not have the best... You Blaise, are the best deatheater I now have, you are strong witted and have so far, never failed to bring your subject to me."  
  
Lucius swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Blaise, you must find Virginia within the next three weeks or our lord will be banished to the spirit realm far from this world, he'll be gone forever. Our way of life - the life and coven of deatheaters will be thrown into disarray; we will be persecuted and sent to Azkaban where we will be lost within ourselves until we die." These last few words seemed to tumble from him in a great rush, as though the Malfoy needed to voice this before his composure faltered.  
  
"On my last visit to the dark lord, he explained his situation to me, we must provide a body for him to inhabit within three weeks or the painting will expel him into the world and with out a willing body to possess, he will be gone from this earth."  
  
Blaise smiled lazily at this last comment, 'he' wouldn't mind if the dark lord were gone that way he'd have his soul back - but did he want it back? Part of his self needed the darkness and corruption that his life now provided, but the minuscule almost banished part of him wanted it back, so he could fall in love instead of lust with the beautiful redhead all over again. That was all Blaise felt for her now; pure, instinctive lust that could not be tamed; he needed - wanted her more then anything in the world and he would have her."  
  
"Take your cousin and four others to the village of Hogesmade. At Hogesmade, you will enquire the villagers to where her location might be. As we no longer have the element of surprise, be very careful when you are close to her, we don't want a repeat of last time, now do we?" he added with a slight sneer.  
  
Blaise scowled sinfully at the Malfoy; He was pushing his luck, how dare he make a fool of him to his face. He felt the powerful energy building up inside him, now that his powers had been transferred to him fully; he could have a little bit of fun with the blonde git.  
  
Lucius' smirk faltered as he stared into Blaise's eyes, something with the blondes mind was beginning to throb uncomfortably as though his brain was swelling up. Then unexpectedly, white-hot searing pain shot through his head, burning his mind and bubbling his pale skin. Lucius Malfoy cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor where the torture grew even more intense. It was as though his head was imploding slowly as the crimson blood rushing to his brain past his ears deafened his cries of pain. Then he saw it; he saw her... Amazing golden locks that looked silky soft to touch, and those deep- sea blue eyes full of hurt and disappointment - disappointment for him. She was reaching out to the blonde man, reaching for her heartless husband.  
  
"How could you Lucius....... How could you...."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Blaise smirked evilly as he saw his 'strong witted' leader writhe and cry as the image in his mind haunted him. His skin was no longer deathly pale. Lucius' face was mottled and purple from the pain he was enduring - perhaps he'd better stop. Slowly and surely, the pain contorting the blonde stopped, enabling him to recover from the ordeal. The Malfoy had never before experienced such pain as that, indeed he'd experienced Crucio about ten times on separate occasions, but never before had the pain been so concentrated and crushing to his body. Despite the shooting pain in his head, neck and eyes Lucius slowly stood up and managed to face Blaise, a defiant look present on his blotched face.  
  
Lucius stared emotionlessly at him for a few moments, unable to believe what Blaise, his best friends son, had just done to him. Lucius knew that he was capable of such power, but was he that cold- hearted. Alistair never once used his power on him - perhaps today's youth were the rebellious type, Merlin that was true!  
  
"Bl -"  
  
"I will go to Hogesmade at once. Ginny Weasley will be ours......And mine. I won't fail you Lucius, the dark lord is as good as alive."  
  
With that Blaise apparated before the Malfoy, he didn't need a lecture or reprimand from that blonde prick; he didn't understand what he was feeling inside, or how this immense power was more astonishing, yet forbidden then anything Lucius could ever comprehend.  
  
He appeared before his fireplace, still charged with magic from the big stunt he'd just pulled. His father was right; these powers were a curse..... As well as a gift..... Blaise rubbed his face awkwardly and gazed around the room for something to help expel his adrenaline. Nothing in the room looked satisfactory for such a task, his bed was too hard, as was his wardrobe - then the answer popped right into his head. He smirked evilly at his own brilliance and walked into the middle of the room.  
  
"Oh Poppet......." He called into the thin air, a false calmness in his voice. A second later, Poppet the house elf popped on the rug before him, her wide blue eyes shining innocently.  
  
"Yes Master Blaise, you called P -"  
  
But the poor creature didn't get a chance to finish. Blaise bought his leg back as far as it could go and kicked her right in the stomach, sending a blur of brown and red flying across the room into the wall opposite him, a deafening crunch sounded throughout the room as her small back slammed into the dark wood panel.  
  
Blaise sighed contently, liberated as the creature crumpled to the floor in a nasty heap -that was much better. A small whimper sounded as the elf placed a steadying fragile hand on the marble floor. The other hand joined its other shortly on the floor and Poppet pushed herself uncertainly up off the floor, her whole body shaking in terror and astonishment. She cowered against the wall, her back hunched in pain.  
  
Blaise gazed coolly at the creature as her big blue eyes met his evil golden ones, he watched emotionlessly as those blue eyes belonging to the most faithful creature he'd ever had welled up as tears of hurt formed within them.  
  
Poppet's lip began to tremble violently as she continued to stare innocently into his impassive face. Lip shaking, she managed to speak.  
  
"Why..... Why Master Blaise sir...... Poppet has never displeased you in anyway sir.... why do you kick Poppet so, when she has done nothing to her masters..... Why is Poppet a bad elf..."  
  
Blaise waited for it to come, the pang of guilt that usually hit his chest when he did something terrible. However, nothing came - no remorse, no guilt. Instead..... He felt a rush - for some inconceivable reason it felt good....It felt good to take your troubles out on something else - someone else. It was especially thrilling if that something else was defenceless, innocent, and unable to fight back.  
  
Scowling menacingly at the injured elf, Blaise suddenly felt the smallest pang of guilt ache his heart... so he did have a heart after all. Sneering disgustedly at himself, he whipped around and began to grab objects and possessions from the draws and desks, snatching his B.B (Bottomless Bag) from the bed he stuffed them inside.  
  
Yes, so he did have a heart after all.....  
  
*One day ago.....*  
  
It was cold and rainy, the harsh call of winter making itself heard even more so now. The dark study he was currently sitting in was warm and pleasing compared to the torrid storm raging out side, but this was the only warmth he could have, as there was no warmth within 'these' particular walls.  
  
Alistair had come over to Malfoy Mansion about two hours ago and they had turned out to be the most boring two hours of his life. Lucius just sat there in his high backed chair, muttering darkly to his brandy glass about the woes of life. The words 'doesn't trust anything I do' and 'youngsters today' were indistinguishable amongst the incessant mumbling.  
  
Alistair passed this time by thinking about his son's last owl.... it couldn't be true could it? I mean a Weasley and a Zabini? That was unheard of! What did Blaise see in her anyway, to Alistair Ginny was a skinny impure redhead that could charm men's minds, I mean, why else would Blaise want her? He couldn't believe that Blaise Zabini, his youngest son, was in love with Ginny Weasley.  
  
However, whilst the Zabini was pondering this, Lucius finally awoke his brooding stupor and addressed him in a difficult, almost painful tone.  
  
"Alistair.... I'll be back in a moment, the dark lord wants to see me, make yourself at home - but DON'T touch my liquor cabinet!" And with that, Lucius stormed out the room, his long black robes billowing after him as he went.  
  
So, Alistair had made himself marginally comfortable in the high backed chair and lit a fire as well as a few candles to warm the room up. He was just starting to investigate the stationary picture above the fireplace when he felt it... Creeping up through his spine.... blocking out his thoughts..... Taking him to another place in time ...... His vision swirling into profound darkness...... The sight...  
  
~#~  
  
He could hear a sniffing. It was a woman sniffing loudly as though in pain, then came a sob, poignant and frightened..... The blackness swirled in front of him and a field appeared out of the dark, a field full of willow trees and tall oaks, the birds were singing shrilly awakening his senses to the scenery. He was there in the field; the long grass around him was whipping his legs gently, caressing him. The country air was fresh in his lungs with the smell of sweet dewy grass alerting him to his location. Alistair watched as the trees shook too slowly for normal time to pass - as in all his visions....... Time had slowed down.  
  
"Blaise please?......." Echoed a voice.... "Blaise Please......"  
  
Alistair slowly turned around, his sparkling eyes taking in the other features of the landscape. From what he could see, a dark forest that looked strangely familiar surrounded the field, as did a mountainous skyline. As his head turned towards the location of the cry, he noticed a small lake surrounded by tall reeds stretching out towards a mountainside and stood beside it, a solitary willow.  
  
Standing in front of the lake were two figures, one he recognised instantly as his youngest son, and the other had brilliant red hair cascading down her back - this, he realised, was Virginia Weasley. He took five slow steps towards them, watching what was happening between the young people.  
  
As he finally approached them, he saw that Blaise was stroking her face in what seemed an affectionate way..... However, something on his sharp face looked cold - bitter. Alistair looked across to Virginia; she had a perturbed, almost petrified look on her face as though alarmed by Blaise's tender action. Unexpectedly, Blaise leant slowly forwards and crushed a rushed kiss on her lips, making his father gasp in disbelief at what he was being showed.  
  
Ginny gasped loudly and pushed promptly against his bulky chest in a feeble attempt to get away from the embrace..... To Alistair, something about the whole situation didn't seem right. Why wasn't Ginny enjoying the kiss she was receiving? She should be privileged she was getting one at all from a Zabini. Alistair watched his son's body language, it looked controlling and strong - too strong it seemed for the lady wriggling wildly in his arms. Something was definitely wrong....  
  
Abruptly, Blaise placed a foot forwards between her legs then another, backing Ginny slowly into the tree. Alistair noted that her face was pale in appearance.... Then it hit him.... what was happening, what his harmless son was doing to this girl....... This Weasley. He found himself welling up in resentment and loathing as he watched his youngest begin to slowly loosen the buttons on her cloak somewhat impatiently, then start to work the blouse buttons. Alistair scowled angrily as he watched his son resort to such a desperate action.....  
  
Droplets of blood appeared suddenly around Blaise's mouth as Ginny bit into him, causing him to pull back from her rose bud lips. The amazing gold eyes narrowed irritably as he rubbed the blood between his fingers in distaste. All of a sudden, a tough hand went flying to the redhead's mouth, silencing the scream that undoubtedly was about to escape her lips.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh....." Blaise whispered dauntingly, slowly beginning to work the buttons again.  
  
Alistair clenched his fists hard as he watched the scene, one hand tightly gripping his wand, begging to curse his son. How could the boy do this to him? Even worse - to Voldemort? His gold eyes became tiny darkened slits. Anger coursed vigorously through his body, making it shake roughly. A dark shade fell over his face. It was a shade of disgrace and humility. Blaise had shamed the family and himself for fraternizing in such filth as rape. He'd pay for such a malfeasance.....  
  
Then as though someone had pulled out a big plug in his mind, the picture began to swirl around into darkness once more, taking Alistair along with him. The green field and shimmering lake slowly vanished leaving him in complete darkness, the scene he'd just witnessed still fresh in his mind.  
  
Subsequently, as though someone had suddenly switched on the lights, his sight returned to him Lucius' study, the dark wooden walls and paintings coming back into view. Something else was coming into view too, a tall blonde man towering above his lazy pose in the chair.  
  
Alistair blinked Lucius into focus, recognising the look on his face straight away. His grey eyes were narrowed in a feline prowess, calculating and questioning him silently. Malfoy knew what head just happened to him, Alistair frequently used to have these visions in Hogwarts, but less so when becoming a deatheater. Zabini rose from the chair, his head pounding with the information it'd just absorbed as well as the pain the vision had caused him. Yes that boy would pay.  
  
#~#  
  
Alistair and Lucius watched the middle of the room intently as though watching the TV, looks of pure fury on their faces. Any second now...... any second - Lucius reached carefully inside his robe and fingered his wand; no doubt he'd need it.  
  
Suddenly a loud pop sounded throughout the room, and Blaise Zabini stood on the spot the older men had been surveying attentively. Alistair rose silently from the chair to meet his son and crossed his arms beneath his sleeves, now closely resembling a malevolent looking preacher, minus the white collar. His face was etched with a sharp rage that he rarely ever showed. Unlike his friend, Alistair rarely got angry, for something terrible would happen if he ever did lose his cool . . .  
  
Blaise gave a small smile to his father upon noticing him, however seeing the blonde man sitting beside him - a look of unambiguous fury on blondie's face - it soon faded to a insolent sneer. Blaise scowled enigmatically at the appearance given and looked questioningly back at his father, but noticed he wore the same expression of anger on his generally placid face. A small pang of alarm struck Blaise's chest. His father rarely got livid, but something about the cold hatred emanating from the older man told him that he, Blaise, was in the wrong.  
  
"Father what-?"  
  
"Why did you do it Blaise?" Alistair asked coldly, cutting promptly across his son. Blaise flinched slightly at his father's harsh tone, but soon overlooked it. What did he mean anyway. What had he done now? Alternatively, it may be what he hadn't done. The look in his father's embittered eyes was starting to panic him now, never before had this look been cast upon him by the older man.  
  
"What - What do you mean dad?" Blaise stuttered, whilst flashing his eyes enquiringly.  
  
This innocent response seemed to infuriate the Zabini more. Alistair sneered coldly and evened his eyes into a death glare that'd make the devil himself beam with pride. A small smirk played upon his lips as the look was having the effect he'd hoped for; Blaise was shrinking into nothing beneath his sinful, prevailing gaze.  
  
"Why did you force yourself on the Weasley girl Blaise?" he whispered in a deadly hiss, flashing his eyes so frighteningly that the younger Zabini cowered slightly. "Why?"  
  
Behind Alistair, Lucius rose silently from the chair he was sitting in and bought out his wand threateningly to warn Blaise he was ready for anything. Blaise's frightened gold eyes flashed to the mahogany wand, then to Lucius' eyes, noting the self-satisfaction and mirth shining within them.  
  
He was trapped, nowhere to go. How did Alistair know about that anyway? Had he been watching him furtively from the forest or from under an invisibility cloak? His heart rate began to climb oh so steadily as his fathers look intensified even more so if it was possible.  
  
What should he do now? Blaise couldn't lie to his father, Alistair knew when he was lying or telling the truth...... But then, his father always knew if he'd done something wrong too.... Always. If he tried to run, his father would Crucio him instantly there was no doubt there, and something about the look on Lucius' face told him that if he reached for his wand then he would probably Aveda Kadarva him.  
  
Blaise searched wildly for something to say, anything to break the prickly silence that was only proving his guilt further.  
  
"ANSWER ME BLAISE! WHY DID YOU TRY TO RAPE VIRGINIA WEASLEY WHEN THE DARK LORD HAS GRANTED YOU THE PRIVILEGE OF FINDING HER ESPECIALLY! He trusted you to complete your mission and YOU THREW IT BACK IN HIS FACE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID INFATUATION WITH HER! Love is a petty weakness Blaise AND YOU HAVE BEEN BLINDED BY IT YOU STUPID BOY! TELL ME, WHY YOU DID IT BLAISE, NOW!" Alistair thundered, his gold eyes blazing with unseen fire. He felt the power and fire travelling up his body to his head where it could be expelled to his chosen victim. His eyes began to burn as he fought to close them so he couldn't see his son, he may be pissed off at him but he didn't want him dead. Instead, he took a very deep breath and turned to the fireplace.  
  
Lucius backed away several feet as he watched his friends head shake violently Upon facing the hearth, never before had he seen Alistair so angry, and with his son of all people. The fury emanating from his trembling body was overwhelming; this was magic at its deepest and darkest. This magic was old and powerful, so much so that it commanded respect, even from its beholder.  
  
Across from the now fuming Zabini, Blaise stood there, poker straight, trembling uncontrollably as he watched his father shake and contort in vehemence. Then, as though someone had pressed fast forward on the remote control that was his life, Blaise knew no more as the amazing explosion from the fireplace sent him flying into the wall behind him. He heard a deafening crunch much like that of his house elf's, Poppet and found himself slowly slumping to the floor in a deep grimace, before dissolving into the darkness.  
  
#~#  
  
"Wake up ...Wake up Blaise..." Echoed a voice somewhere off in the distance, was it in the distance? It seemed so close. He couldn't see anything as he was still trapped in the darkness, unable to comprehend where he was. Suddenly Blaise heard the voice again, echoing even louder this time.  
  
"Blaise. Wake up Blaise Zabini." Hissed a cold, demanding voice that made the hairs on the back of Blaise's neck quiver with fear and dread - that voice could only belong to one person. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids as well as his brain were heavy and tired, he just wanted to fade into the darkness again until his head felt light and clear again.  
  
"So he will not wake to Lord Voldemort? I thought your son had more manners Alistair, but if he wishes to be insolent...... CRUCIO!"  
  
Blaise heard the deadly words echo in his head loudly before the curse hit him. White-hot pain burnt his back and head, making him feel even weaker under the torture. His eyes flew open in shock and alarm as the curse racked his body. He tried to get his bearings, see what was happening, but all he could see was the foreboding darkness within the cold room. Blaise cried out in pain as his spine felt brittle and crunchy under his writhing and squirming, what had they done to him?  
  
Finally the pain stopped, leaving his body limp and listless. He once again became aware of how heavy his head was and let it drop forwards, expecting to feel the cold marble floor but it flopped against his chest; his back remaining tight against its imprisonment. Squinting an eye open gingerly, Blaise began to register where he was and who was there with him. He could make out fuzzy outlines of people standing there watching him, but his head was so fuzzy and tired that it took him a while to get his bearings.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally conscious boy." Hissed the cruel voice again, a note of cold menace present within it. Blaise felt his toes curl involuntarily; knowing what awaited him when he looked upwards. Holding his breath, Blaise raised his eyes to those of his master, lord Voldemort, a fleeting panic invading his mind.  
  
Standing next to the dark marble canvas were Lucius and Alistair; the silver eyed blonde? Had a very ostentatious look on his face whilst his fathers held a disappointed, almost hurt appearance. Behind the silver and golden-eyed men were around ten deatheaters. Each of the men were dressed in silky black cloaks and wore the white mask of the deatheaters upon their faces that in the dimly lit room, seemed to loom ominously over him.  
  
Voldemorts long dark wand was twirling absently through his fingers as he observed the ebony haired man, an immoral and authoritative look on his face. His snake like nostrils flared menacingly as he gazed into his eyes, the ruby red orbs shining with unmistakable anger. Had his father told him about Ginny? He wouldn't give his own son to Voldemort would he........  
  
A nasty sneer slowly started to appear upon his gaunt face as though reading his mind. "Weak. That, Blaise Zabini, is what you are....... A weak-minded fool who fell in love at the tender age of sixteen, how pathetic, I thought the Zabini's were powerful sorcerers, not feeble hearted fools . . . Well Blaise, I have no use for futility and flaw, I need servants who are resilient, potent and most importantly 'loyal'......."  
  
He added a certain ominous emphasis to this last word, answering Blaise's question. So he did know, his own father had ratted him out to Voldemort - handed him to the devil himself. What would become of him know? He had no use for futility and flaw...... Did that mean he was going to kill him? He didn't get to ponder this for long as Voldemorts cold; intimidating voice was washing over his thoughts.  
  
"In light of your recent actions Blaise, I feel I need to take action to help both you and I - to help us together for the better..... Prepare the candle!"  
  
Two of the stationary deatheaters stepped forwards from the shadows, one carrying a three legged wooden stool and the other holding a long black candle with gold wick. Blaise frowned curiously at them, what were they for? Was this some kind of séance?  
  
The deatheater with the stool placed it before the canvas, between Blaise and Voldemort and the other placed the candle carefully upon it, and slowly backing away into the shadows once more.  
  
"I recall a conversation you and I had moments before your injudicious exploit on Miss Weasley, that you would be willing to give something to me in return for her...... Do you remember what that was Blaise?"  
  
The Zabini felt his heart rate rise unhealthy as the words sunk in, he remembered only to well what he'd promised to give in exchange for the sweet temptress. He swallowed uncomfortably wanting to be anywhere but here right now, this was the last thing he'd see or remember before falling deeply into sin.  
  
"Yes- Yes my Lord, I do. It...... It was my soul." He whispered inaudibly, but loud enough for the dark lord to hear. A small gleeful smile crept onto Voldemorts snake like face at the response.  
  
"That's right Blaise, your - very - soul. And promises are there to be kept. Lord Voldemort, like his most honourable servants, keeps his promises......"  
  
"But my -"  
  
"Silence. I will take what is rightfully mine Blaise. I will take all your happiest moments away from you, I will banish you from the light in which your empathy presides, and I will take from you the love you hold close to your heart for Ginny Weasley. The one woman you can never have......"  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand lazily at the candle and suddenly it began to glisten as though made of black water, small ripples were floating precariously around the sides, making it shimmer and shine brilliantly. Then the beam going to the candle from Voldemorts wand began to grow thinner and darker, he closed his ruby eyes from view and began to drawl in a brilliant deep voice.  
  
"Hear my call dark sorceress of life...... hear my call to thee. Take from this mortal his very soul..... Tear it from his empathy.... rip it from his being.... Destroy the love within his heart.... and eliminate the weakness within him..... Hear me the evil mistress of darkness....... Hear the call from your most loyal follower..... place his spirit within this candle, the candle to the spirit realm...... There he shall remain without a body.... a mind ...... or heart away from the ones he loves....... Oh hear me Hecate, the sorceress of iniquity???. Take my offering to you...... Poison his mind with your dark magic..... Cleanse his being with your powerful essence...... make him as a vessel of evil and nothing more???. Hear me my dark sorceress of life....."  
  
Blaise sat there paralysed as he listened to Voldemort preaching terrifyingly to the candle, which had now began to swirl so violently it looked like a small tornado. He glanced sorrowfully up into his fathers face, hoping to find a solace there - hoping he would save him, protect him like he'd always done. Alistair sighed profoundly and closed his golden eyes from view, his face blanching slightly in fear and compunction.  
  
Then it happened....... The candle slowly expelled a copious silvery- black mist from the wick, which contorted into a thin beam of vapour and snaked its way towards Blaise. He looked helplessly from the black smoke to his father who still had his eyes firmly shut. It felt as though his stomach had suddenly dropped out, leaving him empty and miserable. No one was going to save him now...... there was no one.......  
  
The youngest Zabini closed his eyes as the smoke came into contact with his soft skin. Instead of an excruciating pain, a gentle prickling began to tickle his skin all over; it seemed too humane for such a situation. As it elated his skin, a feeling of great wretchedness and anguish began to envelope him, making his body feel cold and vacant.  
  
Unexpectedly the mist stopped tickling him and began to voyage over his torso in one coarse movement. Blaise dared a glimpse and saw a brilliant gold beam connecting him and the candlewick. The ray moved further up his chest until it stopped dead on his heart. For a moment the beam lingered over his heart, illuminating the dark room brilliantly for a few moments. Everybody present in the room watched curiously as it turned black like the candle and began to sink into Blaise's heart.  
  
Excruciating pain racked Blaise's body, making him cry out in pain. "Father please! Father...... Please......" he cried horrifically as the evil constricted his soul, slowly and surely tearing it from him. "Father......." he called again, his eyes boggling at he older mans. Alistair bowed his head sadly as the cries from his son echoed within his head. What had he done?  
  
Blaise took a deep staggering breath as the candle finished his work, the evil finally leaving his body. He felt his eyes well up with tears and begin to close. Now he would ascend into darkness, down into the murky depths of impurity. He would no longer feel the sweet love he felt before, but instead he would feel unadulterated lust. No longer would his heart sing with joy at the image of her sweet face in his mind, instead his heart would laugh with mirth at such a kind act.  
  
Now, he was impure. Now he was tainted by evil. Now, he was an eagle with broken wings.  
  
*Present*  
  
"Angelus, meet me out side Zonko's wizarding shop in five minutes. We have business to attend to. Dress in formal robes cousin as we have some reconnaissance work to be done." Drawled Blaise coldly to the other golden-eyed man staring nervously at him through the fireplace, the confrontation with Lucius was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Angelus nodded promptly to his cousin, a mixture of alarm and apprehension lingering around his eyes, which too were sunken in from sleep deprivation. Upon hearing about Blaises sudden 'transformation', Angelus had stayed up all night drinking and grieving for his cousin. They had always, 'always' been very close - even since they were about two years old, they would figure out the best way to cause trouble together and had become inseparable since.  
  
Blaise scowled coldly at his cousin, wondering why he was staring so blankly at him. "Well what is it? Don't just stand there gawking at me Angelus, go and get ready! And while you're at it, summon Whitehouse, Smith, Jones and Rogers for me, they too will be useful for this mission." With a loud pop his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
The golden eyed man stomped over to his shattered mirror and examined him self with immense superiority. The rest of the furniture around the usually immaculate room was also broken or smashed. It seemed that his cruelty to the house elf hadn't satisfied his dark needs and he needed further release to be completely satisfied.  
  
Pleased with his appearance, he apparated to Hogesmade, and landed with a loud pop next to a dustbin in the alleyway just outside the 3 Broomsticks. The wind was billowing loudly in the open world beyond making the odd piece of litter fly up into the cold updrafts.  
  
Pulling his dark navy winter cloak closer to him, Blaise walked or more like stormed out into the busy street, knocking aside or creating a path through the other shoppers and Hogwarts students. One particularly small Hufflepuff fifth year yelped in pain as Blaise sent her flying, her friends cried out in mild indignation as he carried on walking by without an apology.  
  
A sexy smirk flew abruptly to his face as two pretty looking seventh years whispered excitedly behind their hands as he approached them. The taller of the two with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes gave a sexy pout as he passed them, then blushing wildly as his golden eyes locked briefly with hers. Blaise grinned knowingly as he heard their schoolgirl giggles and sighs as he stalked off towards the tall group of men waiting outside Zonko's.  
  
"A little old to be buying cockroach clusters aren't we?" Blaise drawled lazily upon reaching them. Whitehouse, Smith, Jones and Rogers all laughed trollishly, but the amused grins didn't meet their eyes - they deceived them slightly, looking cold and maybe scared. Angelus merely smiled lopsidedly at his cousin's wit, he promised himself he wouldn't rip his foolish relatives head off as soon as he saw him - maybe he'd leave that to later.  
"Come on, we're going to the 3 Broomsticks first, I need to brief you small-minded people before we start." Blaise drawled, storming confidently off towards the tavern and knocking an elderly witch with her shopping over. The five men exchanged sceptical and nervous glances before reluctantly following him.  
*  
"So Blaise, what exactly are we doing here?" Jones quizzed carefully, scanning the pub with his bluish green eyes.  
  
The pub was only half full, in the corner a couple of middle aged witches were eyeing their group hopefully, hungry looks in their eyes. Near the witches table there was a group of old wizards playing poker with exploding snap cards. This wasn't working out too well, as every time someone placed a new card on the deck it would explode loudly singeing their eyebrows.  
  
"Wait a minute Jones; I want a drink before I explain anything." Answered Blaise in a highly superior tone; he wasn't going to be ordered about by nobody, especially now he was somebody - somebody powerful at that. He watched through even eyes as Madame Rosemerta approached their table and placed each unique drink before its owner. The blonde smiled warmly after a minute when she realised the Zabini was watching her.  
  
"How are you today Blaise?" she enquired cordially, placing a foaming Butterbeer before him.  
  
"Fine Rosemerta, fine. May I ask you something my dear?" he whispered sultrily, reaching for her hand. He missed, however, when she turned towards the door, apparently watching an older looking man sit down jadedly at the bar.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've got customers, perhaps later." She said absently, still staring anxiously at the gentleman at the bar. Blaise frowned faintly at the older woman and followed her trail of sight to the chap.  
  
He looked vaguely familiar somehow . . . But he couldn't place a finger on whom he was. Madam Rosemerta left their table and walked quickly around the back of the bar, placing a gentle hand on the silver haired mans arm. He glanced upwards and gave her a small smile, but he looked troubled and fatigued as though under a great amount of pressure.  
  
"Are you okay Michael? You look as though you've seen better days." The benevolent landlady enquired, reaching under the counter and bringing out a bottle of Ogden's fire whiskey as well as a shot glass. She poured out a small amount and passed it to Michael, who took it gratefully.  
  
"Ta Rosemerta, just what I needed." He knocked the drink back instantly and placed it lazily on the counter, rubbing his face wearily with his ripened hands. Rosemerta surveyed him through concerned eyes, before pouring out another glass. Michael Crossman had been a regular customer and family friend for years, and never before had she seen the older man so worn out and drained. Something was obliviously troubling him greatly if he was in such an atypical state.  
  
Rosemerta leaned forward vigilantly and spoke in almost a whisper to the greying man. "Michael, what's the matter, you know you can tell me. Maybe - maybe I can help you?" she asked optimistically, placing a tender hand on his own. Michael glanced despairingly up into her face and considered her for a moment. After a moments decision, he seemed to have made his mind up, she wouldn't tell anybody, he could trust her. "Very well Rose - but not here, let's take a seat - perhaps in the corner out the way."  
  
Michael slipped promptly off the barstool and made his way over to the table in the corner next to the group of deatheaters. Blaise watched interestedly as the older man and Rosemerta hurried over to the corner and sat close together so as not to be heard. He raised his eyebrows purposely to the other five men, indicating that they should keep quiet so they could listen to the couple. The ebony haired men, who were closer to the secretive pair, craned their necks outwards ever so slightly to hear what was being said.  
  
Michael glanced cautiously around him and sighed unenthusiastically before he began in a muted tone. "Well Rose - I - really don't know where to start . . . Now then, the first thing I should probably ask you is, do you know the ministers daughter? Virginia Weasley?"  
  
Rosemerta nodded gradually, a look of dreadfulness on her face. "Yes Michael I do, she comes in here everyday for a Butterbeer, sweetest girl in the world - but what about her Mike."  
  
Michael cleared his throat uncertainly; this was going to be that little bit harder now Rosemerta knew all about her. "Erm . . . Well," there was no point beating around the bush, he might as well get to the point, as severe as the point was. "Two days ago we thought she'd been kidnapped. It all started when Harry Potter-"  
  
So Michael told the landlady everything about Harry and his finding Ginny's house a wreck. Rosemerta leaned in closer at every breath the older man took, not wanting to miss any detail he was revealing. After the Harry's apparent turn of events, the old judge told her all about the trial and the exploding deatheaters.  
  
"-It was ghastly Rose, it really was. Blood spilling out of every orifice, deep red - oh I don't want to think about it. Don't make me go on Rose." He said, his voice wavering slightly in fear.  
  
"But Michael, where's Ginny now. You -"  
  
"Don't worry Rose, Ginny's safe actually. Day before last Arthur got an owl at home you see, it was a letter from Ginny saying that she was staying at this guy called - Leo Walker wasn't it? But-"  
  
"Oh yes Leo, I met him you know, on the Saturday. He and Ginny came into the pub about lunchtime. He-" the landlady cut in cheerfully, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Really? How did he seem Rosemerta, he wasn't a suspicious customer was he?" Michael enquired with anticipation, his attention now entirely on the barmaid.  
  
Blaise too leaned in a tad closer, eager to see where the rest of the story was leading. He was greatly surprised when the judge had explained how Harry had found the house with two deatheaters lying insentient in the front room, and how his fellow deatheaters had been captured, and died through self-destruction. Blaise shuddered at this point in the story, he remembered all to well Lucius' explanation of the curse called Damnosus Caesum. This curse was placed upon all deatheaters so that if they were ever captured, they would died an instant - painful death two hours after detainment.  
  
And who was this Leo guy? He hadn't heard the name before - then it struck him - that must be the guy Ginny was linking arms with when he was watching her in the street. He could vaguely remember his features - tall with brown hair and a colourful cloak. But - if he was staying with Ginny, then why didn't he see him at the house? Why hadn't he attempted to stop them from taking her? Why indeed . . . something didn't quite add up.  
  
"I don't know about suspicious, he seemed - diverse, but not suspicious in anyway. Really he was quite courteous to me, I didn't really think he was too bad. He and Ginny went and sat in the corner, talking in hushed tones. Oh, then Harry and Pansy came in for a drink, I tell you Mike, that young man is getting more handsome everyday - he's just the spit of his dad god rest his soul." She said gently, a faraway look on her benign face.  
  
"How did Potter seem around Leo? Did they talk at all?" Michael prompted eagerly.  
  
"Well, I was serving other customers at the time, but I did notice something funny. Leo, well, Leo ordered a drink - seems normal enough right? But when I glanced over at their table, there were only three mugs of Butterbeer on the table and the fourth had vanished. Maybe I'm just blowing it out of proportion; perhaps Melody took his empty drink away. Who knows? But back to your question, I think there might have been some uneasiness within the group. Leo kept flashing his eyes rather dangerously to Harry and away again, I can definitely confirm that he didn't think much of Mr Potter - I don't think Harry liked him that much either though, he seemed mildly mistrustful after Leo and Ginny left."  
  
Michael frowned bemusedly at the landlady; it didn't make sense. He'd had strict orders to find Ginny and Leo soon after her letter, but so far there'd been no sign of them anywhere. He'd asked around everywhere he could think about Leo Walker, but it seemed that nobody had heard of him. He also found it suspicious that Harry hadn't mentioned him at all, not once.  
  
"I don't know Rose, this doesn't make any sense." All of a sudden another idea hit him, Ginny's sister in law, Hermione Weasley had met with Ginny in the morning before she and Leo went away. "Rose, on the Sunday morning, did Ginny meet up with her sister in law, Hermione Weasley?"  
  
Blaise scowled guardedly at the ceiling at this new piece of information. It had been no secret to anyone that Hermione Granger - Head girl and general know it all - had married Ginny's older brother Ron in the summer after Hogwarts, of course she'd become Ginny's sister-in-law.  
  
Rosemerta frowned and then nodded fervently at Michael upon realisation. "Yes Mike she did. Come to think of it, she seemed rather upset when she came into the bar. I'd only just opened and Ginny came in, teary eyed and morose. When I asked her where Leo was she muttered something about him being unwell. Anyway, she asked me if she could borrow the Floo powder because she wanted to talk to Hermione now rather then later."  
  
Michael nodded slowly as she talked, okay possibly this could assist him. "Go on Rose."  
  
"Yes, anyway. I went in the kitchen 'cus the eggs were burning and after I'd barely saved the pub from burning down, I heard their voices rise slightly. Ginny sounded really angry and said something about 'He's not all that bad.' Then I heard Hermione sniff disbelievingly and say loudly sometime later, 'is nothing more then a killer and a liar.' I couldn't believe it, I was so sure I'd just heard her wrong - really I thought they were talking about Leo. I don't know Michael, something odds definitely going on."  
  
Blaise smirked widely and stood up, leaving three Galleons on the table. It all made sense to him now, everything. One of the perks of being Draco Malfoys friend was knowing what toys he had to play with, and one major toy he had was the impostors cloak. It all made perfectly 'brilliant' sense!  
  
Draco had been using the impostors cloak to move freely around the village under a false name, in this case, Leo Walker. He couldn't understand why he didn't get it sooner! That was why nobody knew where he, Leo, lived; he wasn't even real. The reason why Leo and Harry disliked each other, it seemed that even after Hogwarts Draco still hated Harry with all his might and Harry picked up on Leos attitude and became distrustful - most of the people he knew would 'love' to meet the famous Harry Potter.  
  
And lastly the argument Hermione and Ginny were having, Ginny must of told her sister-in-law everything, including who Leo really was. Then something else crept up into that devilishly witty mind of his, it was most suspicious how the letter from Ginny to her parents arrived right after the court case . . . The court case that no one, not even Ginny herself knew about.  
  
The other five men cast each other bewildered Glances and followed their tall ebony haired commander out the public house and into the street. Angelus caught up with his cousin and noticed the tremendously joyful and conceited look on his face, which meant that something the pair had been discussing back there had struck gold in his mind.  
  
"Blaise, what's the matter? What have-?"  
  
"I worked it out Ang, who this Leo Walker is, what they were talking about, considering all the facts involved it wasn't that hard." Blaise hissed excitedly, knocking the old lady over again who had just managed to pick up her shopping bags.  
  
Angelus raised a stupefied eyebrow and leant in closer to his cousin. "What is it Blaise? What did you find out?"  
  
Blaise stopped suddenly and pulled him roughly down an alleyway next to Madame Malkins; making the other four men crash into each other to follow the Zabini's. Blaise bought out his wand and indicated the others should do the same.  
  
"To Knockturn Alley." He said superiorly, disapparating before their very eyes. The five men exchanged another confused look before disapparating and popping instantaneously into a dark alleyway in Knockturn Alley.  
  
Angelus, who appeared first, jogged after his cousin who was storming away towards the main alley, his navy cloak billowing after him. "Blaise, what have you figured out?" he demanded vehemently, catching up with him out side a dark arts potion shop.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Angelus? I would have thought 'you'd' understand at least." He drawled idly, slowing down so his cousin could walk comfortably beside him.  
  
"Well not all of us have you remarkable capabilities Blaise, tell me what's happening, has this got something to do with Leo Walker?" he commanded, flashing his golden eyes dangerously. Blaise ignored the look, or simply didn't feel the need to react to it and began to explain his comprehension to the ebony haired man.  
  
"Have you ever heard of him Angelus, Leo Walker, does it ring any bells?"  
  
Angelus shook his head and frowned, curious as to what Blaise was getting at.  
  
"Neither have I. That, my 'dear' cousin, is because he doesn't exist. Leo Walker isn't a real person at all - but an impostor . . . Do you remember whom we met at Ginny's house, before we fell unconscious?"  
  
Angelus frowned momentarily before scowling and sneering illegitimately. "How could I forget that Blonde prick, but what has he got to do with Leo Walker?" the younger man requested curtly, resuming his normal voice, now genuinely confused.  
  
"Everything Angelus." Blaise stopped abruptly as they approached the alley that led out into Diagon alley. "Look, Ginny was seen in the village with a tall brown haired man, yes? We also know that same brunette is staying with her, yes? Now, isn't it funny how we never see Leo when Draco is around, when I met him in the field, when we were at the house? Do you catch my -"  
  
"Blaise, are you saying that Draco Malfoy has been walking around the village in the form of Leo Walker? But that's -"  
  
"Brilliant, that's what it is. Draco could disappear from the world by transforming into Leo Walker and fool everybody into thinking that he was Ginny's friend. Now, here's the interesting part. Hermione Granger, you remember her don't you, annoyingly clever bushy haired bitch? When she married Ron Weasley she instantly became Ginny's Sister in law. Remember what Rosemerta said, they met in here every Sunday for coffee? I'd be willing to bet my entire vault at Gringotts that Ginny told her everything."  
  
"But Blaise what about the letter from Ginny, who - " But the ebony haired man stopped suddenly as complete and utter understanding entered his head, causing a satisfied smirk to fly onto his face. He widened his eyes at his cousin as he thought it over.  
  
"Hermione sent the letter. Yes that would work out superbly; nobody would ever suspect a thing. She must have written the letter shortly after the news hit the family. She knew all about Draco and knew Ginny was with him, it would be a simple case of writing a false letter explaining to the family that she was at Leo's and they'd be none the wiser. They'd think that the deatheaters were there to kill or capture Ginny, but Ginny had gone to Leos and wouldn't know anything about it."  
  
Blaise smirked engrossingly at his cousin, so he wasn't a dumb ass after all. "Well done Ang, well done. So, I trust by now you know where we are headed?"  
  
Angelus smirked knowingly and walked out into Diagon Alley, ignoring the appalled and enquiring looks of the other shoppers. He stopped leisurely on the edge of the path and nodded at a small building across the way, his golden eyes gleaming with mirth. Blaise and the others followed him into the public alley and tracked his trail of site to the structure across from them.  
  
Blaise nodded approvingly at the shop and lead the way towards the tall building, storming superiorly across the cobble-stoned path to the shop - the old bookshop named Flourish and Blotts.  
*  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione Weasley called over her staggering pile of paper work. Two days away from this place could be horrendous if you were assistant manager of a popular bookshop.  
  
"It's Peter Mrs Weasley, might we come in?" the high voice of her personal assistant quizzed shrilly through the oak doorway. Hermione frowned into her report on Hogwarts a History: 2nd edition and looked up to the door.  
  
"What do you mean 'we' Peter? Who else is there?" she asked tentatively, her grimace deepening as her russet eyes surveyed the door.  
  
"Well, you have guests Mrs Weasley. I 'did' tell them you were extremely busy, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. They say it's very important and mustn't wait." The assistant replied in a unruffled manor through the wooden barrier.  
  
Hermione sighed cantankerously and pushed the report to one side, arranging the paper work into a reasonably tidy pile. "Come in." She called trying her best to look happy instead of irritated.  
  
The door handle twisted open and in walked Peter and six other men. Hermione frowned vaguely as she watched each brawny body walk into the small office, and stand to the left of the doorway. As the last two men entered the room, she let out an audible gasp as she looked into the golden eyes belonging to the Zabini cousins.  
  
Russet eyes clashed with gold. Blaise smirked heinously at the frightened woman sitting in the high backed chair. "Hello Granger."  
*  
8th November 2006.  
  
Everything around her was dark. There was nothing but the pitch black; there had been nothing for hours, for days. The obscurity was all that she'd had, nothing else but darkness. Then, unexpectedly, a large spot light above her lit the terrifying darkness, allowing her to glimpse the absent light.  
  
The redhead was sitting within a great white bed, in the core of the light. From what she could see there was no visible room in which the bed was placed. However surrounding the bed and the large bright spotlight stood a large circle of deatheaters, each looking more ominous then ever in the dimness.  
  
Ginny let out an alarmed gasp and stared at each sinister white mask in turn, realising they were blocking any obvious escape route. She looked anxiously into each face, trying to see their eyes through their masks, but instead of a coloured eye, each deatheater had a blood red light where the eyes should be.  
  
Suddenly the darkness around the figures swirled and Ginny watched inquisitively as a balcony came into view, and ivy covered stonewalls soon after that. Heavy beams of sunlight were falling through the windows at each end of the room, casting the rest of the room into shadow. She could just make out bright blue sky over the deatheaters heads, which looked extremely out of consign in such a tranquil place.  
  
The unlocking of a door could be heard from the end of the room and the mumbling of deep voices could just be made out. Ginny innocently bought the covers close to her, as the deatheaters continued to bear down on her portentously.  
  
Two of the deatheaters parted, leaving a gap in the barrier of black cloaks and tall bodies. Ginny watched uneasily as a tall young man with unruly black hair and deep brown eyes stepped into view, something about him was - .  
  
Then she realised who this tall handsome young man was.  
  
It was Tom Riddle.  
  
Tom Riddle the boy who controlled her through the diary was standing in this room watching her with a hungry look in his eyes. The same Tom Riddle that turned out to be Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ginny wanted to scream, she wanted to run - she just wanted to be anywhere but here. She tried to look away from those bitter brown eyes, but she couldn't. It was as though she was glued to his line of vision, stuck there in his alluring gaze. Unexpectedly Tom moved very slowly forwards and prowl cat like towards the bed - towards her.  
  
This time Ginny found herself and managed to look away from him and into her lap. Above her, she could see Tom sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, and look at her - she felt him staring at her, she could feel his cold lecherous eyes raking her bodyline appreciatively. The thought of him, Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort doing this was sickening.  
  
Tom watched as Ginny avoided his gaze purposely, looking down into her lap away from his pleasant face. A smirk flew to his mouth as her eyes darted about her lap, no doubt looking for a distraction from their closeness. Hooding his eyes amorously, Tom raised a careful hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes - into him.  
  
The redhead went ridged as she felt his soft skin on hers; she'd forgotten how gentle and pleasant his touch was. Cursing herself profoundly, Ginny found herself looking back into Toms handsome face, which by now, had a smirk plastered on it. She took in his features . . . remembering the last time they had met.  
  
He may be the darkest wizard of their time, but Tom Riddle was with out a doubt, handsome. His lips were full and red reminding her of fresh red roses. His face was pleasant and refined, somehow he had a worn face for such a young man, but this was barely noticeable on his high cheekbones.  
  
Those eyes, those eyes were so dark and full of mysterious power. Those amazing eyes were an informative window into his mind and past, showing her everything - his child hood, his goals and his deepest darkest desires.  
  
Suddenly he opened his lips and let his deep, powerful voice be heard - the voice that made Ginny blush and shudder involuntarily.  
  
"Hello Ginny. Do you remember me?" Tom asked softly, never breaking eye contact with the youngest Weasley.  
  
Ginny tried to find her voice, but a big lump in her throat was hindering speech and making her increasingly nervous. His voice was sharper then a knife but at the same time soft as a feather. Unable to speak, the redhead nodded slowly, her eyes flashing down to his lips.  
  
Tom smirked as her eyes travelled down to his lips. No doubt she was wondering what they tasted like again. "Then you remember everything I ever told you . . . about me . . . about the future. I have never forgotten about you . . . about your secrets . . . about your dreams . . . about your love for me . . ." He stroked her face tenderly with the pad of his thumb, noticing how she relaxed slightly under the soothing action.  
  
"I have never forgotten about how you helped me Ginny . . . about what you did for me . . . what you did for us . . . and I hope . . . that you have not forgotten about what I did for you . . . what I did to you . . . to your mind . . . to your soul . . . I know you still long for me Ginny . . . that your soul still hungers for mine . . . yet still you hold back, you hold back your true self. I can help you Ginny . . . I can release the power once more . . . release you. All you have to do is help me once more Ginny, like I helped you . . . let me help you help me my fire goddess."  
  
Tom's eyes slowly moved down her body to her chest, staring unblinkingly at it under the sheets. To Ginny's horror, the hand on her face slithered slowly downwards towards to top of her breast. She gasped in shock and pleasure, his soft touch awakening the power inside her; she could feel it, building up within her soul.  
  
Then as though someone had switched on the light switch to her conscious mind, she scowled at Tom's hungry face and slapped his hand away, placing an innocent hand to her neck where his soft hands had touched her skin. The power within her began to ebb away, back into the recesses of her soul where it would be dormant - where it should be.  
  
Tom's eyes became hard and cold as they connected with hers once more. A fresh surge of disgust and rage overwhelmed her as her mind acknowledged what he'd just done to her. The blockage in her throat dislodged its self and she finally found her voice.  
  
"You're wrong Tom. I don't love you at all; you don't even know the meaning of love. In - in fact, I hate you Tom Riddle, or should I say Lord Voldemort . . . You disgust me; you repulse me. I wish I'd never opened your stupid diary, never discovered how to use it - never discovered you . . . ever since I met you my life has been controlled by what is right and what is wrong . . . I have never been the same since you tainted me with your wickedness and sin . . . and now you ask me, after all you've done, to help you - I would rather die then help you."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath after this very long rant and looked into his face, realising that a great weight that had burdened her for some time had been lifted from her chest. Tom stared blankly at the redhead, a mixture of astonishment, vehemence, compassion, and desire swimming around his face. No body said no to lord Voldemort. No one.  
  
Blinking slowly for a moment, Tom surveyed Ginny for a long time, his eyes swimming with different emotions and thoughts. She could tell that he was planning something in that wicked, insane mind of his. Expecting him to slap her, punch her Crucio or even kill her, Ginny took a deep breath and prayed for herself. She knew it was a dream, she knew that a dream was an illusion, a explanation of the mind, but everything so far had been so real. The touch, the power, and the lust - everything had felt so real.  
  
Tom suddenly evened his eyes into feline slits and smirked knowingly a though seeing past Ginny into something else. His brown eyes looked down into her lap then back to her eyes once more, a mirthful look present within them. His left hand moved slowly down towards the sheets covering her body.  
  
Ginny followed his hand with her eyes and watched what he was going to do with it. As he got closer and closer to her lap, Ginny held her breath, hoping any moment know she'd wake up and it'd all be a dream - yes just a dream.  
  
About an inch away from her, the slender hand moved swiftly downwards towards her legs and ripped back the covers. Ginny gasped as she looked down and screamed a long piercing scream. Tom laughed cruelly as he looked down too. Instead of a flat toned stomach sat a large round bump - Ginny was pregnant.  
  
Tom placed a rough hand over her mouth to silence her scream and moved his face closely to hers, his crimson lips merely inches away. In a silent whisper, Tom spoke, his eyes shining ruby red.  
  
"Oh but Ginny, you already have."  
  
Ginny screamed into his hand as his face contorted violently into a gaunt white flat face with gleaming red eyes and slit like nostrils. A large hood snaked its way upwards and over his head hiding his hair. The once slender holding Ginny's mouth became cold and spidery like as he changed back into himself - into Lord Voldemort. He threw back his head and laughed cruelly, his high pitched cackling ringing in Ginny's ears.  
  
Then suddenly, Voldemorts face swirled away, and so did the balcony and the deatheaters. She was slowly drifting off into the darkness again, or was she? Another light was coming into view; it was long, almost like a tunnel - had she died? Was she dying? The tunnel came ever closer and she fell through the blinding light into another world.  
  
#~#  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but we couldn't find them, it seems they apparated after gaining consciousness or during the attack. There was no sign o -"  
  
"OF COURSE THERE WAS NO BLOODY SIGN OF THEM! THEY APPARATED DIDN'T THEY!" Draco yelled at the now frightened Spanish Auror. This Auror and three others had been combing the garden continuously for days, looking for any clues that might help them explain the attack on Ginny.  
  
Suddenly a piercing scream broke the uneasy silence within the bedroom. Draco whipped around and gasped at the holder of the scream. Ginny was sitting bolt upright in the large bed, a look of pure horror and fright on her face. Her face was pale and blotchy as though she'd just been given the fright of her life, her forehead was glistening with sweat and tears were pouring down her pale face.  
  
Pushing the doctor aside, Draco strode over to the bed and sat down next to Ginny, taking the redhead in his arms. Ginny threw off the covers and jumped into his lap, tears of fright pouring endlessly down her frightened face. She flung her arms around his neckline and buried her forehead into the crook of his neck, above his collarbone, crying forlornly and restlessly into his shirt.  
  
Draco wrapped one arm around her back whilst the other stroked her hair softly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on hers soothingly, whispering soft words into her ear. Never before had he seen Ginny so frightened - well, there was one other time, but he didn't want to dwell on that particular thought. Is that what Ginny had experienced before being knocked out? Had someone tried to rape her again?  
  
Ginny stopped weeping after about five minutes; it appeared she was so dehydrated that she could no longer cry. The terrifying dream was still fresh in her mind - everything that had happened and had been said was swimming about her psyche, repeating its self over and over again. Then she remembered what had made her scream in the first place.  
  
Pushing herself off the Malfoy, she felt her stomach. Draco frowned and watched her stroke the flat belly curiously, a panicky look on her face. It wasn't there, the bump was gone, and it was just a dream, just a dream. A heavy feeling entered her head, making her neck hurt under the immense weight she was feeling. Hooding her eyes, she leant back slowly into the pillow, ignoring Draco's worried gaze. His grey eyes were soft and alarmed as he watched her sink weakly back into the comfort of the bed; she looked exhausted and troubled as though she had something frightening on her mind.  
  
"Here, drink this." A soft voice on the other side of the bed said, handing Ginny a golden goblet of purple liquid; it looked cloudy and shiny as though made of purple smoke.  
  
Ginny glanced weakly at the woman holding the goblet out to her. The woman looked middle aged and gentle, one word popped into her mind, as she looked at her - trustworthy. She smiled a small appreciative smile at the blacked haired woman and drank the purple potion, noting what it tasted like - bubblegum.  
  
Then the room was dimming away into blackness, she was fading away into darkness once more, but something within her mind reassured her that she would awake this time. Next to her, Draco smiled contently as she slipped off into a deep dreamless sleep. For the first time in four long days he felt whole. He had Ginny back, he had security and he had reassurance that this would never happen again.  
  
The Spanish Auror, another woman and the kind lady turned to leave the room, leaving Draco alone with the redhead. On her way to the door, the compassionate lady placed a tender hand on Draco's shoulder. Confused grey eyes looked up into humane Blue ones, which for some unexplainable reason reminded him of Dumbledores, and allowed her a small smile.  
  
"Thank you Galen." He whispered inaudibly, facing away from the kind Spanish lady.  
  
"It was no problem Senor Draco. I will be staying here tonight to monitor the sleeping angel. Do not worry my young master, she will be fine, I will let nothing happen to her." She glanced across at the sleeping redhead, and crinkled her eyes kind-heartedly before following the others out the room.  
  
Draco sighed profoundly when the door closed and pulled the covers over Ginny's petite form, tucking her in at the corners. She looked so innocent, and so peaceful, all though she was actually fragile and delicate - but Ginny had hidden strengths, she'd pull through - he hoped. As he watched her sleeping peacefully, he placed his hand in his cloak pocket and fingered an open letter that was from an old schoolmate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: PHEW! Well done if you made it this far, this has been the longest chapter yet, and it's in size 10!!!! Its 18 pages O_O. See, I've been typing 18 pages for you fine people, and now it's my reward time! Please review, as I'd like to know what you think! More reviews = chapter done faster. So if you DON'T review, I'll be stubborn and take ages again! Lol, I'm not stressing, loves, it's just a warning. 


	13. Chapter 11: The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Nope sorry, nothing you see here is mine, well apart from the plot and a few characters.  
  
A/N: Heyho world. Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope so! I know it was very long, but I hope it was worth it . . . . . come on people; I need reviews to bring you the next instalment much quicker! Cars can't run on fumes you know . . . . . But anyhoo.  
  
In this chapter..... Well, I'll let you read it, but I hope to add more seriously confusing plot twists in the coming chapters, Bringing new characters and situations to your attention, and hopefully, viewing pleasure!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and the chapters so far, you guys rock! A huggles is winging its way to you right now! ^_^ Mmmmmmmmm hug. Moreover, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader Missy for helping me with this chappie, hmmmmmm; I know just what to give you - besides an extra huggles, lol.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11: The beginning of the end  
10th November 2006  
*~*  
  
I can feel the magic floatin' in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face, and I,  
  
I've never been this swept away  
  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear   
  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
Breathe- faith hill  
  
"Pour me another . . . " Came the toneless drawl of a man who had something very profoundly and tediously emotional on his mind. The kind of annoyingly emotional things that made you think about life; the details that make you contemplate 'is this my life? Is this really me?' The kinda things, you wish you could just hide from by burying your head in the sand.  
  
For hours upon hours Draco had sat at the small bar, trying - and failing miserably - to drown his sorrows with as much liquor as he could take. It was harder then he thought, pushing out all the thoughts and images from the past and convincing himself that the annoyingly and hard situation he was stuck in, wasn't happening him at all. Not to mention, all the unfamiliar emotions that seemed to pluck themselves from the air and slowly peel away the paint that decorated his cold mask, the mask that hid the lonely, haunted soul beneath it.  
  
Above the mournful blonde, the barman eyed his troubled face with interest and if truth were told - hatred. Nobody could forget such chiselled features, grey eyes and slivery blonde hair that escorted the Malfoy name, a name the villagers still hated and feared after all these years. But, who could blame them after all the terrible, yet incredible things they'd accomplished in life - nobody could forget them even if they wanted to.  
  
Yet as the barman gazed into Draco's face, he couldn't help but feel the slightest shred of pity for the Blonde.  
  
"Another?" The Bartender asked hastily already pouring a glass, ignoring his thoughts.  
  
Draco just nodded his head and waved his hand.  
  
"Mind if I ask what's on your mind?" The bartender drawled.  
  
"At-u-call-y yes-h." Draco mumbled, attempting an even scowl through his unfocused grey eyes, but he only succeeded a small un-threatening leer which reminded the bartender of a look he received from a very 'friendly' man who came into the bar last night.  
  
"Fine then Mr. Malfoy, Fine." The barman replied dismissively, taking a glass and dull yellow cloth out from under the bar to distract himself from the amusing man sat before him.  
  
Draco gave the small Spaniard a confused scowl, anger over coming him. "Ho- w d'-d'you - nose - no - my nam-e?" he slurred, placing the empty glass side ways onto the counter in frustration.  
  
The bartender gave the smallest of sinister smiles and flashed his eyes rather dangerously before answering Draco's question. "Everybody knows who 'you' are Mr Malfoy. Everybody. We haven't forgotten anything your family put our village through. Treating everybody living here like animals and servants to comply with every disposal you made."  
  
Taking a steadying breath, the bartender collected himself upon realising the glass and cloth now lay abandoned on the bar whilst his hands were gripping the bar tightly, so much so that his knuckles were almost transparent. Draco stared at the man, apparently lost for words - until he gave a small snort of derisive laughter, then fell backwards of the barstool and land with a smack on the stone floor.  
  
The elderly man in the corner, James Dawson who was a regular customer, gave a small cackle before coming over to inspect the normally aristocratic man now sprawled out untidily on the floor, a small pool of blood leaking slowly from a cut above his curved eyebrow.  
  
The barman and the elderly gent exchanged an amused look before sighing somewhat resignedly and glancing back to the comatose Malfoy on the ground.  
  
"I suppose we ought to sort him out, having him lie there like that will drive your customers away," Cackled the old man, pulling out his wand from a coat pocket and waving it casually at Draco's lifeless form. Immediately, Draco's body floated slowly into the air and onto a long table near by, landing with a dull thud on the wooden surface.  
  
"Hmmm, I suppose your right James; I'll make him some coffee for when he wakes." The barman replied with the utmost disappointment, before shaking his head and disappearing round the back of the bar once more.  
  
~  
  
Everything was slowly coming back into focus, Images and faces were appearing before his slightly distorted vision. There seemed to be 3, no -- 2 people staring at him oddly, uneasy looks on their faces. 'ouch!' Lord how his head hurt. He raised a hand gingerly to his sore spot and winced as his slender fingers smoothed over the cut, which oddly enough, wasn't bleeding at all.  
  
Then all those irksomely important thoughts came back to him, but he'd ignore them - for now. Draco placed a hand over his eyes, blocking out the older men for a moment. Had he really let himself become drunk - well 'that' drunk? He hadn't passed out in a long time, not since his mother died; he still shivered at the mere thought of what happened that night . . .  
  
"Mr Malfoy? Are you alright?" came the flat voice of the bartender.  
  
Draco sighed deeply and removed his hand, getting a better look at the barman and his friend, who was still staring at him intently.  
  
"Yes. Yes I'm fine . . . Where am I?" he asked suddenly, gazing around the welcoming saloon in bewilderment. The dark blue walls seemed to make the bar look smaller then it really was, pictures of fish and flowers and pretty olive skinned women were dotted unevenly on each wall, reinforcing the impression that this was a local, friendly bar.  
  
The barman sighed in be mild amusement and passed a cup of coffee to the blonde man, who frowned at it suspiciously. The barman gave a small smile for a moment, as though reading Draco's thoughts. "Don't worry my friend, I'd be foolish to think I could get away with poisoning a Malfoy . . . but to answer your question, you are in my bar, The Lagos. This bar has been in my family for decades and I am 'very' proud of it."  
  
Draco frowned in mild amusement for a moment, surveying the man before him calculatingly. He seemed humane enough, about 5'9 with a plump body. His eyes were a wonderful Hazel colour, and his hair - or what he had left of it - was deep black. A certain air around him told the Malfoy that this man could be trusted, even if he did seem rather bitter towards him.  
  
"Well," he started, taking the coffee from him, "would you be kind enough to tell me your name? I think you missed that minor detail."  
  
The barman scowled darkly at the prude remark, and walked away from Draco and around the back of the bar, carrying on where he'd started with the cloth and glass. "My name 'Mr' Malfoy, is Sancho Mandolini, and I would like to inform you that I am not afraid of you sir. Your family may have bullied my ancestors, but I'll be damned if you're going to do the same to me." Next to Sancho, James gave a small nod in agreement, studying Draco closely through his bluish-green eyes.  
  
Wow. . . Wow, he never knew anybody to be that incredibly blunt before. No one had ever said anything like that to Draco in his entire life. No one. Maybe this brave remark caused the blonde to goggle stupidly at him in shock and awe for a moment before recovering himself. He evened his eyes into even feline slits and gave a loud sigh in mild boredom.  
  
"What on earth are you on about?" he snapped coldly, whilst sudden memories of his grandfather and father popped into his head, their dark faces looming ominously in darkness. Sancho forced his cold hazel eyes to meet Draco's steely grey ones.  
  
"We-"  
  
The Spaniard stopped suddenly, frowning suspiciously at the deatheater for a minute - considering him. Either this Malfoy was incredibly smart or incredibly stupid. Something within those hazel eyes sparkled for the briefest of moments.  
  
"Never mind Mr Malfoy. Never mind. Would you be requiring anything else? I'd rather you buy something or leave." Sancho sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes at James, who was watching in mild amusement. Now wanting nothing more then to kill Draco right there and then, Sancho returned his attention to the glass that he'd been cleaning for over ten minutes now, and the grubby cloth.  
  
Draco raised a conceited eyebrow to the Spaniard - this man had matsi. The greyed man, who'd been eyeing Draco for the majority of the tense time between the men, cackled in great amusement at his fellow countryman's rudeness and seated himself once more in the corner, watching Draco in mischievous delight.  
  
Sighing resignedly, the deatheater slid off the table and cast the bartender a calculating look, sizing him up if he decided to 'try' anything. But Sancho merely scowled into the glass he was cleaning, knowing that Draco's grey eyes were upon him and Not wanting to start anything - or finish anything as the case soon may be, the barman's neck was turning a nasty shade of brick red - Draco walked out the bar and into the deserted road beyond.  
  
His heavy black boots crunched at every step he took, what was he going to do now. What could he do? Everything seemed to be going wrong. Was someone of a greater power punishing him, making sure that he paid back for very little sin he'd committed in his life? That seemed probable.  
  
Draco's haunted eyes drifted to the sky, feeling and knowing that the moons soothing light was shining on him - comforting him. It had always been there to watch over him, and to remind him of who he really was - and what he became when he was himself.  
  
He needed the moon now, life was being hard once more, the cold shrivelled hand of the past the present and the impending future was slapping him with all its might. It was damaging his ego and soul - tormenting him.  
  
Why did everything happen to him? Was he cursed? A bad omen? Well what ever bought upon his bad luck in life, it wasn't the time to think about that. He had more important things to think about - things that have long flowing red locks and beautiful brown eyes. It had been a day since Galen had sent the rare beauty into a dreamless sleep, so that her mind and body could rest from the trauma she'd suffered.  
  
But what traumas 'did' Ginny suffer? She'd never actually got around to telling him what happened out in the garden - the wand laying beside her on the ground, whilst her head rested in a pool of crimson blood. Had she tried to kill herself? Had life at the mansion - life with him become too unbearable?  
  
Something just didn't add up - none of it added up for Christ sakes! Just how did everything slot into place? The deatheaters showing up at her family's house, the wrecking of her room. The appearance of his best friend, well, ex-best friend - and the attempted capture of Ginny as well as that annoying little one liner by Blaise that had caused Draco to juice his brain for days upon end. How did it all fit together?  
  
And then there was the most recent brain teaser, the letter he'd received from the last person he'd ever expected to hear from.  
  
Raising a weary hand, Draco swept it back through his already ruffled hair and rummaged around in his pocket with the other, looking for the envelope that held the letter that was pressing his thoughts - the letter from an old school mate, a school mate with brown bushy hair and perfect marks in every class.  
  
Plucking the letter from the creamy envelope, Draco began to read the letter sent to him by Hermione Weasley.  
  
Malfoy,  
  
Before I go into a massive lecture on how dangerous and stupid that plan is or whatever your sick little mind is plotting, I must ask you to give this letter to Ginny for a moment so I may tell her the good news.  
  
Gin, Angelina had her baby! Right in the living room of the burrow! Oh ginny she is so cute - a Minnie Angelina! Angie and Fred named her Kaitlyn Poppy Hermione Penelope Alicia Molly Weasley after all the great Weasley mothers - well they were her words not mine. She is such a little angel, weighing in at 8 pounds 2 ounces. Oh Gin, you're an auntie all over again! I can't wait for you to see her; you'll love her.  
  
Malfoy, I have the biggest hugest enormous bone to pick with you. What the hell do you think you're playing at? Wondering into Ginny's life, acting as if nothings happened between you and making her existence a complete misery - how could you? Moreover, before you start wondering, 'how did she know Ginny was with me?' Ginny told me everything, about how you showed up and made her cry - Something a cold-hearted man such as your self should excel at.  
  
But I didn't write this letter to badmouth you, as much as I'd like to, its just that -well, something very strange happened yesterday - and a couple of days before that, right before you 2 disappeared. Apparently Harry went over to Ginny's house to find two unconscious deatheaters lying in the living room. Shit scared for Ginny, Harry went upstairs to investigate and found all her clothes were gone. Harry panicked and came to the Burrow in frenzy and explained what happened. Arthur was horrified and an emergency hearing was called to decide the deatheaters fates. Apparently the judge only got as far as questioning them, because the next minute they'd exploded, right in front of everybody. I shudder to think how that little 'miracle' was performed on each of you deatheaters.  
  
Then everybody came around the burrow, Molly was so scared and so was everybody else, but nobody more then me as I knew that you were there and all this mess was probably because of you - so I wrote a fake letter to the family explaining that Ginny and Leo had gone back to his mansion for a while, and that they'd left before the deatheaters came. But of course, you and Ginny knew all about them, didn't you, that's what you do know - of course that's why you left.  
  
However, that's not all I have to say. I was in my office sorting out a review for a recent book I'd just read, when my assistant said that six men were here to see me. I knew something was suspect straight away, because I normally make appointments with clients before hand, and any member of the family would of apparated with out any consideration right into my office.  
  
So Peter came in, wearing a suspicious expression and four large men filed into the room after him, afterwards followed by two more men I'm sure you know every well Malfoy. Blaise and Angelus Zabini. I was so shocked to see them standing there, two of Slytherin's most - although I hate to admit it - powerful and intimidating men towering above me, flashing their golden eyes and wearing their trademark smirks - much like yours I recall.  
  
Anyway, Peter left us and they wasted no time in getting down to business. Blaise started asking me questions about Ginny - how she was, and how she'd been lately. I told him countless times I didn't know, but he didn't seem to believe me. Then he started asking me even more pressing questions - questions about you. It was really strange Malfoy - he was really strange, he seemed, well, more confident and arrogant then usual - or compared to you I'm not sure, but it was like he could see right through me into my mind, I was so nervous.  
  
I told him repeatedly that I didn't know anything about you and that you hadn't been staying at Ginny's, and I hadn't seen or heard about you from her, but he still didn't believe me; so he resorted to threats. He threatened to harm the family if I didn't tell them anything, I remember his exact words: "How's the new baby doing? I wonder if she's as beautiful as her mother - I do hope so." I was so disgusted, how could he say such a vile thing? Glaring into his face, I was suddenly terrified, because that evidently wasn't what he meant.  
  
The first thing that flashed through my mind was Ron and Toby - oh Draco I couldn't stop myself, I told him everything that Ginny had told me. Everything. I felt, and still feel, as though I've put you in danger that even you can't escape from. Something tells me that whatever Blaise wants Ginny for must be important, or why would he go through so much trouble to find her. I'm willing to bet any money that he was one of them, or at least knew one of the deatheaters who trashed Gins room.  
  
What's going on Draco Malfoy? I know it must be serious or why would you go into hiding like this. Ministry wizards have been searching high and low for 'Leo's' mansion, eventually they'll derive a conclusion and realise what's happening. Please Malfoy, please promise me that you'll protect Ginny. Please. I don't know what happened between you two in the past, obviously something did, but I swear if you hurt her then I'll kill you myself.  
  
Just look after Ginny, Draco. I don't know how long I can cover up for you here, but please tell me something about what's going on - something, please. If those monsters come near my family then I will come clean to everyone, I can promise you that.  
  
Take care, and try to stay out of trouble won't you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Hermione  
Draco sighed deeply and shoved the letter back into the deep recesses of his pocket.  
  
So other things had been going off whilst they'd been gone. He'd expected it of course, but a small part of him believed - or rather hoped that the attention would have been drawn away from Ginny's family and onto them. If they didn't find them in England, then they'd search somewhere else right?  
  
"Draco you're a fool, you're a fool for letting it get this far. You should have stunned her, or ran away when she opened the door, but no. You had to stand there and gape at her like some kind of idiot; letting all those buried emotions reassert themselves . . . remembering . . .." The words tumbled from him in a hopeless drawl, adding another emotional blow to him as he spoke to the empty street beyond.  
  
However, little did the blonde man know, whilst in his moment of deep disgrace, that he was being watched from the shadows.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Let me in Stansfield, I need to talk to my cousin urgently." Came the commanding and overly pompous drawl of Angelus Zabini. So far, tonight had not been his night. All those little irksome subjects were arising into his unwanted view - or was it fate? Fate does have that extraordinary aggravating way of wrecking your life by luring you into a false sense of security before slapping you in the face - hard.  
  
Stansfield sneered conceitedly at the man before him as he remembered his orders given to him earlier. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Blaise gave me strict orders to not let anybody into his study - he needs some time to think." He added as an after thought.  
  
This lack of cooperation - or lack of respect in the Zabini's mind, was most tiresome; it seemed as though a little persuasion was to be had.  
  
Gold eyes locked with green, power mixing with weakness. Stansfield, who was slowly melting with apprehension under the Zabini's stare, rethought those prior orders and let Angelus in. something about the penetrating glare Angelus was giving him right now, made him feel as though he was staring into his soul, and therefore into him.  
  
"Sir - sure Mr Zab - Mr Zabini what ever you say . . ." he stuttered in a blind terror, as a small force unexpectedly pressed down on his skull, making it sting in pain and feel ten times heavier then usual. The ebony haired man smirked smugly at the discomfort of the other deatheater, who was now shaking slightly as though his nerves were being plucked and pricked by hot needles.  
  
Stansfield placed a shaking hand on the door handle behind him and bowed Angelus in, being careful not to make any kind of eye contact with him. Angelus' smirk broadened as he watched the other man falter under such easy means of persuasion - easy on his behalf nonetheless.  
  
Yet these 'powers' did not come with out a price. With every 'act' he preformed, a part of him seemed to wane slightly, drawing himself of some significant power for a short time. True his powers were not that immense, but they were greater then some . . . yet weaker then others . . ..  
  
The ebony haired man ignored the trembling guard and scanned the room for his cousin. Undoubtedly Blaise would be in a bad mood, even more so now his thinking time had been disturbed, and especially now we had the slight advantage over Angelus, being the more powerful of them both . . . even more so now that his inner self had been awakened . . ..  
  
He didn't have to search long though; a dark outline could be seen sitting comfortably in the window seat. The window seat that many a time in the past, he'd see his cousin slumped carelessly on the green cushion, reading silly books on politics and romance. He remembered when he'd first caught him reading a muggle book: 'Great Expectations' - the image of his shocked face and endless death threats still bought a asinine smile to his face, even in the worst of times. A sombre sigh escaped him as he stared at Blaise. He hadn't laughed for days now, not once, not even the smallest of smiles since the ritual.  
  
Blaise opened his eyes and glanced at his cousin who was staring at him out of focus, without doubt thinking about all the times he'd seen him read there. In the past, he would have smiled and punched him playfully on the arm, which would result in a return punch from Angelus until both their arms were red from beats. However, that was then. Now he could only watch impassively, as everything resembling happiness waltzed on by.  
  
Angelus started when he realised he was being watched, and lowered his head respectfully. "I'm sorry to disturb you cousin, but . . . I, well . . . I wanted to talk to you." He said in a rough and somewhat uneasy tone, indicating that this talk would be a personal one.  
  
Blaise merely blinked at this statement and returned his gaze to the window. "About what? I am busy you know Angelus, can't you go have a heart to heart with somebody else?"  
  
If Angelus was affected by his cousin's lackadaisical tone, he hid his emotions well and attempted to engage friendly conversation once more. "Well, actually . . . I, erm . . . wanted to know what's going to happen to Ginny once they - we find her, and Draco for that matter . . . I mean, they can't expect her to cooperate fully when we capture her can th - we?"  
  
'Ginny . . . Ginny . . . Ginny.'  
  
Her name, the sound of 'her' name, the woman he loved - or the woman he used to love, the name of his desired seemed to bounce within the walls of his head, tormenting him . . . reminding him . . . Something within Blaise seemed to grow warmer at the mention of Ginny's name and he felt part of his former self begin to trickle slowly through his emotional barrier.  
  
"Well Angelus . . . when we eventually acquire Ginny . . . then she will become my wife . . ." he replied in the smallest of whispers, yet loud enough for the other to hear. "The dark lord will force her to marry me, after his . . . 'business' with her is done . . . then she will be mine, nobody else's . . . just mine. Not that blonde haired prats . . . not even tha - the dark lords, but mine . . ."  
  
Angelus merely nodded slowly at this informative, yet emotional answer, not knowing how to respond to such a statement. He supposed it was no longer a secret to anybody anymore that Blaise was madly in love with Virginia Weasley, everyone just knew. Of course Angelus knew, Blaise and him shared everything and anything, but he thought he could have attempted to get over her at the very least. I mean, Blaise had never really 'attempted' anything with her as far as he knew, so why was he so adamant to have this - this Weasley?  
  
He decided, as risky as it would undoubtedly be, to interrogate his cousin further. "But . . . why Blaise? Why all this fuss - all this time spent looking for her, Ginny 'Weasley' . . . why is she so important? At school she was an outcast, quiet and lonely . . . until you came along. But even then she was still an outcast." Angelus sighed resignedly at the words that escaped him wistfully. "I just don't get why we're doing all this for her . . .."  
  
Blaise listened raptly to his cousin, noting how his voice seemed to be drenched in prejudice and confusion. He didn't get it. Nobody got it, well nobody apart from him and Voldemort anyway. Blaise sighed sadly, knowing that he could never say the true reason why he cared for her . . . he could never say 'Its because I love her . . .'  
  
'Yes you can, say it . . .' sounded a calm, warm voice somewhere in the recesses of his mind. 'Just say the words Blaise, "I love her" just say it, Angelus would understand, he could help you - help you to be yourself again . . . help you to help her . . . I can help you Blaise . . ..'  
  
Blaise jumped and frowned slightly at the voice, glaring at the window. There was something strangely familiar about it, it wasn't his own, but he knew he'd heard it before . . . he knew it . . . but whatever and whoever's the voice was, something about it gave him a hidden strength to say the words he wanted . . ..  
  
"Its - "  
  
'What are you doing Blaise . . ..' came a harsh cold voice . . . that voice that had tainted him, and haunted him. 'I took that away from you boy, you cannot be that person again Blaise . . . you cannot be that weak and foolish again . . . you can never be as strong as me - ' 'You're wrong . . . you will never be as powerful as he is Tom, you will never be that - '  
  
'SILENCE . . . YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME BLAISE . . . YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! CRUCIO!!'  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHHH"  
  
Blaise collapsed onto the floor, clutching his head as tight as he could. It was burning dreadfully, smouldering him with hidden fire that only he alone could feel and see. He wanted to die. To end it all - end all this terrible mess that he'd started. The mess started for a woman that he loved.  
  
Then he felt it . . . travelling up his spine and into his head. He had to do it, he had to expel it . . . something told him it would save him if he did . . . and kill the voice within his head . . . the voice of his ancient enemy . . . the descendent of his enemy, Salazar Slytherin . . ..  
  
"ANGELUS MOVE!" he screamed, rolling off the window seat and onto the floor, his hands still clutching his head in a death grip. Angelus did as he was told and flattened himself against the wall behind Blaise, knowing that was the only safe place to be.  
  
'Blaise no . . . Don't - ' sounded the composed voice.  
  
Blaise yelled out to the room as the ancient power escaped him, the power of his ancestor flowing uncontrollably through his veins. His eyes swirled to a bright gold, brighter then anything known to man and opened the barrier that held the power . . .  
  
Angelus watched horrified as the magic that had been building up inside of Blaise erupted from his cousin, greater and more terrible then anything before. A long thin beam of golden fire shot from the other mans eyes, destroying anything that lay in the line of fire. The desk, bookcase and 78 large books melted away into nothing as the gold fire hit them with the force of a bullet, sending fluffy flakes of ash flying into the air, making the study - or what was left of it - look like something a volcano had just hit.  
  
Angelus covered his eyes as the intense heat and a blizzard of ash hit his face, making a cold sweat rise onto his face in fear. An involuntary scream left his lips, echoing around the charred room as though it rebounding off rock.  
  
Then . . . there was nothing . . . nothing at all. Angelus squinted through his hands and dared a glimpse at the room, knowing what awaited him. He took a deep steadying breath and coughed immediately as the soot and dust swam briefly in his lungs. It was all around him, soot, dust, ash, all he could see the walls were deep black, all crisp and charred, no longer elegant and regal as the once were. Somewhere In front of him, a small 'flump' sounded throughout the massacre, making it sound ten times louder then usual.  
  
Angelus didn't know why, but he could sense that that 'flump' signified something bad. He opened his eyes fully and ignored the stinging sensation that overwhelmed them. There was a dark outline of a person on the floor in front of him, and that figure undoubtedly belonged to -.  
  
"BLAISE!" he was on the floor within seconds. He didn't care that his knees were bleeding from having landed on sharp glass; he just had to help his cousin. Grabbing his shoulders roughly, Angelus pulled Blaise onto his front, Blaises eyes were closed and the soft skin around them was deep black making his face look skull-like in appearance. "Blaise . . . Blaise wake up . . ." he hissed gently, shaking his arms in a desperate attempt to rouse him. "Blaise . . . Oh Blaise . . . What have you done . . .." he asked helplessly, dropping his hands from his arms and placing them on his own downcast face.  
  
Angelus sighed despairingly, and dropped his hands from his countenance. He took his cousin under the arms and went to heave him up, but two strong hands seized him unexpectedly on his wrists and pulled him inches away from their face. Angelus gasped and recoiled as he stared into the face of his cousin . . . the face that was no longer red from the overwhelming heat, but a gaunt white. The eyes were no longer a beautiful gold, but a deep crimson red, and he had only ever seen eyes like that belong to one person . . ..  
  
"Blaise?" He asked uncertainty, gazing mortified into the snake like eyes below him.  
  
Blaises red lips curled upwards into a feline sneer and no longer looked happy and wise. "Blaise is gone . . . that love sick fool is gone, and now I am alive . . . Lord Voldemort has a body once more . . . for now at least . . .."  
  
Angelus gaped soundlessly at his cousin and tried to pull himself free, but the hold on his wrists was too strong. Blaise laughed a cold mirthful laugh and threw Angelus off him and into the wall behind him, causing a deafening crunch to sound throughout the room. The injured Zabini groaned as he felt his spine tingle at the point of impact, somewhere within his mouth he felt the coppery taste of blood.  
  
Then they were on him again, those frightful red eyes glowing like rubies in the mist of ash that still lingered. What had he done? How could Blaise be so foolish - so blind? But the answer was staring him in the face, his love for that Weasley. That Weasley had drove his cousin to the verges of insanity. That Weasley who stole his cousin's heart long ago . . . and that Weasley, who had caused his best friend and life soul mate lose his soul, leaving him, Angelus, all alone in this world.  
  
"Get up Zabini. We have some work to do. And I, I have to prepare for the ritual . . ." Blaise smirked serenely and gazed almost lovingly around the room like he was a kid in a candy store. "My the boys powers are evolving, in time I will take back what is rightfully mine . . . take back the powers that were given to him so foolishly by serpent tongue himself . . . then, I will be unstoppable . . .."  
  
Feeling more powerful and vindictive then ever before, Blaise gave a short derisive cackle of laughter and turned away from the dazed man now slumped against the wall. Ignoring the intense look of disbelief on Angelus' features, he left the room, leaving a very confused and deeply poignant Zabini to his thoughts . . . as well as his disgrace.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
'Then I will be unstoppable . . ..'  
  
A profound sigh escaped the aging lips of the great wizard. The boy should have listened to him; he shouldn't have expelled his powers so carelessly . . . now it had begun. ...  
  
A single quavering note escaped the beautiful bird perched beside him on the chair arm, making the sun set before it, look like an ugly orange blob. An ageing hand reached out and stroked the warm plumage, and in doing so, giving him a small surge of pure power.  
  
"So Fawkes . . . the battle has truly begun . . .."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Hmmmmmmm, what u thinks of this chapter? I had to have it short, as I'm not updating as much as I'd like to. I only wanted a short chappie this time, as it takes yages to update, so this is kinda a pit stop chappie, made to confuse u all!!!!! Another Reason for my absence, is that my Granddad is in hospital, and we're not sure what's gonna happen to him . . . and other things have hindered me slightly, so I'm sorry! OOOO yesh! I neeeeeeeddddd REVIEWS TO UPDATE QUICKER!!!!!!!! So please read and review? I have 2 weeks off school and I could write up to 2 more chapters if u review. So don't hesitate!  
  
Yesh! Thank you to all how reviewed last time! U Rock! ^_^!  
  
R&R  
  
Later, Blue x 


	14. Chapter 12: Of Seduction and Stupidity

Disclaimer: Me own Harry Potter? Pft! Yeah right! I'd rather own Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Hey all. Not many people reviewed the last chapter : which is a bit of a kick in the guts, but I think that the later chapters will be more promising, 'specially after the ending I have planned . . . . Mwahahahaha! Lol, sorry, *ahem*, thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read Sweet November so far, u guys rock!! And for all you who haven't, u ARE EVIL!!! Lol, not really, cough*evil*cough.  
  
Oh Yesh - I spell and say it like that, don't worry - if you want to be put on the updates list, for updates on the chapters and special inside info for the sequel . . . hmmmm, yesh, okay for the sequel, then please email me at Bluecolouredroses@yahoo.com Thank you!  
  
I wanna dedicate this to Missa - u seriously rock girl! Because she was there with me all the way through this, and I don't think I could carry on with out you luv! - and to my new lil' friend, who I can't name as she's only tiny baby and I'm shielding her from the world, but alas, she isn't mine.  
  
AND A BIG BIG BIG sorry for not updating sooner, but as u SHOULD of read, I had exams, ( which suck ass. However, I've finished them now, I got shitty marks, and . life goes on! Once again - I'M SORRY!!!! I'm a bad person ( I know O_O . I'm gonna keep up with my updates as much as I can now, I have the urge for some action and adventure, lol.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Of seduction and stupidity  
  
*~*  
  
11th November 2006  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Take a walk outside your mind  
  
Tell me how it feels to be  
  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
  
Take a look and you will find there's nothing there girl  
  
Yeah I swear, I'm telling you girl yeah 'cause  
  
There's a hole in my soul that's been killing me forever  
  
It's a place where a garden never grows  
  
There's a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better  
  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose  
  
Aerosmith - Hole in My Soul  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat there, staring blankly into the fire, the flickering flames making her eyes change from a deep brown to peaceful sea green in the dancing light. Every now and then she'd absentmindedly scratch the shiny black tattoo just above her wrist. It was still itchy, creating a nice pink-red swelling on her tanned flesh, leaving a red border around the mark.  
  
However, her mind was elsewhere right now, her thoughts resting on the blonde she'd just come back from spying on . . . Haunted . . . That's how he'd looked, standing there in the mild night air, the soft wind blowing lightly, playing with his locks. And that look - She knew that look; it was the look she often spotted on her own downcast face from time to time, when she found her eyes lingered on the mirror for too long. That look of misery a person wore unconsciously in times of crisis.  
  
The bronzed blonde blinked slowly and a solitary tear escaped her dancing eyes, the salty droplet cascading slowly down her face, as if reminding her of how she came to be there - all alone, with no one to comfort her  
  
She couldn't believe he didn't recognise her, she was sure that he would . . . I mean, a lady as - 'worldly' as her wouldn't be forgotten in a hurry, but it seemed as though Draco Malfoy had seen more then one blonde In his life - but still how could he have forgotten 'her'.  
  
'Of course he has! Look at him Layla, he's gorgeous, I mean, he's not going to stay lonely is he?' she scolded herself silently. At this, Layla rolled her eyes to the heavens. Yes, he wasn't going to stay lonely forever and it seemed, that Draco's new squeeze, was not just the desire of 'his' affections alone . . . on no, how could she forget that conversation about the redhead, the one that'd caused her to flee her homeland and land her that mind-numbing job in Gringotts.  
  
'Stupid redheaded nymph' she huffed to herself, remembering the astonishing beauty that'd sat there before her 5 days ago. How could he resist such a goddess? Even Layla Nox, beauty extraordinaire, was stunned by her elfin features - the fiery red curls, huge doe like eyes surrounded by exotic lashes, curves that'd make any man groan in want, and any woman grimace in envy. Yes . . . indeed she could see how he could like her . . . how BOTH of them could like her . . . she was a rare prize to any man, but to the man whom she loved . . . that was the last straw . . ..  
  
Abruptly her thoughts were on another . . . but not the redhead temptress, or gorgeous blonde . . . her thoughts were on the 3rd wheel of the tricycle, Blaise Zabini - the man she loved and wanted beyond anything in the world....  
  
A asinine smile crept onto her face as she remembered the ebony haired prince, his piercing hawk-like golden eyes, his debonair smile - there was no doubt about it, Blaise Zabini was probably the tastiest piece of crumpet on the face of the earth! - In her eyes anyway. Suddenly, she felt her tongue slide out of her mouth and moisten her lips as she remembered the taste of his full rosy lips, the touch of his tongue....  
  
Layla Nox cherished Blaise Zabini, more then life itself . . . too bad he felt completely the opposite.  
  
Another salty tear washed down her face as that redheaded goddess popped back into view. She hated her so much, beyond loathing, beyond anything . . . she'd stolen Blaises heart, and by the looks of things, she still had it. The infamous Ginny Weasley - casting herself off as Ginny Bloom, no doubt Draco's idea - so she'd met her at last . . . but there was something wrong with that picture, very wrong indeed . . . if the conversation she'd over heard 2 years ago was anything to go by, then Blaise would be sitting across from the redhead not Draco . . . yes, something was definitely wrong there.  
  
She remembered the last time she'd been within touching range of the Zabini, remembering how she'd almost succeeded in seducing him - nearly . . ..  
  
#~#  
  
Malfoy Manor, 13th October 2004, 12.46 pm  
  
It was dark and cold outside, the autumn rain falling heavily beyond the window, thick droplets of water splattering against the strong glass. However, inside, the atmosphere was even colder and darker then the rising storm raging in the world. The presence of 50 or so more deatheaters was enough to choke the life out of any location, making the dwelling staggering and unpleasant. The evil that was present within the manor was incredible.  
  
It was another deatheater meeting - but with a difference . . . this time, as a deatheater, you weren't allowed to leave the manor. At all. None of the deatheaters - apart from their leader's son - were allowed to leave the large house to go about their business; everyone was confined to Malfoy Manor until it was deemed 'safe' to return to the wizarding world.  
  
Inside, away from the cruel weather, a fireplace was roaring in one of the upper rooms, filling the large room with a small ball of light. This was one of the more secluded rooms, the type that no one knew about - unless you actually owned the house, but in this case, the person who was sitting in the room, did not own the house yet he still knew about the solitary place. Half of his faultless aristocratic face was shaded in the darkness whilst the other half was illuminated by the dancing orange flames; his head was bowed in remembrance, and his unique eyes were glazed over, showing that the ebony haired man was deep in thought.  
  
He'd often heard the expression 'penny for your thoughts' by the muggle born kids, when their friend had wondered off into their own private world. He was thinking about that very expression right now, and how his thoughts - in his eyes - were worth more then that, for his mind . . . yet again, was on the owner of his heart and his confider of thought, Ginny Weasley. For months and months he'd thought of nothing but the elfin redhead.  
  
She'd invaded his thoughts, her presence always there at the front of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, Blaise couldn't tear himself away from his obsession with her. He needed her - wanted her, and he had decided . . . that he'd do anything to get her.  
  
The youngest Zabini was so caught up in his obsession with the redhead nymph, that he did not notice the large door creak open and a tall hooded figure, that silhouetted pleasant curves from under the expensive fabric, floated over to where he was sitting and stared intently at him, feline hazel coloured eyes travelling up and down his body appreciatively. He was stirred from his stupor, by the placing of a gentle feminine hand on his upper thigh, which at this very moment was stroking his leg suggestively.  
  
A small giggle sounded from under the hood, making the cloak quiver slightly with each titter. There was no doubt in his mind who was hiding under the hood, she came to him every time he was there, and since Blaise had been here for 3 days now, she'd followed him around non stop like some little lost sheep. Although it was her job to 'entertain' all the deatheaters in the monstrous manor, this particular 'entertainer' seemed to be saving herself for him - and only for him it seemed.  
  
Rolling his eyes resignedly, Blaise let out a heavy sigh as two slender hands grasped the hood and slowly slid it downwards, revealing soft layered blonde hair and hazel coloured eyes, set in a tanned oval face that he supposed made her more 'appealing' to the eye. Her slender hands moved downwards to unclasp the expensive shroud, and with a simple flick of the clasp, the cloak slithered off her shoulders and into a messy pile behind her, and in doing so, revealing a tight strapless dress that clung so tightly to her tanned flesh, that the skimpy outfit just covered her voluptuous chest. However, the bottom of the dress was much more shocking then the top. The satin fabric was slowly creeping up her thighs, and if you were to glance downwards, you would just catch a glimpse of lacy black fabric covering her modesty.  
  
Another touch to his thigh caused him to cough awkwardly and snap him from his scrutiny. "Hello - again - Layla, what can I, err, do for you?" He asked mild ignorance, pretending not to notice her subtle hand travelling higher and higher up his leg.  
  
"Blaise . . . you know what I want." She purred her hand stopping on his belt. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" she added openly, bringing up her other dainty hand and rubbing his chest lightly with her manicured nails.  
  
"Layla, listen - " Blaise started, glancing down at the light hand on his chest in mild disgust, "I'm not in the - err - mood . . . right now, can't we finish this, um another time?" he added hopefully, trying the slither away from her impending closeness but was inclined to remain where he was, as Layla pushed him rather roughly back into the sofa.  
  
The blonde hooded her eyes in a sinful way, and gave a small pout as she came closer to him, her heart racing wildly. "Finish? Blaise, we haven't even begun," she purred, grasping the silver buckle at his waist roughly and giving it a giant tug. At this, Blaise gave a small gasp of shock, and though he hated to admit it, lust.  
  
Layla bit her lip impishly and worked the leather belt with both hands, whilst she bought Blaises attention to her face, which was getting closer and closer to his own. Finally she had Blaise where she wanted him, and now she had him, she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Bringing her lips slowly down onto his, Layla began working her own 'magic' on the Zabini, sucking and biting his lower lip, sending shockwaves of pleasure down her spine as well as his, making her fantasies a reality.  
  
Blaise could only watch helplessly as his instincts took over, turning his mind to a pasty mush. She was disappearing, the image of the beautiful redhead, her face was fading away and another was returning in its place. As much as he hated to admit it - he liked what Layla was doing to him, she'd sought him, lusted after him and had done so for ages, and just this once, he would accept her. Stifling a groan as the blonde nipped the soft flesh below his ear; Blaise allowed his body to take over and became shortly aware that his hands had wandered to her waist and right now, they were pulling her towards him and with some impatience, placing her in his lap. He didn't care that he was betraying his heart; he just wanted one moment of passion - just one.  
  
Layla couldn't believe he wanted her too. She thought that conquering Blaise Zabini would be the hardest challenge in the world, but now he was trapped, the youngest Zabini was bending to her every whim. White-hot pleasure was piercing her body at his strong, eager touches, the way his hands wondered all over her, searching for something that he could never find. Tonight, she would make him forget anything and everything. Tonight, he would be hers, all hers.  
  
A small gasp escaped the blondes plumped lips as she felt his excitement against her, her body responded immediately by arching into him, getting as close as she could to his heat. God she'd never felt this way with anybody! Everyone up to this moment had been second best in her eyes. This, this moment of pleasure that was happening right now, was definitely worth the wait.  
  
Blaise could wait no longer; he needed some release, to vent his emotions. Letting his body guide him, his large hands wandered up her top to her chest, kneading and rubbing the supple breast beneath the silky fabric. But as quick as the intense heat was rising around them, the aristocratic, drawling voice belonging to an intruder of privacy brought them back down to earth even quicker, bursting the fragile bubble of passion.  
  
"Well, Well Blaise! This 'is' a surprise . . .."  
  
Layla growled vociferously in aggravation at the interruption, causing the man beneath her to come to his sanity and fling her forcefully to the side, making the blonde land with a flump on the large cushions behind her. She couldn't believe this was happening! She'd just lost her chance. Eyes full of hurt, and heart aching Layla recovered promptly from his abrupt dismissal and stared at the Zabini enquiringly, studying his facial features and asking in silent question if there were any regrets.  
  
Then again, if the ruthless look on the Zabini's face was anything to go by, then he regretted ever being born. He was glaring at the Blonde 'entertainer' with such loathing, such hate, than the devil himself would tremble in fear. Layla couldn't have mistaken the mystification; anger, regret and astonishment swimming across his face, the way he was looking at her right now said it all. He hated her. He hated what he'd just done, and he'd never permit himself to do that again. Ever.  
  
Blaise, unable to comprehend what had just happened between the hooker and himself, drew his attention away from her to the person that'd just waltzed into the room. Blonde hair. Silver eyes. Famous smirk. Draco Malfoy, and right now, he had a grin on his face that just screamed advantage. Oh how he'd love this. He'd just caught his 'best friend' with his trousers, almost down, and with a hooker no less. Oh the shame, the embarrassment. Imagine catching him in this sorry state when he was thought to be fawning over that Weasley girl.  
  
Draco chuckled deeply at the look of pure venom in his friend's eye; apparently he was thinking the same thing as him. This, obviously, needed a little justification.  
  
"Layla, get out of here now. Blaise and I need to have a little . . . chat. Go bother someone else for a while; perhaps you can finish what you started later?" Draco drawled in his most malevolent voice; his last statement causing the ebony haired man growl in anger and leap up from the sofa, which, unfortunately, caused his unbuckled trousers to slip down to his knees.  
  
"Haha! Oh Blaise! You most definitely HAVE been caught with your trousers down!" Jested Draco, snickering in aristocratic mirth that was born into most of the over privileged. This witty remark caused Blaise to yank his trousers up instantaneously and fumble idiotically over the buckle and zips, his fingers slipping self-consciously and his face turning the same redness of a ripened tomato.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco returned his attention to the other occupant of the room, who was gawping at Blaise, hazel eyes full of unmistakable hurt and anxiety. A feline smile morphed onto his pale face as he watched the call girl swipe away the forming tears and fasten her cloak around her with shaky hands.  
  
"Oh Layla, Layla. Been rejected again have we? You stupid whore, when are you going to realise that this prat -" he nodded his head towards the seething Blaise, "doesn't want you! He doesn't want any of you! Now - " With three swift steps, Draco was next to the Blonde girl, and by the time she knew what was happening had pulled her half way towards the exit and was currently opening the door to discharge her. "why don't you go and find another dog to satisfy your needs you little bitch, and don't come back here again - you whores know better then to wander from the chambers, be a good little hound and - " with another rough yank, and a well aimed hurl, Layla Nox went flying through the door and a little way along the corridor; her cloak and skirt riding up her bottom as her arse slid along the marble floor. "stay the hell out!"  
  
Layla choked heavily in disbelief, alarm and a mouth full of tears as she saw another flash of angry grey eyes before the oak doors slammed shut, the thunderous crash echoing along the deserted corridor. She couldn't believe that -that spoilt brat! How dare he treat her like a common -.  
  
'But that's what you are Layla, a common whore whose had more rides than the village bicycle.' Interrupted a wise, calm voice - the voice of reason was back yet again. 'You're a creature of the underworld, to be bartered and tossed around to those who it pleases. Creatures of the underworld, Layla, can't afford to fall in love.'  
  
With a huge sob and a nasty lurch within the depths of her stomach, Layla slid herself over to the wall and let the tears fall, the sadness and grief flowing out of her. Those long legs could no longer take her weight, and in her anguish she drooped against the wall, her head resting limply on the hard wooden panels that covered the barriers within the house.  
  
Meanwhile, within the dark room from which the blonde had just been ejected, the 2 males were sizing each other up, Draco from across the other side of the room whilst examining the portraits on the wall with much disinterest, and Blaise from his position on the couch, where he watched through steely eyes the blondes every move.  
  
"So . . ." The Malfoy boomed throughout the quiet room, piercing the tense atmosphere, "I see you're finally moving on from that Weasley girl, bout time too . . . she's well beyond 'your' reach." He added; his eyes flashing dangerously as he surveyed his 'friend' - who at this very moment, was swelling up with unseen fury for the Malfoy.  
  
"You'd better keep away from that particular subject Malfoy, other wise I'll separate you from your breath . . . what do you want with me? Either spill it or leave." Blaise hissed through gritted teeth, his ears turning crimson. This comeback was just the invitation Draco wanted to push the subject - and the Zabini's dying patience - even further.  
  
"What if I don't have anything to tell you? What's wrong with coming to see my best friend in the whole wide world?" Draco drawled slowly, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, ceased to be known as that to me, when you stabbed me in my back." Blaise ridiculed through snarled lips. He knew what Draco was doing to his mind, and what he detested about it overall, was that it was succeeding - to his advantage no less.  
  
At this spiteful response, Draco smirked wickedly, his grey eyes dancing with mirth. So Blaise was still living in the past, 'so like him' Draco observed, 'can never forgive and forget.' Sniggering slightly, the lofty blonde made his way towards Blaise and sat down vigilantly on the coffee table across from Blaise, now they were eye to eye - gold locking with silver. Surprisingly Blaise stood his ground as the Dracos silver eyes burned with unseen fire, the fire that on many occasion, had sent cowardly deatheaters scampering away to pursue their subject another time.  
  
"So, you want to go back there do you Zabini, back to the past where you seem to spend most of your days, fawning over something - over a certain someone that you've never ever had. Did you even hold her in your arms? Did you even kiss her and send her into ecstasy? Did she ever murmur your name in the heat of passion? Well Blaise? ... Did she?"  
  
Aggravated, dumbfounded and envious, Blaise gawped at Draco, his mouth dropping as the words washed over him like a tidal wave. As bleak recollection and total absentness consumed him, his eyes dropped from the Blonde for an instant, answering the question Draco already knew the reply to.  
  
Draco smiled smugly, his suspicions confirmed, and with this established information in tow, he continued his spite. "I thought so . . . or more like my dear friend, I knew so. Such a temptress she was, a fiery spirit much too spicy for you Blaise. Why on earth would she want someone like you . . . when she had someone like me . . .."?  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted the enraged Zabini, as he sprung to his feet surprising himself as well as catching the blonde off guard; his holly wand pointed straight at Draco's throat. "Ginny Weasley would never find the time of day for someone like - like you. Ginny cares for me, and I care for her, more intensely and truly then you ever could you great shite! I love her okay! And nothing you say, or anyone says, can change that! Now what happened between that - that whore, and me, has nothing what so ever to do with you! Now get out and LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T CARE WHAT STUPID ORDERS YOU MIGHT HAVE FOR ME, OR IF YOUR, BLOODY FATHER WANTS HIS BOOTS LICKING! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AND THAT BLONDE WHORE AGAIN . . . because - " Blaise resumed in his normal voice, as the livid shouting was making his own head throb in intense pain. "I hate this life . . . this stupid, pointless fucking life and everything about it. What the fuck is the point in being a deatheater anyway? Our "Dark lord" isn't returning in a hurry, and the reign of darkness is over . . .."  
  
Blaise's glowing, anger filled eyes softened for the briefest of moments, as he gazed helplessly into those piercing, surprised sliver eyes for his childhood friend; the wand that was raised in his right hand drooping ever so slightly. "But as for Ginny, she's . . . she's the only thing that's making me live Draco . . . without her . . . I'm dead, and there's no point to my existence. Just remembering her, thinking about her sweet face . . . it gets me through each day . . . and although I'm living in a memory, I'm hoping, praying, that our paths will cross once more . . . and then we will be together . . . I know it . . . she's my whole world Draco - my life . . . and without life . . . I'm done with - my love for her, my obsession for her . . . is as simple and as complicated as that."  
  
That was the moment. That's when Draco knew, and understood, the true meaning of devotion and existence. Blaise loved Ginny Weasley more then life, and without life and the things you love, then death is the only option. For tortured souls who prey on the helpless - as the deatheaters did - then a light in the darkness: living within in a memory - something to hope for and believe in . . . was the only option for happiness. Ginny Weasley, the girl that he, Draco, tainted long ago in the heat of the moment, the girl that he'd bullied and tormented eternally year after year, was Blaises light in the darkness . . . and unknown to all . . . his too.  
  
He understood now . . . yet he hated it at the same time. However, it was the answer to his silent question. He knew it. Nevertheless, . . . he couldn't, not a Malfoy, strong and proud - natural born leaders and rulers of the land. Not a tainted servant of the dark, his purpose to serve, instead of to conquer and over power the weak as the past generations did - not Draco Malfoy . . . he couldn't feel, let alone express l - l - well he couldn't feel 'that' . . . it was impossible . . ..  
  
Right?  
  
Yet he remembered so clearly, as though it'd happened mere moments ago. The kisses he planted all over her, because he wanted too - out of want and not spite, as was often his nature.  
  
The haunting moment of pure passion that resurfaced, when his mind strayed out of bounds into the recesses of the past.  
  
The surge of anger he felt, when he heard the ebony haired eagle mention her beauty her grace - just the mere mention of her name from his lips, caused a chain reaction of anger to wash over him.  
  
The whisper of a thrill . . . the feel of her body . . . the heat of the moment . . . it sent him into overdrive to even recall such a memory.  
  
The intense need to touch her again . . . the image resurfacing from the recess of his mind, to haunt and taunt him. Last of all, the petty contrast of the redhead against others; comparing women to her looks and 'talent', most of the time he did it unconsciously, but there were odd moments . . . where he would catch himself off guard.  
  
What did it all mean? Could he be . . . feeling something? It sure seemed that way from the way he was reacting - every mention or remembrance of the redheaded sprite sent a shockwave through his body, electrifying him. He knew that it was not lust . . . or mere chance . . . so could it be -?  
  
"Draco! Master Draco sir! You is wanted! You is wanted downstairs at once!" cried a shrill voice to his left, somewhere in the region below his belt. It was his father's house elf, terry, and just like his father, Terry the house elf was stuck up, stubborn and seemed to have a superiority complex. It was perhaps convenient, that the supercilious elf appeared at that time, because if his mind had wondered over that word - that word that paupers to princes used at their leisure - a word so universal, yet rich with sentiment - scared him senseless . . . he was afraid of that word, because it held so much meaning, so much depth, that its meaning still managed to confuse him, and lure him into a sense of apprehension.  
  
Meanwhile, across from the tall and opinionated blonde, Blaise, who was still holding the wand but more limply now, pocketed the holly baton and swept from the room; his black cloak billowing out behind him as his pace quickened towards the exit of the tension filled room. Draco watched his fellow deatheater sigh heavily, and shake his head briefly, before storming down the corridor, presumably towards the room that held the other deatheaters.  
  
What had just happened? Really happened?  
  
For the first time in what seemed years, he and Blaise had actually withstood each other for more then 5 minutes - even though they'd argued; normally their conversations revolved around taunts regarding the past, or if orders were being given. Yet another thing he'd just realised was, - Blaise had just told him the truth . . . the whole truth, which seemed to have liberated an immense weight from a top his chest. Nevertheless, Blaise's modest speech of realism had also made him recognize something else . . . something that'd been trying him for some time now. Yes . . . indeed.  
  
"Master Draco! Please to be coming downstairs! Your father is wai - "  
  
"YES I heard you the FIRST time!" Draco snapped, interrupting the pompous elf, making the russet-eyed creature glare stubbornly at him, before disappearing with a loud crack, reminiscent to that of a whip.  
  
Draco sighed resignedly as he swept towards the doorway, wondering what his father wanted 'this' time. Pausing at the doorway to the darkroom, lit only by the fire that was crackling merrily away, Draco tried once more to comprehend what'd just happened between his childhood friend and himself. Although they detested each other, for a moment there, the barriers were dropped between enemy lines and a bomb of thought was dropped before the blonde, and it was only a matter of time, before that bomb exploded in on his thoughts completely.  
  
'Oh Draco, don't think about this now, you'd better go see what you're father wants before he disowns you for disobedience.' His mind hissed quietly to him, before the memory of the conversation was forced to the back of his mind, out of sight and forgotten for a while.  
  
Yet down the murky passage, secluded behind a locked door, was a blonde with tears streaming down her face out of distress - the conversation she'd just overheard whilst slumped against the wall in her humiliation, buzzing in her ears . . . those words, hurtful words of sincerity sounding within her head over and over again, unable to dislodge them from her mind.  
  
She'd lost her chance . . . she'd lost her pride . . . and, she had lost her love.  
  
#~#  
  
The fire was just glowing dimly within the rustic grate . . . her puffy hazel eyes were still watching - probing for an answer. What she sought, more then anything, was to hold him in her arms . . . to feel and savour him again . . . Still, he would never take her back - unless . . . .  
  
It came to her - just like that. So simple yet so - so brilliant! She thought it over . . . going over and over it in her mind . . . that should work, it was destined to work, at least it would be a start . . . hopefully the start of something new.  
  
'Yes . . . YES!' Layla cried to herself, launching off the small sofa in one huge bound and grabbing the nearest pot of Communi-powder, she flung half its contents impatiently into the dying flames, suddenly making them spring back to life. Immediately the roaring orange flames turned crimson red, and without a moments hesitation she cried his name into the fire, waiting for his response - if he would respond to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Blaise . . . Blaise, where are you?" whispered a tentative voice into the eerie darkness of the seemingly vacant room. The room in question was Blaises room; however, Angelus had been hesitant and a tad apprehensive about wondering into the large bedroom, in case his alienated cousin was lurking in the corner; wand raised and red eyes gleaming.  
  
Somehow, he didn't like the idea of that.  
  
Nevertheless, how could he, Blaise, do it . . . give up a unique part of himself for a woman - and for a woman who didn't even love him! Then again . . . we all do crazy things when we're in love - it's just human nature, it's just how we are.  
  
"Blaise . . .." Angelus hissed into the dark, a bite of impatience in his voice. This was getting ridiculous. He'd been searching the manor high and low for what seemed like hours, ever since Blaise - or, what ever had taken over his cousin's body - threw him against the wall. A small twinge ached his back as he remembered the encounter. Never before had Blaise done such a thing to him, of course they'd tussled in the past, but back crunching each other against the wall? Nope.  
  
Sighing resignedly, Angelus turned to leave the room . . . but as he did so, as small movement in the window seat caused him to pause in his action and squint into the eerie darkness.  
  
"Blaise?" hissed the fearful deatheater quietly, "Is - is that you?" He solicited wearily, squinting enquiringly at the form. Gathering his courage, and screwing up his fear, Angelus took a couple of tentative steps towards a dark figure hunched in the window seat. There was no mistaking the stooped body, indeed it was Blaise, but was it safe to approach him? Their last encounter was fresh in his mind, and he was in no hurry to repeat the experience.  
  
Reaching for his wand in order to illuminate the room, a shaky voice sounded throughout the ghostly shadows. "Don - don't cousin, I - I want to be I- in the dark- darkness . . .." stuttered Blaise, his back to the other Zabini. "How - how long have I - I been - . . . how did I - I get he - here?" he asked, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably with each breath as if each breath was a great effort.  
  
"You - you don't remember?" Angelus asked incredulously, taking two more steps forward. "Don't you remember anything?" he whispered curiously, taking an apprehensive seat across from Blaise, trying to glimpse his cousin's hidden face.  
  
Blaise shifted uncomfortably under his cousin's gaze, trying harder to sink back into the shadow of the booth. Apparently he wanted something about his face to remain hidden, and Angelus had a strange inkling, from the way his cousin was . . . well, the way he was behaving, suggested that he was crying - something he hadn't done in front of him for a long, long time.  
  
"Blaise . . . what've you done?" breathed Angelus despairingly, scooting closer along the cushion, "Why did you do it Blaise? Lower yourself into such a sorry state. Look at what she's reduced you to." He sighed, kicking off his black boots and placing his legs on the cushion, resting his elbows on his knees.  
  
"I - I love her Ang, I love her so much that it hurts . . . it hurts." Came Blaises soft whisper, "It hurts me, because she doesn't understand - . . . she doesn't want my love, she wants that - that blonde git instead, the bloody Hogwarts heartbreaker." Sniffled Blaise as the soft light of the moon lit his eyes for a moment before they sunk back into darkness. That's when Angelus realised; it wasn't the crying he was trying to hide, but his eyes.  
  
"Blaise, look at me . . ." whispered Ang dexterously, squinting at Blaises sinister face. "What've you - " but before angelus could finish, Blaise sighed resignedly and leant forward into the moonlight, making his worried cousin gasp in mild fear and sorrow. Instead of the beautiful gold colour that normally swam within his eyes, making them shine like the sun, a searing crimson red shone there instead, making his eyes shine like rubies in the bleary light.  
  
Recovering himself quickly, and rearranging his stunned face to that of concern, Angelus bowed his head sadly; those red eyes reminding him of their horrible situation, yet as he did so, noticed that the soft olive coloured skin covering Blaises knuckles was scratched and bruised and in some places, blistered. Just seeing the cuts created an uncontrollable surge of anger to well up deep inside him - anger not for his cousin, but for the evil force that'd done this to him.  
  
He reached out for the wounded hands in front of him, and being careful not to harm Blaise in anyway, began inspecting the cuts with an expression of resentment and hatred on his face, yet using soft, caring touches on the injured skin. Blaise did not attempt to stop him, and he too inspected the cuts through puffer fish eyes.  
  
Then Angelus soon realised something, something that just this minute had popped back into his mind - why wasn't Blaise trying to stop him, or punch him or bad mouth him in any way? Ever since his soul had been taken from him, Blaise had been as vindictive and sly as Voldemort himself, so why the sudden change of heart?  
  
"Blaise . . . what's the matter you're . . . different somehow, what did he do to you?"  
  
This question was answered almost immediately though, when Blaise unexpectedly clenched his hands into wobbly fists and as though some unseen force was restraining him, he curled his fists into his hunched body out of his cousin's reach. His eyes twitched violently as they formed uneven slits, which were half crying half glaring at Angelus, his mouth too was following the same action . . ..  
  
"Blaise?" asked Ang uncertainly as the quivering racking Blaises body grew worse and worse with each second. "Blaise what -?"  
  
"NOOOOO!" Blaise cried all of a sudden as his body trembled so violently that he fell from the booth to the floor with a heavy smack. "NO, NO LEAVE ME!! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!" he shrieked to the dark room as he writhed and flailed on the wooden floor, his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"BLAISE! Blaise don't worry I'm here . . . I'm here Blaise . . ." Angelus exclaimed mournfully, stooping down next to his cousin and gathering him into his arms despite his wild thrashing. He could feel it . . . the evil reasserting itself - or was it? It seemed that way . . . the evil sensation was subsiding ever so slightly before coming back to him in full force. It was as though a giant battle was being fought in his mind between good and evil, and now the score was even on both sides.  
  
Then . . . at that same instant . . . there was nothing. No thrashing, no wailing. Just silence. He felt Blaises body relax faintly and his head flop unenthusiastically onto Angelus' shoulder as exhaustion took over; his breathing coming out in short shattered gasps. Then unexpectedly, Blaise spoke to the darkness, but not in the cold harsh voice as would be expected after such an ordeal, but his own trembling one.  
  
"Ang . . . don't let them take me . . . please, tell them to leave me alone . . . I didn't want this . . ." he sobbed wretchedly, his weight sagging with every sob as he relaxed into the comforting embrace of his cousin. Angelus glanced down at the man in his tired arms, thinking forlornly how the mighty had fallen. That is where the Zabini cousins sat for a while, one comforting the other in his disturbing time of need, one crying sorrowfully but from more then one place.  
  
Unexpectedly, a blaring light sprung up from behind the anguished twosome, interrupting the stillness of the room, and through the dark, a teary yet pregnant voice sounded throughout the scope. "Blaise? Blaise are you here? Where are you?" hissed the scratchy voice, an impatient sigh following her noisy squawking. Both the Zabini's stiffened as they recognised the voice - how could they forget. From where they were positioned now, behind the large black leather sofa, Layla wouldn't be able to see them. All they had to do was stay put until she'd gone - if she ever did.  
  
"What the hell does *she* want?" hissed Angelus darkly, more to himself then to Blaise as the impatient voice continued to wash over them, stabbing the enigmatic darkness.  
  
"Get - get rid of her please Ang . . ." sniffed Blaise quietly, "Please?" he shot over his shoulder as Blaise crawled furtively over from his position behind the sofa to his bed and lay down resignedly beside it on the cold floor, knowing that he'd be well out of her vision.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and dusting himself off slightly, Angelus checked that Blaise was well hidden then stood up, taking the floating head of Layla Nox by surprise as the seemingly vacant room was occupied after all. For a moment, they stared at each other, Angelus' golden eyes flashing dangerously as her hazel eyes glistened curiously.  
  
"Oh, its 'you' again. What do you want this time?" drawled Angelus languidly, as he walked around the sofa and took a seat on the plump black cushions.  
  
"I - I wanted to speak to Blaise . . . is he back yet?" the blonde asked nervously, somewhat frightened at the prospect of seeing the youngest Zabini again - which was brainless really, as it was her that wanted to see 'him'.  
  
Angelus glowered deeply. "Yes, he came back yesterday . . . but he's not here right now. I think - " he paused, hoping that his expression read that of confusion. "He went to one of the pubs off Diagon Alley for a celebration drink he should be back tomorrow. Call then . . . if you think he'll talk to you." He added snidely, remembering Layla and Blaises last . . . *encounter*.  
  
Laylas nerve-writhing stomach seemed to drop out at the reply, now it felt as though she had no stomach at all. Disappointment consuming her, Layla sighed jadedly - before thinking of a quick recovery.  
  
"Oh well . . . I guess I'll have to tell him about a particularly atrocious and aristocratic blonde that strolled into Gringotts the other day. I'll call back later - "  
  
"Wait, wait, wait . . ." squawked Angelus, jumping to his feet as Laylas head made to leave the fireplace, "what blonde? What do you mean?" he asked curiously, glaring uncertainly at the fair-haired woman, whose Hazel eyes were dancing with malevolence. Down beside the bed, Blaise waited stone like as he listened to every word that was said, as well as toying with the idea of presenting himself to the intolerable woman.  
  
Layla tried not to beam too haughtily at the sudden attention. "I mean the arrogant blonde who your cousin hates more then anything else in this beautiful world, the son of our leader . . . Draco Malfoy."  
  
Angelus widened his eyes for the briefest of moments at the information. This was it! This is what they'd been waiting for! If Layla gave them the information about Malfoy, then he and Blaise would be rewarded for their services - but something told the ebony haired man, that Layla wouldn't simply "Give" the information away . . . otherwise she wouldn't be flooing to enlighten them about this.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Angelus moved to the high-backed chair next to the fire and leaned forward - not wanting to miss a word. "You've seen him then, Draco Malfoy - are you sure it was him?" he asked inquisitively, just in case these tidings was too good to be true. Layla nodded silently, her eyes never leaving his. "What was he doing in Gringotts - was he alone?" he asked suddenly, remembering Ginny was where ever he was right now.  
  
"Well in answer to your first question, he wanted access to his account . . . he said something about needing to access it out here as they had problems doing so in England, then he with drew quite a lot of money before leaving." Layla replied simply, as a hand popped into view to swipe away a few loose tendrils. "As for your second question, he was alone at the time, but not when I saw him later on that day . . ." Over by the bed Blaise tensed up and sat as still as he could, not wanting to miss any of the words that were to follow Laylas last statement.  
  
"Well, where did you see him later that day?" whispered Angelus, not blinking not moving and not even breathing.  
  
Layla smirked widely; glad to see he was hanging on her every word. "Well . . ." she paused frowning as though deep in thought, however the answer was on the tip of her tongue. "When Draco left Gringotts, he left his apparation permit behind on the counter - I only just noticed when it fell off the pile of paper work he was filling in, but anyway, after half an hour he didn't come back for it so I thought I'd better go look for him, as I was curious as to what he was doing here, so I wondered around the village all day looking for him. The sun was particularly hot that day, so I couldn't search all day other wise I would of fainted for the heat. After 5 o'clock it was safe to venture outside again, but most of the street was empty and most of the stalls and shops had closed for the day, so I decided to look in the places that were popular at night - mostly the local bars and restaurants, and although I searched all day and I still couldn't find him . . . until I saw the lights leading up to Haruni's Place."  
  
She took in a lungful of air before continuing, as well as noticing how calm and motionless the room was. "So I went in and had a little poke around, and that . . . is when I saw them, sitting there all puppy dog eyes - "  
  
"Layla, who was he with . . ." interrupted Angelus, his eyes watering from his absent blinking and the crimson light of the red fire.  
  
" . . . Ginny Weasley." Whispered the blonde woman, a feline smile snaking its way onto her face.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted a voice somewhere behind the sofa, making both Layla and Angelus jump and gasp in astonishment, "What did you just say?" Blaise hissed frantically as he stormed over to the fireplace and stood face to face with the floating head of Layla Nox, his eyes flashing in rage.  
  
"Well, well . . . hello again Blaise, you look dreadful . . ." she added as she glimpsed his dust covered black cloak and drawn features. She let out a minute gasp as she stared into his scarlet coloured eyes, which were presently blazing with hate and unmistakable ferocity.  
  
"Don't be cute Layla, what did you just say?" Blaise snarled furiously, his eyes glimmering precariously. Angelus, seeing how livid his cousin was becoming, slowly and stealthily backed away to the sofa once more, keeping his mouth shut and remaining as calm as possible.  
  
The blonde smirked sinfully. "I said Blaise, that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy were together, at the restaurant . . . bloody love sick fools." She added bitterly spiting the Zabini even more . . . Obviously it was the wrong thing to say as Blaise suddenly erupted into a harsh yell, his anger flowing from him and smashing every rare picture and pretty ornament in the room. Angelus watched despairingly as the picture frames fell from the mantle piece and onto the floor, each one landing with a terrible smash.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!" bellowed Blaise, "I'LL KILL THE BLONDE BASTARD!" he ranted, his fists clenched hard at his sides. He turned back to Layla, a strangely patient look on his face as he stared at her. "Layla, where are you - where are they?" he asked calmly, his eyes glaring down at her within unseen fire.  
  
"I think Blaise, that you and I should have another little chat where we can arrange the plan." Purred Layla sinfully, as a serene smirk worked its way onto her face making her look even wickeder. Blaise sneered slightly before catching her meaning and, making his face rather impassive indeed. If he were going to kill Draco, then he'd have to cooperate with the woman he detested, as much as he hated to even comprehend it.  
  
Sighing furiously, Blaise swept around to face his cousin. "Well, Ang, what do you think?" he asked in a tetchy tone, although his voice hinted a bite of impatience and hate. What other option did they have? If they were to complete their mission successfully, then they need to formulate a plan - and as much as he dreaded to even think, involve Layla in it too.  
  
"Do we have any other alternatives?" he asked somewhat rhetorically, as he gave a deep sigh before joining his cousin by the fire. "It's all we've got Blaise." He muttered quietly, loud enough for his cousin to hear, not troubling to keep his voice composed.  
  
Worn-out, irritated and overcome with envy Blaise gave a jaded heave, and still unable to believe he was about to make a plan with the . . . to put it bluntly, whore of his nightmares, bowed his head before gazing into those Hazel eyes once more.  
  
"Okay Layla, okay . . ." he breathed slowly, "but I want to play by my rules and here's what's going to happen . . . Angelus and I will go to Lucius, and notify him that we know of Draco's whereabouts. You, on the other hand, will spy on him until we floo you and inform you what will ensue next. Then, a group of my finest handpicked deatheaters and I will join you and . . . take care of Draco - but Ginny must remain unharmed . . . we have big plans for her. In return for your help, I will give you something you've always wanted . . . me."  
  
Both Angelus and Layla gasped loudly at his sudden statement, and Blaise watched as Laylas aberrant face broke into an enormous grin of excitement - how *could* she refuse!  
  
"Do - do you mean it Blaise?" she asked in breathless anticipation, her face flushing crimson at the image that'd just entered her head. "Me and you - "  
  
"Yes Layla. All you have to do is tell me where they are." Blaise drawled in a silky soft voice, tempting the blonde with the hook and bait that was he. He knew she wouldn't refuse, she'd have to be stupid to do so, but he couldn't help smiling to himself - he had her wrapped around his little finger.  
  
"Okay Blaise, I'll do it . . ..", she gabbled stupidly, her face breaking into a huge grin. "I'll do it." She repeated more to herself then the Zabini cousins, who were watching her with disgusted expressions.  
  
"Good, now where are you?" he demanded, waiting on baited breath.  
  
"Spain. We're in Spain. The village is called Faros, that's where Gringotts is - and that is where I last saw them." Layla gushed happily, her hazel eyes dancing merrily in the firelight.  
  
Blaise grinned toothily at her response . . . although the smile did not reach his infuriated eyes. "Excellent Layla . . . Now, leave us - we have matters to discuss involving the plan." Drawled Blaise pompously, nodding his head slightly, "We'll be in touch."  
  
"Great, Great. Bye, bye Blaise." Layla simpered in a sickly sweet voice that almost made him wretch in disgust. Not waiting for his fare well, the head of Layla Nox disappeared from the fireplace, as did the crimson firestorm surrounding her tanned face. As the flames flickered to their normal state, Angelus turned to his cousin an expression of utter shock and anger on his face. How could Blaise do such a risky and foolish thing?!  
  
"B - "  
  
"Before you start on me dear cousin, I think I should probably tell you that the plan you have just heard is a load of utter bollocks." Blaise drawled lazily, a steely glint in his eyes. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to involve that whore in our plans? I think not Angelus. You see, what I just told that dumb blonde was a load of rubbish - we're not going to Lucius, OR flooing her back." Blaise said, smiling broadly and taking a seat on the sofa once more.  
  
"But what about - "  
  
"You see," Blaise continued, ignoring Angelus. "Draco may act stupid but that is one thing he is not. He's smart, very smart, and if Layla does spy on him then Draco'll figure out where he'd seen her before and if he sees her, kill her right there on the spot. Then hey presto, Layla Nox is history."  
  
"Now all we have to do is to get to Spain, but won't that take at least 3 days more or less?" Angelus asked unenthusiastically, joining his cousin on the black leather sofa. "If Draco captures or kills Layla and learns about the plan, then they could be off and gone forever. We'll need to move fast and stealthily if we're to have a chance of capturing Ginny and killing Draco."  
  
"Don't worry Angelus . . . we'll find a way to get there quickly, but first, I think we need to pay a little social call to Malfoy Manor - we need to have a little discussion with Lucius after all." Blaise drawled malevolently, rising from the leather sofa and storming from the room in a blurry of black, disappearing into the darkness as silently and gracefully as a bat.  
  
However, Angelus did not follow his cousin from the room. Instead, he rose from the sofa and walked over to one of the fallen pictures that lay smashed upon the wooden floor. Sighing sadly, he picked the broken frame up and examined the picture that lay within the mount. His mouth gave a small jerk as he examined the picture, remembering the past when everything was as it should be . . ..  
  
It was a sunny day, but the light hadn't scorched the film. Sat on a log in front of the huge gardens outside were Angelus and Blaise; Angelus smiling widely as he wrestled with Blaises knees, and Blaise giggling madly as his cousin tortured him. That day. That beautiful day was like no other, and now, he doubted another day would be that great.  
  
"Oh Blaise," he sighed wearily, "I miss you buddy."  
  
Giving the picture another sad smile, Angelus Zabini placed the broken frame back where it belonged on the mantle, before walking slowly from the room that held so many memories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey there, everyone. I know that chapter wasn't much of an improvement ( but the next chapter is just raunchiness . . . and horror, lol. Chapter 13 should be up soon as it is already half done on yellow parchment with my luxury eagle quill ..... okay; okay it's on lined paper with a black biro - satisfied?  
  
Oh yesh! If you have any suggestions for a song that I could use at the start of any chapters or . . . for something else I've got hidden up my sleeve? Then that'd be great! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - you are all excellent!  
  
R&R! catch ya laterz!  
  
Blue  
  
xXx 


	15. Chapter 13: Zabini's Tale

Disclaimer: come on now this is getting stupid! Lol, all right, all right, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly it all belongs to J.K.

Blue is back y'all! But I'm not sure for how long, I had to abandon ship for a while, but now 'm ready to take the helm... it's been a long time.

Chapter 13: Zabini's tale

November 13th 2006

So afraid to love you more afraid to loose

Clinging to the past that doesn't let me chose

Once there was a darkness a deep and endless night

Gave me everything you had oh it gave me light

I will remember you – Sarah Mclachlan

"Harry, Harry! What do you want to do about dinner tonight?" a loud, irritating voice cried, the declaration travelling quickly through the large manor to the tall raven-haired man who was preparing himself for a speedy apparation from his luxurious home.

A minute, impatient sigh escaped his lips.

"I don't know Pansy - you choose love," Harry called as he retrieved his favourite black cloak, "Listen sweetheart, I'll be working late again, Arthur's really working me lately but I can't say I blame him the slightest – just save me some of whatever you're having." He added quickly as he examined his golden watch. 12.44, he was running late.

"But Ha - "

"See you later Pans," Harry shouted shortly before pulling out his faithful Holly wand and apparating with a noisy pop into the hustle and bustle that was Hogesmade village.

Meanwhile, from the large marble kitchen, Pansy Parkinson Potter gave a poignant sigh of annoyance before picking up the long handled black knife, and continuing her work on the carrots with only the house elves for company. Again.

"Alright there Harry?" called Mr Augustus Snoops, the gentle crepe man that held shop outside the leaky cauldron as Harry appeared with a loud pop beside him, "Can I tempt you with a nice drizzling chocolate and marshmallow crepe?" he added grinning boyishly, waving the knife temptingly over the hot munchies.

Harry grinned kindly, eyeing the snack with hungry eyes, yet he had to decline, he was working after all. "No thank you Gus, I'm on official business today and can't stop – perhaps after I've done." He said kindly, stepping aside so a young witch and her windswept infant could examine the mouth-watering crepes.

Mr snoops dipped his head benevolently in acknowledgment as Harry gave a small wave before sweeping along the cobble stone pavement towards the entrance to the village. It was the third time in 2 days that Harry had walked this same route past the welcoming gates to the village and up the dusty country road to the small, well kept cottages that lay beyond.

Unfortunately, his intention for coming here was the same too. He was once again searching Ginny's cottage, for any clues that he may have overlooked in his first 6 searches. Now, unless he was incredibly hopeless, or possibly going blind, there wasn't anything else to investigate. He'd looked everywhere, inside and out of the cottage and nothing gave him motivation to his cause.

Yet he wasn't giving up hope. He knew that there was something – something wide of the mark about all this, about Ginny and Leos sudden departure. Harry had never known Ginny to be so spontaneous about leaving her home, heck 2 months ago she asked Hermione and Ron to house sit for her whilst she and Molly went to Paris for the DAY, so unless Ginny had suddenly loosened up, which didn't seem **that** likely - then there was something about the whole situation that didn't ring true... and he couldn't give up just yet as there was the little minor detail that he'd been ordered to search the house once again by his boss and surrogate father Arthur Weasley.

As Harry approached he noticed how the cottage looked so lifeless and sad, the darkened windows and depressing stance of the house bought a sad smile to Harry's face. This place was so – so vibrant when Ginny was around, but now, without her, it looked boring and inhospitable.

Shaking his head at his evoking thoughts, Harry strode through the opened gate and paused a few metres along the path, remembering that special protection wards had been placed over the house to shelter it from another infringement.

"Debilitorus" he said languidly, watching the house carefully as the invisible wards around the cottage glowed a poisonous purple before vanishing with a thunderous crack – Merlin help the poor beggar who tried to get past this, you'd be burning up before you even realised what'd hit you. Strolling up to the front door Harry unlocked and opened it and for reasons unknown to him, waited on baited breath.

Peculiarly, the cottage was strangely warm - even for this time of year, Harry could feel the securing heat as he stepped through the front door and into the empty hallway. Now where had he stopped at his last search . . . Oh yes, Ginny's room, that's where he'd last looked before being called back to the office, all because one of the "new recruits" had set fire to his office . . ..

Frowning amusedly at the memory of the escaped arsonist and seeing no point in looking downstairs yet again, Harry wondered up the musty stairway and across the empty hallway into Ginny's room, where the skyline ceiling above was still shining brilliantly despite the fact that its creator was not here to marvel it.

Harry's emerald eyes raked the room: the wardrobe, the draws, the bed, the vanity table; everything looked, as it should do. What else could the room be hiding? Ooo, maybe there were Corpses under the bed? Maybe there was a secret passage behind the wardrobe – okay, that's a bit too far fetched, he thought, shaking his head at the absurdity of such a thing. He was just pissed at having to come here yet again.

"Oh well," he sighed, "may as well get started. Sorry Gin, but - " he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled it open, "I'll have to go rummaging."

His eyes wondered over the solitary purple cloak, the paisley summer dress and the casual little black number that hung there miserably, looking quite alone with the absence of the other garments.

"Hello, what's this . . ." he mumbled quietly as he spotted the coat hangers that lay scattered at the bottom of the wardrobe. They were lying in the most peculiar fashion. Frowning at the mess for a moment, his eyes then travelled upwards. Along the back of the wardrobe there were shiny scratches in the dark wood, each about 2 centimetres thick. Harry looked down at the hangers, his eyes wondering over them quickly . . . 2 of them were broken.

"In a bit of a rush weren't we Gin?" he whispered to himself as he picked up a piece of broken coat hanger and sat down on the comfortable bed. "Okay Harry, think logically for a moment. Perhaps Ginny was in a rush to pack? But, would she really rip the clothes from the wardrobe?" His eyes landed on a stuffed bear sitting in the corner of the room, its black eyes shining innocently at the question.

"No, of course not. Ginny has always been tidy – gets it from Molly," he gave a small smile as he thought of his surrogate mother, weren't all mothers the same? "Okay . . . think Harry – what do we know so far? Ginny left in a hurry with Leo, now unless they were pushed for time, then surely they would have taken the time to pack tidily . . . What else do we know? We know that 2 unconscious deatheaters were found on the same afternoon they left, and that neither Ginny or Leo saw them . . . or _did_ they."

He walked over to the window, gazing out across the shining landscape. The cool winter sun was sinking slowly behind the mammoth Scottish mountains, preparing the village for the prevailing darkness. His eyes wondered over the field across the road, the emerald orbs coming to rest on the solitary tree, all alone in the world. Yet the beautiful scenery bought no inspiration to his confused mind.

"Harry mate I think you're losing your touch . . ." he muttered quietly as he turned back to the empty room. However, his lack of confidence diminished ever so slightly when he spotted something that shouldn't be. In the middle of Ginny's vanity desk, a small chip in the wood was visible – but this wasn't the reason it seemed peculiar – a beam of sunlight from the dying sun was shining on the dark oak, revealing a box in the wood.

Frowning suspiciously at the markings, Harry slowly crossed the room and plunging recklessly on, he traced the chip in the wood as if sensing what it was. Placing the piece of coat hanger on the desk, Harry placed his thumb carefully into the chip and steadying himself with the other hand, he slowly pulled the wood forwards.

Chapped lips formed a satisfied smile as the emerald eyes scanned the secret draw – jackpot. Yet . . . the objects in the draw were, well, extremely useless to say Ginny had gone through the trouble to hide them. An eagle quill, paper, single white rose and some white envelopes were the only objects in the draw, the other was -.

"Hello, what have we here . . ." Harry whispered as he picked up the silver object and lay it on his palm where he could inspect the trinket more closely. His eyes wondered over the silver leaf, long stem and sharp fastening pin on the back, then over the most noticeable feature of the brooch. The rose.

Suddenly his mind was on that day at Hogesmade when he'd last saw Ginny, and the last time this pin was mentioned by his wife as they went to the quidditch match . . . the Zabini rose. But... what was it doing in Ginny Weasley's bedroom? Suddenly his wife's words were ringing about his head. "Blaise used to have a crush on her..." Blaise had a crush on Ginny.

But was the feeling mutual? Harry had been under the impression for many a year at Hogwarts that Ginny Weasley was completely and utterly smitten with himself – the boy who lived... Would Ginny just fall for a Slytherin guy out of the blue? Without him noticing? She was much too shy... to frigid... for something so daring... Right...? I mean a Slytherin and a Gryffindor... together.... Haha! Hell it was possible! Every morning Harry woke up to his own special Slytherin. However some thing worried him about this thought – that meant there was definitely a possibility of it happening... that it happened....

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry examined the rose once more, churning these views repeatedly in his mind. Why did Ginny put it in the draw? Was it because she knew nobody that no one had a clue about the compartment, and because of this, it would be safe whilst she was away?

Sighing, Harry placed the pin in his pocket, yet as he did so he couldn't help thinking that he was taking something precious. Seizing it from his cloak, he scanned the rose once more before placing it back in the draw, and then closing it. Staring at the draw unnerved him... for some reason it felt as though he has just closed this case – like he was giving up on Ginny. His eyes flickered to the picture of himself, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all smiling and waving down by the lake. The look on Ginny's face looked cheerful enough, after all he'd had his arm around her, but he noticed that she was relaxed and calm like she did it on a regular basis.

'The Ginny I know wouldn't have been so cool.' He told himself, studying the picture. Yet as he considered this, the feeling of guilt washed over came him once again. 'I mean the Ginny I think I know...' he thought, running his hands back all the way through his untameable hair.

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP" Came the shrill sound from his pocket. Opening it up, he pulled out his magical pager. Flashing across the screen right now were the words: "Meeting with A.D in 5 minutes." Woah! He was here much longer then he originally thought he would be! He'd have to leave Ginny's house today and come back tomorrow, hopefully his muddled up mind would have organized itself by then.

Giving the room one final fleeting glance, Harry closed the bedroom door and set off swiftly out of the cottage. For some explanation... he felt glad to be out of there today. The house felt, well... evil. Ginny Weasley's house felt evil... noooo! He was just being stupid. It couldn't. Not some thing of Ginny's!

Pacing to the gate, the raven haired man swept around gracefully. 'Boy do I need some advice...' he thought to himself, flicking his wand at the house, eyeing it apprehensively. Immediately the wards cracked back around the house protecting Ginny's little "Haven" from all harm that may come to it. 'hopefully Albus will have answers regarding Mr Zabini.'

The weak sun was beginning to set, preparing the little village for the long, bitter winters night that lay ahead. Harry didn't care for the cold though; he loved this little village ever since he sneaked out behind the statue of the one-eyed humpbacked witch all those years ago. He laughed warmly at the memory... gosh he was such a rogue...! Right?

"Hello again Mr Potter!" cried Mr Snoops, watching Harry draw nearer and nearer to his quaint little stall, "Are you absolutely sure I can't tempt you into buying a crepe?" he chided, waving a warm hand over the melted gooey chocolate, marshmallows, sugars, sweets and all the other wonderful fillings that were just waiting to be gobbled. Harry peered down at them all, his stomach now rather empty.

"Oh go on then, you've won me over!" He said, giving in to the sweet saccharine smell of the crepes. "It is most definitely the night for one I must say, the night draws in bringing a cold breath with it," he breathed, warming his hands on the hot glass.

"Indeed Mr potter, it sure is" Snoops agreed, busying himself about making the snack. "Oh I was meant to ask you Harry... where is the delightful Miss Ginny? We haven't seen her for some time now. Just this morning I had old Rosie come outta the three broomsticks and ask me if I'd seen her. Apparently she was supposed to be having a meal at hers last night, she'd organised it a while back she'd said, and it certainly isn't like Ginny to miss out a night out with a friend?"

Harry gave him a sharp look. "Having dinner with Rose? Really? So Ginny didn't tell her that she was going away?" he demanded, taking the hot snack from the old man, handing him bits of silver and copper.

"No sir. Miss Ginny isn't here? How odd! And fancy not telling old Rosie, oh she'll be so disappointed with her she will!" He said with a curious tone in his voice.

"Yes... yes she will be. I tell you what, I'll tell old Rose that Ginny's away, you shouldn't worry yourself about telling her." Harry said with a smile, although it did not reach his eyes. He was still wondering why Ginny had not cancelled her dinner date with the old bar lady. "Well I must be off now, but I'm sure that I'll be seeing you around." He said warmly, nodding his head in recognition to the elder man.

"Aye that you will, I'll be seeing you young Harry." Replied Snoops kindly.

'Typical' thought Harry bitterly, 'just as one door closes another door bloody opens! Why on earth does it happen to me?'

With out even knowing it, Harry found himself standing outside the colossal gates of his old school. The melted chocolate in his snack had dribbled all over his leather gloves, without him noticing too. "Oh shit, Pansy won't be happy I ruined the new gloves she gave me. Nothing gets chocolate out!" he hissed, popping the rest of the crepe in his mouth and throwing the brown paper on the floor in frustration.

Walking over the litter he'd created, he pushed the gates open effortlessly noting how they made no noise despite how old they were... how ever old that was. They closed behind him soundlessly, luring Harry into a secure state.

There it was, like a diamond in the rough, gleaming there most brilliantly for all to behold in magnificent wonder. Hogwarts. Harry's home away from home. Even now it still felt as though he was 11 years old again, approaching it for the first time, remembering how awesome it looked as the boats glided across the water. This castle was astute, secure, mysterious and powerful all at the same time. Triumphs, disappointments, murders, battles, romances... all had been held here. The stone was made to last, and last it did.

"WOW LIZZIE COME 'ERE! IT'S HARRY POTTER!". Came a scream right in front of him. Rousing from his stupor, Harry observed that he was standing right before the main entrance hall... with about 15 students from various years all gawking at him stupidly. No one knew what to do... grins spread all over the faces of the kids whilst Harry looked for an escape route. He'd done it again! He'd dropped his guard and kept on surprising himself. But Somehow, he had to dodge around his admiring fans so he wouldn't be late.

"Hello everybody..." he started, looking for an getaway... "I hope you're all enjoying yourselves this term! I know that with Christmas just around the corner you'll be off into Hogsmeade spending up!" he said, flashing his wonderful celebrity smile to them all. Big mistake.

"Oh oh oh! Can we have your autograph Mr Potter – Harry – Mr Potter? Erm... can we?"

"Me first Mr Potter, me first!"

"No me!" cried a rather burly looking seventh year girl, stepping forwards from the crowd. Everyone took one step back from the pug leaving a gap big enough to slip through. Harry saw his opportunity and made towards them at a fast pace surprising them all.

"Sorry everybody but I've got a meeting" he called over the heads of the students, ignoring their frustrated moans, "You might catch me on the way out though!" he jested, before realising that their numbers may have doubled by that time. Waving this thought aside, Harry stepped through the entrance hall and walked as fast as he could towards the main staircase without looking back. Boy was this going to be an challenge.

A scream.

A shrill laugh.

A curse.

A cold heartless laugh.

The swish of two wands.

Curses shouted to the air.

The fall of two bodies.

One is redeemed. The other is not.

The discovery. One body is found. Evil is slain. Where is the hero?

"Sorry I'm late sir. Professor... Professor? Albus? Are you alright?......."

A birth.

A discovery.

A death.

We are doomed.

"PROFESSOR!"

"yes... yes? What is it?" came his voice; it seemed far away and soundless. His vision came to him. He could see everything clearly now. The boy who lived was looking at him. The visions were beginning to leave him. He must act now. Placing his wand to his temple, he dropped them, the visions, into the bowl set before him. Yes... everything was back to normal now.

Harry looked at the wizard before him with curious eyes. Albus Dumbledore looked very bizarre – very unlike himself indeed. He appeared to be exhausted; big dark patches under his eyes made his face look drawn and unhealthy. His eyes were glazed over right now as he placed his wand to his temple and placed his mysterious thoughts into the penisieve positioned before him on the desk. Harry knew better then to disturb his old professor whilst he was contemplating, so he contented himself with gazing around his office, taking in the pictures and books he'd seen a thousand times before until Dumbledore was ready to talk to him.

A heavy sigh sounded across from the raven-haired man after five still minutes. Harry gazed at his friend knowingly, letting him compose himself. The eyes that were glazed over were now staring at him over those half moon spectacles. They had not lost their mischievous sparkle just yet he noticed.

"Good afternoon Harry." He said quietly, smiling warmly at the man before him. "I'm so sorry that I did not hear you come in. I was deep in thought as you saw."

Harry nodded meaningfully. "Don't apologise. Knowing you Albus, it was probably something of the up most Importance." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Dumbledores eyes glinted quickly before he smiled in reply, leaving a curious Harry with an unanswered question. Rolling his eyes, he thought it better to move the conversation onwards.

"How's the year been so far Albus? I hope young our young Mr Weasley is doing alright?" he enquired enthusiastically.

"Wonderfully Harry, wonderfully. He is much like his father, but also a lot like his mother. It is hard to decide who he seems like more. From what the other teachers tell me he is doing extremely well in potions and has a natural talent for quidditch – which he must get from his uncle Harry." Harry laughed into his throat at this. Dumbledore smiled merrily before, however, turning ever so slightly pensive. This the man across from him noticed immediately. Something was wrong, very wrong. He had only known his good friend to be like this when Voldemort still held the wizarding world upon the edge of a knife.

Suddenly Dumbledore shook his head at the young man, his curiosity still couldn't be masked off his face just yet. "Do not ask me what is wrong. I cannot say that there is anything wrong, but I also cannot say if there is not." Breathed the old man, heaving himself from his chair and walking towards his balcony. Taking this as an invitation to follow him, Harry stood up and followed his old comrade.

"Then tell me what you think the answer is," whispered Harry as they reached the balcony overlooking the grounds. The sun was setting into the mountains tearing the last feeble rays from the world for another day. The grounds looked peaceful and still, like an ocean that has just been ravished by a storm. Framed against this background Dumbledore looked powerful, strong – yet deeply troubled. He was doing his best to avoid the conversation, which meant that the issues his old headmaster had were profound and secret. He would have to wait until he was ready to divulge them.

"If you cannot give me answers to that question, then perhaps you can help me with another that has been troubling me for a time." Dumbledore turned to face the young man showing he was free to continue. "What do you know about Blaise Zabini?" he enquired, holding the older mans gaze. "I want to know everything about him, about his past, about his present... everything."

"Blaise Zabini is very complex Mr Potter. His life is one of mystery and power, heartbreak and misery and inconceivable reality." He said with a smile... a sad smile. "Blaise is bound to a fate that he does not wish to have... to situations he does not wish to face... and powers way beyond his comprehension." Sighing, Dumbledore turned to his right to a pair of comfortable chairs sat either side of a table. "You will need to sit down if you wish to hear more." He said with a wave of his hand at the seats.

Curiosity and excitement urging him on, Harry took a chair with his friend, not wanting to miss a word of what was being said. Dumbledore took the seat next to him, taking a deep breath and penting his fingers on his lap, he continued with what he had to say. He must be careful what he told Harry, although he trusted him profoundly, some things were better left unsaid... he must not reveal the plans....

"If I am to tell you all about Blaise, then I must first tell you all about the Zabini's. First you must understand what power Blaise possesses before I can tell you his current affairs..." he sighed, turning his sparkling eyes away from the Potter and his piercing gaze. "The story I am about to tell you is passed down from generation to generation through the Zabini family. Members of their pureblood community and close friends will also know the tale, and of the other matters concerning it."

"This story originates back in the realms of time to when Hogwarts was just being born. As you know, the four founders of the school, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, were creating the castle that we are sitting in right now. There were many difficulties between the founders as the castle was being built, but one of these problems would be so severe that it would alter the course of magical history.

Salazar Slytherin was powerful. He had a power greater then Hufflepuffs... greater then Ravenclaws... but it was not greater then Gryffindors. Godric was the only thing standing in the way of him ruling the school, and, controlling who was let into the school to practise magic. His life was not easy because of him, and his hatred for Godric was like a dark stain on his life."

"However, there was one comfort that he had: his wife, Trianna. Originally named Trianna Asirus, she was the daughter of a mighty warlock and his witch wife. Her father was the most famous seer and alchemist in the land. Many a witch and wizard would come to the powerful wizards home, asking if they may see Osirisen, seeking his guidance and counsel in times of dire need, often bringing large sums of money for his trouble."

"There was one thing that he held dear to himself and that was his wife, Aren. She had a beauty far beyond anything that was to behold in all the land. So much was this beauty, that he kept his wife away from all, locked in her room at all times with only a balcony to allow her access to the outside world. There she was kept.... unable to see anyone or anything, at all.

Yet, the lady he held dear had a secret. She was not as blind as he thought her to be... unknown to Osirisen; Aren had the power to see much more then her husband. She could see the stars dancing with the moon. She could see the sun laugh gaily. She... could weld a power from her sight which all would fear..."

"A power that all but one were oblivious of. Trianna, her only, beautiful daughter, knew of it too."

Dumbledore looked up at Harry, smiling as he saw his obvious frustration at the old man stopping. Looking back at the calm grounds over which he was protector, he continued once again with the story.

"Trianna had her mothers beauty, yet she did not share her prison. She was seen by many people, many people that were enchanted by her. Her beauty was legend – even to herself. Many powerful men attempted to woo the young Trianna, but none prevailed... or should I say, only one did. Argon Zabini."

"Argon Zabini was a wealthy and handsome man. Yet they did not meet purely by chance... Argon was the most trusted and best friend of the mysterious founder, Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin trusted the Zabini beyond anybody else, yet Argon soon learned to abuse his trust, and fall into a deep romantic relationship with his wife."

"She and her lover met anywhere they could to find the others warm embrace. For months it was kept a secret from all... until one day... something the deceiving couple did not intend to happen, happened. On a cold stormy night near the completion of Hogwarts School, the lovers met at the home of husband and wife to indulge in their passionate affairs when unknown to them, the hard working Salazar returned home to find some comfort in his wife."

"For him, however, all he found was deceit, hatred... and murder. Seeing his wife in the arms of his best friend, he vowed that his death would come to him and that he would deliver it. Throwing his adulterous wife out of his way, he cornered the Zabini and cursed him with the foulest curse... fouler then Aveda Kedarva. He ripped the life from Argon, cursing the name of Zabini for the rise and fall of many suns to come. With this betrayer dealt with, Salazar turned to his wife..."

"Raising his wand he was about to bestow the same fate to her when he suddenly stopped. Just stopped. Something was preventing him from killing her... he could not do it. That is when he decided to teach his cheating wife a lesson she would not forget... the last lesson that she would ever learn as a witch. He knew what she was capable of doing... he knew her dark soul. So, he took it away from her."

"'Serpens Lingua Devoveovovi' were the words that took away the magic from within her. She felt the power leaving her and once it was taken, fell to the floor, wretched, tainted, named to be a squib the rest of her life. His abominable work completed, Slytherin returned to Hogwarts and prepared the chamber of secrets so that his heir could purge the school of mudbloods - muggles like his wife... like his beautiful Trianna... the only woman he cherished that abused his love and trust."

"Trianna was hopelessly desolate after she was cursed. Running to her lover's side, she took his hand in hers and wept for what seemed a generation. Running a hand down his cold dead face, Trianna gazed into his gaping shocked eyes, still open from disbelief and horror. As she watched him she cried for her mother and vowed not to rest until she had her revenge."

"Calling out for her mothers aid as she wept, Trianna prayed that she might be able to do something. Suddenly, a brilliant light flashed behind her and there stood Aren in all her splendour. Running to her daughter's side, she demanded to know what had happened. Trianna explained all to her and begged for her aid. Aren being of pureblood lineage was most aggrieved about her daughter's sudden change of grace but decided that she would only help Trianna if her daughter would leave and never return."

"Trianna agreed with a grave heart and said she would comply with the promise. Trusting this pledge, Aren knelt down beside Argon and spoke these words to him: 'Accipio meus corcordis Permitto vos meus luxlucis, pectusoris, amororis, at meus munimeninis arceo vos absistostiti malusum.' She kissed each of his eyes with her precious lips and with each kiss each eye turned pure gold... the purest gold that would ever be seen."

"Light returned to those eyes... life returned to the Zabini... but he was not the same... and never would he, or any other of his kin be the same again...."

Harry gazed in numb shock at the man before him. Never before had he heard anything like it. The minutes slipped away as he took the tale in. Dumbledore simply sat there, gazing out over the grounds, an unfathomable look on his face. Yet Harry was still unsure of a few things...

"That is why the Zabini's, well, the Zabini men have gold eyes then... the curse was passed on the each generation - "

"To each male generation, yes." Dumbledore interjected, giving a small smile. Harry furrowed his brow, still having questions for the professor.

"But Albus, if Aren gave Argon the equivalent power that she had, then doesn't that mean that she passed her power into him?"

Dumbledore gave another sigh, something that was becoming increasingly frequent in their meeting today. "Yes Harry, I am afraid she did. The gift of life she gave to Argon, came with a curse." The wizard turned to face the grounds again, returning to his story-telling countenance.

"The sight that Aren possessed was passed to her daughters love. He was granted the power to see into the future... and this power, gave him the authority to change even that... change the course of his life if ever he wished it. However, with this power came the magic that was most feared and respected. Only those who have been on the receiving end of this power, or, were there to witness it, know of its lethal nature. This too was passed down through the generations – through the sons and daughters of Argon and Trianna's children... their kin possess it now... and their future kin will possess it then...."

Harry nodded understandingly. Now he knew what he was dealing with... Blaise was a dangerous person whether he knew it or not. He could conceive a power that would be as remarkable as Dumbledores upon comparison.

A swift feeling of nausea spread over him as he pondered his next thought... he had to know that he had not assumed the answer to this next question correctly....

"Albus..." he whispered, causing the older man to look at him with a solemn façade, as if aware of what was coming, knowing Albus Dumbledore, he knew unerringly what was. "Tell me that I do not presume correctly... being the person he is, with the family he was brought up with, and the people he knows, please tell me that the power he and his family possess are not in league with the dark forces that we are fighting to destroy...."

The look... the look on the headmasters face was enough.

"I am afraid so Harry, even more so now I fear. Something dreadful has happened. A shift in the power of evil has been undertaken. I do not know what is being planned, a guess I only have, but I dare not tell you what I think unless I am certain. If you are wise Harry, you will not pursue Blaise whilst evil is still shrouded in this world. Forces beyond us all are testing Blaise. However, do not label him as an evil man, you still do not know Blaise Zabini." Whispered Dumbledore, his eyes never leaving the dim light that was the edge of the sun setting behind the gigantic mountains.

"But Al - "

"Please do not ask me anymore questions Harry. I can only advise you on your search, I cannot provide you with all the answers. I suggest, if you are still not satisfied that you know what Blaise Zabini may be capable of... of good and of evil... then you find the answers from the only person that has been shown Blaise in all his magnificence. I cannot tell you whom that is just yet, but when you see them again, you will know whom it is I speak and you will then be able to brand the Zabini an evil man... or a good one."

"When will I kno - "

"You will know Harry, you will know." Smiled the old man, his eyes now locked with the raven-haired mans emerald ones. "I'm afraid that I must end our meeting here Harry. Other matters must be attended to before the day is through." He added, rising from his seat gracefully whilst Harry sighed profoundly and followed suit.

"All right Albus, I think I have been inquisitive enough for one day. I am sorry for prying, but I just – I just need to know why he might've been involved with Ginny. Still I am none the wiser, but I am sure I will be able to piece everything together in the end." He breathed, picking up his gloves from the table and slipping them onto his icy hands.

Dumbledore grinned at the young man stood before him. Still at his age, he was asking questions that required the most important of answers. It was his gift that he had, pressing the right buttons, but for those providing the answers, he was their curse...

Walking down the stairs from the balcony, the two wizards held a comfortable silence, both of their heads weary from the story told here today. Upon reaching the door, Harry turned to his dear, wise friend who was currently looking exhausted once again.

"I shall see you soon my old friend. I can see that your mind is elsewhere today... but don't worry, I know exactly what you're feeling." He said tenderly, placing a hand on the aged mans shoulder.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, appreciating the younger mans compassionate gesture. "You know me well... too well I fear... but I am glad of it." He replied nodding his head in recognition.

"Until next time! Take care!" Harry shouted, disappearing through the door with a nod of his head and a wave of his hand. As he descended the stairs... he sighed as he remembered what may be waiting for him in the entrance hall once again...

"Goodbye Harry!" Dumbledore replied, deep in thought of the voices... the images and the story that he had retold today. Turning around, the old wizard walked towards the bright orange birds sleeping form by the oak desk that had stood in the office for years beyond the wizard. "My dear Fawkes..." he whispered, stroking the bright plumage of the phoenix and rousing the form immediately, its strong but caring gaze falling on him. "I am afraid things have taken a rather unpleasant turn for the worst. When the time comes my dear friend, we must be ready. You will be given your greatest challenge yet..." he said... walking back towards his penisieve and adding a few more thoughts to the bowl.

Life equals life but sometimes... life... equals death....

Dun dun dun.... You know the drill people!! Read & review! Oh yes! Here is what Aren said to Argon when giving him a life:

With my heart I give you my light, soul, and love. May my protection keep you from harm and I allow me this gift to you, to see the light, as do.

Hope you enjoyed it, sorry again for my yearlong absence, I'm a bad person I know, but I'm gonna make up for it. Blue x


End file.
